Sinless Heart
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: Dimitri is finally gone from her life. Rose discovers who her real true love. Many surprises, twist, and turns!
1. Miss You

I gaped at the enormous suite in front of me with amazement. This had to be the most luxurious place to live in this entire world. The walls were painted a dark, soft blue. As you walked in, you could see leather couches were set up in the middle of the room. A big, flat screen TV set up in the middle with a surround system. The kitchen looked like, well I don't know what looked that gorgeous. It was one of those kitchens that came out on Store Ad's. It had a stool bar. To the left there was an archway hall that led to all the rooms.

Lissa and I rushed in there to pick out our rooms. I ran up to the first door and I sighed. Ohmigod! This was the most gorgeous room ever! In the center of the bedroom lay a King sized bed with a purple comforter. Pillows of all sizes and shades of purple adorned the blanket. I ran up to the bed and threw myself on it. If you thought the bedroom was nice, hell the bathroom was much nicer. It had a glass shower and. . . omg! a minature Jacuzzi. Ah. The life.

This was it. I had graduated with Lissa and became her guardian alongside Eddie. I'd done it. Now we were at the Royal Court. Queen Bitch didn't get her chance at stopping form guarding Lissa.  
"Oh my God! I cant believe we graduated! I always knew we'd be that big happy family!" Her saying those words brought a lump to my throat. Yeah, we all made it. Except. . . Dimitri. I had finally done it. After the note arrived with the stake that I failed to kill him with, I decided to keep everyone safe and went to go find him again. Luck was with me, two days after I set on my quest, I found him with a group of four Strigoi. They had been planning on attacking the Academy in hopes of getting Lissa and me. I staked Dimitri and all his followers. I was still a little, no really messed up because of it. His body had been recovered and his funeral was going to be next week.

Dimitri had been my first love and my first lover. He was seven years older than me and he was my mentor. He taught me many things. He taught what love was. Although I only we only knew each other for six months, we had this connection that was even a mystery to us both. And then, they took him away from me just when we had though we could finally be together. . . .  
I went back to the real world replied to Lissa's outburst. "Yes, I can't believe it either." I told Lissa. Eddie, on the other hand, looked as if her rather be with his new girlfriend Mia. Yes, Mia and Eddie. They loved each other and were going to get married in about three months.

Speaking of love, Christian was going to propose to Lissa tonight since it was their one year anniversary. Christian had asked me for advice on a ring for Lissa, and of course, like the bitch I was, I chose a beautiful one. Lets just say that Christian might be broke for the years to come because of that ring.  
I was the only one who wasn't engaged or involved in a relationship. I wasn't ready just yet. Although, I had tried to give in to an us with Adrian I knew that it wouldn't work out. I knew he loved me but I didn't want a relationship where they Queen would always have her bitchy eyes on us. And where we would be surrounded by rumors and stares. . . And I think Adrian moved on now. I think he was dating again. I hated to admit but it broke my heart. And . . . I loved him.

"So what do you guys want to do later tonight?" Eddie asked.  
There was a knock at out door. I went to go answer it and was not shocked to find Christian standing there. What did surpirse me was the guy that stood next Christian. Looking like the sexiest model out there, his hand wrapped around a Victoria's secret model, he smiled. "Hey, little dhampir." The exact words he had used when we first met.

"Hey, Adrian." was all I could force out since my throat had swollen seeing him with that girl. I stepped aside and let them in.

"I don't get a hey?" asked Christian feigning being hurt.

I threw my arms around him. "Of course, you do, my flame boy!"

"Aw. . . How sweet." He said and let me got to hug his future fiancé.  
I was left to stand between Adrian and that slut. I turned to him and faked a smile. "So, how have you been, Adrian?" I asked him feeling my heart break into a million little pieces.  
He shrugged. "Okay, I guess." He looked at me and something like longing and love flashed in his eyes. He looked at me a minute longer before speaking. "You?"

I sighed. "I'm alright. Just trying to get through this hard life." Trying to glance off the subject from me, I asked him about the mysterious woman. "So who do we have here?"  
He looked down to her as if remembering she were there. "Oh, this is Yaritza Ivashkov." So he had gotten married already. Tears sprung to my eyes. I looked away and wiped them away. I outstretched my hand and she shook it. "I'm Rose Hathaway."

Something flashed in her eyes. She looked at Adrian and he nodded. She smiled and kindly. "Its so nice to finally meet you. Adrian has told me a lot about you."  
I smiled not believing her or her nice façade. I had nothing else to say and was grateful when Lissa came up to see us. She embraced Adrian and shook Yaritza's hand.  
I walked away from that group and wandered to where Christian stood probably freaking out about what he was going to do later tonight. "You okay, fire boy?" I asked with a hand on his shoulder.

"You aren't regretting buying that ring, are you?"

His scrunched up face twisted up into a smile. "Nah, Lissa is worth this and more."

"You really do love her, don't you? You really are good for her."

He was surprised at me for saying those things. Am I really that hateful? I wondered. My eyes wandered back to where Adrian stood talking to Lissa. Christian looked followed my stare and then scrutinized me. "You still love him don't you?"

I gazed at the floor and then looked at Adrian, who now had his eyes focused on me as if he had heard Christian's question. Our eyes met briefly and something passed between us. I turned back to Christian. "I do," I said softly.

Christian ,like the brotherly friend he became, hugged me. "Oh, Rose." He let go of me because it was time for him and Lissa to go. He walked towards her and whispered something in her ear. Before they went out the door I winked at Christian and mumbled "good luck."

Eddie checked his watch and his eyes widened at the time. "Well, me and Mia have to go now." He walked towards me and hugged me and so did Mia. They waved good bye to Adrian and Yaritza.

Feeling very uncomfortable, I guessed, Yaritza said that she had to go because she had an appointment with her manicurist. She stood up and Adrian followed her to the door. I turned my attention to the cup boards, looking for a snack when I heard the door close.  
I was alone again. And for the first time ever, I was grateful. I wanted to be alone now, to think.  
I went to my room to unpack. While I was looking through the my stuff, I came upon a letter. Well, it the dating proposal Adrian wrote for me a while back. I picked it up and re-read it. Tear sprang to my eyes at all the wonderful things he wrote:

_ALL About The sexy, green-eyed Adrian Ivashkov  
By: Himself  
Dear my beautiful little Dhampir,  
I am from Romania and come from a very decent Royal family. If you were to marry me you would inherit that good name. You'd become Rosemarie Ivashkov. Doesn't that sound nice? I am one sexy guy that all girls would fall for (except one and I don't know why!) but you don't have to worry about that, my love, my heart only belongs to you! I am the Queen's favorite nephew so anything thing you want I can make happen. I am only four years older than you but it doesn't matter. Also, I am very good in bed. (Not important, but you just need to know.) Did I mention I was stunningly sexy? Well, whatever. If we were to have kids, they would come out sexy like the Father and Mother. I want you—no, LOVE you, Rose! I loved you since day one! I want to you to choose me and we could be together till the end! I want you to marry me and be the mother of our kids. If you said yes, we could, would be the happiest people ever to have walked on this planet! But first you have to let me prove that I can be the ONE! Say yes, Rose, say yes to one date and let me show you how happy we can be. One date? I will be waiting for an answer soon!  
Love you forever,  
Adrian Ivashkov_

I put the letter aside and got my pajamas and other essential materials needed to take a long shower. I was getting undressed and I looked in the mirror. I really needed to take a long, deep sleep, one where there would be no nightmares.

I got out of the shower and put on my pajamas. I put on my black robe and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. I really was hungry and that snack hadn't helped at all. When I finished eating, a sand which and a bag of Doritos with a cold Pepsi, I walked to my room.  
I stared at the note again and I started crying really hard. I missed Adrian so bad. I loved and missed him so much. . . .  
I really wasn't paying attention to anything in particular when a warm, strong set of arms. wrapped around me. A voice that I could recognize anywhere whispered in my ear, "Don't cry, little dhampir, I'm right here." His mouth went from my year to my neck.

I turned around and looked into his gorgeous green eyes. His thumb gently wiped away a tears that leaked out of my eyes. I threw my arms around him. He pulled me close. "Oh, Adrian. I missed you so much."

A tear leaked out of his eye as he closed them and sighed. "You don't know how much I missed you." I buried my face on the crook of his neck. "It feels so great to have you in my arms again." He pulled back slightly and looked at me in the eyes. "Rose, I love you and want to be with you forever. Will you let me?"  
I didn't answer. Instead, I kissed him. I kissed him with all the pain I felt, all the passion, all the love. His lips opened under mine, meeting each other. Pain for pain, passion for passion, and love for love.

I wanted more than just a kiss. Shit, I needed more. I was tired of being caged by all these stupid rules of being a dhampir. Of how a Royal Moroi and dhampir can't be together. I forgot all the stupid shit and pulled Adrian even closer and wrapped my both my legs around his waist. He set me down on the desk and pulled back to look at me. He ran a hand through my hair. "I love you, Adrian."

"As I love you, my love." He began kissing me again, but this time it wasn't love-type kiss. It was a your-not-allowed-to-see kind of kiss.  
I pushed him on the bed and started to unbutton his green polo. I put my thighs in on each side of his waist. I looked into his emerald eyes and saw a mixture of love and lust and desire in them. All the buttons were unbuttoned and I kissed his smooth chest.

Before realizing what he was doing he put his lips on mine and kissed me passionately. So passionately, that I didn't want him to stop kissing me. He laid down on top of me and my legs wrapped around his waist. His hands—which had been tangled in my hair, now slid down to the edge of my robe. I knew the right thing was to stop now, but I didn't want it to stop. . . .  
Who knows what would have happened if not for two things. One, he banged his head on the table that was next to the bed making me chuckle softly. And two, Lissa walked in on us. . . .  
"A little cozy here, aren't we?" Said Lissa laughing softly. Adrian sighed and kissed my forehead. I'm sure my cheeks were a very, unattractive bright red.


	2. Love Bound

"What do you want?" I asked Lissa, rudely, for interrupting our little love scene. Adrian's head turned towards me, a thousand smiles in his eyes. Probably, happy that I was mad for Lissa interrupting us.

"Oh, my. I'm sorry. I'll go now." She turned towards the door, still chuckling softly.

I got off the bed and followed her and Adrian followed me.

"Um. . . So what's up?"

"You want to talk now?" She gave me a smile before blurting out the next thing. Which was, "_CHRISTIAN PROPOSED TO ME!" _

I feigned skepticism. "Why, that's great!" I said, trying to sound like I didn't already know that, that I hadn't chosen her ring for her. I threw my arms around her. "Congratulations!"

She jumped up and down and hugged me again. "And that's not it. I'm pregnant!"

I started choking and if it had not been for Adrian hitting me on the back, I would have choked to death. "I'm sorry, I blanked out for a second there. What?"

She laughed softly. "Silly. I am seven weeks pregnant! I'm expecting Flame Boy Jr!"

Oh, God. This could not be happening! Oh, Christian was definitely going to be broke. One Flame Boy in this world was hell, imagine with two. . . . I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Sorry, Liss. I'm happy for you, but I'm just surprised. I wonder when I'll get married and give you the news that I'll be popping out DreamStalker Jr!" OMG! I couldn't believe that had just come out of my stupid mouth! Particularly, when Adrian and Lissa started laughing.

Lissa gave me a teasing look. "I don't think you'll have to wait that much longer." She said looking at Adrian. Just then Christian came in, looking completely happy that Lissa agreed to be his future wife.

"So when's the big day?" asked Adrian.

"In a month!" answered an overly excited Lissa. Christian looked adoringly at her and put a hand on her stomach where you could barely detect a tiny bump.

I know this sounds weird but in that moment I envied Lissa. I wanted to get married. I wanted to be pregnant, too. Adrian looked at me as if sensing my thoughts and smiled. He raised and eyebrow at me as if to say _So when do you want to get married?_.

I let out a soft chuckle and went over to him. "Whenever you want." I whispered in his ear. I gave him a look of confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Yaritza. . . Isn't your girlfriend or something?" I asked.

He leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose. "No, silly, she's my sister. I told her all about you. And she doesn't care if you're dhampir or not; she wants me to be happy. You are what makes me happy, sexy."

He delivered a million kisses on my neck and then his lips moved to cover my mouth. His lips molded themselves with mine. His lips opened under my command; his tongue explored my mouth and mine explored his.

Christian, behind us, cleared his throat. "The rooms are over there, just so you know." He pointed at the hallway. "Just don't get too far, look where it got us." He pointed to Lissa's tiny bump.

Lissa slapped his hand and giggled. "Christian!"

But Adrian and I weren't listening anymore as we were walking towards my bedroom. We got in because things were sure to get hot!

Adrian was trailing millions and millions of kisses all over my body. Out of nowhere, he spoke up. "Give me a minute, little dhampir, I need to get something from my room." he ran out of the room leaving me all excited and lust filled.

As Christian and Lissa walked by, Christian muttered, "Did you scare him away?" He laughed darkly and Lissa joined him.

I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on and threw it at him. "Ow!" he muttered. I realized, a second later, that it had been my paperback version of _ Night World _by _L. Jane Smith. _

He was rubbing his forehead (he was going to have a wicked bruise there tomorrow!). "This isn't over between us, Hathaway!" On the other side of him, Lissa died with laughter. He pulled her away and muttered, "You too, Dragomir!" This made Lissa laugh louder.

Adrian walked into the room looking a little nervous as he shut the door. "Rose," he began and pulled me off the bed, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

He stood in front of me and dropped to one knee. "Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you more than life itself. I want you to be the mother of my kids. I will love you forever. Will you marry?"

I billion tears, and I am not exaggerating, escaped my eyes. Jeez, what's up with everyone lately getting engaged? I looked at Adrian and there was no hint of lie on his face. And I looked at his eyes and there was only love there, maybe a little lust and desire, but definitely love. He was literally holding his breath; he was about to pass out any second.

"Yes! I want to marry you Adrian, the sooner the better. I want to start a family with you! I love you! Of course, I'll marry you!" He slipped the ring on my fourth finger on the engagement hand. It was the most beautiful ring ever! If I thought Lissa's ring had been beautiful, then I must have been crazy! The band was in white gold. The diamond had to be at least four carats. The diamond was cut in a princess cut. Two smaller diamonds sat on either side of the main diamond.

He stood up and kissed me. And it was a good thing we were alone, well except for Lissa and Christian who were in the other room.

"Thanks, little dhampir, I am officially the happiest man on this universe."

"This is beautiful, Adrian. But it must have cost a fortune."

He smiled and waved a hand as if to say _who cares about money? _"Beautiful things for a beautiful lady like you, my love."

He kissed me again and this time things were sure to get hot! And boy, did I mean hot!

I threw him on the bed again and he smiled his lust-filled smile. I had to admit it, it turned me on.

His hands and lips took possession of my body. People weren't kidding when they said Adrian specialized in spirit and in. . . well, woman. He knew exactly how to handle himself. He took of his gray coat and I took off my red long sleeve. A little pile of clothes was already forming on the floor. He kissed me with everything he was made of. And oh, was he made up of a lot.

I ripped off his nice pair of Calvin Klein jeans. He then proceeded to kiss my down my stomach, where he kissed my belly button before he unbuttoned my jeans. He took of my pants and threw them across the room. His lips went up to my chest and his hand went underneath my braw, playing around with the things I valued most from my body.

He unhooked my braw and threw it who knows where. We were way into each other when he murmured, "Wait." He got his torn pants and reached into the pocket. Looking for. . . when he found the wrapper he turned away from me. And then, once again, reached for me.

I opened up my legs a little and he went down on me. It was so, so good. After a few minutes, I felt him go inside and I experienced the best pleasure in my life. And, of course, I moaned an awful lot. This was way better than how it had been with Dimitri.

Adrian was in control. But at times I took over. We did it for who knows how long. . . .

I fell asleep in Adrian's sinewy arms. I was dreaming about Adrian and me getting-it-on on the beach when my dream changed.

I immediately recognized this dream. How could I not? This was the dream I had had since I failed to stake Dimitri.

_The night was dark, mysterious. I look down at the dark Ob. Where once I saw Dimitri fall. _

_The wind hit me in the face announcing his presence. When the wind cleared you could see his tall body and red eyes. Eyes that hunted my life and dreams. _

_It was the same thing always. Except_

_This time though, he said something different. "Roza, time is up. . ." and he plunged the same exact stake that I staked him with into my heart. . . _

I woke up with a scream.

"Rose, what's wrong?" my scream had waken up Adrian.

"I had that dream again."

"What dream?"

I was too scared shitless to answer him. Soft tears began to come out of my eyes. "Just a bad dream." I met his green eyes and had an odd moment of déjà vu of when the first time I met Dimitri and his brown eyes. I started crying hard now. Although I loved Adrian, I missed Dimitri so much. God, I really was messed up.

Adrian looked at me with concern before he hugged me to him. "It's okay, Rose. I'm here." he kept mumbling.

I buried my face into his chest and let it all out. It was not long before I fell asleep again. And this time, I was dream free; it was all darkness. I was thankful for that.

The room was dark, maybe because it was nighttimewhich was morning for us. My stomach growled and Adrian chuckled softly. I turned towards him as he leaned on one elbow. "What's so funny?" I ask giving him a playful kiss which turned into a lot more.

I pulled away cause I was starving to death. I hoped Lissa had breakfast ready; I was really not the best cook ever. I wrapped a sheet around my body and sat up. I caught my reflection in the nightstand mirror and I _loved _my wild hair! Its all wild and all over the place. I tried to smooth some of it down but, of course, it didn't obey me.

I turned over to Adrian. "Come one, sleeping beauty. Wakie, Wakie!" He groaned and got out of bed and ran to the shower.

"I don't suppose you would have some spare clothes for me, would you?" He asked.

"No. Let me ask Eddie." I said, recalling that I had ripped his clothes off last night. Last night. . . I warm blush came to my cheeks.

He noticed my blush. "Why the blush, little dhampir?"

I shook my head and went to go find Eddie after I put my black robe on. I knocked on his door. I heard some fumbling inside and a few whimpers from Mia; apparently I had caught them in the act of something.

"Hey." Eddie said trying to catch his breath, looking like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

I waggled my eyebrows at him and he blushed. "What were you doing to Mia, Eddie?"

It made his blush grow darker. "That bad?" I winked at him.

He thought of something and then he got back at me. "Nothing bad. Almost the same with what Adrian did to you." It was my turn to blush. He smiled evilly. "So what can I do for you today, Hathaway? I presume you aren't here to discuss our love lives?"

"Adrian was wondering if he could borrow some clothes?"

"Damn, how bad did get him last night."

"Shut up. Can he borrow clothes or not?"

"Yeah. Hold on." He walked back into his room. He got out and threw me some clothes. "Be careful with Adrian next time." He muttered before shutting the door.

Once we were dressed and ready, we headed to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Every body was already sitting and happily eating pancakes and eggs.

Christian gave me his twisted smile. I was right; you could see the very obvious bruise on his forehead. "Ah. . .so the love birds arrive, finally."

I smiled deviously at him. "How's your forehead, Christian? Oh, my. I see you have a wicked bruise on there. Whoever could be so mean, doing that to you?"

"Go to hell, Rose."

I gave a sweet smile. "Right after you, fire boy."

We exchanged insults back and forth throughout breakfast. And then Adrian began a dangerous topic. "Rose and I have good news to tell you guys" I put my hand under the table to hide my million dollar ring " we're getting married!"

Lissa shot up from her chair and hugged me. "Oh my God, Rose! I am so happy for you!" After spilling out the good news, Lissa, Christian, Mia, and then Eddie hugged me and then Lissa and Mia hugged Adrian.

Adrian leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I love you, little dhampir."

"And, I love you." I whispered back and kissed him softly on his perfectly sculpted lips.


	3. Black Heart

_**I don't own Vampire Academy it all belongs to our favorite, well my favorite author Richelle Mead. Can't wait to see what really happens in Spirit Bound! **_

This was it. Today was his funeral. Dimitri's. Out of my closet, I pulled out a black mini wraparound dress. I wore my hair in a high pony tail just the way he used to like it. I assessed myself in the mirror—I know it sounded petty to think about of such thing right now but I needed something to decorate my body. Like a necklace or something.

I took out my jewelry box out. I dug in the box until I found something exotic there. I slid it out of the box and admired it. _Perfect,_ I thought, and put it on. It was a black heart with a diamond like chain. It went down till it was aligned with middle of my breasts.

I took a final look at myself in the mirror and headed downstairs. Olena, Viktoria, Sonya, and Karolina, sat on the couch holding a picture of their beloved Dimka. Tears streamed down their faces. The loss of Dimitri was hard on everyone who knew him and who he knew.

I sqeezed myself in between Olena and Viktoria. I looked at the picture and small tears came out of my eyes. He was about five years old. He was wearing small shorts and a dinosaur shirt. He was playing with some play truck thing. He face, oh god his face. It held the smile he rarely used when he was alive. It broke my heart into a billion pieces, even seeing Dimitri going with Tasha hadn't hurt this bad.

I stood up and ran outside. It was probably zero degrees outside but I didn't care. The weather was much more different than the last time I had been here in Baia, Russia. Dimitri's dream had always been to get buried outside his mother's house. We came here in order to fulfill his last wishes.

"You look like you're about to freeze into a block of ice." Someone draped a coat over my arms. "I'm sorry you had to do that." My father said.

I looked at him a question in my eyes. "Do you what?"

He gave me a sad smile and hugged me. "Kill Dimitri. I knew you loved him. It was hard for anybody not to see that."

Adrian noticed me come outside and he was walking out the door. He wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me close. "You okay, little dhampir?" He asked apparently not aware that the famous Abe Mazur was my dad.

I couldn't speak so I nodded. "Let's get back inside. I'm sure the Belikovs' want to go to the church already.

Church was okay, I guess. People talked about how they were going to miss him. About how much good he brought to the world. About how he was such a caring person. And so on. . .

The time came. This was it we had to bury him now. Then it him. This was the last time that I was going to see him. The last time that I would ever see his brown hair and tall body. This was the last time. This was. . .good-bye.

Only immediate family was allowed in his burial. Adrian and I were the only ones there who weren't family. There was a line of people, waiting to throw in a pile sand and saying thing like "will you miss, Dimka" or "I hope you find peace."

The thing that hurt me the most was when it was Olena's turn and she said, "Dimka, I will miss you my son." She broke down and Viktoria had to lead her away.

It was my turn. I said, " Thanks for being my mentor and teaching things of life that I didn't know existed before. I will always love you."

They played his favorite country song and the song my made my heart ache. I think the song was called _The dance _by _Garth Brooks._ It was such a sad song and so close relating to him.

While hearing it, memories came back to me. Dimitri bringing Lissa and me back to the Academy. Our first training. How we used to run laps together. Our first kiss. Victor's lust charm. When he was there for me when I had killed the Strigoi in Spokane. The cabin. Our last kiss in the forest before they turned him Strigoi. . .

Tears poured and poured out of my eyes. I missed him already. _You have to move on, _some inner voice said to me, _He wouldn't want you to be miserable._

_Yes, Roza, move on. I will always love you, too. _His voice whispered to me.

Before they closed his casket, I ripped of my black heart necklace and put it on his chest. That was how my heart felt right now; like a black heart with no cure. I kissed his head. _I will always love you. _It whispered in the air.

The pain was unbearable. I fell to my knees and more lots of tears ran down my cheeks. Before I knew what was happening, I fainted.

I was dreaming, it was all I knew. For I had been awake I would be feeling such pain and sorrow. I wouldn't feel numb or empty.

_I stood in the shadows of the fores where we once shared our last kiss. I was waiting for someone. He came and he looked the same as usual. Tall, gorgeous, and brown haired._

_He was smiling but his brown eyes were completely serious. "I have to go, Rose. Take care yourself. Remember, I love you. Be happy. . . Be happy with Adrian" He kissed my forehead and vanishing forever from my life. . . ._

I woke up ,with a pain so big in my chest that hurt to breathe, and wrapped my arms around me. Adrian saw me and then he wrapped his arms around me. In that moment I knew he really did love and that we were meant to be. . . This was new and bittersweet at the same moment. . . .


	4. Lissa's Day

_**A Month Later**_

All of us were happy. I tried and succeeded on moving on. It was approximately eleven months till my wedding with Adrian. No, it could not be sooner. We had announced our news of getting married when we were in Russia. My father was happy for me and wished us his best. My mother, however, was not so pleased.

_I stood there in Olena's living room, hand in hand with Adrian. It had been three days since the funeral. I was nervous. Adrian and I had finally decided it; we were going to tell everyone about our engagement. _

"_Mom, Dad. I have some news to tell you." _

"_What it is it, daughter?" My father asked. _

"_Adrian and I love each other more than words can describe. We are getting married." I said, letting out the breath that I had been holding. The room was silent for a heart beat. Viktoria was the first to hug me. Olena was next and then Karolina. Yeva and Sonya murmured their congratulations. _

_I looked at my father who simply nodded. "I wish the best for you."_

_My mother, on the other hand, turned redder than a tomato; it was a wonder she didn't explode. She came up to us and grabbed Adrian by the hand. "Excuse me, Lord Ivashkov, I need to have a word with you." She led him away to the nearest bedroom. _

"_I am happy for, Rose," Olena said as she came to me, "Dimka would have been happy for you, too." She gave me another Motherly hug, the kind of hug that I wish my mother had given me instead of freaking out and taking the guy I was supposed to marry. I may possibly end up a widow instead of a bride. _

_Three hours later, or so it seemed, Adrian came out with a huge smile. I got a big surprise when I notice that my Mother was smiling too. She came up to me and hugged me. "I am happy, Rose. I am glad you finally found somebody. I know he loves you. You have the best of my wishes, my daughter." _

That had been a miracle. I swear. I still expected her to freak out and gave me a Zen lesson like the ones Dimitri used to give me. I always waited, but nothing came.

Today was Lissa's day. Finally, she gets to move out! Her belly is noticeable now, but not _that _noticeable. She had chosen to get married at the Bellagio in Las Vegas. Christian wanted to surprise her and so had made me be the one who organized the wedding. It was bad! When I got married, I was going to make him plan and organize my wedding! He was going to be my maid of honor!

I walked into Lissa's suite and my suite to get her ready and me ready. "Rose!" Mia gushed. I was stood rooted in place with my shock. Mia had a bump a little bit bigger than Lissa's stomach.

I put hand on her stomach. "When did this happen?" I asked suspiciously.

"About three months ago! Didn't Eddie tell you?"

"I believe not."

She put a hand on my stomach, which felt kind of weird since nothing was in me. Yet. "So when are you going to give us the news that you're expecting?"

"Not anytime soon that's for sure!" I said and she laughed. "So where is Lissa?"

"In there," she said, pointing at the rest room, "she's been in there for quite a while."

I knocked on the bathroom door softly. "Liss, it's me. Can I come in?"

I heard a very shaky voice answer. "Yeah. Come in."

She was sitting in the corner of the room, her hands wrapped around her knees. I went to her. "Liss, are you alright?" I put my hand on her stomach. "Is the baby alright?"

"Yeah everything's okay, calm down. It's just that I am really nervous."

I sat down next to her and hugged her close to me. "Do you love, Christian?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy you're going to have his baby?"

"Yes."

"Then get your pregnant ass out there Lissa!" I said as I helped her up. "Lets get you ready!"

Lissa's dress was a night-gown kind of thing. It tied at the neck; the straps that tied at the neck had millions of silver beads. It had a teardrop neckline. It was simple and fancy at the same time.

She took a quick shower. I blow dried her hair and straightened it, making sure there was no wrinkle in it. I gathered her blonde hair a put into a loose bun, yet it still looked fancy and it complimented her dress perfectly. I pinned her veil down with diamond like bobby pins.

I put on light make up on her face, since she was so beautiful already. After I finished with her, it was time to get me ready. I slipped into my beautiful summery green dress. I had chosen a summer theme for Lissa. I curled my hair and did a small bump on the back of my head. I put no makeup for me except some mascara and a little bit of lip gloss.

Mia had her blonde hair into a beautiful crown at the top of her head. She wore a pink summery dress. She looked cute with her baby bump.

Lissa slipped into her dress. She looked like a blonde goddess. Several girls walked into the room. One I recognized as Camille Conta. "Oh my god, Lissa! You look gorgeous!"

Another walked to Mia and put her hand on Mia's stomach. "Mia! I can't believe your pregnant!" Abby Baddica gushed throwing her arms around Mia.

And the last girl—no, woman came up to me. "Hello, Rose, how have you been?" Tasha Ozera said, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was wearing a light green summer dress. She was Christian's aunt so I assumed she'd be here.

"Hi, Tasha. It's good to see you." I said.

"I heard about the engagement with you and Adrian. I want you to know that I'm here for you if you ever need help." A sad smile crossed her face. "I can't believe it, I can't believe you killed Dimka." She said and tears came to her eyes and mine.

"I had to do it. I made him a promise."

She wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead. I could not believe Tasha and I had become allies. Last year we were both fighting for the same man! Yup, karma _is _a real bitch!

We both turned to Lissa and Mia and looked at their swollen bellies. She smiled. "So, when are you going to give us the news that you are pregnant with Adrian's child?" She asked innocently.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I will have a baby when I want to!"

"Seesh, Rose, it was just a question."

Just then Mr. Gorgeous walked in. I felt like fainting. Lissa had chosen him to walk her down the aisle. "Yes, little dhampir, when are you going to me the news that I am going to be a father?"

Oh, this could not be happening. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I ignored him and turned to Lissa. "You feeling okay? You aren't regretting this are you?"

She turned towards Tasha. "Would you kill me if I told you I didn't want to marry Christian?" She asked playfully.

"I have faith that you will my make my little boy the happiest ever, Lissa."

I laughed. "Little boy?" I laughed and everybody joined in. I couldn't picture Christian as a little boy.

"Okay, lets get this show on the road!" Tasha said calling everybody to order.

Mia led out all the bridesmaids out with their bouquets. I followed after as soon as I could; I managed to steal a quick kiss from Adrian. I got my bouquet and handed Lissa hers. "Better hurry! I'm sure Christian is quaking in his shoes right now, wondering why Lissa hasn't come out yet." I told her and leaving after giving her and Tasha a kiss on the cheek.

Before the ceremony started, I went into Christian's room to have a final word with him. When I entered I was shocked to see him. He was absolutely fine looking in his black tuxedo. He was fumbling with his tie so I went over there to do it for him.

"Rose! Thank God! How do I look?"

"Calm down! You sound worse than Lissa!"

"I am so nervous right now I could barely walk!"

"You're not backing out of this. I don't care if you have to crawl to get to the chapel, but you're going to be there! Now hurry! You have twenty minutes!"

Fifteen minutes later, Christian and I arrived to the where the ceremony would take place.

I could see Adrian standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for Lissa to come out and walk her down the aisle. I don't know how in the world it had happened but Christian had chosen Adrian to be his best man.

"Oh, my little boy has finally moved on! I am so proud of you, son!" Adrian said patting Christian's head as if he were the mother of Christian.

Adrian wrapped his arm around me. "Look, Rose, our little flame boy is finally going to get married and make us grandparents soon!" Adrian and I laughed convulsively while Christian glared at us.

"Okay, fire boy, take your spot at the front."

Before he scuttled away, Adrian got Christian into a brotherly hug. "Good luck, bro, I wish you the best."

Adrian turned to me. "Little dhampir, you didn't answer my question. When are we giving the world the news that we are going to have either little baby dhampir or dream stalker Jr.?"

"I'd say ten years after we're married." He looked as if he wanted to say something but Lissa arrived. "Gotta go!" I said.

The music started and it was our cue to walk down the aisle. Camile went first, then Tasha, then Mia, then Abby, then me. After me, Lissa walked, a hand on Adrian's. She smiled; she was so happy that you could detect this glow around her.

Finally they walked the last couple of steps and Adrian put her arm on Christian's. He winked at Christian before going to stand behind him.

After they said their vows, all one hundred and fifty guest hurried into the reception place. Knowing Lissa hated eating little amounts of food, I ordered all sorts of Italian food to be cooked for all the guests.

The place was absolutely exquisite! It was all summery and stuff. Daisies of all colors and sorts were everywhere, even on the cake! The cake was a four layered cake with fake daises on top. A veil like cloth covered a side of it making it look gorgeous. The whole place was awesome and it was a night to remember! I had gone a hundred thousand dollars over their seventy-five thousand dollar budget and at times like this, it was good to have a rich fiancé!

Around midnight, the happy couple left to their honeymoon. Adrian and I—well, Adrian had purchased them tickets to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They left us alone, in charge of the party. Of course, we got wild and crazy! The guests left, some with drunken people and some with passed out people.

Everything was settled and Adrian upgraded us to a nice Principal Suite at the Bellagio. We were going to take advantage of each other since last night we were forced to sleep in different rooms.

"Little dhampir, how did you like the party?"

"It was great. Can't wait for our wedding!"

I really couldn't.


	5. Mia's Day

_Six Months Later_

I groaned ,trying to get up. Why did Mia have to choose to get married on such a glum, foggy day? There was no light outside. And as much as I loved Mia, I didn't want to get out of this bed, the bed I shared with my soul mate Adrian. If you would have asked me a year ago, I would have said there was no way in hell that I would fall in love with Adrian Ivashkov, but looking at him now, I couldn't bare the though to live without him.

I looked over to his side and noticed he slept peacefully. It was a crime to even think about waking him. I sneaked out of bed and walked in the shower, hoping that it would wake me up. I looked in the mirror ,not really seeing myself. There were bags bigger than trash bags under my eyes. I really needed to stop playing around with the Arian a little.

When I got out of the shower, I could see that Adrian had made the bed; he was now cooking breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and the smell of omelets hit me dead in the face.

Adrian looked cute in his apron ,cooking flipping and doing all sorts of things with the eggs. A soft laugh escaped my lips. I hugged him from behind. "Moring, little dhampir." He turned around to give me a quick peck on the lips, but he had to do it fast since his eggs were burning.

"Moring, babe."

"Breakfast is done," he said pointing to the counter with the stools. I could see a blue plate with an omelet with cheese and some spices.

I was very hungry, suddenly. I ate in the wonderful meal in about ten seconds. Adrian was on his firsts bites when he asked, "Want me to make you another one?"

I leaned in to give him a fast kiss. Mia was going to kill me I was supposed to have been ready an hour ago. "Thanks, babe. But I gotta go! You know how Mia gets with all those hormones!"

I ran out the door and I could hear his laugh following behind me. I ran to Mia's room and prepared myself to get Mia's outburst. Pregnant ladies are too out of control. I walked into the room and found Mia sitting on a chair. She looked ready to pass out and kept rubbing her stomach frequently.

I saw a lot of relieved faces when I entered the room I walked straight up to Mia. "Hey. Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Thank, God you are here, Rose." Lissa said coming up behind me. "So wouldn't let anyone touch her. She kept saying 'let's wait till Rose comes.'" Lissa had a bigger belly than Mia even though Mia was a month more pregnant than Lissa. It had to do with Lissa eating all the times and craving things; with Mia, Eddie got the cravings. Ha!

"So, Mia, now that I'm here how do you want me to do your hair?"

"Do whatever you want as long as it looks good."

Lissa and I set to it. Lissa applied make up and I started curling her blonde hair. It took a while, with the amount of hair she had. After I finished curling, I pinned her hair up all over her head. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Rose, Lissa! I love this."

I patted her back. "You better. Now stay calm let me put your crown on." Tasha Ozera handed me the crown. I adjusted it and pinned that and her veil with some bobby pins.

Someone else handed me the a bag. I realized a second later that it was Mia's dress.

Her dress was cute. It was not fancy or anything but it was cute. It was a strapless dress; it had a white silk ribbon that tied at her back. It was special order for Maternity. She stood up to walk to the bathroom to change and asked me if I could help her.

I had no other choice but to agree. She stripped out if her clothes and slipped inside the dress. I had a little trouble zipping it; I had to call Lissa to help me. She laughed when all told her that I need help with the zipper.

Hey, talking about zippers, Lissa bent down and her zipper ripped. Now it was Mia's turn to laugh. "Oh my God! Liss! How weight did you gain since the last time you tried this on?"

Thankfully Tasha had taken a sewing class a couple of years ago. She sewed up Lissa's dress in no time! I looked at the clock and almost had a heart attack! Lissa's incident left me with twenty minutes to get dressed and ready. Everybody helped (thank God) to get me ready. Lissa did my make up and Tasha straightened my hair.

I slipped inside my black dress and were all ready to go downstairs. There was a knock on the door. Mr. Rinaldi walked in and tears sprang to his eyes as he took in his beautiful daughter, Mia. She really did look good in her white dress and her baby bump.

"Mia, my daughter, you look beautiful!" He walked up to his daughter and hugged her tight. It was kind of emotional to see that. I had never had a relationship with my dad and it was understandable; I barely knew him. But I wished I had.

"Thanks, Dad! I wish Mom would have been here." Both their eyes filled with tears and we let them have their Father and Daughter moment.

"Now, now. Don't cry. Be happy. You're getting married." He looked at all of us and asked Mia, "Ready?"

"Girls take your spot out there!" I ordered them.

They left willingly. Probably scared that the mean Rose Hathaway would come out or the hormonal Mia would yell at them. Lissa trudged along after them. She looked really funny walking. Not that I was going to admit that or she'd go psycho all over me.

"Mia you have five minutes to get out there."

I walked out the door and caught up with Lissa. I don't know where she had gotten that but she was happily eating King sized chocolate bar. I rubbed her belly. "Damn Lissa, do you carry around a store in your purse or what?"

"Hey a girl has to eat."

I laughed and we walked towards to where the ceremony would take place.

Unlike Lissa, Mia had chosen "A Black Tie Affair" theme for her wedding. You had to wear either black or white to the wedding. There was only seventy guests. Mia wasn't keen on the whole Royal thing well, she used to be but Eddie had changed her point of view on the world.

We were now standing in front of the chapel. The music started playing and that was our cue to sit down well, Lissa's cue to walk. She waddled to the sitting area.

They said their vows and put each other rings on. Finally, it was time to kiss the bride. Eddie and Mia were flushed with excitement and happiness.

The ceremony went well and the part went fine. Mia and Eddie had chosen to get married in Vegas but the whole part was outside. Candles lit the pools making the night look like there were a million stars. Tables with beautiful lilies covered the tables that held large candles. It was beautiful.

It was the time they had to board the plane to leave there honeymoon. Everything would have been perfect if not for one thing.

I felt the nausea that alerted me Strigoi were nearby. They went for Lissa first but before they reached her Christian set a ring of fire around her. I immediately thanked God—or whoever was listening that I had brought my purse that carried my life filled stake. I staked the first Strigoi I could get my hands on.

It all happened to fast. A strigoi grabbed Adrian form behind and wrapped another hand and his neck. "Take one more step closer her and I'll break her neck!" The Strigoi growled to Christian who kept going towards Adrian and the Strigoi.

I threw myself as a Strigoi, hoping to be a distraction. I was a distraction the Strigoi let go of Adrian and advanced on me he threw me several time across the pavement. Christian took the distraction as an advantage; he set him half on fire and then to Lissa because another Strigoi was advancing in her.

I faintly saw the infamous Janine Hathaway, my mother, stake the Strigoi that was beating me up. Faster than light can travel, my mother went to stake the last Strigoi. I laid there on the ground, ignoring the pain in my ribs. I looked everywhere, trying to look for Adrian to see if he was fine. There he was, leaning down and lifting me off the ground, cradling me against his chest.

"I got you, little dhampir" was all I heard before I blanked out in Adrian's safe arms.


	6. Queen B and Me

I woke with a light throb in my head. I tried to remember what had happened but my mind was blank. I lifted myself and was surprised at the pain in my leg. I hand restrained me back softly. Also, the room was very bright, which I hated.

"Rose, sit back down. You need to rest."

I looked over to Adrian. "What happened?" I said trying to recall what had happened but failed entirely.

He looked at me, pain very obvious in his eyes. "Rose, I almost lost you! You lost a lot of blood. You hit your head pretty badly, several times." Tears fell out of his eyes. It broke my heart.

Then, like a thunder storm starts in the middle of the forest, all memories came back to me. I remembered that I had almost lost Adrian too. I put my hand on his cheek, wiping the tears away. "I almost lost you too if not for Christian. Remind me to thank him."

As if on cue, Christian and Lissa walked in. Christian was holding her hand and Lissa was holding her bag of chocolate chip cookies, while tears streamed down her eyes. It would have been a funny sight if not for such a gloomy mood. As it was, I did crack a smile.

"Oh, my. Rose, I thought we lost you forever back there." More tears.

"But you didn't, I'm here." I wiped the tears away.

I turned to Christian and gave him a nod of respect. "Thank you, Christian. Thank you for saving my life and Adrian's. How can I ever repay you?"

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Rose, just get better and we will all be happy."

We heard a knock. Queen B walked into the room. Her posture strict and stiff. Her face was all serious like, but her eyes held worry. She had been at the wedding so she witnessed all the action first-hand.

"Rose, can I please talk to you in private?" She asked, eyeing the room. Everyone left the room immediately. Except Adrian, who was a little hesitant to leave.

"Aunt. . ." he began. She waved a hand to cut him off. "Let me talk to her."

He looked at me as if to say _I'll make her suffer if she does anything to you._ He kissed me quickly on the lips before exiting the room. The Queen looked at us; I was surprised to see the look on her face; it wasn't antagonistic or anything negative, it was different. It was as if she finally understood that I wasn't trying to take advantage of Adrian, that I only loved him.

"Rose," she began, trying to gather jumbled thoughts, "I want to thank you for saving Adrian like that. Although you could have lost your life, you still did it." She grabbed my hands in hers. "And I want to give you my blessing, the Ivashkov blessing. You can marry my great-nephew." There was no hint of lie in that old face. Was hell freezing over or was she actually saying those things?

"Thank you." was all I could think to say. My shock was too big.

"I know you will be good for him." She sighed. "I want to tell you something else too."

"Go ahead."

"I am giving up the throne to Adrian. My days are counted here on Earth, Rose. I know he will do a good job and that you will be a good queen along side him. And I know that you will love him forever." She sighed. "I have at least a year to live. Maybe less. I know you will take care of Adrian and vice versa. Rose, I am sorry for being such a, a bad person to you."

I was too shocked to say anything. Adrian came in, probably wondering why there was a lot of tears in my eyes.

"I will leave you two alone now." She standing up. She kissed her nephew on the cheek and then kissed me on the forehead. "Get better, Rose."

She walked stealthily to the door. She opened the door and went quietly out.

"What did she want?"

Okay, I admit that I hated when the tears started falling from my eyes. He rubbed them from my eyes. "Did do anything or say anything to you?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"She told me something. Adrian. . ."

"Tell me."

I took a deep breath. "Adrian…your aunt is dying."

He looked at me, shock making him incapable of speech. "What… How?"

"She has a least a year to live."

He began crying and I wrapped an arm around him. I pulled him close and didn't tell him about him being king just yet. I let him cry until he let it all out. He stood up after what seemed like forever.

"Alright with you if I leave you alone for a couple of minutes? I need to go speak with her."

"No, not all. Go Adrian. I'll still be here when you come back."

He leaned to give me a good kiss on the lips. "I will come back soon."

"Take your time." I called after him.

I was eating a yogurt when somebody walked through the door. Thinking it was Adrian, I said, "How'd it go?"

"Rose! How could—I almost lost you back there! Don't ever do that again!" My mother gushed, my father right behind her. They weren't the perfect parents, but they were still my parents.

"Mom, calm down! Nothing happened to me. Okay, maybe my leg just got broken. But it I saved a Moroi life. Remember the rule? _They come first._"

"It was irresponsible, Rose! You could have gotten yourself killed!" She was about to say more but my Father stepped in.

"Janine, calm down." Her anger dimmed a little. But still she looked at me at me with those dangerous eyes that I had inherited.

"Rose," my Father began, "I am glad that you are okay, I hope that this doesn't happen in the future."

I couldn't believe it! I was alive, wasn't that enough? Couldn't they be happy that I was alive? Apparently not.

They kept yelling at me until we heard a scream down the hallway. Oh_, _it took me a second to realize that it was Mia. All the yelling meant that her baby was on its way. A few minutes later, Lissa burst through the door. "Oh my god, Rose! Mia had a little boy!" Both Mia and Lissa had chosen to know the gender of the baby until they were born.

"That's great!" I screamed in happiness for Mia. Wow, they were finally parents!

Just then Adrian walked through the room. His eyes were rimmed in red and swollen but I could see that he was happy for the couple. "That's good to hear."

"Can you guys take me to her?" I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Adrian.

"Of course, little dhampir."

He scooped me up in his arms and took me to the room that Mia was held in. When I entered the room, I could see Eddie glow with light.

Adrian sat me down on a chair. "Congrats, guys! I am so happy for you!" Eddie was holding something small in hands wrapped in a blue blanket. He walked over to me and put the baby in my hands. "Aw, how cute. He looks just like you, Eddie, just with Mia's eyes."

The baby—they later decided to name him Seth—looked exactly like Eddie. It was like Eddie's miniature version of him except that Mia's eyes took place in his features too.

_**Another Month Later**_

Lissa gasped for a breath. "Push," the nice nurse told Lissa again.

Another scream and—

The cries of her newborn baby wrapped around me and I couldn't wait to have my own. Lissa's doctor, Dr. Bight, gave the baby to one of the nurses; the nurse did her thing and handed Lissa her baby.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Ozera! You had a baby girl! Should I call Mr. Ozera in here?"

"Yes." She was too happy to speak above a whisper. Tears of joy escaped her eyes.

I started crying too. "Oh, Lissa. She is beautiful." And she was. She had the beautiful icy blue Ozera eyes. Lissa's hair color was evident on her delicate face. She had all Lissa's features; she was beautiful.

Christian and came in, crying. Yes, big-bad flame boy was crying! He went to Lissa and she handed him the precious thing wrapped in a pink blanket. "Oh, Lissa. Our beautiful little girl is as beautiful as her Mother."

They shared their family moment. Adrian and I walked to the corner of the room to give them privacy.

"Rose!" Lissa called to me.

"What's up?"

"You need to help me decide what to name her. You promised."

"Fine. Why don't you name her after you?"

"No, Vasilissa is a mouth full." She thought for a moment. "Yes! I know! I'll name her after you, Rose."

"Why me?"

"Because you helped me and stayed with my while I gave birth to her!"

"Okay, how about you her middle name is Rose?"

"Yeah! And her first name?"

It was Adrian who answered that. "Why don't you name her after he dad?"

"No, better yet. I'll name her after you Adrian!" She looked at her baby girl and smiled. "Hey, Adriana Rose. I love you so much, baby."

All you could hear form the little girl, Adriana Rose, was a little cooing sounds.

"Yes!" exclaimed Lissa all of a sudden. She looked at Christian and said, "You're a genius you know that, right."

"I know," he said smugly.

"What's wrong?"

"Rose, we want you and Adrian to be the godparents of our child."

"We loved to!" Adrian answered for both of us.

I went to Lissa and she handed me our goddaughter. "She is really beautiful, Lissa. You and Christian did a good job." Adrian and I held our goddaughter till the night closed over us.

_**Two Days Later**_

Life with babies was very interesting. Well it seemed. I really couldn't wait until Adrian and I had our own babies.

They let Lissa go out of the hospital today. Mia and Eddie had come back from their honeymoon now.

Life was perfect with them and it was my turn and Adrian's to have our own happy, perfect ending, or so everybody said it was. The queen was a little bit better and we were all happy.

Twelve days to go till our wedding, I was really stressed out. I loved Adrian. I couldn't wait till I got married with him and had our kids. Too bad it was still twelve days to wait.


	7. Our Day

_**Wedding APOV**_

I was nervous. Christian, my best man, was trying to calm me down. I had a slight hangover from last night. It would probably fade away before the ceremony began.

"Adrian, calm down." Eddie said as he walked into the room. Eddie was dressed to perfection. We had gone tuxedo shopping last week. We all had chosen the same jacket, pants, and shirt. Eddie and everybody else wore the same tie except Abe and me and my father.

"Adrian, could I have a word with you?" Abe asked. I was suddenly even more nervous. My hands were sweaty; it was only a few hours away till Rose and I were married.

We walked into the spare room. Abe turned to face me. "Adrian," he began, "I trust that you will make my daughter happy and that you will love and care for her as long she wants you too. I wish you the best. I'm warning you, young man, if you ever hurt my little girl, you will regret it." Abe looked at me and I suddenly wanted to flee from the room. I was scared.

"Abe, you have my word that I will make Rose the happiest woman alive. I will love her forever and never will hurt her."

He seemed to be satisfied for he left me to do my thing. I looked at my Rolex watch. "Soon, Rose. . ."

_**Wedding RPOV**_

_OH MY GOD! I AM GETTING MARRIED TODAY!_ my head screamed at me as I got out of the shower. I had a slight hangover and that was all Lissa's fault for making me drink all those Margaritas last night. Lissa was waiting impatiently outside the door; I could sense her through the bond.

_Rose IF you do not hurry up, you will not get married today! _Lissa shouted through the bond.

_Jeez, hold your horses, Lissa. I'm out already._

"Finally!" She shouted.

All girls were _all_ ready there and dressed. I was the only one who needed to get dressed and ready. Damn, I only had five hours!

I had chosen to get married on the beach. The ceremony would be inside a chapel that was close by; then the party would take place outdoors under gazebos. I hadn't seen the decorations yet, but whatever they were they were sure to be fancy and expensive. Yaritza and Lissa and Mia were my wedding planners, although I had hired a wedding planner. Once, I overheard them speaking about how they had spent almost a million dollars already on the wedding.

I really didn't care about the wedding just as long as I got married.

"Rose, are you listening? How do you want me to do your hair?"

"Lissa, you're in charge. Do it however you want."

Once I gave the go-ahead, Lissa, Yaritza, and Mia began working on me. I drifted in and out of sleep as they polished every part on my body. My head was still hurting a little from the slight hangover or maybe I was just really nervous. I didn't care about anything right now just as long as I got married, as I've mentioned.

My mother and Tasha Ozera walked in sometime later. I was not surprised to see Tasha dressed up in her brides maid dress. What did surprise me was my mom. I had never seen her in a dress before; she looked great. I could see where I had inherited my good looks from.

My mother walked to me where I sat on the chair in front of the mirror. I was thankful when I saw that in her hands, she carried a plate of food. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No." I said eyeing the piece of chicken with rice pilaf.

"Then here I brought you something to eat."

I didn't need further instructions; I dug in as soon as I she handed me the plate. I finished it in seconds.

I still had a while to go. Yaritza and Lissa still weren't done with my hair. They let me go to the bathroom for at least five seconds; I took that escape as an advantage to brush my teeth. I didn't want my breath smelling like chicken and rice as soon as it was time to kiss Adrian.

I came out and Yaritza and Lissa had the final things to finally finish my hair; I could see the veil in Yaritza's hand and Lissa had my hair piece.

Yaritza pinned my veil down. It was a beautiful veil. It was a short, layered type and had little rhinestones on the ends. My hair piece was just as pretty. It sort of looked like a crown. After Yaritza was done, Lissa proceeded to put on my hair accessory.

Finally, it was time for me to change into my wedding dress. Lissa had made me buy three dresses. One for the ceremony, one for the party, and one for going away on the honeymoon. They were real pretty. I couldn't wait to put them on.

A lady dressed in a white outfit brought in my dresses. They were wrapped in white bags.

Lissa squealed when she saw that all the dresses had arrived. I swear, it was like she was more excited than me!

I didn't think that was possible.

Lissa and Yartiza and Mia took the bags from the lady. Yaritza and Lissa came up to me and hauled me inside the bathroom. They took out my dress from the white bag. Once the dress was out, Lissa ordered me to strip out of my clothes and into my white corset which would go underneath the dress.

Once I finished with my corset, I slid into my beautiful dress. My dress was from the designer, um, who knows? All I knew is that it cost almost a million dollars. The beautiful silk-like material felt soft on my skin.

My dress was white. At the top, where it covered my boobs, it had like rhinestones and beads embroidered. At the bottom, where it covered my feet, it had another set of embroidered rhinestones and beads. The last part that had something embroidered was the train that flared out. One word for my dress? Beautiful.

After I was finished dressing, I slipped on my high heels. The shoes were simple and comfortable, although it was a four inch heel. The heels had a strap of diamond like jewels for the toes to go through and another one at the ankle to tie them.

My mother helped me put on my white gold necklace that had millions of little diamonds. It was a gift from Adrian. I put on my three carat square cut earrings. My original engagement ring was still on hand. I hadn't agreed for Adrian to replace that.

"You look. . ." All girls stared at me like I was some kind of science project.

"Beautiful" A lady holding a digital camera and wearing a bride's maid dress said walking inside the room.

This lady seemed very familiar to me, but I was sure I had never seen her in my life.

Yaritza ran to her and then I knew. Adrian's mother.

"Mom!"

"Hey, sweetie." Adrian's mom was nothing like I imagined. In my head, I imagined her with a mean look, pretty, and discriminating against people who weren't Royal like her. She turned to me. "You must be Adrian's lovely future wife?"

"Mother, this is Rose Hathaway. Rose, this my mother, Arianna."

She ignored my outstretched hand and hugged me instead. "I am so glad that you are going to marry Adrian. My son was meant to have the best and you _are _the best."

Did she just say those words? I think I'm hallucinating. I smiled. "Thank you."

Just then a professional photographer came in. "Picture time!" The guy exclaimed a little too overly excited.

Mia finished doing final touches to my make up. We all lined up and the photographer took pictures of all of us. He made the bridesmaids all line up together in their sage green dresses and took several pictures of them. He took a lot of pictures of me in several different poses.

The wedding planner interrupted our fun when she ran into the room. "Ladies! Head down there now! We only have fifteen minutes till the wedding starts! Rose, are you ready?"

She yelled out orders like a Navy Commander. All the girls were out the door in about three seconds. My mother and Lissa and Arianna stayed only. Lissa was my maid of honor. She slipped a garter on my foot all the way up to my knee. My mother slipped a blue pin on my hair.

Arianna put a bracelet on my hand. "Here, this was Adrian's grandmother's bracelet. She wanted Adrian's wife to have this."

I suddenly felt a little choked up. "Thank you" was all my mouth could say.

"LADIES! _OUT!_" The wedding planner yelled once again and once again Lissa stayed with me.

"I said _OUT!"_

Lissa turned on her. "Look, old hag! Rose is not paying you a million dollars to yell at everybody! She is paying you to plan her wedding!"

With that the old hag shut up. It was funny to watch.

"Five minutes," she said meekly.

As if on cue, my father, Abe Mazur, walked into the hotel suite.

My dad was a gorgeous man. There was no way to deny that. He wore all black with a dark green shirt. Over his chest pocket was tucked a beautiful calla lily.

Calla lilies were my flowers. The color for my wedding was sage green. The theme was something to do with stars and love.

"Wow, Dad, you look great."

"Sorry I can't say the same for you." He looked me from head to toe. "You look beautiful, my daughter. Like a beautiful rose, Rose."

"Thanks, Dad." I could hear the song playing downstairs, the song that notified us that I needed to be walking down the aisle soon. It our signal to go downstairs. I followed after Lissa, after she handed me my bouquet of calla lilies. My dad tucked my arm into his.

We arrived to the chapel and had to wait ten seconds. The music changed into the original bride symphony. My father walked me to the front of the aisle where I could see my love standing. He turned towards the back, to see me enter. Our eyes locked and the whole one thousand guests disappeared as my eyes locked with his.

We, my dad and I, finally made it to the front. My father placed my hand on Adrian's and he gave me the usual father/daughter blessing. He kissed my forehead and left to take his spot.

Before the ceremony started Adrian whispered, "You look beautiful."

"So do you."

He was about to say more but just then the minister spoke. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Adrian and Rose in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and thereforeis not by anyto be entered into unadvisedly or lightlybut reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined togetherlet them speak now or forever hold their peace."

He went on until it was time to say our vows.

I went first. "I, Rose Hathaway, take you, Adrian Ivashkov, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

It was his turn. "Rose Hathaway, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow." Some tears escaped my eyes.

Then it was time to put a ring on each other.

I put on his ring first. "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

He took of the ring I was wearing and handed it too Lissa who was holding a ring box. He then slid a ring similar to my former one onto my finger. Except this one, was at about six carats. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

After we finished our vows, the minister declared us husband and wife. "By the power vested in me by the State of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Adrian turned to me and I'm sure there were a million tears in each others eyes. He cupped my face and we whispered our "I love you's" before kissing each other passionately.

There were a lot of clearing of throats in the audience. We laughed before we pulled away.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Adrian Ivashkov." The crowd erupted with applause.

We walked out hand in hand outside to stand on the stairs of the chapel. Lissa's arms were the first to find me. Tears were escalating down her eyes. "Rose, I am so happy for you!" She hugged me before going to hug Adrian. Christian hugged me next. "Congrats, Rose. I am happy you found someone. So when are you guys going to start popping out kids?"

"Oh, fire boy! Thank you!" he was holding his daughter in his hands and I took her away from him. "Hey, baby!"

I had to give her back to her father because a million people were waiting in line to hug me and Adrian.

A hot looking guy, with Arianna's hand on his, came up to me and Adrian. "Son! I am proud of you for choosing such a beautiful wife!" He hugged his son first before hugging me.

"Rose this is my dad, Charles Ivashkov."

"A pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, Rose, trust me, the pleasure is all mine."

Arianna pulled me to into a huge hug. "Welcome to the family, Rose."

"Thank you."

"My little boy, I am so happy for you. Baby, when are you going to give us the news that we are going to be grandparents?"

I looked over to Adrian. "Yes, when, Adrian?"

"Oh, trust me mother, soon." He kept his eyes locked with mine as he uttered those words. He gave me a wicked smile.

"I hope so!"

The Queen came up to us then, or should I say ex-Queen? She hugged her favorite nephew first and then hugged me. "Rose! I am so glad that you guys are finally married! I can't wait till you two fill up the whole Royal Court with my great, great nieces and nephews!"

They left us alone for while the photographer took pictures of me and Adrian on the chapel steps.

An hour passed, and Lissa came by. "Excuse me! I have to steal Rose for a second." Lissa said and hauled me away.

I saw my parents and they hugged me quickly before Lissa got really mad.

"What do you want?"

"You need to change into your other dress remember?"

"Um. . . Lissa, I am all ready wearing a dress."

She rolled her eyes. "You need to put on your other dress remember?"

"Uh . . . No."

She eyed me as we got into the room. She went over to the closet and found got out my party dress.

I quickly changed into my dress. This dress was fancy and sexy at the same time. It was white and had this one shoulder strap thing with a white flower for decoration. It had a miniature train.

Lissa began working on my hair and did some crazy hair style that I would have never done by myself. She took of the veil and the crown and started pinning my hair in different places. After she finished, she clipped on three real daffodils.

"What day is it today?" Lissa wondered.

"Saturday. The twenty fourth of April. Why?"

"Holy shit!" She ran into the bathroom.

"What is it, Liss?"

"Oh, jeez." She walked out of the bathroom after she finished throwing up her guts.

"I'm pregnant again!"

"Well, congrats!"

"Oh, shit. I'm going to kill Christian." She grabbed my hand a took me to where the reception was taking place.

One I got there I almost had a heart attack. There were at least a thousand guardians surrounding the party. But other than that it was beautiful. The weather was nice and it fit the ocean side wedding theme perfectly. Millions of calla lilies mixed with sage green were scattered everywhere. On the tables were vases full of lilies and crystal hangings. A thousand little lights lighted the semi dark evening on the beach.

It was absolutely beautiful.

A set of warm, hard hands embraced me from behind. "There you are." He whispered in my ear.

I kissed him a little too eagerly and heard Lissa she was going to find Christian to kill him. He pulled away and smiled at my pouty lips. He leaned down and whispered very wickedly in my ear. "We'll have plenty of time for that later on." he kissed all the way down to my throat and then up again until he met my lips.

He let go when Keanu, the picture guy, came up to us. "Hurry! Hurry! Lets go take picture on the beach shore before it gets too dark to see."

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself; I was very close to beating up that poor guy.

Adrian took my hand and squeezed it. "Come on, Rose. It's rude to keep people waiting."

After the damn paparazzo finished with us, we went to enjoy our wedding party.

The party went well. The music was fine. All the customary traditions were part of my wedding. We cut the cake first. It was a reasonably fancy cake. It was a five layered cake; little crystal beads were sticking out of the sides and it was all white. Three flowers adorned the top.

Christian, apparently Lissa hadn't killed him yet, and Eddie laughed their asses off as Lissa and Yaritza made Adrian take of my garter with his mouth. Adrian played and caressed with my leg before finally moving on to taking it off. He threw it and it landed straight into Paul's, his brother, arms. I threw my bouquet with dead precision into Yaritza's hands.

After all that, Adrian pulled me into his arms for our first dance. We danced to the song _I Need You _by _Tim Mcgraw and Faith Hill_. It all went well until Lissa pulled me away again.

"Come on! Its almost time for you to go!"

"Go where?" I asked when she and I were walking down the hall.

"Your honeymoon, idiot!"

"Any idea where Adrian is taking me?"

"No."

"Just one hint Lissa?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No."

She and I laughed and we entered the room again.

I didn't know why I was suddenly nervous as I slipped into my last dress. This dress was beyond sexy; it was completely improper, racy, sensual and very lascivious looking. This dress was made from a silky material. The dress clung to my body all the way to my chest and to my waist where it flared out into a short train. It, also, had a teardrop neckline that showed much more than I would want to show. It was perfect. Totally Adrian's style. I knew he would love it as soon as he saw it.

"Good luck, Rose."

"Thanks, Liss."

We headed back down. Adrian and I shared our last dance, dancing to the song _Amazed _by _Lonestar._ We said our good byes to all our guests.

We walked to the runway where Adrian's private airplane was waiting. All of Adrian's family was there. Yaritza, his older sister, Maylin, his oldest sister, Paul, his brother, and his mom and dad. A little to the side was standing Eddie, Mia holding Seth, Christian holding Adriana, Lissa, my dad with my mom's arm around my dad.

They hugged and kissed us goodbye before they let us board the plane. Shortly after the crew people closed the door, Adrian's brother yelled, "Wear protection!"

Adrian and I laughed. We settled on the comfortable seats. Instead of sitting on the seats, I sat on his lap.

"Mrs. Ivashkov, I love you."

"I love you more."

"How could that be possible?" He leaned me down until my head practically touched the floor. He planted a lot of kisses up and down my body before letting me go; the maid had arrived with our dinner since we only got to eat a small amount of food at the wedding reception.

I was very hungry when I saw what was inside the silver trays. Steak, big pieces of steak. On the side was a green salad. Rice pilaf and shrimp skewers sat on the other plate. Bread rolls with butter spread on top of them. Adrian and I dug in and it was not long before we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Our Honeymoon

_**Our Honeymoon **_

Adrian woke me up five minutes before we arrived at the hotel. I took the chance to take a bathroom break. I brushed my teeth and a hair; my hair had a nice wave as soon as I finished brushing.

I quickly went to join Adrian again. I sat on his lap again. "What time is it?"

"A little after three a.m."

I sighed and snuggled closer into him. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon enough, we're almost there."

"I hope I like it."

"Oh you will, trust me."

Fifteen minutes later, and we arrived at the Grand Velas Vallarta Suite Resort. Everybody looked our way as we made our way to the check in/reservation desk. I heard mutters like "aw, how cute."

A young lady with blue eyes attended us. "Hello, what name is the reservation under?"

"Adrian Ivashkov." I swear her eyes almost fell out of their sockets as he handed her his credit card. "Holy Crow! You're Adrian Ivashkov!"

"I believe that's what I said."

She looked at me and I saw jealousy in her look. "Who is she. . . ?"

"Mrs. Ivashkov, my wife." He said impatiently. "Look could you hurry up, please?"

"Oh yeah." She looked down to her computer. "Okay, you're registered for the Imperior Spa Suite for three weeks. It will be ten thousand dollars per night is that okay?"

"Yeah." Adrian and I did a little tête-à-tête while she did her thing on the computer. Occasionally, I could see her eyes flash angrily at me. This only made me chuckle softly.

"Here you go. Enjoy your stay here in Puerto Vallarta."

"Oh, we will." He said, all the while looking into my eyes.

We did some serious making out as the elevator worked its way up to the last floor, the twenty second floor.

We walked to a set of double doors. Room 312, our room. Adrian opened the door and picked me up the traditional bride-like way. He set me down and I looked around the room in amazement. The room was made for someone with royalty which was ironic since we were Royal!

I looked the room over. There were glass windows everywhere so you could enjoy the view the ocean made. Standing at the doorstep, you could see the luxurious balcony with a great view of Puerto Vallarta's beautiful ocean. The balcony had a private dinning room for two people. It also had a couch, in which you could sit on watching the sun set. The best thing about the balcony, was that it had our own personal Jacuzzi.

The room was even better. In the middle of the room, in front of the bed, sat a 62" inch plasma screen TV. Also on the front of the bed rested a tan settee so you could enjoy watching TV sitting down. In the corner of the room a sort of miniature office with a desk computer and high speed internet was placed. The bathroom was as big as the living room. It had two sinks and a step in shower. It also had a two person bath tub. It had granite counters and walls made form tile.

The bed. Oh, God, the king sized bed.

It was a big, king sized bed. It had a white, down comforter. On the edge of the bed, were little brown blankets laid down for decoration. A million puffy pillows all in white or brown. I couldn't wait till Adrian and I made use of that bed.

He grabbed my hand. "What do you think, little dhampir?"

"It's beautiful."

He checked me out for a second before answering. "Not as beautiful as you look in that dress."

I smiled and the night progressed.

In the morning, everything between us was so sweet and gentle.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again and again."

"I love you," he said while placing a bunch of kisses all over my face.

"Love you more."

"No, impossible."

I shook my head. "Okay we both love each other the same."

I looked at the clock on the night stand; it read five thirty a.m. I pulled away from Adrian cause I needed a shower. Bad.

"Where are you going?" He demanded when I started going away.

"Shower," I said looking at his exposed body wanting to return to him badly, "Now, you be a good boy and stay here."

I dug into the first suit case I could get my hands on hoping to find some clean clothes.

I started the shower and looked at myself in the wall length mirror.

I hopped into the shower and sighed, loving the way the warm water caressed my skin. I got out of the shower about an hour later. I held open a towel for me to go into. I wrapped it around me and started drying me up. Once I finished I slipped on a robe. I covered my hair with the towel.

When I reached the bed, I saw the Adrian was already under the covers. I toweled my hair and slipped the robe off. I joined him within seconds.

He tossed an arm around me and intertwined our hands together. He kissed our tangled hands. "Rose, I still can't believe that you married me."

"Better get used to it because I'm going to be here till you die."

"Oh, I hope that's what happens."

"Trust me, it will." He started stroking my hair.

"Rose, when we go back, we will have to stay at the Royal Court for some time so they can finish with our house."

"I'm comfortable anywhere as long it is with you. We could live a cardboard box for all I care. As long as I am with you, I don't care where we live."

"Rose, you're the best, I couldn't think of a better wife."

We looked into each other's eyes; our eyes spoke a lot more than when we talked out loud.

I played with our hands, intertwining them this way and that. Then, all of a sudden, he grinned. "Let's make a bet?"

"For?"

"What do you think our first child will be, a girl or boy? And if you win, you get to name him/her."

"Alright deal, I bet you that it will be a boy! But what if its both?"

"Um…Well…we try again!" He chuckled evilly. "You are so wrong, it will be a girl!"

"You are so dead, Ivashkov!"

"It's not over yet, Hathaway!"

I started chuckling. He shifted positions till he hovered over me. "You are going to lose, Hathaway!"

"Whatever, Ivashkov! Your behind is mine!"

Pretty soon, we fell asleep again.

I woke up to Adrian's breath caressing my face; his cool hands stroking my back. I snuggled closer into him, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment. He wrapped the blanket around us tighter.

Ten minutes later, I opened my eyes—my eyes met green gorgeous ones.

"Good morning, beautiful, how was your night?"

"Just as good as yours." I stretched.

Adrian got off the bed. "I'll order breakfast when say so."

"Adrian?"

"Yeah?"

"Get breakfast already if you want your girl at full energy to explore this whole magical place."

He threw me a fast smile before going to the phone and dialing room service. I walked to the bathroom but not before I wrapped a robe around me. I studied myself in the mirror and brushed my teeth. I was about to fix my hair when my phone rang. I simply ignored it and resumed my actions. I walked out of the restroom to meet Adrian.

Adrian chuckled softly before leading me outside to where a romantic breakfast was set up. I wondered how they had gotten this here so fast. An Ivashkov gets what an Ivashkov wants.

He held out a chair and I sat down. He sat on the other side of me.

It looked and tasted great. It was like our own personnel buffet. The food included pancakes, with strawberries on top, omelets, with the whole fixings, waffles, with blue berries, freshly squeezed orange juice, fresh fruit, and bacon strips and biscuits.

I filled up a plate for me. Adrian copied me. I was very hungry with all that had happened last night. It really was a night to remember. I loved life as a married couple; I couldn't wait to start the real thing, though.

"You want to walk on the beach today?" Adrian asked at one point.

"Why? Why can't we just stay here? I am too tired to go anywhere."

He smiled. "I'll make you a deal. We spend the day out on the beach and then we come back."

"Alright." We finished eating breakfast talking about the beach and whatnot.

I felt very tired when we finished eating. I laid down on the bed and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

I put a hand to my face, closing my eyes, enjoying heaven with him. "I want to spend eternity by your side, Rose, listening to your heartbeat. And feel the warmth of your body next to mine. I want to hear my name being said the way only you can say it. I want to be with you forever."

"You'll have me for forever." I sighed contentedly and fell asleep soon after.

I was dreaming about the beach when I got a signal addressing that Adrian had entered my dreams. The scenery changed into where we first met.

He leaned against the wall the way he leaned on it when we first met. Except this time, he wasn't smoking a box of cigarettes. Adrian had stopped smoking and drinking a little after we had gotten engaged. In the dream, he even made me wear the same clothes like he wore the same exact clothes, the clothes we had worn when we first met each other. He grinned at me as soon as he saw I was with him.

"Hey, little dhampir."

I threw back my head and laughed. I went over to him and got his face between my hands and just stared into his emerald eyes. I laid my head against his shoulder. His hands enclosed me. "I love you, Adrian."

"Love you, too, little dhampir." The scenery changed. The walls of the resort faded and then appeared as his suite room back at the academy where it had been our first time. We were so into each other; I didn't want to wake up.

"Little dhampir—

I awakened to the sound of a phone ringing. Fortunately, it wasn't my phone ringing.

"What do you want, Yaritza?" I heard Adrian answer, faintly, since I was trying to wake up. When my eyes finally opened, I looked outside and noticed that it was after sunset. Twilight. Such a beautiful time to go beach walking.

He looked towards me and my face probably showed that I didn't want to be bothered. "No, she's asleep."

"I said she was asleep."

"Whatever, Yaritza. Tell Mom I said hi. Yeah, bye."

He tossed the phone on the nightstand next to the bed.

"What did she want?" I asked while getting out of the much too comfortable bed.

"To talk to you."

"Why didn't you let me talk to her?"

"Because she was going to ask you things that weren't her business."

"Oh."

I walked to the closet, where, somehow, my clothes were already organized there. I went inside to choose my wear for the rest of the day. I picked a black dress that was appropriate for taking a walk out on the beach. I picked up my black sandals and headed towards the shower.

When I got out of the shower, I say Adrian fully bathed and showered. He must've taken a shower in the other bathroom.

"You ready?"

"Yes." I walked over to stand next to him. I intertwined fingers with him, and he lead us to the beach.

The ocean was beautiful with the way the setting sun glinted of the semi-dark water. It was such a romantic sighting and I was glad I had Adrian to share it with. Puerto Vallarta was really beautiful.

From far away, I could faintly make out a small tent. Under it, were some candles set up and a small table. Two champagne glasses were set up on top of the table.

I looked over to see the beautiful moonlight gleam in the gorgeous green eyes of my husband. "You did this?" I asked once we reached the set up. The place was separated from the whole worlds' view.

He sat down on the cushion makeshift chair and pulled me on top of him. "I thought we could enjoy our night under the stars and next to the beach." He tangled a hand in my hair and started kissing me in a way that made the world start spinning.

He shifted positions so he was on top. "Close your eyes, Rose." I did. He leaned down and caressed my skin with his lips. Our lips found each other and we kissed until we were both gasping for air.

Seconds later, he pulled away.

"Rose, I was thinking. . ."

"Yeah?"

"I never asked you. What did you think of my family?"

"Your family is nice. I'm glad I got tied with your family and you."

"Too bad the other couldn't make it."

"Others?"

"Yeah. I have five brothers and two sisters. I am the youngest out of all of them."

"Whoa! That's—you are not going to want a big family are you?" I asked very afraid now. I couldn't picture myself with eight kids.

"We'll have however many kids _you_ want."

"Okay." I let out the breath that I had been holding. "So who is the oldest?"

"My brother Paul, then comes Maylin, after her comes Jack, after him come Dylan and Daren, they are twins, Yaritza comes after them, and then me, the baby of the family." He grinned.

"You're too old to be the baby. Twenty two is not a very young age compared to nineteen." I laughed. "Let me tell you about my family. I am an only child, so therefore I have always been the baby in the family."

His chest rumbled underneath me as he chuckled. "Did you ever want any more brothers or sisters?"

"No. I had enough with Lissa as a sister. And then Mia, Eddie, and Christian became my family too. So no, not really."

He changed the subject.

"What do you want to name our future children?"

"I was thinking, if it was a boy, I always liked the name Ervin."

"You'll get your chance to name him if he is a boy."

"Did you have any names in mind?"

"Yeah, I want to name my future daughter like her beautiful mother, Rose."

"What's up with people and the name Rose? Lissa already chose that name."

"So? It's not like we are going to name her Adriana Rose. I was thinking about Melissa Rose. Do you like it?"

We continued discussing names under the moonlight.

_**End of the Honey**_

"You got everything?" Adrian asked as we got ready to leave the beautiful hotel. Our honeymoon was over. I didn't want to go, but Adrian had duties as the new King. He wasn't king of the whole Moroi/dhampir world, he was just king of his clan, the Ivashkov Clan.

I sighed longingly; we hadn't left yet and I was already missing it.

"Rose, if you don't want to go, we don't have to go."

"No, no. You have to take care of business. I can't monopolize you all to myself. You are king and you have an obligation."

"Rose, I promise we will come back some time later."

I kissed him softly on the lips. "_That's_ why I love you."

The bellhop knocked on the suite's door. "Good evening, sir, madam. I will take your luggage already."

We got out the wonderful suite wondering when we were going to come back. We were led out to the back by the bellhop to a private area. A group of four guardians waited in a black SUV. The bellhop loaded our luggage into the back. I saw Adrian hand six or seven hundred dollar bills to the kind worker. He took them graciously and stammered out, "Have a good flight!"

"Thank you," I said before closing the door.

"So how did it go, you two?" Guardian Alto asked. Yes, Stan Alto was chosen to be Adrian's guardian. I don't know how in the world he had gotten himself that position. All I knew, was that he was Adrian's guardian.

"Awesome! Want some details, Alto?" I said using my usual Rose Hathaway behavior.

Everyone inside the SUV laughed. "Please," I heard Alto mutter sarcastically.

I chuckled softly, leaned my head on Adrian's shoulder, and fell asleep.


	9. Our Life

_**Some Time Later**_

"Adrian, you know how much I hate surprises!" He better than no one should have known that. Over the last few months, he tried to give me all my heart's desires, no scratch that he _gave _me everything I wanted. Sometimes I objected, sometimes I didn't want to.

"I know, little dhampir, Rose, but this is one of the best surprises yet!" He sounded so happy; there was no way I could be mad at him.

"Okay, how much longer do we have to go?"

"A couple more steps."

Some steps.

"Now?"

"No."

A couple more steps.

"Now?"

"Yes!" He took off my blindfold. But quickly put his hand on my eyes.

"Adrian!" I groaned.

"Keep your eyes closed."

"Okay." He took off the hand from my eyes.

"One. . . Two. . . Three. Open your eyes!"

_OH MY GOD!_ It was a wonder my I didn't have a heart attack right then and there because standing before me, was the most beautiful house I had ever seen!

The house was huge!

The exterior of the house, or should I say mansion, was a Spanish/Mediterranean like house. The exterior had light brown stucco; the wood trims had a darker brown. There was a tile pathway leading to the front door. You had to climb three stairs to get to the door and three steps to go inside the house. A gold, lion statue adorned the beginning of the pathway.

"Oh, God this is beautiful, Adrian."

"This is our house, little dhampir! This is where we are going to live the rest of our lives and where we are going to raise our kids! If you want to, of course."

I turned around and kissed my handsome husband. "Of course I want to!" I kissed him once more. "And I got a surprise for you!"

"What?"

"Adrian, we are going to be parents soon! I am two months pregnant!" Yes, I had barely found out last night.

He was shocked for a few seconds before his face broke into a huge smile. "Rose, I love you!"

He picked me up and kissed me just as I had kissed him. We both laughed joyfully; our joy was too much; there were tears running down each other's eyes.

He set me on the ground again. "Come on. Let me show you around. And lets tell the others!"

"The others?"

"Yes. Lissa and Christian are here with our goddaughter, Adriana. Mia, Eddie, will be here any minute. Yaritza and my parents wanted to see you so they are here. Paul, and his family. Dylan and Daren with their wives and kids. Jack is here with his fiancée. The whole family is reunited. Oh, and I almost forgot, your mom and dad are here, too."

"Whoa, is this like a family reunion or what?"

"Something like that." We walked up the little path to the front door. Little lamps stuck out of the ground, illuminating our walk. Flowers of all sorts were adorning the sides. It was a beautiful house.

We walked inside and oh god. This time it felt like I had died and gone to heaven.

I looked around in amazement. Right when you walked in, you could see a miniature living room. On the corner of the room, a rocking chair was placed next to the enormous fire place. A couch, a love seat, and a settee were set up in the middle if the room, close to the fireplace. A couple of antique tables were set up almost everywhere.

To the left, was where the kitchen was. The kitchen had an antique, Spanish them going on. All the appliances were stainless steel. The counters were granite. The middle of the kitchen held a small bar stool table. Where the kitchen sink was, there was a huge opening so that you could see outside the backyard. It wood be beneficial for when we had kids. I could be washing dishes and watch the kids at the same time. Or, I could watch Adrian wash the dishes and watch the kids while I sat my lazy ass on a lawn chair.

"Adrian," I couldn't find words to finish to express what I felt.

We continued the tour. The area that caught my attention the most was the pool area. Like the living room, it had a nice outside fireplace. A wooden table was set up in the middle of the room. Surrounding that were a set of six tan chairs. All of this was set up under a big , wooden porch. A little farther way, you could see the a small rectangular pool. The area was perfect for a little family gathering.

We went back inside, and we reached the main living room where everyone was waiting for us. It was such a gorgeous room. Everywhere you looked was an object either the color red, brown or tan. Antique chandeliers hung in several spots. Adrian had given me brief information on this house. It was two hundred fifty one acres, eight bathrooms and six bedrooms, a guest house out back somewhere, a huge barn that I had yet to see, and that the house was valued at twenty five million dollars.

"Rose!" Yaritza shrieked, running up to me and tackling me into a bear hug.

"Hey, there." I said, trying to shift my body out of her way so she would not to hit me in the stomach.

"Yaritza, watch it! You might hurt Rose's new add-on!"

Yaritza's face was a tumble of confusion. It was Arianna who understood Adrian perfectly. "Oh! Rose and Adrian are going to be parents soon!"

She ran to me and hugged me. "Rose, I am so happy for you, sweetheart!"

"Thanks, Arianna."

There was a line forming to hug me and Adrian. I was introduced to the rest of the Ivashkov family.

"Yo, Rose! So I assume that you and Adrian got a little, you know, in the honeymoon. How bad was it? Er, should I say, how good was it?" Paul asked, winking and making me blush.

"We did enough of it. Just like you and Sara did." I said nodding at his wife's swollen belly.

He laughed and hugged me. "There is a reason why you are my favorite sister-in-law." He whispered in my ear. I smiled dryly at him.

"Rose these are the twin brothers. Dylan"he pointed a guy with a green eyes and glossy black hair "and this" he pointed at a tall guy with green eyes similar to Adrian's "is Daren."

Dylan shook my hand. "Nice to meet you finally. I have heard all but bad things about you." I looked at Adrian who was fighting a smile. "And this is my wife, Breeanne and my two sons Kevin and Kyle."

Breeanne was a pretty, petite blond. "Hello, Rose." She gave me a hug as if we had been close friend for years.

I leaned down to both her kids. "Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Auntie Rose!" A kid that looked exactly like Dylan said. "I'm Kyle."

I smiled at him and turned to his brother. "I'm Kevin." Said the little boy, shyly.

Daren came up to us then. "Ah, so I'm finally meeting the infamous Rose Hathaway." He pulled me into a brotherly hug.

"Rose Ivashkov," Adrian muttered beside me, obviously happy that his family had accepted me so well.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Ivashkov." He pointed behind him. "Rose, my wife Donia. My three boys David, Daniel, and Drew."

Donia was a brunette with blue eyes. She came up to me and pulled me into a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Congrats! I hope you have a girl; the Ivashkovs' are in desperate need of a little granddaughter and niece." It hit me then; all of Adrian's family had grandsons and nephews only.

"We'll try our best!" I said, liking Donia already.

Maylin hugged me and introduced me to her husband and her two boys and her future son. "Hey, sweetheart, I am excited for you and Adrian. And like Donia said I hope you guys have a girl!"

Jack was the last to be introduced. He looked like Adrian, but Adrian was much taller and sexier. His fiancée was blonde and had kind hazel eyes. I liked her immediately. "Rose, pleasure to meet you. I could see Adrian did a good job in choosing such a beautiful wife."

"Rose, I can't wait to meet my niece or nephew!" Vera said.

"Me neither!" Lissa squeaked out, coming up to us. I could already see that her stomach was swelling.

Christian smirked at Adrian. "Bro, be careful. Rose is now going to get all hormonal, out of control. She will get mad at you for no reason. She will yell at you and occasionally threaten you for no more sex. She is going to start to crave things all the time. Sleeping all the time. But don't worryit only last nine months."

"Yeah, and you might get the cravings and the sleeping disorders." Eddie said, coming up behind us. "Congratulations, Rose, Adrian." He hugged us both.

"Did I just hear that Rose is pregnant?" Mia said standing next to Eddie. "My, I feel like fainting. Such good news!" She pulled us both into hugs.

Just then a guy wearing a white hat poked his head out of the kitchen. "Everyone! Dinner is ready!"

We all walked to the dining room. I wondered where my mom and dad were. No sooner could I have asked that when they appeared. "Rose, Adrian, I can't believe you guys are going to make me a grandma soon!" She kissed my forehead and hugged her son-in-law.

"Yes, Rose, we are still young." My father said, hugging my mother from behind.

I looked at my mom a question in my eyes. She looked down, while her cheeks flushed.

The dining room was huge. It held a twenty-two person table.

I sat next to Adrian and Lissa. The kids were taken away by the overly paid nannies. Food was brought out to us and I was grateful since I was starving. The chef had made New York steak, rice pilaf, a green salad, a biscuit, and mashed potatoes. The food was and tasted great. Since Adrian and I were good eaters, we demanded seconds. When Adrian and I finally finished eating, they brought dessert. It was a piece of cheesecake with sliced strawberries on top; I got a big piece since I was eating for two people.

When we finished, we went back into the living room and told jokes and stories.

Three hours later, I yawned hugely. I looked at the wall clock and it was a little past one a.m. Daren, Dylan, Jack, Paul, and Maylin had already left with their families. "You tired, little dhampir?" Adrian asked.

I yawned hugely again and covered my mouth. "Yeah." Another yawn.

He kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep and I'll kick everyone out." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and stood up. "Guys, I'm sorry, but I am really tired, I must put this baby to sleep." Everyone muttered goodnights.

Lissa followed me. I was glad because I didn't know where my bedroom was. "Rose, I still can't believe your pregnant."

"Me neither, Liss."

She smiled hugely and when we stopped to a set of double doors. "You'll like this. Ready?"

I nodded to tired to say anything else; I was about to drop dead asleep at any second. She opened the doors. And what I saw before me left me gasping for air.

"I believe it was my job to bring her here." Adrian said, walking to us.

"Well you could take over from here." Lissa hugged and kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

The room was enormous. It reminded me about our honeymoon suite. The rug was a light brown. The walls painted a darker shade than the rug. On the left was a walk in closet; the door was ajar and the light was on, I could see clothes already hung on the racks and clothes folded in the drawers. To my right was the big bathroom.

The bed was big; it was even bigger than the one that had been in our suite.

It was probably a California King. A light brown, down coverlet adorned the top of the bed. Millions of pillows in light blue or light brown adorned the coverlet. Two night stands sat on either side of the bed. Behind the headboard, hanging on the wall, was a picture of Adrian andI on our wedding day sitting on rock hugging each other.

"Whoa, I love this. I think you are not going to be able to get me out of this bed."

He smiled. "Good 'cause I want to lay beside you forever."

"You know what I need?"

"What?"

"A shower."

"Do you need help with that, Mrs. Ivashkov?"

"Of course, Mr. Ivashkov."

He went and turned on the shower. I walked to the closet to look for a good pajama set.

I walked inside the bathroom. Adrian was leaning on the granite counter. "Why aren't you in already?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh."

I took everything off and paused with one foot inside the shower and one foot out. I looked back to him. "Um. . . Aren't you coming in here?"

He checked me out for a couple of seconds. "I am. I'm just admiring the scenery."

I chuckled and he went inside.

The bed felt so good on my tired body that I actually moaned once my back hit the mattress. "Oh, God, this bed is so comfortable."

Adrian and I cuddled with each other. "Little dhampir, want me to massage your feet."

I put my feet on his body. "Please. . ."

He chuckled and began massaging me in way that made the world disappear. He knew how to move his miracle hands. I was not long before I passed out. . .

I shot of bed, barely making it to the bathroom. I ran to the toilet making it in time not to puke on the floor. I felt Adrian's hand pull my hair out of the way. "Are you alright, Rose?"

"No."

I finished my puke. I brushed my teeth and sat down on the tile floors. The nausea hadn't faded completed but the cool feel of the floor was helping me. Adrian got me a cold glass of water for me. "Here drink this." He handed me the cup. "It usually helped Maylin with the nausea."

"Thanks." I stood and up and drink slowly like he had instructed. As it was, it did help a little. The nausea passed soon after I finished the water.

It was still early outside. Probably five or six in the morning. I could not help resist laying back on the comfortable bed. Hey, no one ever mentioned being pregnant was this fun. It was not long before I stumbled to sleep. ZZZZZZZZZZ… was all you heard from my side of the bed.


	10. Months Passing

_Third Month_

I was scheduled for an ultra sound today to see when the baby was due and if the baby was okay. I really didn't want to get out of this much too soft, relaxing bed. "Little dhampir, we are going to be late for the appointment if you don't get your sexy ass of that bed."

I groaned, snuggling with the blankets. Why did the appointment have to be so early?

"Little dhampir? Ha! Rose get your lazy self off this damn bed before I make you get off!" Yaritza said taking off the covers and tossing them on the ground. She really could be an ass at times but I could handle her.

Knowing it would annoy the life out of her, I stayed on the bed. Adrian chuckled knowingly and I loved him for that. He really did know me well.

Yaritza is one of those people that don't take "no" for an answer. Those people really annoyed the shit out of me. And it was a good thing Adrian was here or else I would have beaten the shit out of her. She went up to me. "I SAID, _GET OFF THE BED!"_

"Yaritza, go away." I still stayed on the bed except now I was rubbing my stomach.

"Rose, come on, please!" Yaritza said knowing that I hated when somebody yelled to me. Why was she even here?

"What are you doing here?" I said finally getting of the bed.

"What? I can't come visit my favorite sister-in-law?" She said walking to the closet and picking out a comfortable maternity outfit that she and Arianna had picked out for me.

"No, only when I say you can. The only one who can visit me anytime they want is your dad, your mom, and Paul. And Adrian but he never leaves my side." Talking about Adrian, I went over to him a pulled him down and gave him a kiss that Yaritza was ever too grateful to see. Not.

"Okay, please, I may have puked a little in my mouth." She grabbed my hand and walked me inside the bathroom and turned on the shower. Yes, my sister-in-law does love me that much.

I took a fast shower and got dressed. Adrian walked in and Yaritza got out, probably not wanting to experience another passionate moment between us.

I got dressed as quickly as possible.

I walked outside and Yaritza was waiting in the back seat of our of Adrian's black custom made Audi A8. It was such a beautiful car, that he had actually bought me one.

"Can we stop for breakfast?" I asked, absentmindedly cleaning my Guess sunglasses.

"Little dhampir, can you wait till we get out?"

"No, your baby's mom is hungry therefore your son is hungry." I pointed to a big yellow M sign. "Oh! Look there is a Mc Donald's over there! Hurry, I want a Mc Griddle!"

Ten minutes later, I was happily eating. We arrived at the doctor's office with a minute to spare.

The nurse let me in right away.

I got the usual checkup. They took my weight, height, and measured my stomach, which was still pretty small. The only way you could see a bump was if I had nothing covering my stomach and I had to stand sideways.

I had only gained two pounds which was kind surprising since I didn't stop eating.

"Okay just go into that room"—the nurse pointed to the door at the end of the hallway—"and the doctor will be in right away."

I walked into the room with Adrian close on my heels. Yaritza had met an old friend in the waiting room.

Adrian put a hand on my stomach. He leaned down and began talking to my stomach.

Dr. Luna walked in, wearing that smile she always wore.

"Hello, Rose, Adrian." She greeted us. "So how is the pregnancy going?"

"Quite good." I said. "Just morning sickness sucks."

"Yes, we got lots of ladies in here complaining about that." She went to the sink at the corner of the room to sanitize her hands. "Alright, lets get this show on the road." She said once her hands were clean.

She turned on the ultrasound machine. I pulled back my shirt and she poured that jelly-like substance. It felt very cold against my warm stomach. She ran the device across my belly. We looked at the screen but all it showed was a tiny fetus. She printed out pictures of the baby.

"Looking at this, your due date will be January ninth. Congratulations." She wiped of the jelly. "Have the receptionist schedule an appointment in two months to do an ultrasound to see the baby's sex."

Dr. Luna left the room ,and I straightened my clothes.

"Now could we go have breakfast?" I asked Adrian stomach growling. I began talking to my stomach. "You're hungry ,aren't you baby?"

_Fourth Month_

I hate when I get morning sickness. The doctor said it would go away soon. But I found it hard to believe it sometimes. The whole pregnancy was fine, the baby was fine, except this.

Every time I got sick, Adrian would stroke my back and hold my hair.

I brushed my teeth and liking the way the toothpaste tasted.

Adrian went to the closet to get me a fresh pair of clothes. I stripped naked and wore nothing. My stomach was now getting bigger. Defined. You could tell I was pregnant from afar.

Adrian came back with the close but I hopped inside the bathtub instead. I filled it with colder water than usual because hot water was bad for the baby.

Adrian brought me strawberries and fresh fruit. Things that would help my stomach. He massaged my feet again. I got out of the tab because I suddenly felt too tired.

_Fifth Month_

I have an ultra sound today to see what I was going to have. My stomach was much bigger than last month. I had gained at least ten pounds since I became pregnant. The doctor said that was fine but I said that it was bad.

"You might break that scale, Rose." Yaritza said teasingly. I don't why _she _has to come.

"Yaritza, shut up!" I couldn't help but yell at her.

"Yaritza leave her alone! You weigh more than Rose and you aren't even pregnant." Adrian growled at her.

Yaritza finally shut up.

I was taken into the ultra-machine room. They put that horrible jelly on my stomach again. Up and down she mover the device. You could hear the baby's heartbeat. It was such a relaxing sound.

"Here we see the baby's arms and feet." She pointed at the screen. "Ah. Congrats! A baby boy is on the way!"

"OMG! ADRIAN WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BOY!" I screamed at my obviously smiling husband. Although I was happy, I couldn't help but wish I was having a girl like Lissa was.

"Yes, little dhampir, we are!"

Dr. Luna wiped my stomach off and I was free to go. We called the whole world to tell them the spectacular news. We went back home cause I was tired.

_Sixth Month_

Tatiana is really excited that I am having a boy. Adrian's family is excited for us. But they were desperately hoping that I give birth to a girl.

Tatiana helped Adrian with everything; adjusting to being the new King and Queen was not an easy task let me tell you.

_Next time._ My mind whispered to me.

Every time Adrian and I went to the Royal Court we were greeted with hugs and kisses and bows. It annoyed me. All Royals would come up to me just to touch my stomach. The baby would move in response.

All Royals were fine with me being the first dhampir queen ever. We got the most trouble from the Lazar family.

When we arrived at the court I was not surprised to find Tatiana there waiting for us. What did surprise me was the Russians waiting there for Adrian and I. And by the Russians I meant Oskana, Mark, Viktoria, Olena, Yeva, Karolina, Sonya. I wondered what they were doing here. I mean I was happy to see them but what were they doing her.

"Rose! OHMYGOD! How cute!" Viktoria said rushing up to me.

The others followed after her hugging and patting my belly and my husband. "We've been a little naughty, haven't we Adrian?" Viktoria teased Adrian.

They stayed there for ten days and they had to go. They witnessed my stomach grow an inch. They were obsessed with my stomach; they didn't want to let go of it. They finally was to go and it was kind of relieving and sad at the same time.

_Seventh Month_

I went to the doctor today and I found out I gained five pounds more. Adrian laughed at me as soon as I found out. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a death glare. He stopped laughing but he continued smirking.

I crossed my arms. "You won't be laughing when I choke you to death!"

He seemed scared, scared of making the unmotherly Rose come out.

"Sorry, babe."

The doctor examined the baby and me and said everything was alright. We went home to do the Kegel exercises that the Lamaze teacher had instructed me to do.

_**Rose's Surprise Baby Shower Mia's POV**_

_Eighth Month_

Poor Rose and Lissa they could barely walk. Lissa was now almost nine months; Rose was about eight months. But still Lissa trudged alongside me through the store trying to find Rose's future son a present.

Today was Rose's baby shower. That girl got everything she wanted. She was the spoiled in-law. Yaritza was going to be the godmother and Christian was going to be the godfather, the baby wasn't already born yet but they had already chosen the godparents.

"Ooh! I like that!" Lissa squealed when she saw a blue bassinet. It was wrapped inside a veil like material. It wasn't really a bassinet; it was more like a basket designed to carry a baby inside. "I'll get this for Rose!" She slurped the remains of her mango smoothie.

Lissa had chosen her present; now, it was my turn. But what to buy Rose? I looked around and around the store. "Mia we don't have all day. Hurry up!"

"I'm trying to find something for her!"

"Why don't you buy her this baby satchel and it full it up with necessary stuff like shirts and diapers?" She pointed at the light blue diaper bag.

In the end, that's what I bought her.

Yaritza, Maylin, Vera, Breeanne, Donia, Lissa, Arianna, Sara, Tasha Ozera, Janine and me had gotten together to discuss Rose's baby shower. Lissa already had had one.

The Ivashkov's had paid everything; it was scary sometimes they had a _lot _of money. A lot. They had hired the most prestigious caterers, the most expensive decorations, the most expensive gifts.

We were all ready for Yaritza to bring Rose. I could not have asked that sooner. Rose burst through the room and cried when she saw the set up. The party was awesome. Rose got over a million gifts for the future Ivashkov. We stayed up all night picking out names for her baby boy. She had made a bet with Adrian and she had won!

The mom-to-be was tired and we took her to her house so that she could finally get some sleep.

_**Rose Gives Birth RPOV**_

_Ninth Month - Ten Days Past Due Date_

I woke up from my wonderful dream with Adrian when I felt water on the bed. I sat up. Pain shot though me. Oh my Adrian! I was going to give birth! Damn, finally! I was ten days late.

I shook Adrian and he almost fell of the bed. It would have been funny if not for the horrible pain in my lower back. Contractions. I was going to kill Adrian when I got the chance but for now I needed him.

"ADRIAN ,YOU MALE! WAKE UP! MY WATER JUST BROKE!"

With that Adrian came to his senses. He had heard enough from his brothers. One thing was, don't ever get the mother of your child mad while she is going into labor.

I took deep breaths trying to calm myself.

I got off the bed and I screamed in pain. A couple of seconds later, Yaritza came inside the bedroom. She had a pair of fresh clothes in her hands and she helped me into them. I was too much in pain to object.

Adrian carried me and we walked into the garage with me in his hands and Yaritza on his heels. He started the car and drove as fast as he could since the hospital was twenty minutes away at the least; we got there in ten minutes.

The nurses were ready, apparently Adrian had called the hospital. I didn't need to fill out paperwork; it had all been taken care of with Preregister. The advantages of being and Ivashkov, you got what you wanted when you said you wanted it.

I was put into a wheelchair and they wheeled me to the Maternity Floor which was the third floor. The nurses helped me dress into a hospital gown. Adrian laid me on the hospital bed. Another nurse came in.

I had to wait for one hour; Adrian continuously stroked my hair and held my hand.

Hours later, I laid back on my back while my newborn baby cried. I celebrated with joy.

The nurses, had finished checking the baby; he was fine; he was a seven lbs. and seven ounce boy. They put him into my arms. I cried.

My baby boy looked like his father with some facial features of mine. His hair was a mixture of Adrian's and mine; it was a very light brown. He had my nose. Adrian's sexy smile was evident on his face. Adrian's gorgeous ,Ivashkov, green eyes colored the shape of my eyes on his delicate newborn face. He was hell giving birth to, but he was worth this pain and more.

I laid there with him cradled into my arms, crying. And then I handed him to his father who was just as teary as I was.

_**Rose Gives Birth APOV**_

I heard one last threat from Rose, which I would have to make it up to her somehow later, and I heard the cries of my beautiful little boy.

Rose was amazing for giving me this precious son. I couldn't wait to have more.

She looked up to me while holding our son. Her tears mirrored my own. She looked down at the baby and handed him to me.

And there he was cradled into my arms. I looked back to my little dhampir and asked, "What do you want name him? After all, you one the bet."

She looked at me before looking at our child adoringly. "Ervin Luke."

I stood there looking at my son, Ervin Luke, till the sun rose.


	11. Adrian's Birthday

I woke up feeling a little nauseous. The room was dark ,making me think it was still night and also, making me not want to get up. I walked into the already running shower.

I was in the process of washing my body when Adrian wrapped his arms around me from behind, setting his hands on my stomach were our second baby was already growing. He didn't know that, of course, but he would soon know; this was my present for him, today was his twenty second birthday.

He turned me around and pulled me close, till our naked bodies were squished together. "Aren't you going to wish me happy birthday?" He asked while moving his hand up and down my bare back.

I kissed him a little too eagerly. He wanted more than just a kiss. . .

After a thirty minute quickie in the shower, I got out of the shower to go breast-feed Ervin, my son. He was almost four months. He was the cutest little boy ever with his light brown semi-curly hair and the Ivashkov green eyes.

I got out and put on my usual braw and underwear. Then I walked into the closet to see what I was going to where today. I scanned all outfits and settled with a black sweater like dress. I saw my black stiletto boots and put those on as well. I went to Adrian's portion of the closet; I chose dark jeans and a green polo as his wear for the day.

Adrian gave me a quick peck on the lips as he got dressed. "Thanks, babe."

I walked to Ervin's room.

There slept my little infant in his round crib. His room was still painted the same soft blue and his crib blankets were still the exact same color as the paint. I walked over to him and picked him out of the crib and I sat on the corner rocking chair with him in my hands as I tried waking him up.

Usually babies were very energetic but this kid was just as lazy as his mother. We were not morning people.

He opened his little sleepy green eyes. "Hey, my little angel." I baby talked to him. He smiled at me. I stroked his soft hair. Adrian walked in on us and smiled when he saw me and the baby.

He leaned over my shoulder. He took him out of my arms and picked him up into the air. "How's my little boy doing?" Ervin gave his little baby chuckle which made me and Adrian join in. I got off the chair and went to his dresser to pick out his clothes. I dug inside until I found a cute pair of jeans, shirt, and his black Nike shoes.

Adrian laid him down on his changing table. I proceeded to swap his pajamas to the outfit I had picked out for him. I quickly changed and traded spots with Adrian so he could change Ervin's diaper; I didn't do those it was all Adrian's job. Yes, I already know I'm messed up.

I went to sit on the rocking chair again, readying myself to feed Ervin. The maid brought in a glass of milk for me to drink; milk really helped me produce a lot of milk and I needed all the milk I could get since Ervin ate a lot just like his dad.

Adrian set him into my arms. I cradled him in my arms before I let him dig in.

His beautiful green eyes looked at me all the while, while he fed. "So what do you want for your birthday?"

"Whatever you want to give me, little dhampir."

I looked down at my baby and noticed that he was finished eating. I brought him to my shoulder to make him burp or else he would throw up all he eaten. Not that it was disgusting or anything but I really hated changing after that happened. Adrian didn't mind at all.

"Rose you look so good as a mom. I can't wait till we have our girl. That would be the best present ever." Adrian said caringly.

I sighed. Should I tell him? No, maybe later. "Well, you're going to have to wait a long time." I told dryly.

"Is that so? Trust me, it is not that hard to—

He stopped because Lissa and Christian were standing in the doorway with their new baby Kristen and their oldest baby Arianna. Christian and Lissa came to me and leaned over my shoulder to look at my son.

Christian took him from my hands. "How's my godson doing?" He asked to the obviously grinning baby.

Ervin really did love Christian and vice versa.

Adrian and Christian went outside taking all the kids with them except for Kristen. Lissa turned to me. I took Kristen out of her arms. "Aw, Liss, she is so cute. I cant wait to my have my girl."

Kristen got a strand of my hair and started playing around with it. "Maybe your next baby is going to be a girl. Have you told Adrian?"

"No, I am going to tell him later on tonight. It's going to be his present from me."

"Rose, I think—

"OMG! Rose your pregnant too?!" Mia said walking in through the door.

"Yes. Why?"

"Me too! How far along are you?"

"I went to the doctor's last week and they told me I was six weeks."

"Your kidding right? I am six weeks too!"

"MIA!" We hugged.

Lissa cleared her throat. "Guys, talking about pregnancies and all that I hadn't had my period in like a week."

I _tried _to raise and eyebrow at her. "Whoa, Liss! If Christian needs lessons on how to use condoms right, you know my husbands always available!"

"Rose!" She slapped my arm.

"Just kidding, Liss!"

We had to shut up because Eddie walked in with their son Seth. His arm had a small cut and he was bleeding. Mia always knew the right things to say to calm him down. "What happened, baby?" Mia said going over to her son.

"Daddy dropped me." He wailed.

"That is not true!" Eddie contradicted. It made Lissa and me laugh.

"It's alright ,baby. Your daddy is crazy." Mia said to her son Seth.

Eddie left again with his happy son in his arms again.

It was time to go to the club to celebrate Adrian's birthday. I hopped into the shower again. Adrian didn't hop in with me this time which was kind of made it into a boring shower. After forty minutes, I got out and blow dried my hair. I curled it into perfect ringlets.

I walked into the shower and chose what I was going to wear. I scanned the outfits. My eyes laid upon a black dress that Yaritza had once bought me. It was a long sleeve dress that was that had a very low neckline. It was low enough that you could see my stomach. It was very loose on the chest and then it got tight at the skirt. The skirt was a little bit higher than where the thighs were. It was perfect and indecent just like Adrian liked things.

I slipped into the dress and the cottony material felt soft against my skin.

I went back into my closet. I looked around for some nice pair of shoes. And then I found them. They were just sitting there waiting to get chosen. They were a pair of plain black stiletto heels that tied at the ankle. I put them on just as quickly as I saw them.

I went to the living room, where Christian, Lissa, all of Adrian's brothers and their wives, Maylin and her husband, Yaritza, Mia, Eddie, and Adrian sat in the living room. Adrian got a little turned on when he saw me.

"Damn, Adrian is sure to get some tonight!" Paul said when he saw me.

"Don't hate just because you don't get any!" Adrian shot back to his brother.

Paul shut up for a second and then sighed seeming frustrated. " When are we going to get going?"

"Hey, why are you coming with us Paul? The invitation strictly said _young _people only, and from what I am seeing you clearly aren't young." I said, smirking at my playful brother-in-law.

Paul chuckled softly and asked the same question again.

"When the babysitter arrives." I answered since everybody was busy laughing at Paul.

Speaking of the devil, there was a soft knock on the door. Trailed by almost fifty guardians, standing in the front door, stood our babysitters. Abe Mazur, Janine Hathaway or should I say Janine Mazur, Arianna Ivashkov, Charles Ivashkov, Mr. Rinaldi, Mr. and Mrs. Castile, and Tatiana Ivashkov. I asked for one babysitter and they send me eight.

"We're here to get dirty!" Tatiana exclaimed. What the hell?

"Yo, dudes, we got to smash!" Daren said.

We, well all the mothers, left hesitantly. We didn't full trust parents watching our kids.

Oh what the hell? I left right after Adrian.

Adrian and I climbed into his new version of the former Audi he had.; it had been a gift from his father. Maylin and her husband climbed in their Chevy Tahoe. Daren and Dylan had similar cars; they got in identical Mercedes-Benz. Lissa and Christina got into their Black Escalade. Jack and Vera got into their black Porsche. Paul and Sara got into his black, very fixed up Chevy truck. Yaritza, who was single was once again, got into her black corvette.

We arrived to the Royal Court within thirty minutes; Adrian had chosen to live not so far away from court since he had a lot of duties there. All of us parked on the VIP entrance. A group of guardians escorted us inside.

The whole crowd gathered at the Nighttime Star, the name of the club, all turned to look at us. We were a pretty sexy looking group. Especially, Adrian and I.

We walked to this table that was exclusive for IMPORTANT people only.

Paul was making suggestive comments about the dancing people, which wade everyone laugh, when a young Moroi girl walked up to us dressed in sluttish clothes. I assumed she was the drink carrier. She went straight up to Christian, who was fidgeting nervously.

"Hello, Christian, you never called," she practically purred.

"Hey, Livia." He said all the while looking at Lissa to see her reaction. Lissa just smiled.

_Who is that bitch?_ I sent to Lissa through the bond.

She gave a mental laugh. _Christian's ex-girlfriend. Little does she know that I am his wife and possibly be pregnant with his fourth child._

_Want me to kick her ass out of here?_ I sent to her.

_Would you please. _Lissa smiled nicely but her eyes showed pure hatred. Ah, that's the Lissa I liked. I stood up, towering over the tiny blonde. She looked at me like I was nothing ,just a regular dhampir. I'll show that bitch. All of my families' eyes were on me. It had been a while since I had been the _real _Rose Hathaway. The wild, impulsive Rose.

I put a hand on my hip and leaned my weight against it.

I ran a hand on her arm. It seemed very lesbiany-like but I didn't care in that second; I was protecting my charge, Lissa. "What do you want, sweetheart? Don't you see that Christian is clearly busy? And so is every guy here." I pointed at the whole table, that held many ladies sitting next to a guy, except Yaritza. "I suggest you ,I don't know, go play somewhere else?"

She had noticed me sitting next to Adrian earlier. "Who are you? Adrian's play toy blood whore?" She asked cockily.

Oh, hell no, did she just say that! I stepped even closer and I could see fear in her eyes. I gripped her arm really hard. "For your information, I am Adrian's wife, mother of his son, Queen of the fucking Royals." I looked at my husband who was watching my little scene with amusement and encouraging smile. "Now you were saying, sweetheart?"

She looked like she wanted to run the opposite direction as I moved in closer to her. "If you don't want me to kick your ass right now, then I suggest you leave now, before I rip you to shreds!"

"Damn, Rose! You beat that bitch up!" Paul shot at me.

The girl ,who still couldn't seem to comprehend that I was literally going to kick her ass, still didn't leave. Oh, shit, that did it. I really hate it when people don't listen to me. I socked her in the face. She stumbled back a few feet. Yaritza stood up; she knew about me being pregnant and I guessed she didn't want me to get hit in the stomach.

Yaritza finished the job I had started.

Damn! That girl knew how to fight! Yaritza. Livia just flinched every time that Yaritza raised her hand to hit her. _"DO NOT GET MY SISTER-IN-LAW MAD ONE MORE TIME OR I WILL BE THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AGAIN! IS THAT CLEAR?" _Yaritza got off the girl. _"ANSWER ME YOU FUCKFACE!" _Yaritza straightened her dress, which was the only thing that was out of place. The other girl ran away.

Thankfully, no one had witnessed our little scene. It hadn't mattered if they saw it; Ivashkovs got into lots of trouble all of the time. I was glad I had been tied with that family.

We all settled down again. Since we were VIP a guy came up to as to get drink for us. Everyone ordered a drink, even Lissa and Mia. "And what about you?" asked the hot waiter or whatever you they were called.

"Can I have a non-alcoholic margarita?"

He nodded and went to go get our drinks.

Adrian turned to me, a question in his eyes. "Little dhampir, you usually aren't the one to refuse getting drunk. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just cant drink."

"Why?" Jack, Adrians brother, asked.

It took Adrian's slow brain, pondering my words, to realize why I couldn't drink. "Rose, you're kidding right?" He seemed to surprised to believed me.

I smiled hugely at him. "No, Adrian, I am not lying. Happy birthday!"

"Fuck this shit! Christian I'm pregnant too!" Lissa exclaimed to Christian, who was choking on an ice cube.

"Eddie, so am I." Mia said softly.

"Well since we're all admitting things here, Jack, I am too." Vera said.

Jack spit out the drink he was drinking. He looked at Vera. "What?!" He hugged her so hard that I thought Vera could break at any second. I had recently learned that Vera and Jack were one of those couples that couldn't have kids because of something in their blood.

"Yes, I went to the doctor yesterday and he told me the good news." said Vera, joy clouding every surface of her face.

I hugged Vera. "I can't believe it!"

She started crying and I didn't blamer her; pregnancy hormones were really something. From afar, I could see Yaritza eyeing all of us with envy. _When is she going to get her happy ending? _I wondered. She noticed me gawking at her and then she looked at me and smiled a sad smile.

************************************************************************

I sighed contentedly as I lowered myself on my wonderful bed. It had been a long night. I felt the other side of the bed being ruffled as Adrian laid down next to me. I dragged myself into his arms; his hands went to my stomach; he began talking to it.

"Do you think it's time for Yaritza to finally settle down?" I asked absentmindedly as he fooled around with my stomach.

The question surprised him. "That's for her to decide."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying." He went back to my stomach. "She just looked really sad back there, when were telling the good news."

"Her happy ending will come soon, trust me." I laid back down, cause I was really tired. I really hoped it did for her. I wanted to see her smile in the same way I smiled I found out that I was going to be a mom. I wanted to help her plan her wedding the way she had helped. I wanted my sister to be happy in the way I was. I fell asleep soon after.

**_THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING! WHO SHOULD YARITZA STAY WHIT?. . . _**


	12. Unexpected

_**Six Months Later**_

Today I got the most unexpected news ever.

My phone rang and I swear I was going to kill the person who was calling. I was six months pregnant and a pregnant women needed her sleep.

I looked at my Blackberry Tour and _Olena Belikov's _name read across the screen. My anger dimmed a little. I pressed the green button and answered the call.

"Hey," I said sleepily.

"Rose, my dear, it is good to speak to you. How is my future granddaughter doing?" Olena looked at my kids as her grandchildren.

Always the same question. _How is the baby doing, Rose? _Not _how are _you _doing Rose? _I rubbed my stomach and the baby moved in response. I had gone last week to get an ultra sound and the doctor had told me the good news that I would be having a girl; Adrian and I decided to name her Taylor Alba. "She is doing well. So what can I do for you, Olena?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your sleep but I need to speak to your husband."

I looked over at Adrian who had been rubbing my stomach now looking at me curiously. "Okay." I handed him the phone.

"Olena, how's it going?" he asked politely.

I laid back down on the bed and almost fell asleep if not for one thing. "What?" Adrian asked. His outburst had caused the baby inside me to start kicking; she was going to be one crazy, strong girl like her mother. Adrian started stroking my stomach soothingly hoping to calm the baby.

It was my turn to look at him with curiosity.

_**APOV**_

"Olena, how is it going?" I asked her kindly, although I was raging inside for interrupting my good sleep and dream with my little dhampir.

"Adrian," she began, "I just got a call from St. Vlad's and they told me that Dimitri came back. He really is back we just finished talking to him."

"What?" My outburst had been loud enough to probably wake up the whole house. Unfortunately, it had disturbed little _baby_ dhampir's sleep. Rose got a pained expression on her face, the one she usually got when the baby started kicking her hard. I rubbed her stomach gently.

Rose was looking at me with a million questions in her eyes. "How could that be possible?"

"I don't have the faintest idea. Yeva had a vision of this but we ignored it. And it turns out she was right." She was happy that she had her son back and I was happy for her. "Adrian, I was wondering if you could take Rose to the Academy. He is asking for her. Can you do that, Adrian? We will be traveling to the Academy shortly."

I looked over at Rose and it took me a minute to answer. Should I do this? Rose had given me the best things in life, she had married me and given me a beautiful son and she was about to give me a daughter. Now, this was my chance to repay her for giving me the best things ever. "Yes, Olena, I can do that."

"Thank you, Adrian. And sorry for disturbing you and Rose."

"No problem."

_**RPOV**_

What the hell was happening? "No problem." Adrian replied to something that Olena had said.

"I'll do what I can. Yeah, I will. Bye."

They finished there conversation and he handed the phone to me. I tossed it to the nightstand. I looked at the clock and it read four-thirty a.m. I was about to pass out again when Adrian pulled me to him and asked, "What do you think about taking a trip?"

"Like this? And where?" I said a hand on my stomach.

His hand covered mine. "Nothing is wrong with that. A trip to St. Vladimir's Academy."

"Why?"

"Somebody wants to talk to you there."

I closed my eyes. "Can we talk about it later?" I asked already half asleep.

He chuckled quietly. "Of course, my love." He pulled me as close as my stomach allowed and I fell asleep.

I woke up five hours later because I had been dreaming about a fruit cocktail and now I was craving it. I shook Adrian and I'm sure it rattled his bones. "Adrian!"

"Yes, little dhampir?"

"I want a fruit cocktail."

He got off the bed. "I'll ask Deena to make it and I'll will bring it as soon as I can."

"It better be fast."

I noticed that my rambling had wakened up my almost one year old. "Mommy," he said and gave me the usual hug and kiss when he woke up.

"Hey, sweetie." I gave him kiss on his rosy cheeks.

"How is Taylor." It sounded more like Twwaayor but I understood him nonetheless.

He placed his small hand on my stomach. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on my blown up stomach. He ran a hand across my stomach. Taylor started moving inside. "Mommy, she's moving! She's moving!" He thought she was moving but no she was kicking. She always got like this when she heard his voice and Adrian's; when she heard mine, she usually just did a small kick and move around a little.

"Yes, she is, sweetheart." Adrian walked in with my fruit. I didn't look as appetizing as it did in my dream but I ate it anyhow. Adrian turned on the TV but he wasn't paying attention to it; he paid more attention to the kicking baby in my stomach.

"Taylor, when are you going to come out and play with me?" Ervin asked to the still kicking baby. Sometimes it felt like I was carrying a miniature elephant instead of a growing baby.

Adrian was now laying his hair against my stomach. His face was overcome with joy as his face laid on top of my belly.

He rubbed my stomach soothingly. "I can't wait till this baby is born."

"Why?" I asked while stroking Ervin's hair who had his ear pressed up against my stomach.

"To finally hold my daughter in my arms." Adrian said looking into my eyes.

I closed my eyes happily, imagining myself holding my sure-to-be beautiful daughter. I pictured her with Adrian's gorgeous eyes copied into my face. . .

I was so caught up in my fantasies when I remembered about earlier today. "Adrian?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What did Olena want earlier today?" I asked.

He looked not wanting to meet my eyes. "Rose. . ."

"Adrian? Tell me."

"Rose, how about a trip to St. Vlad's?"

It was all he would tell me. "Why?"

"Just to revisit the past. Where we did our first dirty deed."

I laughed recalling the memory, where he and I had made love for the first time; it had been in his suite at guest housing. Him mentioning our first time, made me think back to the horrible day.

_A million tears fell from my eyes. I ran blindly with no destination in my mind. This can't be true. _

_This can't be happening. No. No! NO! NO! He can't be dead. He can't. We were supposed to be together. He made a promise to me, he promised never to leave me. Why isn't he here? If he were dead, then I would die with him! They are lying to me. How can I even say that? I am the one who killed him._

"_Rose!" I heard my mother shout form behind me. _

_The cabin, where him and I shared our first time. That final kiss, so filled with love. Our final look, a look that said I'm not going to make it, Roza, take care of yourself, for me. I love you. . . those were his last moments before the Strigoi finally killed him._

_I could see the guest housing up ahead. Without thinking, I knocked on his door. He took one look at me and let me in._

"_Rose, I heard what happened. I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around me. _

"_Adrian, he can't be dead. He can't." I began sobbing uncontrollably. I stood there wrapped in his arms, my head buried in his chest. _

_He hugged me even harder. "Oh, Rose. . ."_

"_Adrian, we were supposed to be together. . . And now he is dead. I killed him." My sobs got louder and he led me to the couch. He sat me on his lap and pulled me close. "Why did this have to happen? Why?" I was now crying really hard. I'm sure it scared him; he had never seen me so vulnerable._

_I buried my face on the hollow of his throat. I cried all the pain I was feeling, cried all the hurt I was experiencing. It was not long before I felt numb. I don't know how long I stayed there in his arms but I was very tired. "Adrian, can I stay here tonight?"_

_He kissed my forehead. "Of course, my little dhampir." He carried me to his bed because you could sure tell that I was tired. _

_He tucked me in and once the covers were under my chin, he kissed my forehead. "Have a good night, Rose."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to sleep on the couch."_

_I sat up. "No, Adrian stay here with me, please."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

_He slipped under the blankets after a few moments. _

"_Hold me, please?"_

"_Of course, my beautiful little dhampir." He hugged me to him. With his arms around me, silent tears fell from my eyes, which he wiped away with his lips.  
_

"_It's going to be okay, little dhampir. He may be gone, but I'm still here for you. I'll help you get through. I won't let anything happen to, won't let anything hurt you like this again."_

"_I don't know how to move on, Adrian. Please help me."_

_He didn't answer, he kissed me rather than speaking. It was a soft ,passionate kiss. "I love you, Rose. Don't ever forget that. I'll always be here for you."_

_I snuggled closer into him. "Thank you, Adrian." His hands held me tighter against his chest. He kissed me again then I fell asleep._

_My dreams were hunted by the images from when Dimitri lost that fight. Him falling. The Strigoi taking every ounce of his blood. Even though I was still asleep, I could feel tears falling out of my eyes. Although I could not stop the tears, I felt safe in Adrian's arms._

I came back to life and saw that his eyes were glazed over just like mine were. We looked at each other and sighed remembering the good memory.

"Why do you have to go all of a sudden?"

"We need a break from all this. Plus, Lissa and everyone you want to go can come with us. Olena said she would be there too."

It all seemed to weird. Why would he want to take such an immediate trip to St. Vlad's? It was not making sense. But I guess we would find out soon. . . .


	13. St Vladimir's Academy

_**Rose's POV**_

I trudged along the Academy's hallways with Adrian by my side, my little Ervin Luke in Adrian's arms, and my future-to-be-princess, still inside the womb, Taylor Alba. I looked around in wonder. It had been almost three years since I had walked these very same hallways as a student here rather than a visitor.

We walked by the gym where Dimitri and I used to train. My imagination could even make out the shape of his tall form. It brought back a million memories. The memories didn't bring the usual round of tears that I usually got. Now, there were simply just memories. Good memories.

I sighed happily and my baby stared moving around happily inside.

I patted my stomach. "This baby is happy to be here."

Adrian copied my movement, placing his hand over mine. "Because _your_ happy to be here." Babies felt what the mom felt so I tried to live in a stress-free environment.

We walked on. "Yaritza, what do you think of this place?" I asked my sister-in-law who had tagged along.

"It's creepy. I can't believe you came here." She shuddered.

"Yeah, well, I had no choice." I looked around. "It's really not that bad. Just the stupid rules."

I still didn't know why Adrian had brought me here. I was glad to be here and I was glad that I was going to see Olena and her gang, but still I needed to know.

Hey speaking of, Olena rushed out to hug me. "Rose! How have you been, darling. How cute." She said patting my belly.

"Hello, Olena. Do you have any idea why Adrian brought me here?" I asked. I know I sounded rude, but I needed to know why I was here.

Olena looked at Adrian. "You didn't tell her?"

"No, I wanted to surprise her."

"Tell me what?"

Then an unforgettable voice answered behind me. "Roza, is that you?"

I turned around to face him. Dimitri. I would have passed out and fallen flat on my face if Adrian hadn't been holding my arm. He looked much the same as he had when he'd been dhampir. He still had the same brown eyes, same brown silky hair, that same half-smile, the same brown cowboy duster.

I put a hand to my mouth. Surely, I must be dreaming. "You're dead" was all I could think to say to him.

He smiled that odd smile of his that he so rarely used. "No, Roza, you saved me."

"No, I killed you."

"You killed the Strigoi part of me. The other part of me still lived on. My soul. My love for you saved me."

"How?"

"Excuse me, Rose. Who is this guy?" Yaritza asked me. Dimitri turned to look at her and he stayed like that for a while.

I didn't want to answer her; thankfully Adrian answered for me.

Dimitri's attention turned back to me but his eyes seemed dazed. "Your love freed my soul." Dimitri said, his brown eyes staring at me intently but you could tell something else was on his mind.

I was in too much shock to say anything else. I looked into his eyes. I noticed that I didn't feel the same emotions I had felt before when I used to look into his eyes. No more passion. No more love.

I should be happy that he was alive and well but I wasn't. Him being here was just like a disturbance in my life. I mean I was happy to see him but now I loved Adrian; he was my whole life now, along with Ervin and Taylor.

Adrian walked in front of Dimitri. "I am glad that you are alive again." Adrian was a little shocked to see me react so unhappy. I think he probably thought I would be hugging and kissing Dimitri right now.

_**Dimitri's POV**_

There she was, my beautiful Roza. She was standing with Ivashkov and her stomach was swollen just the right amount of size to fit a small baby in there. How could she have moved on? We were supposed to be together.

"Roza, is that you?"

She had an _WTF! _moment. Her eyes popped open and they looked about to fall out at any second; her face paled a bit and she would have fallen on the ground if not for Adrian holding her.

"You're dead." She said, in a shaky voice.

"No, Roza, you saved me." A spirit user ,that Oskana had met, a spirit user with unique powers couple days after my funeral saved me. She had a spirit power that brought dead people back from the dead. She didn't bring you back from the dead like Lissa did, there was no shadow kiss bond involved, she saved you by making a spirit filled ring. She put the ring on the dead person's finger. If there was anything worth saving in that person, the person would live, but if there wasn't, the person stayed like that.

Thank God I had been a good person in my twenty four dhampir years, or I would be dead right now. It took me almost three years to decide to come back or not.

"No, I killed you."

"You killed the Strigoi part of me. The other part of me still lived on. My soul. My love for you saved me."

"How?" It was a whisper but I heard it nonetheless. Why was she so shocked to see me?

"Excuse me, Rose. Who is this guy?" Someone asked in a delicate voice that sounded like music. I turned to look at her and was stunned shocked and speechless. Standing in front of me was standing the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, including Rose. The young woman had light skin, Moroi color. Her cheeks were flushed making her look that more beautiful. She had lovely green eyes, that made it obvious that she was related to an Ivashkov. The color of her hair was a shade lighter than mine.

I met her green eyes and the world shifted. It didn't revolve around Rose anymore. This was more; it now revolved around this person. It was like love at first sight.

I looked away from her and looked at Rose, who was still shocked and now massaging her stomach. "Your love freed my soul." Although I was looking at Rose, my words were directed at the girl standing next Rose. I faintly heard Adrian talk to the girl, Yaritza, which I then knew it was his sister. Yaritza, such a beautiful name; it fit her perfectly.

Adrian walked to me. "I am glad that you are alive again." His expression was one on of surprise. I wondered why? My gaze went back to Yaritza again; she was looking at me too, her eyes were baffled as if she too had experienced what I had not so long ago. I looked away to Rose who was now looking at the two of us and smiling. Had everyone seen or felt what I had just earlier?

_**Rose's POV**_

From the corner of my eye, I saw Yaritza and Dimitri looking at each other. My whole attention was now fixated on the them. A million things passed through them as they looked at one another. That look was similar to the ones Adrian and I shared at times. I smiled happy that they had found someone.

Nobody seemed to know what to do to break the silence, when Lissa rushed to us as fast as she could go since she also had a belly like mine. "Rose! Guess what!" She hadn't noticed Dimitri there but when she saw him her eyes almost crawled out of their sockets. "OH SHOOT! aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Her scream scared Taylor. I gasped out in pain. "Can you yell any louder, Liss?"

She leaned down to till she was face to face with my stomach. "Sorry, baby, Taylor." The baby calmed down a little. She turned to Dimitri. "Explain."

"Hello, Princess. It is good to see you again." He bowed formally.

He explained everything to Lissa and Christian who just stared at him with open mouths.

I didn't know what else to say and I was glad when Ervin stirred in Adrian's arms ,claiming that he was awake. "Mommy, where are we?" He rubbed his little eyes; he threw his arms out for me to take him into mine.

I kissed his forehead. "Were at Mommy's old school." Although Ervin was barely eleven months, he was very good at talking. It sounded like total gibberish at times but I understood him nevertheless. I looked at the time; it had been a while since anybody had eaten. "You hungry, sweetheart?"

His response was only to nod. I smoothed his hair absentmindedly.

"Is that your son, Rose?" Dimitri's attention now focused on the boy that was cradled in my arms.

"Yes."

"Can I hold him?" The question shocked me but I handed Ervin to him nonetheless.

Dimitri looked good holding a baby. His mother and sisters rushed out to look at my son. This was not the first time that they had seen him. "Congratulations, Rose, Adrian. You have such an exquisite child."

Like we needed to be reminded of that! We already knew he was adorable. "Thank you. So when are you going to have yours?"

The question surprised him. Goodness, it surprised me too! He looked at me in shock. "Whenever I get the chance." I saw him look at Yaritza from the corner of his eye. I would have a word with Yaritza later.

For now, my feet were aching, Ervin was hungry, I was hungry, Adrian was tired. I suggested to Adrian we go to our suite to eat and rest.

"Well, we'll see everyone later. I am really tired and like you guys know a pregnant lady needs her rest." I said, taking Ervin out of Dimitri's arms.

"Good night everyone." Adrian said and we left but before we could walk too far away I looked at Yaritza, then at Dimitri then back at her and winked; her cheeks turned bright pink. I laughed softly.

We arrived at the suite. It was the same exact suite that Adrian had used when he was a guest here at the Academy and me a student. His guardians waited outside the door. The guardian's looked as if, Stan particularly, they were about to drop dead at any moment. They were really tired that was obvious.

Adrian dismissed them so they could finally get some sleep and opened the door.

The room was the same as we had left it three years ago. The scent of meat hit me as soon as I walked in. It made my mouth water so bad that if I opened it a river would form. I handed Ervin to Adrian and went to the bedroom so that I could change into comfortable clothes. I slipped into my black shorts and Adrian's white tee.

I walked back into the front room and sat down where a food filled plate was waiting. I dug in and finished in minutes. "So, little dhampir, what did you think of Dimitri?"

"I think he something for Yaritza." My voice expressed all the happiness I was feeling that my sister had finally found someone.

"You think? It was totally obvious that he fell in love with her."

"I know and I am happy for that."

Adrian and I were cleaning the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. Oh, greatness, who could it be?

Adrian walked to the door and back to the kitchen within seconds."Rose, Yaritza wants to talk to you."

I groaned. "Tell her tomorrow."

"I already did but she wants to talk to you bad."

"Oh fine."

I walked into the living room. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I already figured that out. What about?"

She said one word. "Dimitri."

I sighed and sat down on the couch laying my feet on the arm of it. I closed my eyes and I hoped I wouldn't fall asleep. "What about him?"

"I wanted to ask you if you think that he would be good for me? Tell me how he is since you knew him so well."

"Well as for him being good for you that is for you to decide." I opened my eyes briefly and looked at her. "Dimitri is from Russia. He is kind and gentle. He is compassionate and loving. I can't imagine anyone not loving him. Always does the right thing"—except for when him and me were in love back then—"and he helps others in whatever way possible. He is a good man. I think he will be good for you. Now can I please go to sleep?"

"In a sec. One last question."

"Go ahead."

"Will you get mad at me if I went after him?" She asked not meeting my eyes or looking towards me.

I thought about it for a moment because her question really did catch me off guard. I struggled to get up and walked over to her couch to sit next to her. I hugged her shoulders. "Of course not. I have Adrian and I love him. All I want is for you to happy ,and I know that Dimitri will be the right guy for you."

"Thanks, Rose. Now you can go to sleep."

When I woke up, I noticed that Adrian and Ervin weren't in the room. I panicked a little until I heard their voices in the front room. I got up put on decent maternity outfit and walked out into the living room.

Headmistress Kirova was standing in the living room. In her hands was my son. Lissa was there also with Christian and their kids. "Wonderful. And how is Rose doing?" Kirova was saying.

"I am doing well." I said.

"Rose, it is good to see you again." Kirova said to me and hugged me with one arm since she was holding my kid with the other.

"You, too, Mrs. Kirova." I said trying to be polite.

She smiled. "Well, I will leave you all to go on about your business. I heard that you were on campus, I simply wanted to say hi." She walked to the door, handed Adrian the baby, and left.

"What was she doing here?" I asked, my stomach rumbling cause I was really hungry.

"Saying hi that is all." Adrian said, taking my hand leading me to the kitchen were a plate of pancakes with strawberries was waiting and a glass of orange juice on the side.

As soon as my butt hit the chair I dug in and finished faster than light can travel.

"So what do you want to do later tonight?" Lissa asked, running a hand up and down her belly.

"We—

I was interrupted when Yaritza burst in through the door laughing. Trailing behind her was Dimitri. Together already? Damn, that was fast!

"Hello everyone!" Yaritza exclaimed, while giving Adrian and me a hug and a kiss and taking Ervin out of Adrian's arms. "How is my little boy?" She said to Ervin.

"Good morning everybody." Dimitri said politely. Everyone murmured their good mornings. The cold air of when Yaritza opened the door was still lingering in the room; it reminded me of ice cubes and I instantly craved them. Ice cubes were the thing I craved the most in this pregnancy.

I turned to Adrian. "Is there any ice cubes here?"

He grimaced probably scared that I would freak out if there wasn't. He went to the refrigerator/freezer inside the kitchen. Luck was with him, he pulled out a small bag of ice and handed it to me.

Dimitri looked at me curiously while I nibbled on my ice.

"She craves that all the time." Yaritza explained. She turned to everyone in the room. "So what do guys want to do later on tonight?"

"Why don't we go to Missoula and do something like go to dinner or whatever?" Lissa suggested.

"That sounds good." Yaritza said. Everybody else murmured their "okays." "What do you think Rose?" She asked since I hadn't said anything.

"I don't really care as long there is ice cubes where we are going." Adrian brought me another pack since I had finished the other one already.

Lissa and Yaritza discussed what we were going to do later on tonight. I really couldn't care less of what we were doing.

People were so caught in there conversations when Dimitri came to sit next to me. "Yaritza is sure something." He said in a soft voice.

I took me a while to answer. "She sure is."

"Are you upset that I am with her and not you?" Why was everybody asking me that question lately?

"No, why would I? Adrian and I love each; no million words can describe what we feel for each other." I sighed , remembering the time we first met at that ski lodge.

"You love him don't you?" How dumb was he to ask that question?

"Yes." My tone added the _duh! _

Yaritza came to us then ,stopping that conversation, thankfully.

She said something to him in his ear. He stood up with her and they left to get ready to go to Missoula later on. I guess we had to get ready too. Damn. Oh well.

I took out a nice, warm outfit for Ervin. Adrian dress him and I hopped into the shower. A few minutes later, Adrian went in with me. We had to shower fast because Ervin was out there alone.

We phoned Yaritza when we were finished changing. We climbed into the academy's cars and headed to Missoula. We had a good time. We drove back to the academy to get some sleep.


	14. Save Her

_**Rose's POV**_

I walked with Dimitri through the academy's hallways. "So, comrade, when are you and Yaritza going to tie up the knot?" I said using my old nickname for him. I was a little over seven months, almost eight. I had gained more pounds than I intended too. It was probably from all those ice cubes I ate.

"It's only been a month since I met her."

"It doesn't matter, comrade. When it's real love it doesn't matter

I suddenly broke off because I felt the nauseous feeling that alerted me Strigoi were nearby. "Dimitri! Strigoi!"

Thank God Adrian had sent two out of his four guardians with me. Dimitri and Stan rushed out into action as soon as the evil vampire came into view. Guardian Morgan and Guardian Willett edged me into a corner so I would be safer.

A couple more guardians joined us. Alberta and my mother were part of them. There were more than thirty Strigoi on us. My mom killed at least ten Strigoi when she got there.

"What do you want here?" My mother asked the Strigoi she was fighting.

"We want him." He pointed at Dimitri. "He belongs to us." He growled as my mother staked his heart. My mother was a badass; while others killed one Strigoi she killed two.

Ten Strigoi advanced where I was standing. My guardians were distracted with a Strigoi each. I had a stake but there was so much I could do. I staked to Strigoi protecting my stomach. I had a nanosecond to control myself when a Strigoi I hadn't seen coming threw me on the ground. There was a horrible pain in my stomach. My head started throbbing. My blood gushed out.

_Adrian I love you! _I thought to the sky; I knew I was going to die.

_**Adrian's POV**_

"_HURRY!" _I yelled to Christian. There were Strigoi on campus. I needed to get to Rose.

Around the corner, you could see a battle of Strigoi and guardians. Rose was lying on the ground, a river of blood around her. I ran to her. Christian stepped into action killing as many Strigoi as possible with his element. In about a minute, all Strgoi were dead. Not that that mattered; Rose was all that mattered right now.

I kneeled down where Rose was lying. Her eyes fluttered as my hand touched her. "Adrian," she said weakly, "help the baby. Save her." Tears streamed down my face and hers.

I picked her up and carried her to the clinic. A trail of blood followed us. I yelled for help as soon as I was inside. My guardians trailed behind us to protect us.

Just then Rose gasped out in pain. "Adrian! The baby!" She screamed using all her strength. A group of nurses told me to take her into the empty room down the hallway. I walked blindly; my tears were to heavy for me to see anything. I couldn't loose Rose or the baby. They had to save them.

_**Rose's POV**_

The pain was horrible. I was getting weaker and weaker by the loss of blood. Adrian put me down on the hospital bed. I couldn't feel anything, besides the pain. The pain was bearable next to the thought I could loose my baby, that was unbearable.

The nurses, stepped into action and cleaned the wound on my stomach to stop the blood.

_**Adrian's POV**_

Dr. Olendeski came in. She examined Rose. You could tell nothing by the expression on her face. "We will have to do an emergency cesarean. The baby will not survive inside the womb any longer with Rose's condition."

I nodded, cheering on anything that would help the baby. The nurses and doctor got ready to perform the C-section. In a matter of minutes they took the baby out. There was so much blood, though. The heart machine, which Rose was connected to, kept showing her pulse getting lower and lower.

The doctor came up to me. Not a million years would help the grief that I would feel if what she said happened to Rose. "Adrian, the baby is fine. But I don't know about Rose. She is not going to make it Adrian." A tear escaped her eye and a thousand escaped mine.

I couldn't let that happen. Ervin and I needed her and now Taylor. "You can try and help her with your spirit." I knew I couldn't do it; I wasn't strong enough to do it but I had to try.

I walked over to where Rose lay. I looked down at her. Her eyes were open but they were all wide and glassy as if she were dead. She was pale, paler than a Moroi. There was no life in her. Although she had no life force, tears were streaming down her eyes.

I touched her cheek; her skin felt too cold. "I will not let anything happen to you, Rose, my little dhampir." I kissed her forehead. I concentrated on spirit. Gathered all my strength and let it fall into her. I sort of tugged to at her spirit.

I knew it was not working. Her eyes closed completely and her heart stopped. I did it again ,unwilling to let her go. I was not going to let that happen. I tried again, cursing myself for not being able to do it. I was feeling weaker and weaker; all my force was going into her. I didn't care I just needed to save her.

Still no response. I tried one last time. There was a sort of zap through my body. Rose's eyelids fluttered. Little by little her heart beat started rising. After a couple of seconds, her heart beat went back to normal. Her face and body started regaining the color of a living person. Her eyes had that light again of being alive. I had done it.

She looked at me. _Thank you._ I heard her in my mind. And then I knew, I knew why I had felt that zap. Me bringing her back to life had created a bond between me and her. But what about Lissa and Rose's bond?

I leaned down and kissed her. Tears of joy fell down my eyes.

Rose looked weak still but other than that she was okay. Then her expression changed into one of alarm. "Adrian! Where is my baby?" She asked trying to sit up and patting her stomach.

"She is fine, the doctor is caring for her you just need to rest." I said soothingly. I was feeling weak too. In that moment, Rose and I needed blood.

Lissa came in with a feeder at her heels. Her eyes were swollen. "Rose! I though I almost lost you back there!" More tears.

"It's fine, Lissa. I am okay thanks to Adrian." She looked at me with one hundred percent love.

Just then Dr. Olendski came back. She checked Rose. "We will need to put blood into Rose. It is not okay for her to go on without all that blood loss."

"You do what you have to do." I said.

"The problem is we don't usually do transfers here so we don't have enough of Rose's blood type. We will need to find a donor."

I thought, damning myself for not being her blood type. "I don't know of anyone who has O."

"I do." Christian said, coming through the door and going to hug Lissa.

"Who?" I asked.

"Me. I will donate blood to Rose." I could have kissed him right then and there. I just settled with hugging him.

"Thank you." I said and let him go.

I looked at my little dhampir; she was going to be all right. _I love you. _I sent through our bond.

The nurse came in and connected Christian to a tube that led to Rose's veins.

_**Rose's POV**_

I briefly heard the conversation. I mentally thanked Christian. I needed to do something in return for him.

_I love you. _Adrian sent to me through the bond. The bond? Holy shit! I wasn't bonded with Lissa anymore! "Adrian, how did you do it?"

"What?"

"How did you break the bond between Lissa and me?"

Lissa's face was a mask of shock as she noticed that our bond was broken. I, on the other hand, was happy.

I wondered if the bond between me and Adrian was two-way. _How is our little girl doing? _I sent to him.

_They are taking care of her. _Yes! A two-way bond with Adrian and me!

An evil nurse inserted an evil needle into my arm. They connected Christian to the needle and his blood poured out into me. Once they were done, Christian munched on the feeder they had brought.

I felt better but tired at the same time. I couldn't help but let my eyes close. I was deeply under before anyone could do or say anything else. _Sleep well. _Adrian sent through the bond.


	15. Taylor Alba

Four days passed, and I slept through all of them. I faded in and out at times. Bouquets of fresh flowers arrived to my room everyday. Visitors stopped by every time. Nurses came in and checked me. Lissa frequently came in with Ervin. Adrian never left my side through it all.

I woke up. There was a pounding in my head. I looked to my left and noticed that Adrian was asleep on the chair, his head resting on the edge of the bed. I leaned forward to stroke his hair. He stirred as soon as my hand made contact with his hair.

He smiled. "How are you feeling, little dhampir?"

"I am better, thanks to Christian and you."

He grabbed my hand in between both of his. "I am glad you're still with me. I almost lost you. I couldn't bear that."

"But you didn't. I'm here. I am alive and well." I turned my attention on matters more important. "Is our daughter doing well?" I asked, wanting to see my little angel.

"She is. She has passed all tests as if she were a normal newborn baby." That was good news.

"Can I see her?" I asked.

"Of course." Adrian got up and helped me stand up.

I was nervous to see what my daughter was like.

"Who does she look like? Me or you?" I asked on the way to where they were keeping her.

More than a million gifts were in the room. They were scattered all over the room, wrapped in pink paper wrap. I wasn't paying attention to that. My attention was more fixed on the baby that was inside an incubator, a beautiful baby girl.

Tears fell out of my eyes as I walked towards her.

I looked inside the incubator and was stunned shitless. Laying there was the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. She looked like me mostly. She had my same exact face. She had been staring at the ceiling but when I came up to her she looked directly into my eyes. Her eyes were the same exact color of Adrian's. Her hair color was a shade lighter than mine. Her skin color was a little bit lighter than mine. She was so adorable and beautiful.

Adrian reached around me and took her out. He looked so good holding his little girl that I started crying, hard this time. He wiped some tears away. He shifted her in his arms and handed her to me. Taylor Alba was so cute; I couldn't believe she was mine. She looked at me with precious green eyes.

"Hi, little baby." Her lips started pouting as soon I as talked to her. She started crying. I turned to Adrian but kept my eyes on her. "I think she doesn't like me." I smoothed her little small hair. Taylor was going to have wicked cool hair like mine.

I grinned at her and kissed her little nose. "I really don't get how you can love something so instantly."

"Me neither. I remember when I first saw you at the lodge it was like love at first sight."

I smiled at him. "You just wanted me because I was so hot wrapped up in winter clothes and my black eye."

"How'd you guess?" He said playfully.

"Aw, how cute. I can't wait till I have my own." Yaritza said entering the room. Dimitri walked in behind her quiet as a ghost. There was cuts and scraped on his face.

I completely ignored her. I was so caught up in the moment with my daughter.

"Rose! Ohmygod! I thought Yaritza was kidding when she said you had had a girl!" Arianna gushed, coming into the room. Behind her was Charles Ivashkov. Paul and Sara were there too. Sara was now nine months; she would pop out a baby anytime soon and she was also going to have a boy. Damn, what was it with the Ivashkov's? Only shooting out boys. Well, except for me and Adrian. My mom and dad were lingering in the door way.

"Oh my goodness she is such a delight! She is so you Rose!" Arianna let out not stopping to take a breath. She stood behind me, not wanting to disturb the moment between me and my newborn daughter.

My mother started crying when she saw me holding my baby. "Rose. . ." she was at loss for words. I didn't blame her so was I.

"Hey, my precious, I love you." Taylor's wails had stopped but tears were running down her delicate newborn face silently.

My mother came up to me. "May I hold her, Rose?"

"Sure." I handed her to my mom, regretting it instantly.

Taylor was passed around from arms to arms. My baby was going to be a spoiled brat, since she was the first girl ever in Adrian's family. Everybody loved her.

She finally went to Adrian's arms again. I sat down on the chair I was really tired and I needed a shower.

Dr. Olendeski came in for Taylor's usual check up, I assumed, with the most awesome news ever. "Rose, I am glad that you are finally awake and well. You don't know how it relieves my heart to see you well." She walked were Adrian was standing caught up in the moment with his daughter. "Hey, there, precious baby."

She made quick pencil markings on her clipboard and seemed satisfied. "I have good news for you two. You guys can take the baby home in about one day." She checked me. "And you, Rose, can go anytime you want."

Awesome news! "Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Dr. Olendeski., and for taking care of me."

"Rose, well that is my job isn't it? No problem, Rose, I am glad that you are well." She walked out of the room, giving Taylor a kiss on the forehead before finally departing.

"Rose!" Rose, Rose, everywhere!

I turned around to see Tatiana standing in the doorway. She rushed to Adrian who was holding our newborn daughter.

"She is beautiful like you Rose." Ex-Queen looked. . . not well. Her disease had caught up to her. She had the same sickness that Victor Dashkov had. Although the disease was bad, Tatiana was handling well. _Was. _Looking at her now, I finally believed what the doctors had said; expect the worse.

"Thank you."

Adrian got up immediately and literally took my daughter out of Tatiana's arms. In no more than three seconds, my Taylor Alba was in my arms.

Everybody, mostly the Ivashkovs, were caught up in the moment of having their first grandaughter or niece that before we knew it the night was closing over us and the nurses were kicking guests out.

"Well, have a goodnight, daughter." My mom and dad were saying as they walked out of the room. They kissed Taylor on the forehead and me and. . . . _Adrian _before leaving.

"Rose, these damn nurses our kicking us out." Jack said as he took Vera's hand and led her through the doorway.

Dr. Oledneski was letting us to stay, but Arianna and Charles suggested that they take care of Taylor. I loved that idea. More time with my honey bear Adrian.

Adrian and left before they changed their minds.

Adrian carried me in his arms until we arrived at the suite. Yaritza and Dimitri had volunteered to watch Ervin and Arianna had volunteered to watch over Taylor in the hospital.

He set me down on the room's enterance and sighed happily. "It is good to have you back home and to be back home."

"Yes, it is." I walked to the closet where my clothes were set up. I didn't even see what I chose; I just wanted and needed to get in the shower as fast as I could.

I was surprised he hadn't come in here with me.

_Take your time. _Adrian sent through the bond.

I sent my mental laugh. I tried to take the quickest shower but the water felt much too good on my skin.

I got out of the shower. I went to see what I had taken out of the closet. I grinned, loving the pajama set. A gift from Drew. I blow dried my hair because I hated when I slept with my hair wet.

I sauntered out of the bathroom and to his side of the bed.

"Mr. Ivashkov, anything capturing your interest?" I asked.

He looked me over, head to toe. "I can't see; I am blinded by your beauty."

I laughed and joined him on the bed. He pulled me against his chest and I inhaled his scent. He turned off the TV, directing his whole attention to me. I loved it when he looked at me that way, in a love filled way. We were both tired and happy that we were finally home, that it was not so long that we lasted awake. His arms tightened against me and I snuggled closer to him. I slept peacefully, not even Adrian entered my dreams.

I woke up to the wonderful smell of French toast.

I slid out of bed and went inside the shower. When I was done showering, I went to the closet to pick out something to wear. I chose a black pencil skirt, a red silk blouse, some black wicked-looking stilettos, and a black coat to wear over the outfit.

My heels _clicked, clicked, _as I made my way to the kitchen. Once there, I sat my sexy ass on the counter. "What you cooking?" I asked, announcing my presence to Adrian.

"Good morning to you, too, babe." Adrian went to me. I kissed him very enthusiastically.

"When are we going to the clinic?" I asked already wanting to see my daughter.

"After you eat breakfast." He handed me a plate with French toast, eggs, and bacon. I was hungry, so I ate them quickly.

"We have such a beautiful daughter." I commented as we made our way through the Academy to where the clinic was at, our guardians trailing behind us.

"Yes, she is even more beautiful than you are, which surprises me since there isn't anything out there more beautiful than you." He smiled.

"I am not beautiful, I am dead sexy."

He spun me around to him. "You got that right."

"Behave." I bit his lip lightly and walked into the clinic.

Taylor's room was like the first one in the hallway so I didn't have to walk far which was good since Adrian had left me sore from last night. It was a good sore, though.

Arianna looked about to fall asleep at any moment; Charles looked a lot more energetic than could be possible as he had his granddaughter in his hands.

He handed her to me. "Your daughter is doing better than great; you can take her home anytime you want." Dr. Olendeski said behind me.

We enjoyed our last day at the Academy, before it was time to take Taylor Alba home. That is what we needed to do; escape this place that held the same amount of good memories as it held bad.

I kissed my daughter's forehead. "I love you ,baby." Adrian put his arms around us both and sat Ervin on his lap. We were the ideal family, one hot, gorgeous family with lots of money. Anyone would covet our life.

"I love you, too, Rose. Thank you for fulfilling this wonderful dream I always had about you and me."

I leaned over to kiss him. "You have nothing to thank me for." I said, closing my eyes as the pilot lifted off. The thought of finally going to our _real _home made me fall asleep with a smile on my face.

Adrian's phone ringing woke me up. Yaritza. "Hello," I answered for him since he was still asleep.

"Rose! Thank God it is you!"

Her voice sounded frantic. "What is it, Yariza?"

"Rose, the queen has died. This morning they found my Aunt dead in her bed."

Just then Adrian woke up. "What's wrong, Rose?" He asked, asking about the pinched expression on my face. Yaritza had long since hung up.

"Adrian. . ."

"Tell me."

"Your Aunt died this morning." I said, hugging him as pain overtook his face.


	16. Aftermath

Tatiana Ivashkov's funeral was practically in the middle of nowhere. The funeral was taking place on the outskirts of Montana. What a wonderful place to choose to get buried.

Only immediate family was allowed. I guess I was considered immediate family since I was permitted to go.

Adrian had fully become the king ,now that Tatiana was dead. At the age of twenty three, he was now fully responsible for the whole Royal and Nobles. Shit, I had to rule alongside him and I was twenty years old.

The atmosphere to the funeral was gloomy. Very gloomy. Ex-Queen Tatiana hadn't been the most generous person to me, so there really wasn't much for me to mourn for. Adrian, on the other hand, was devastated.

I wrapped an arm around him as we walked to where we were assigned to sit.

"Are you okay, baby?" I asked. I looked at him and my heart literally stopped beating. He was so damn gorgeous with his newly cut, military style hair cut. It was petty of me to think about that at such a gloomy moment but I couldn't help it; he was just that sexy.

He leaned into me and brought me close while resting his head on my the top of my head. It took him a while to answer. "I guess. I am really going to miss my Aunt."

All his family was there, except Vera who was nine months pregnant and couldn't walk.

I sat down on the linen covered chairs. It was freezing out here. King and Queen Ivashkov were dressed to perfection. Adrian was wearing a Gucci suit that made him look very sexy; his eyes were covered by an awesome pair of Spy Optic sunglasses. I was wearing a very short dress, with black tights under, a pair of hot stiletto heels, some Gucci sunglasses, a nice long black coat, and a diamond necklace similar to the one I used when I got married. All eyes were on us as we made our way to the front.

Unfortunately, I got a seat next to the overly devastated Arianna.

So much crying was involved. In the end, I started crying too, particularly when Adrian started crying for his Aunt. I really hated seeing Adrian cry. We had to get back to the hotel, where Ervin and Taylor ,where being watched by their overly paid nannies, since it had started raining.

Adrian was too shattered to drive, so I took the wheel. Before I started the car, I leaned over to his side and kissed him softly on his too cold lips. I scooted over , till I sat on his lap. I looked into his green eyes intently. "It's going to be alright Adrian. Ervin, Taylor, and I will help you get through it." I wiped a tear away that had fallen out of his eyes.

He rested his chin on my head. "I know, little dhampir." It was his turn to look at me intently. "I love you so much, Rose. I would die if anything happened to you or our kids."

I tucked my head into the crook of his neck. I liked the way he smelled; I would have given him much more than I was giving him right now if not for the thought that my kids waited for me back home. I kissed him once on the mouth before sitting back in the drivers seat. I needed to be a good girl right now, but my body was desiring something different. He heard my thought through the bond because he smiled.

I smiled back at him before stepping on the gas.

I was a horrible driver ,at least according to Adrian who gripped the door handles and sent warning thoughts through the bond. At one point, he asked, "Who taught you to drive?"

"You!" I laughed evilly and conceitedly. He joined in after a few minutes.

He threw me a look of pure adoration. "I love you so much, Rose!"

"I love you, too, Adrian." I said ,just as adoringly as him.

We arrived to the hotel in less than ten minutes.

The valet guy took our car and Adrian tipped him the usual one hundred dollar tip. Adrian and I walked hand in hand through the front door that was opened for us by the bellboy. "Thank you," I muttered. We had the elevator to ourselves and kissed platonically.

We sprang apart when an elderly couple hopped in with us. The old man looked at us with understanding. "Newly wedded?" Adrian said we were and I wondered why.

"Yes, I remember when Martin and I got married almost fifty five years ago." The old woman sighed happily, remembering the good old days of her and her husband.

"Sonny, remember give the girl what she wants, let her have it her way and you two will have the happiest marriage."

"Do you two lovely young couple have any kids yet?" The elderly woman asked, who's name I learned was Tina.

"We have two. A one year old boy named Ervin and a three week old baby girl named Taylor." I said.

"My that is lovely." Tina said. Their stop came in a matter of seconds; they bid us goodbye.

"That is my dream, little dhampir. To grow old by your side." Adrian said looking after the retreating couple.

"You'll still want me when I am all old and soggy?" I asked, stepping out of the elevator because our stop had come. I walked down the hallway and went to our room.

"Little dhampir, I will want you forever."

"Good, cause that is how I want it to be." I kissed him one last time and walked inside the room.

I heard Taylor's wails before I even got inside. That girl cried every time she didn't feel Adrian around. She was going to whine, like me, when she grew up.

Adrian went to Taylor's nanny, Alvita, and took Taylor out of her arms. She calmed down a little. I went to Ervin who was eating his animal cookies, peacefully on the couch. I sat next to him. "Can I have one?" I asked.

"Yes, mommy." He reached into the little box and put one into my mouth.

"Oh, your so sweet, my lovely, I love you so much." I said, squeezing his pink colored cheeks and kissed him.

"Love you too, mommy." Adrian came to us with Taylor B in his hands. "What about me? You don't love me?"

Ervin got off the couch and went to Adrian; Adrian got him into his arms while handing me Taylor. "I love you, daddy." He kissed Adrian noisily on the cheek.

"Love you more ,son."

I looked down to my daughter and she stared back at me with green eyes. "How is my little baby doing?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't answer me.

She continued to look at me with her cat like green eyes, but now she was sucking on her thumb. She probably thought I was psycho. Hell, so did I.

I handed her back to Adrian and went to go change into much more comfortable and warm clothes. I stripped completely naked except for my underwear and braw. A cute black set of sweatpants and a sweater. I walked back out.

Taylor was giving out that annoyingly cute laugh of hers whenever she was hungry. I walked over to her _**Louis Vuitton Monogram Mini Lin Diaper Bag **_it was pink and had the LV insignia all over. Other than that it was a precious diaper bag; it was worth those two thousand dollars Adrian had spent.

I got out a small, pink Avent bottle. I told Adrian to pour some warm water inside and then I added the formula. I shook the bottle and Adrian handed her to me. I put a pink cloth under her chin because she was such a messy eater. The tip of the bottle touched her lips and she started sucking on her milk.

Her eyes were closing, and at times she would stop drinking. Eventually, she fell asleep.

I changed her into her pink bodysuit. I got the pink cloth and wet it with warm water to wipe her face because if I didn't she would be all sticky. After I finished, I laid her down in her portable bassinet.

I watched her sleep for a couple more seconds and went to go Adrian and Ervin who were watching the movie _Cars_; it was one of Ervin's favorite movies. I remember once watching it while I was pregnant with him, and he moved around when he heard the characters speak.

Adrian was laying down on the couch with Ervin sitting on his lap. My poor baby looked about to fall asleep at any moment but still he watched cars. I picked him up in my arms, I sat down on Adrian's lap and then set Ervin on my lap. I ruffled his light hair. "Baby, go to sleep." I kissed him softly.

"Mommy, can I sleep with you and daddy?" He asked, while crawling off my lap and going to the other sofa where his favorite blanket was. He grabbed and walked back to me and Adrian.

"Of course, sweetie." I patted my lap. Before I picked him up into my arms, I wrapped him burrito style the way I wrapped Taylor. I gathered him into my arms and settled him on my chest as if he were a newborn baby.

I stroked his back and it was a short time before you could hear his soft snore. I scrambled out of Adrian's lap, went inside the bedroom, laid him down on Taylor's bed, and went back outside to join Adrian again.

There were some tears in his eyes. I wiped them off and went to go sit on the other couch that was more comfortable and long. I patted my lap so he would come to me. I opened my legs so he could sit between them. I hugged him close to me; I really hated to see him like that. "It's going to be all right, honey. I'm here for you." He probably got tired of me saying that. If he was he never commented.

He ignored me, a sign that said he was annoyed of those words. "Rose, I am going to miss my Aunt so much."

I stroked his hair. He continued talking. "You never got to see the good side of her Rose." That's right, my love.

"You know what Lissa would do when she missed her parents?" I stopped for a short second. "She would remember the good memories they left her behind with. I would remind her of good things that happened with her and them."

He pondered that for a while. He smiled after a couple of seconds. "When was about five, you see I have always been a bad boy, my family and I took a trip to the Royal Court . . ."

We stayed up all night, him talking about his childhood memories and I listening. It was cute to talk, to know the before life of Adrian. I laughed with him and cried at times. After he finished, I gave a huge yawn.

He got off my feet; my legs were asleep. "Come on, baby, lets go to sleep."

He waited for me but my legs were very asleep. I tried moving them but I felt that usual pins and needles. I laughed. "Hold up, I can't move my legs."

He got tired of waiting for me and just picked my up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom where our children slept. He laid me down on the bed. The moonlight was out. It was such a beautiful night; it didn't match the sad mood.

My legs were feeling better. I peeled of my clothes all the way to my underwear and braw. I pulled Ervin out of the crib and handed him to Adrian. Ervin loved sleeping next to Adrian. Who didn't? I got Taylor out too and laid her down with me in case if she woke up I had access to her bottle faster.

Adrian put his arm around as all and kissed us all, Ervin on the cheek, Taylor on the forehead, and me on the lips. I copied his motions too ,but I ,unlike him, kissed everyone on the lips. He whispered, "I love you," on my lips before I whispered it back.

We both asleep under the Montana moonlight.

Dimitri and Yaritza were in the front area of the house, sitting on the porch table, waiting for us as we pulled into the house. They had come to the funeral as well but they had come back immediately as opposed to us who had stayed an extra day.

As soon as the car stopped, Yaritza ran to the door behind me where Taylor's car seat was set up.

She was about to open the door, but Alto beat her to it.

"Morning, Mrs. Ivashkov." He said to Yaritza. Stan was not the same mean man he used to be. Before he would curse me out at whatever moment. Now, he would help me get through hard things and he would help me with the kids. He loved the kids and the kids loved him back. He was a loving man. He was like what Dimitri used to be. Kind and loving.

Yaritza and Dimitri had done a good job decorating Taylor Alba's room.

It was all painted in soft shades of pink. One was lighter than the other. There was a round crib in the middle of the room, painted white. The coverlet was a cute pink one, with small little butterflies all over. On the ceiling hung a veil so it covered the crib. A white blanket was hung on the edge of the crib, the letters of her name, TAYLOR ALBA IVASHKOV, were embroidered in pink. All the gifts she had received in the hospital were scattered all over; I would open them later on.

The walk in closet's door was ajar so I could see millions of outfits hung on the racks. Yes, spoiled little baby indeed. In the corner of the room, a set of rocking chairs were set up. A changing table, similar to the one in Ervin's room was next to the window that were decorated in pink silk curtains. Next to the window, on the wall hung letters that spelled out PRINCESS TAYLOR IVASHKOV. A baby monitor sat on the nightstand; the other monitor was in my room, alerting me if she cried in the middle of the night so I could wake up Adrian so he could come get her. I loved this room; it was perfect for the princess I had given birth to.

"Wow, this is beautiful." I said to Yaritza. Adrian laid baby Taylor inside the crib.

Her smile was smug. "I know." Her smug expression changed and then it turned green. Oh, I knew that face. "Excuse me!" She said to Dimitri who was in her way. I followed her cause I was really excited for her.

"Yaritza Ivashkov!" I yelled once I heard her stop vomiting. I didn't blame her; morning sickness was hell. "Let me in!"

She open the door to let me in and looked at me sheepishly. "When did this happen?"

"A month ago." She said.

"Does he know that your expecting his child?" Dimitri was sure to be happy that he was finally going to be a dad.

"No."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Did I tell you he proposed to me?"

"What?" Surprises, surprises, I hated them.

"Yes, last week!"

I hugged her but then let her go cause she reeked of the dead. "Finally!"

"I know!" She turned to me no hint of humor on her face. "Rose, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course!"

We laughed again, that is until Dimitri knocked swiftly at the door. "Are you going to tell him right now?" I asked, excitedly.

"Okay, I will." I went out and stepped aside to let Dimitri inside the room. He gave me a curious look and I winked at him which made his curiosity grow.

I was walking down the hall; I noticed that Taylor was sleeping peacefully inside her crib. Ervin napped silently inside the door opposite to Taylor. I walked a little bit farther. Adrian lay, body lax on the King sized bed in our room. I ran quickly inside and locked the door, doing everything stealthy. I didn't worry about the kids, they had their nannies to take care of them.


	17. This Could Not Be Happening

While I walked to the parking of the hospital I had just been at, I had a weird feeling. Adrian didn't answer the phone and it worried me; he had promised that he would update me on Taylor.

I drove the short drive to my house.

All lights where out. There was no one soul in sight. Usually, there was a guardian stationed at the door. I got off the car ,the bad feeling intensified. I walked inside the door. The lights were out even inside the house. It was weird.

I finally entered the door, which was ajar.

I stepped inside and heard a distant eerie chuckle. I turned on the light. I was horrified at what I saw. There was blood everywhere. Bodies were lying everywhere too. Lissa's body was at the corner of the room. At the edge of the staircase lay Yaritza and Dimitri surrounded by a lot of blood. Stan, and all the guardians that were assigned to Adrian were lying on the ground as well. Ervin and Taylor were nowhere in sight. Nor was Adrian.

I screamed.

A hand covered my mouth. "Shh, somebody may still be here." Christian whispered in my ear.

I was too shocked to feel anything but numbness. "Christian, what happened?" I whispered just as low as him.

"I don't know, Rose. Stay with me and I'll keep you safe." He wrapped an arm around me and my brother pulled me close as we walked to the bodies. We walked to Lissa first. She was breathing, but she was unconscious. I felt relieved, although I was still worried for the others.

We then walked to Dimitri and Yaritza. Dimitri stirred as my hand touched his forehead. "What happened?" Christian answered him as I went to Yaritza.

She was the only one that was awake. She started crying and started rubbing her stomach. "Rose, I lost the baby." Dimitri went to her and hugged her to him.

"Do you two know what happened?" I asked. Nothing could take away the numbness; only if I saw Adrian, Taylor, and Ervin would help it.

I surveyed the room. Stan was awake now. He ran to me and looked around as if a threat was nearby. "Are you okay, Rose?"

At the far end of the room, I saw a shadow. He came into view and I threw my arms around him. "Adrian!" was all I could manage. In his hands, was Ervin who was sleeping peacefully, no scratches or blood him. My two boys were alive but where was Taylor?

I took Ervin out of his arms and hugged him close to me. I looked at Adrian. "Baby, are you okay?" I scanned him and ran my hands down his body. He was all in one piece as was Ervin. "Where is Taylor?"

"He took her, Rose." Adrian's eyes were all glassy and staring almost as if her were dead. Tears fell out of his eyes. "I couldn't do anything but watch."

"Who took her?"

"Him."

"_WHO TOOK HER?" _

"Rose. . ." He looked too devastated.

"_ADRIAN IVASHKOV! WHO TOOK HER?" _I yelled so loud that the whole world probably heard.

He didn't say anything. He handed me a note that had been scrunched up in his right hand. I read what is said:

_My lovely Rose, _

_You and Adrian have such an exquisite daughter. Such a shame that I will have to dispose of her if you don't give me what I want. You see my life is at risk too. What is that saying? A life for a life. You give me what I want and I'll give you what you want and THEY will give me what I want. You have forty-eight hours to locate me and give me what I want. I will give you a hint on my location. A place out of a fairy tale. You know what I want, Dimitri. He doesn't belong to the world of the living; he belongs to the world of the dead, like you do, my lovely. See you soon._

_Love, _

_Victor Dashkov_

I dropped the note as if Victor himself would pop out of it at any second. I fell down, landing on my knees. This could not be happening! I thought Victor had died some time ago. Surely, this was a bad nightmare and Adrian would wake me up and it would all be over.

But no. The damn note and the fact that my Taylor Alba was not in my arms made it hard to believe that it was anything but reality.

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Why? Why did he have to take Taylor, my baby? Why hadn't he taken me?

_We will find you, Taylor Alba. _

Ervin was standing on the ground next to me telling comforting things and kissing me in the way I kissed him when he was upset. But all of a sudden, he stopped. He gasped and his eyes turned all staring.

"What is it, baby?" Adrian asked.

"Twayor, (Taylor)" was all he said. Adrian reached for him and when Adrian touched his arm he gasped as Ervin had not so long ago.

I was sucked into Adrian's head as a strong emotion took him over. It seemed as if Ervin was having a vision of Taylor. It took me a second to realize what it was. Ervin and Taylor were bonded just as Adrian and I were. Ervin was seeing the world from Taylor's eyes.

_What is this man doing with me? Where is daddy? Where is mommy? Where is Ervin? Where is auntie Yaritza? Where is uncle Dimitri? Where is grandma and grandpa? Where are they why am I here? Those where the thoughts that emanated from her side of the bond. _

_The mysterious man, who is he? _

"_Rose is there. She just finished reading the note, Sir. Victor." A human dressed in black said. _

"_Good, Brad, good." Victor Dashkov said while holding my daughter Taylor. _

I came to awareness when Christian slapped me. Lissa was laying on the couch looking at me strangely. And then I knew. I knew where they were keeping Taylor. _A place out of a fairy tale. _The place was just a mile away from the house. It was still on our property.

_A place out of a fairy tale. _It was a cabin. Adrian once had taken me on tour of the house. I didn't know there had been fruit trees in our two hundred fifty acres of our property. "I know where she is, Adrian!"

"Where?" He asked frantically.

"At the cabin on our property." I said. I was feeling nauseous all of a sudden and I didn't know why.

"There are you sure?"

"Yes."

We got a hunting party together in case there were Strigoi nearby. Adrian made a quick call to the Royal Court and they sent more guardians. Before we knew it, it seemed like a thousand guardians were here.

I forbid Adrian to come with us. "You can't go. If anything happens to me, we can't leave Ervin without both parents. Stay here and be safe. I promise I will get Taylor out and come straight back." I kissed him very passionately before I kissed Ervin on the cheek. "I love you both."

My mother handed me a stake and we ran out the door. "Save Twayor" was what I head before I went out the door completely. We loaded up in a black SUV and headed down through the forest to the cabin.

We got off the SUV nine hundred meters away from the cabin. We came up with a strategy on how to attack the house. Before we could do anything, twice the amount as there was guardians there were Strigoi.

We were ready when they started attacking. I staked almost twenty Strigoi before I could go help Stan who was struggling with twice as much as I had. Out of nowhere, someone started shooting fire. It wasn't Christian since he had stayed behind to help the others. Tasha Ozera set the Strigoi ,that had Stan pinned down, on fire.

"I'm glad you're here." I said as I moved on to the next Strigoi. I had a couple of scratches here and there and seat was running down my face.

I staked on more and then Stan yelled out in victory. "Yes, we are done! They are dead!"

I wasn't listening, I was running to the cabin. "Come on!" I yelled. Everyone was following me in a matter of seconds.

Humans dressed in ninja clothes surrounded the house. I grabbed one; he looked like the leader and I wrapped a hand around his neck really hard. "What are you guys doing here?"

The others has busted down the doors. "I don't know. I simply follow orders from my master!"

"And who is your master? Is he Strigoi?"

"Yes!" He gasped.

"His name?"

"Garret Dean."

"What is your name?"

"Ian, Ian Jones." He sounded scared.

"Alright, Ian, I hope you go to heaven." I thrust my stake into his heart as if he were Strigoi.

I ran to the broken door and went inside. I heard the cries of Taylor. I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed where she was. In the hands of a very old Strigoi, Taylor stopped crying when she saw me.

I cried in anguish. All that for nothing. "Let's see who's so powerful now." Said Victor Dashkov tauntingly ,as he walked through the hallway.

Oh, hell was I going to do now? I ran to him and twisted my arm around his neck in the way I had done to Ian. I couldn't do anything to help my daughter but I could definitely kill this bastard. "Tell him to her go and I will let you free. I won't ever bother you again as long as you don't bother me." I whispered in his ear.

I was sick to the core of my body as I watched Taylor in the Strigoi's arms. I wanted to do something but I couldn't. Then I remembered Tasha. I looked at her. She was dead tired, that was obvious but could she still do it? Did she have enough power to set him on fire without the fire touching Taylor? Could she perform one of those spells she practiced with Christian a while ago?

"Tasha!" I gasped out, looking at her with big pleading eyes.

"Rose. . ." She looked very tired but her eyes were determined. She lifted up her hand and fire shot out. A sort of arch was created with her fire; it surrounded the Strigoi but none of it touched Taylor.

I let go of Victor and Dimitri took my spot. My mother took Taylor out of his arms as the Strigoi fell, crying in agony. I got my stake out and positioned it so that it was directly in line with his heart. "Any last words?"

"He belongs to us." He gasped ,out pointing at Dimitri. I staked him and the fires stopped Tasha fell; Stan caught her just in time before she hit the floor. He cradled her to him and led her outside to the SUV.

Once the Strigoi was dead and he was nothing but ashes, I took Taylor out of my mom's arms and held her in mine. She started crying when she looked into my eyes. "Hey, baby. Don't ever scare me like that again." I kissed her cheeks and her forehead.

Dimitri, from the other side of the room, was holding Victor. "Rose! What do you want to do with him?"

I looked at him. "Take him back to the house." I walked out of the room and into one of the SUV's. As soon as I was on, the car sped away to my house. Tasha was whimpering behind me, in Stan's arms. Stan's face registered pain as he watched Tasha suffer.

"She needs blood." I said to him while I looked at my daughter, checking her to see if she had anything broken or scratched.

"Tasha, drink from me." Stan said from the seat behind me.

I heard a little slurping sound before I saw the huge outline of my house. As soon the vehicle stopped, I jumped out and ran into the arms of Adrian. "Rose! Taylor!" He hugged us to him and sighed in relief.

I could see Lissa sitting on one of the stairs, with Ervin on her lap, and Yaritza sitting next to her. Yaritza looked horrible. Her eyes were swollen and she wouldn't look at Dimitri as he got of the Suburban with Victor trapped in his arms. More tears fell out of her eyes as he passed came into her view. Dimitri looked at her briefly but it was a look filled of love. She was too much a mess to notice it.

I handed Taylor to Adrian.

I went to Yaritza and put an arm around my sister. "Yaritza, it is going to be okay."

"How, Rose? My baby and Dimitri's died." She put her head into her arms.

I hugged her harder. "It's okay, Yaritza. After a couple months, you and Dimitri can try again." Damn, Rose, you can do better. I wasn't so good with words so I just hugged her. She cried a lot.

"Rose, Adrian, what do you want us to do with this asshole?" Asked one of our guardians. I let go of Yaritza because Dimitri was comforting her now. He was talking to her in Russian, the way he used to talk to me. I would have to convince Adrian to talk to me in Romanian later on.

But to more important matters. I looked at Adrian. "What do you want to do with him, Rose? It's up to you, my love." Adrian said to me. His were filled with bloodlust; he wanted Victor murdered.

So I gave him the go ahead. "I want him dead but can I speak with him first? Alone?"

He agreed alright but with a guardian holding Victor. That was fine with me. I turned to Victor. He wore a serious expression on his face. Something I had not seen him with. "Why did you do it?" I asked in a menacing voice. He actually looked scared.

"He threatened me to do it. I want nothing but to live Rose." He looked away. "And because a dhampir beat me to being a ruler. You became Queen when I couldn't even become Prince. I was jealous of you and Adrian. I wanted him to pay. That is why I killed Queen Tatiana. That is why I agreed to help Garret."

I wanted to kill him in that moment. But I wasn't going to do it. Nor, was Adrian. We wanted no blood on our hands. "Although, you have never been kind to me, I will be kind to you. I will relieve you from all your pain and bad feelings." I motioned for Guardian Elica to come here. She was one of the best woman guardians out there; she was almost as badass as my mother. I would have become like her if I hadn't gotten married.

Elica, who was tough and had feelings like glass, pulled out her silver stake. I gave her the okay and honor. She stuck the stake into Victor's heart. I watched all of it with a malicious smile. "Thank you, Elica."

"Anything for you, my lady." She bowed and went back to her duty which was Adrian. Elica was from Romania and was hot as hell. I know it sounds weird coming from me but it was true. I was always hesitant while she as around Adrian cause she definitely was Adrian's type. I didn't want Adrian running off with her. My worries eased when Adrian told me she went for the other team. So now he was hesitant; he didn't want me running off with Elica. I was thinking about naming my future daughter after her.

Adrian gave me a look that said I looked psycho smiling at death. I ran to his arms. We really had made it! I had Taylor, Ervin, and him in my arms before I knew it.

I hugged everyone I could get my hands on. Hell, I even hugged Dimitri who I was so always so careful around in case Yaritza ever got jealous. I even kissed him on the cheek. He let me go to go hug his future wife. They looked at each other with love before attacking each others lips. She looked a little bit better but Yaritza kissed him nonetheless.

Adrian made another call and in thirty minutes, a cleaning group came and cleaned, scrubbed, and polished every inch of the house. When we went inside, and there was no trace of evil in the house. Everything was spotless; everything literally shined. And it smelled so good like Pine-Sol.

We gathered around the dinner table. The cook had made a good delicious meal of shrimp and fettuccini alfredo. My favorite food beside steak and rice. The food was delicious. The cook was the only one who had survived the attack and he told us everything. Everything.

"I was readying myself to cook dinner when a group of ninjas burst through the door. The humans went directly to Dimitri who was sort of in a trance, looking at Yaritza. The people took of the ring off Dimitri's hand and his eyes turned red. He wasn't a Strigoi but he wasn't Dimitri either." Ement said looking around the room.

"What?" I asked looking at Dimitri.

"Yes, Rose. If you take of my ring I become part vampire. Not exactly Strigoi, but not Moroi." Dimitri said, absentmindedly. I wondered why he wasn't with Yaritza who was at the hospital. I would have to ask him later.

"Yes, whatever, back to my story." All eyes turned to him again. "He started attacking the ninjas. They were clearly upset about something. So then they attacked Yaritza. They threw her around a couple of times. She hit her stomach pretty hard and that started bleeding a lot. Then Lissa came and then they started hitting her."

"A guy stood in the door way. Just stood there, arms crossed across his chest, a smile of revenge on his face." Victor. "A Strigoi went behind him and he looked completely freaked. The Vampire ordered the other vampire to call all the ninjas to follow them. A ninja was carrying Princess Taylor. I couldn't do anything just watch helplessly."

"Then Lord Ivashkov, walked in through the door. Something clicked in him or I don't know." He looked at Adrian for a second. "He ran to the kids' rooms and checked them or so I imagined. He ran out of the room with just Ervin. I knew I had to tell him about the kidnap but I couldn't move. I saw a white piece of paper lying on the ground and I picked it up and read it. Then found Lord Ivaskov and gave to him. He ran wildly around the house."

"Lord Ozera walked into the room. I thought he was one of the bad guys so I threw a pan on his head." Ah, that explained why there was a bump on his head. I laughed and Christian glared at me. "He looked at me and then I was scared but then he helped me find cover. And then you came in. I heard you scream and that was it before I passed out inside the closet. The end."

I tried to fight a smile. From the corner of my eye, I saw that everyone was copying my action. "Thank you, Ement for sharing that wonderful story."

He must have been oblivious to my sarcasm because he bowed and returned to his work in the kitchen. "If you'll excuse me, Lady Ivashkov. I have to return to my duties in the kitchen."

"ROSE! ADRIAN! YARITZA! ERVIN! TAYLOR! DIMITRI! JANINE! ARE YOU GUYS ALL RIGHT?" Arianna ran into the room. Behind her was. . . everyone. Paul and Sara and their three boys. Dylan and Breeanne with their two kids. Daren and Donia with their three kids. Maylin and Jasper, her husband, and their three sons.

They all hugged me and Adrian, Dimitri, my mother, and Ervin and Taylor. Then it all occurred to them to ask about Yaritza. "Where is my daughter? Oh, Lord, is she okay?"

"She's fine." I looked at Dimitri. "She just lost the baby. She is at the hospital."

"Why aren't with her, Dimitri?" Asked Paul, all puffed up.

Tears welled in Dimitri's eyes. "She doesn't want me with her." He said sadly.

"Bullshit! Let's go see her! And yes, you are coming with us!" Paul said and grabbed his future-in-law's hands.

I wanted to go see Vera and Yaritza in the hospital so I tagged along. "Come on Adrian!" He followed with Taylor and Ervin in his hands. I hopped into our Audi, Adrian buckled in our children, and I sped away.

"Thank you, Rose. For saving our daughter." He kissed my hand.

"You have nothing to thank me for."

We arrived to the hospital in like ten minutes since I was driving.

The Ivashkovs' took over the two rooms. One had Vera in there and the other had Yaritza. I went to Yaritza's room first since I had already seen Vera. Dimitri and Adrian followed me silently.

"How are you doing, Ritza?" She hated when I called her that. She looked at Dimitri and nodded. I wondered what that meant.

I took me a second to comprehend what I was. "Oh, I'm sorry, Yaritza." I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Adrian hugged his sister and kissed her as well.

"I am so sorry, Dimitri." She said. Her voice was filled with sadness.

"No, Yarzi. You have nothing to be sorry for. Like Rose said, we could try again in a couple of months."

Yarzi was the Russian nickname for her. Adrian and I left to Vera's room where the whole gang was gathered. My eyes must of conveyed a lot since they sobered up a little. "Did Yaritza. . ." Arianna let her voice trail off into a question.

I closed my eyes. I nodded.

Paul looked very sad. As the oldest, I think he felt responsible for everyone. "Come on, let's go cheer her up." The whole gang followed him even Vera and Jack. I watched Vera walk agonizingly each step. It was not long before I picked her up and sat her on the nearest chair in Yaritza's room.

Our whole family, well the Ivaskovs, gathered around Yaritza. Although she was sad, she was happy that the whole family was gathered. Taylor cried until Adrian put her into Yaritza's arms.

I leaned against Adrian. He hugged me from behind. His lips went to my ear. "I love you, I am glad that you are well and that our kids are well."

I turned around and kissed him softly. "I love you too." I turned back around and continued listening to my father-in-law tell stories about the Ivashkov brothers and sisters when they were small.


	18. Tasha & Yaritza

_**Part One - Tasha**_

Two months passed since the horrid accident.

Yaritza's wedding was in a less than month. She was really excited although she was still sad about what had happened. I was going to be her maid of honor. It was going to be a small wedding in Russia, they had decided. I was happy for her and Dimitri. We had gained another problem, though.

Tasha and Stan.

Tasha was going have Stan's baby. It was kind of weird since Stan was like five years younger than her. But when it is love, it doesn't matter. Does it? They had fallen in love in the way Dimitri and Yaritza had; instantly and uncontrollably. There wedding was today. Tasha had been pregnant back then when I was going to get married, I remembered, but she had had a stillborn. She was sad but life moved on.

I was not Tasha's maid of honor, thank god, but Arianna was. Dimitri was Stan's best man. Tasha's wedding was going to be outdoors. Since she had limited means and she wanted an outdoor wedding and our house had so much extra space for her outdoor wedding, we, Adrian and I, offered our land to her so that she could do her wedding. She was so grateful that she literally would have offered her blood to us at any second.

Mia and Eddie were finally going to come back from their trip in Europe. Mia had barely given birth a month ago. She had a precious girl that she named Savannah. Savannah Castile looked exactly had her dad; she even had the same birthmark on her left cheek like Eddie. She was precious alright but Nathalie, Lissa's newest daughter, was much prettier. But the baby that beat both of them put together in beauty was Taylor.

Taylor was now three months. She was really tiny though, okay, not that tiny, which was understandable since she had been a preemie. She gained about five pounds since she was born and grew six inches. She looked more like Adrian now, though. Ervin was now one year and three months. He was such a handsome boy; he took after his father. Damn, why did my kids have to look so much like him? Who cared anyway; they were beautiful children.

Beside that, Ervin was bonded with Taylor. But it was not the normal type of bond. The bond only functioned if Taylor was in trouble. Ervin would know if Taylor was in trouble before Taylor knew it herself. It was confusing, yes. Half the time Adrian and I didn't get it. But other than that, it was unique and helpful or useful.

Another problem or well surprise was Victor Dashkov. Since he had died, and didn't have any other family members, he had left everything to me. Crazy? Yeah. I had inherited more than $10,000,000,000,000.00 dollars. I almost had a heart attack, when I found out the amount. Now, I could compete with an Ivashkov.

I walked out of the bathroom slowly. Hoping that test didn't get a pink line I walked into the closet to find my dress for Tasha's wedding; I had barely remembered that my period was five days late. I was looking intently for the damn bag that held the dress, when Adrian spoke from behind.

In his hands was the pregnancy test. "What is this?" He asked, a small smile of happiness was on his face.

"What does it look like?" I said sarcastically. "A panther?" I turned my attention to finding that dress.

He wrapped his arms around me and placed his hands where possibly another baby of ours was growing. "Is it one hundred percent sure? Are you pregnant?"

I sighed left his arms. In the corner of the closet, was the black bag with my dress. "I don't know. I might not be though."

"It's okay of you are. Its our third child only."

"Yeah, whatever." I stripped naked and slipped on the black silky dress. Adrian and I were assigned to wear the color black.

He came to me and hugged me again. "Don't be mad."

"I am not mad. I'm just not happy." I turned around so that he could zip me up. I patted his chest when I was zipped up. "Now, get dressed."

He caught my hand and he was serious. "I never asked you this. It has always been my dream that you and I have a big family. How many children do you want, honey?"

"As many as I say I want."

"So that would be? How many?"

I thought about that. I kissed him on the cheek. "That's for me to know and for you to find out." I said, winking at him.

He chuckled. "Secretive, I like them like that." He turned to me and looked at me seductively. "Rose, can you help me get dressed?"

I smiled sweetly. "Go fuck yourself, Adrian."

"Can you help?"

I was walking down the hallway, but he heard my retreating laugh. It took me a second to realize that I had forgotten my shoes. I walked back to my bedroom. Adrian was getting undressed. He looked so damn sexy it made me breathless and the room's temperature suddenly went up.

I pressed myself close to him as possible. I began kissing his near the back of his neck. "Why do you have to be so damn sexy, Adrian?"

He turned around and pushed me against the wall. "Why do you have to be such a sexy bitch?" He retorted.

We would have gone a little bit farther if not for a knock on the door.

"Come in." Adrian called out and I straightened out my dress. My breath was out of control so I walked to the closet.

"Um. . . Rose? The hair lady wants you down there already." Mia said.

"Alright! Be right out!" I said ,grabbing my shoes and putting them on my awesome feet. I gave a quick kiss to my smiling husband. "This isn't over, Ivashkov!" He smiled wickedly.

I hurried out of the room before he could say anything else.

Tasha's hair was done in perfect ringlets when I entered the room. Everyone in the wedding was assigned to one color. Adrian and I had been selected for black. Christian and Lissa had been selected for white. Mia and her family for green. Yaritza and Dimitri for blue. Jack and Vera had been selected for red. And I forgot the rest. . .

"Wow! Rose! Adrian told me!" Lissa whispered excitedly and sad at the same time.

"He told you what?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I told him last night in bed. Which was that I was glad Lissa and I weren't bonded anymore because she could get _very _annoying at times.

"That you were thinking about going back to school! If you go, I'll go with you."

Adrian and I had talked last night, after we did our little usual love scene, about me going to school. I wanted to graduate from college and get a career on Veterinary. Yes, I wanted to be a vet. But if Adrian had knocked me up again, I wasn't going to do anything.

"I want to go to school. But if some unwanted matters to turn out to be true, then I am not doing anything." I said, internally I wanted to kill Adrian.

"What unwanted matters?" Lissa asked.

"None—

"Rose?" Tasha asked hesitantly from the other side of the room and I was grateful.

Lissa gave me a _look. _I smiled at her and walked over to Tasha.

"Yes, Tasha?"

"Rose, sweetie, can you get Arianna for me?"

"I thought she would be with you." But I went over to get Arianna.

Arianna was talking to Adrian when I walked down the stairs. Adrian's hand was wrapped around a dhampir who was much prettier than me. What the hell? I was about to go slap him when he spoke a lighter voice than Adrian had.

"Yes, mother. We have." The Adrian look alike said.

"Good, Andre." Who the hell is Andre?

"Andre!" Adrian said coming down the stairs. He took my hand and led me off the stairs where I stood looking like and idiot.

"Adrian!" Andre said. Andre looked like Adrian an awful lot expect Adrian had green eyes and Andre had dark brown eyes that almost looked black.

They hugged. Adrian motioned to me with his hand. "Andre, meet my wife. Rose, Andre. Andre, Rose." He introduced us.

Before he said anything, he checked me out for a couple of seconds. The way he was staring at me made me feel naked and exposed. His dark looked into mine. He had and aura of darkness around him. _Trouble _screamed at me as I looked at him. Goose bumps came on my skin as he looked at me. "Such a delight to me you, Rose."

"Same here." I said, but I was feeling the opposite.

The mysterious woman beside him spoke. Not to me ,though. "Adrian," she said seductively, "It's been a while since I've seen you." I disliked her right away.

"Good, I've been good, Rika." He looked at her and you could tell her disliked her too. She turned to me. "Ah, so this is your infamous wife."

"Yeah, I am Adrian's wife." Ervin came running to me and hugged my leg which meant that Yaritza was here.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Adrian picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. Yaritza came to me and handed me Taylor. She started crying since she wanted to go with Adrian.

Rika's face registered shock as she saw Adrian with our kids. "Adrian, you have kids?" She asked.

"Yes, this is my son Ervin and my daughter Taylor." He looked at me and smirked. "And that" —he pointed at my stomach—"could possibly be another kid of mine."

"I thought you didn't want kids." She said, staring accusingly at me.

"That's what I thought too. But when Rose came into my life everything changed, I changed. And so as you can see these our kids." Adrian said, looking adoringly at the kids and at my stomach and into my eyes.

I shook my head trying to clear my head. "Arianna, Tasha wants up there." I said to her and smiled.

"Rose, are you pregnant again?" She asked; she probably wanted me to give them another girl.

I looked murderously at Adrian. "No, of course not. Adrian is being delusional right now. He probably hit his head too hard last night." I looked back at her. "Come on lets go to Tasha." I took Taylor out of his arms. "See you later." I said to all.

"Oh my God, Rose! You're having another baby." She took Taylor out of my arms.

"I _might _be pregnant." I said, grimacing.

"Ay, Rose." She shook her head and baby talked my crazy daughter Taylor.

She walked into the room where Tasha was getting ready. I took Taylor out of her arms. I walked to her room.

A hand touched my shoulder. "Hey there, gorgeous." Said Andre behind me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him and it made his evil smile grow.

"As you wish, sexy." He said.

"Don't call me that. My name is _Rose._" I was furious. I did not like men like these.

"Alright ,sexy Rose." He said and chuckled. "So you and Adrian, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Not that I cared what he meant.

"So do you really love him?"

What a stupid question to ask. "Yes." I said and smiled.

"But does he love you?"

The question bothered me. Did Adrian love me? He told me every night and morning that he did. But what if that was just talk? "Of course, he loves me."

I stopped walking and went inside Taylor's room. He leaned against the wall. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I rummaged through Taylor's clothes looking for something black.

"What makes you so sure?"

"He loves me and that's that."

He chuckled darkly. "We'll see about that." He said, threateningly.

He gave me the chills. _I think I don't like you much. _

I put Taylor in her crib as I looked for her clothes. I walked into her closet. Nothing here nothing there. Adrian walked in the room, taking Taylor out of the crib and throwing her in the air. Taylor laughed and squealed. She really was adorable when she laughed. Hell, she was adorable all the time.

I went to go stand next to Adrian. "So what did you think of my twin brother, little dhampir."

"He's an asshole." It slipped out of my mouth.

"Why do you say that?" He asked while cradling Taylor.

"It's obvious." There on the far corner of her room was Taylor's dress. It was cute and sort of like mine. It was cute black sundress. It was strapless and had a little black bow on the side.

I took her from Adrian laid her on her changing table. She started crying of course, since she was out of Adrian's arms. I changed her quickly and handed her to Adrian who was holding her bottle of formula. Her hair was wild and all over the place, it reminded me of Adrian's sex hair.

I laughed as I looked at her hair. "What's so funny, little dhampir?" Adrian asked.

"Nothing. Why didn't tell me you have a twin brother?" I asked.

"I forget I even have a brother since he so rarely visits." He seemed lost in thought. "And he usually comes back when there is something he wants. I wonder what is?"

"Damn, talk about the perfect family." I said sarcastically.

Adrian looked at me and smiled. I heard Taylor's soft snore and chuckled softly. Adrian looked down at her. "We have such a beautiful daughter." He kissed her on the forehead.

"Yes, I know." Adrian went to go sit on the rocking chair with her. I sat on his lap.

I was about to tell him about what Andre had told me when Arianna burst through the door. "People take your spots downstairs!"

"We'll be there!" Adrian yelled back. I gathered Taylor in my arms, put my heels on, took Adrian's hand, and walked to the ceremony spot.

We were assigned to sit in the front since we were the ones hosting the wedding. It was kind of cool. The only that wasn't cool was that Andre was assigned to sit next to me and Rika was assigned to sit next to Adrian.

Up in the front of the chapel set up Stan looked about to pass out at any second. His face was pale and he kept rubbing his hands now and then. He caught me looking at him and I winked. He grimaced and then turned his attention back to the swaying tree.

The music started playing and we turned to look at the walking Tasha. She was about three months pregnant so her belly wasn't that obvious. Tasha wore a simple dress. The material silky and it only had a small embroidering on the chest area for decoration; it was boring, yes, but it was her wedding; there was nothing we could do.

Throughout the ceremony, Andre kept trying to talk to me and I kept ignoring him. Adrian faced the same problem as well. I focused my attention to the sleeping baby in my arms. Andre stopped talking to me finally after thirty minutes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The person said. Tasha and Stan kissed. Quite passionately, I might add. And then our beloved got on his knees and kissed Tasha's stomach. It was cute. He said some words to Tasha and tears fell out of her eyes. It was such and emotional thing that I started to cry.

Adrian looked at me teasingly. He leaned in and whispered in my ears. "Little dhampir, are the pregnancy hormones getting to you already?"

I slapped his arm. "Adrian!"

My outburst woke the baby up. "What I'd do, my love?"

"You woke up the baby." Shit, when you woke Taylor up from her sleep it was hell. Damn, good thing he was here so he could take care of her.

"Hey, baby." He said to the obviously pissed kid. Ervin got of Jack's lap to come to me and Taylor. Ervin was good to calm down Taylor.

The reception last until about nine p.m. That was the time Mr. and Mrs. Alto had to go to their honeymoon. Arianna and Charles had given the newly wedded couple an all paid trip in Cancun. We hired some good cleaning people since they cleaned the house spotless.

The happy couple left and all our family, which included the Ivashkovs except Andre and Rika, Lissa and her family, Mia and her family, my mom and dad, and me and Adrian. We all gathered in the family room, ate hot chocolate, and told story about all our kids.

_**Part Two - Yaritza **_

The plane ride had made me dizzy.

Tomorrow was Yaritza wedding so we were all gathered here in Olena Belikov's living room.

I sat down on her leather couch and put my feet on Adrian's lap. I laid my head backwards, hoping to fight off the dizziness. Olena handed me an ice pack. "So how is Dimitri?" Olena asked.

"Isn't he here already?"

"No. Was he supposed to be here?"

"Yes, he is not supposed to see Yartiza until tomorrow." Viktoria said ,coming down the stairs.

"I'm here!" Yaritza said from the doorway. Dimitri was right behind her. From the looks of his hair, it looked obvious that they had done something.

Olena said something to her son in Russian. Everyone who spoke Russian laughed. Dimitri blushed.

It surprised me when Adrian chuckled. "I have taught you better than that, son." Adrian translated. I laughed along with them. I really needed to learn Russian.

That day went by and then was gone.

The hotel bed was so comfortable that I wanted to tell everyone that I was still sick so that I could stay in bed and in Adrian's arms. But I needed a shower. After thirty minutes, Adrian walked in with Taylor who was ready to shower.

"I wonder how Yaritza is doing right now?"

"Nervous. I haven't heard of a bride-to-be who isn't nervous on her day."

"I wonder how Dimitri is feeling?"

"Regretful. I haven't heard of a guy who doesn't regret getting married."

I was done bathing Taylor and handed her to him and then I got out of the shower. Adrian took the baby and handed her to her nanny. I continued to dry my hair because Yaritza would kill me if I wasn't down there in an hour.

After an hour, I was all set to go.

Since I was the maid of honor, my dress was almost exactly like Yaritza's. Yaritza's was white and mine was black. The dress tied at the same spot ,at the neck. There was a small slit in the chest area. Just beneath the chest, boobs, there was a small line of rhinestones on Yaritza's and then there was a black bow on mine. Both of the dress went down all the way to our feet. Except Yaritza's flared out into a small train. She looked like a Barbie but I looked like a Goddess.

All the bridesmaid's hair was done the same; they were put into loose buns. I faded in and out of sleep as the make up person out on my makeup. She brushed at my eyes, dapped at my lips, and then she was done. I was the one who needed the least makeup since I was the most beautiful.

But being the first one done left me in charge of some duties.

"Go get the cake from the down town shop!" Yaritza yelled as they tried to do her hair in the way she was asking.

"Relax, we still have two hours till the wedding!" I yelled.

"I don't care! Go!" I went just to relive her; I really knew how stressed you could get when it was your wedding.

On the way downstairs, I saw Olena trying to do her hair and in fashionable way. "Here let me help you!"

"Ay, thanks, Rose!" I grabbed some bobby pins and in less than ten minutes she had a wickedly cool hairstyle. She checked herself out in the mirror. "Rose, this looks great sweetheart!"

She turned around and looked at me. "Rose, although, I am happy that you are happily married, and that Dimitri will get married, I wished it was you that he was marrying."

Her words shocked me. "I don't love him anymore, Olena."

"I know, I am just saying that I wish it were you."

"Alright, I better go before Yaritza comes down and kills me since I haven't gotten the cake." I kissed her cheek and left. I sure looked great walking down the town in black Converse and dress. I hurried my pace; it was embarrassing.

I arrived to the bakery in like ten seconds. "Can you deliver the cake to the Belikov's house in like two hours or else the bride will freak out?"

"Of course, Lady Ivashkov." The cute boy said.

"Thank you." I looked at the delicious Russian brownie and my mouth started to water. I picked one up and took a bite. "How much are these?"

"For someone is pretty as you, it's free."

"Thank you." Although it was free, I handed him a hundred dollar bill. It was something I had learned from Adrian. "And this is for someone as cute as you."

"Thank you!"

I walked outside and winked at him. "No problem."

I was so caught up in my brownie when I bumped in to Andre. "Watch where the hell you're walking, you idiot!"

"Damn, Rose! What have I don't to you to make you hate me?" He asked.

"Rose! Don't ever speak to my man like that ever again!" Rika said.

I completely ingored them and walked back down to Olena's house. Before I could walk all the way, Rika caught up to. "Don't think I'm that stupid. Don't think I don't see that you're trying to steal my man. You'll always be a blood whore that wants every guy she see. What's that saying? What girl wants, girl gets."

I looked back Andre who was leaning against the wall. "Oh, please! Why would want Andre when I have someone sexier than him?"

With that said, I walked into Olena's house.

"Did you get the cake?" Yaritza asked as I entered the room.

"No, the bakery people are going to bring it."

She looked at my feet. "What are you wearing? Take those things off!"

"Why? I am wearing these to your wedding." I said. Like expected, her face turned a bright red. I laughed, which made her glare grow. "God, calm down! You're just getting married. You're nervous now, but in a couple of years you'll be saying _Why did I get married?. _You'll see."

The hours fled and it was time for Yaritza to walk down the aisle.

I stood on the opposite side of Adrian who was standing in front of the chapel next to Dimitri. All hell had frozen over since Dimitri chose Adrian to be his best man. We still had at least ten minutes before the ceremony started and I sauntered to where Dimitri stood.

He looked pale, about to pass out at any second. "Hey ,comrade. You don't look so good. You're not regretting this, are you?" I said, fixing his tie.

He shook his head. "No." He looked at me and away. "The only thing I regret is that it's not you I'm marrying."

I scrunched up my eyebrows. "Okay, that was totally unexpected." I said and patted his chest.

I walked over to Adrian. I leaned on my Tipp toes and kissed him quickly on the lips. He made the kiss a little bit longer than I expected. I pulled away; I didn't want to ruin my make up. "Do you remember when we got married?"

"How could I not? You were so boner-provoking that day. "

I slapped his arm and laughed. "Is that even a word?"

He kissed me again, on the neck this time. "It is now." He laughed evilly.

I laughed with him one last time and kissed him one last time and then went to go take my spot. From the corner of my, I saw Dimitri looking at me. "I wish it were you." He whispered softly that I had to strain to hear him.

The music started and I literally ran to the end of the chapel set up so that I could walk in front of Yaritza. All the bridesmaids went and then it was my turn. And then it was Yaritza's turn who looked just like Dimitri did. Pale and about to pass out.

She smiled ,though, which was good.

She walked painfully slow. I wanted to pick her up and drag her to her spot. She finally walked those ten steps that needed to be walked and then took her spot next to Dimitri. They looked absolutely wonderful together that I was smiling and feeling their joy.

The ceremony took me back to the wonderful day Adrian and I got married.

I looked behind Dimitri to where Adrian was standing. He must have been thinking about the same thing because he smiled at me his gracious smile.

_Love you. _He sent through the bond.

_Like I love you? _

_I love you more than you love me. _

_Oh, don't tell me we are going to start on that whole loving thing. God, knows that it is me that loves you more. _I blocked the bond quickly so he wouldn't comment back.

I turned my attention back to Yaritza and Dimitri who were now saying their vows.

"Yaritza Ivashkov, I'll love'd you from the first second I saw you, and I will continue loving you until I die. . ." Dimitri was saying.

"Dimitri Belikov, I saw you and I knew you were perfect for me. . ." Yaritza responded back.

It was time to hand them their rings.

They said a little saying as they put their rings on each other.

They did whatever they had to do, and the minister pronounced them husband and wife. "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Belikov!" He turned to Dimitri. "Son, you may now kiss your wife!" Dimitri literally ate up Yartiza, they way he was kissing her.

We all clapped after their little love scene as me and Adrian liked to call it. I was so happy, that tears of joy fell out of my eyes. My arms first found Yaritza. "Welcome to the Marriage Club!" I said and kissed her cheek.

My arms then found Dimitri. "Congratulations, Comrade!" He hugged me close and kissed me softly on the cheek. It was like a good bye kiss. I smiled at him and then went to go find Adrian.

I wrapped my arms around his back when I spotted him. "Hey there, gorgeous!" I said enthusiastically, pressing myself closer to him.

"Hey, sexy." I stepped back immediately cause this guy was not Adrian.

I slapped him. "Don't call me that!"

He rubbed his cheek. "I want you, Rose. And I will have you." He pressed up against me and kissed me. "Does that satisfy you, Rose?" He asked when he was done.

Instead of answering, I punched him again and again until he fell to the ground. _"Does that satisfy you?" _I asked, in a way similar to how he had said it.

I walked away but not before he said, "I will have you, my lovely." I could see Rika standing there ,looking at Andre on the ground, laughing.

"You better watch yourself, Rose. Adrian is not so safe either."

I was a little shaky when I reached the reception which was Olena's back yard.

Adrian's arms wrapped around me. He pulled me away to a private area. "Rose, are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah. . ."

"You don't look okay."

"Adrian, I'm fine."

I was about to say more when her voice spoke behind me. "Adrian, why aren't you enjoying the party like other sane people?" Rika said.

"Just talking to Rose." He said looking at her weirdly.

Andre was walking up to us. He was rubbing his eye, which was going to be black tomorrow. I put on my poker face. "Andre, what happened to you?"

"Some bitch out on the street hit me." He said smirking.

That didn't erase my smile or got me pissed off. It just made my smile grow. I looked at Rika. "Don't be so mean. Don't call Rika like that."

I tugged at Adrian's arm and hauled him to the table that we were assigned to.

The food was good. It was one of Olena's specialties. Their first dance was danced to the song _Take My Breath Away _by _Berlin. _It was cute to watch. All eyes were on them and cameras flashed.

They hadn't wanted a big production wedding. It was at least eighty guests. The reception took place in Olena's backyard. Yaritza's and Dimitri's honeymoon was not to leave the country but to stay here. They were going to spend a month in Russia, Dimitri giving a tour of Russia to Yaritza.

I danced some songs with Adrian and then we had to leave because Ervin and Taylor wanted to sleep already. We left to the hotel hand-in-hand. We could hear Jack and Vera walking behind us with their son David.

We walked into the hotel.

Our room was the biggest one there. It took up most of the last floor. Jack and Vera shared one similar to ours. The hotel staff was going to be very happy when we left cause they were getting decent amounts of tips.

We put the kids to bed and crawled under the covers.

Adrian put his arm around me. "Rose, the bruises on Andre's face. . . Were they caused by you?"

I sighed and decided to tell him the truth. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Andre kissed me."

He looked at me. "What?"

"Yes. Ever since I met him he has always been saying things like _I will have you, Rose. _or _You are so sexy, Rose_. Those kind of things. This time I snapped. I don't know about next time, though."

He let go of me and turned his back to me. "I know Rika and him tell me. They say you start it. That you are the one provoking him." He said angrily.

"What? What the hell, since when did you get brainwashed by them?" I asked.

"I'm not brainwashed! If you want, Andre, you can have him for all I care!"

"So this is how it's going to be huh?"

"Shut up, Rose. I don't want to hear you!"

I turned my back on him too. "You are an asshole after all." I muttered. I fell asleep soon, with tears in my eyes, hurt ringing in my chest. Since when had Adrian turned so mean?


	19. Not True

Some weeks had passed since the unfaithful night in the Russian hotel.

"Hey, Lissa?" I asked hesitantly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead, Rose." She asked but her attention was on the crazy baby in her hands.

"Its about Andre, Adrian's twin." Over the time that I had met Andre, my marriage with Adrian was horrible. Andre would make up lies about me and him and Adrian would believe them. Adrian now spent most of his time with Rika.

"Don't tell me you think '_he is the hottest thing out there beside my husband_.'" Lissa said turning her green eyes on me.

"Your husband is hot?" I asked teasingly.

"No. That is what Mia said to me not so long ago. If you ask me I do not think he is hot. I can't find anything hot on him. No offense Rose, I think your Ivashkov is the hottest and then comes Jack after him comes Paul and then come Charles and then Daren and Dylan."

"Okay, Lissa that is good to know."

She grinned. "Sorry, what is it you want to tell me?"

"Andre is making things up about me and him."

"What kind of things?"

"_Me and Rose got hot and heavy the other day, _kind of things. Adrian never used to believe those things but now he doesn't know. It's like he believes them now. He stopped talking to me for like three days one time. And he spent all his time with Rika. I think he doesn't love me anymore."

"That bastard. . . I'll kill him if he hurts you ,Rose." Christian said beside Lissa. Oh shit, I'd forgotten he was here.

"Thanks, hottness." I said and tried to smile at him.

"Rose, I'm sure Adrian loves you; he's just confused."

"I don't know, Lissa, I don't know what to think anymore."

"Rose, don't let Rika get to you. She always wanted to take Jack out from under my nose. But that bitch got what she deserved." Vera said beside me ,squeezing my hand. "We'll be here for you."

"I don't know, Vera." I said again.

"If Adrian's not smart enough to see that you would never do that to him, then he needs to man up." Sara said. The conversation turned to everyone's problem.

"Guys, maybe I'm just imaging things." We had stopped talking about it because had walked in through the door. I looked down expecting the usual look from him. I didn't want him to see me falling apart.

"Hello, everyone." He walked directly to me. "Rose, can I talk to you?"

He looked as if he would take no for an answer. I stood up. "Sure."

I walked behind him. He stopped in front of the set of French doors that led outside. He opened them so that I could pass and he followed. I sat down on one of the benches from outside.

"Yes?" I told him.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for acting how I did the last couple of days." He looked at me, sadness in his eyes.

I stood up and hugged him. "Adrian, I don't like your brother. I think he wants to break us apart. He won't leave me alone. Some time ago, he asked if you really did love me."

"What a stupid question to ask."

"That's what I said."

"So do you forgive me?" He asked with his penguin eyes.

"Yes!"

We talked a little about us and then I fell asleep with a smile on my face; I was going to need all the energy I had for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a turning point in my life. . .

I stirred in the bed.

"Rise and shine, beautiful." Adrian said, kissing me softly on the cheek and lips.

I groaned trying to move away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

His mouth covering mine made it impossible to speak. After thirty seconds, he pulled away. He got off the bed and went to answer the door that somebody had knocked on a while ago.

He threw the door open. "What do you want?" I was now sitting up in the bed the sheet around me. I quickly wrapped the sheet tighter against my chest and ran to the bathroom when I saw who it was.

"Why such in a hurry?" Andre said, leaning against the door frame.

"I am not in a hurry." I said, but I kept running to the bathroom.

"What do you want?" Adrian repeated.

I didn't hear what Andre responded since I was looking at myself in the mirror that was in the bathroom. I slathered my hair in Herbal Essence shampoo. After my hair was shampooed and conditioned, I grabbed my pouf and poured some Caress body wash. I rubbed it all over my body and then I was grateful that I didn't have to shave my legs since Lissa and I had gone together to get our hair removed by laser.

I got out of the shower and into my white robe.

Adrian looked at my legs, in the checking me out kind of way, that didn't bother me; Andre, I was surprised he was still here, was looking at me in the same way, that, did bother me. I walked as quickly as possible to the closet, ignoring his lust filled smile.

I was looking for an outfit, peacefully, when someone opened the door. I smiled knowing it was Adrian. "Adrian, you didn't get enough of me last night?"

"I would never get enough of you, Rose." Said a voice that didn't belong to Adrian.

I turned around to find Andre standing there, checking me out with a huge smirk on his face. He shut the door. Oh hell! How was I supposed to leave now? The only way I could get out was if someone opened it from outside.

He came to me faster than a Strigoi can move.

He pinned me against the wall. He moved his face to mine. I couldn't do anything because he was using compulsion on me. And he had good compulsion, almost as good as Lissa's and Adrian's. He teeth gently bit my lips as he kissed them.

"Why are you doing this to me and Adrian?"

Andre grinned menacingly. "You don't understand. Adrian always got what he wanted. They had to send me away because of him. I never liked Adrian." He looked into my eyes for a while. "You, my Rose, is how I am going to get back at him. I said I would have you and I will have you."

He undid the ribbon on my robe. He was using compulsion on me yet so I could resist. I was scared I had to admit that. "Get Off ME!" I said and tried to push him off me but he was too strong.

He did something with his element, I guess, because I was soon calm. It him then. He was a Spirit user not a Fire user. It took every ounce of my body force to speak. "I thought you were a Fire user!" I gasped out. He was making me feel pain.

"I am. Adrian and I are unique. Hasn't he told you about that?" My face must of said _no. _"Adrian and I are twins, as you know. We are special just like Ervin and Taylor are except we aren't bonded. I later developed the element Fire and then later he specialized in Spirit. But then it got all weird when we drank from the same person; I still had Fire but I was left with Spirit still in me. . . Whatever, so to put mildly for you, we share Elements. He is Spirit; I am Fire."

He didn't let me ponder that.

He must have made the compulsion stronger; I couldn't remember who I was. Before he could do anything that would make me want to kill myself, the door burst open.

Adrian's face registered total hurt and shock as he took in the scene in front of me. "I knew it! I knew it, Rose! I knew you were sneaking around with him!" Rika was standing next to him with a cruel smile. Her eyes showed pure victory.

I blinked trying to come back to awareness. What was happening? I looked back at Adrian. "What? Adrian I am so sorry that you had to see it!" The words came out of my mouth; something else was making me say those words. I wanted to explain what was happening but _it _was not letting me.

"What do you have to explain to me? Huh? I never want to see you again in my life, Rose! Go away from my life!" It was if he was being affected from that force that was making me say those things.

As if there were a snap, everything stopped. Except Adrian yelling at me. "I said go away from my life!"

Tears were running down my eyes now, since I knew what was happening now. "Adrian! It's not true! He is making us believe this!" I tried to reason with him but the insults kept coming.

"Are you deaf or something! GO AWAY!" There was hurt and tears in his eyes. Rika went to him all the way fixing me with a mean look.

_I always win. _Said something in my head. At that moment I didn't know if it was Andre saying that to me or Rika.

I slipped on the first thing I found. It was a red dress and I got my coat out of the closet too and my black purse that carried all my documents. I walked out of the room and into the kids' play room.

Ervin asked, "Mommy, what is wrong?"

I shook my head and put his coat on. I took Taylor out of Vera's hands and put her sweater on her too. I packed the first things my hands touched for the kids. I would buy them everything later. For now, though, I had to focus on leaving. Adrian's words still stung so I did everything robotically.

Vera like the sister she was, hugged me. "Rose, I heard it all. But you better go before it he gets even more madder. You don't want to see that ugly side of Adrian." She kissed my forehead before I left.

Taylor looked at me with understanding in her eyes.

I practically ran out of the house. I buckled the kids up into their car seats and started the car. Before I could actually sit in the car, Adrian came out of the house, steam almost literally going out of his ears. I could see Rika and Andre staring at me with evil looks.

Adrian grabbed my arm and shook me. I wanted to run away; he was not the man I married right now. "I said for _you_ to leave. Not to take the kids with you."

I gathered strength from my inner core. I got my arm free. I hopped into my car. "You wanted me out, I'm out." I said, driving away without looking back at him or the house. Big tears, streamed down my eyes. I wiped them away every once in a while, cursing Andre and Rika to the deepest pits of hell.


	20. Life Goes On No Matter What

Five months passed since that bad day with Rika, Adrian, and Andre.

The days and nights seemed too long without _him_. Adrian. Even thinking his name made me sad. I cried myself to sleep. I woke up with no emotion on my face. The only thing that helped me get through was my two wonderfully beautiful kids. This was much less unbearable then when I had learned that Dimitri had been turned into a Strigoi a couple of years ago. What hurt most was that we were apart for a damn lie! A damn lie that his supposed brother had created.

I got out of bed. I put my hair into a pony tail as I walked into the bathroom. I took a shower than walked out to my bedroom. I went to the dresser on the corner of the room. I pulled out a nice gray dress like shirt, a nice pair of Victoria's Secret jeans, and some black heel boots that went all the way to my knees from my overcrowded closet.

I straightened my hair and went to the kids rooms.

Since I had all that money that from Victor Dashkov, I had a decent apartment.

I had bought this apartment with four rooms and three bathrooms. The master bedroom was used by none other than me. The second biggest room was for Taylor since a girl needed her space. Ervin got the room after Taylor. The last room was used as a guest room, but since I never had anyone over, it mostly used as a play room for Ervin and Taylor.

I walked into my nine month old baby girl's room since she was always the first to wake up. Her room, I had hired some professional decorators, was painted light baby pink and some very light green. Her crib was now square since she used to get dizzy all the time in the round crib. It had a pig bedding set since she was obsessed with pigs.

I lifted her out of her crib and into her arms remembering the way when I first held her in my arms four days after she was born. She really was adorable and big. "Hey, precious." I just held her in my arms for a while. I loved her and I loved this. Being a mom.

Taylor's nanny, Alvita, walked in the room. "Good morrow, Ms. Rose!" The elderly nanny exclaimed. Intertwined with her fingers, Ervin stood beside her. "Mom!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, baby." I shifted Taylor into a sitting position so that she could be sitting now and not laying, and patted my lap so that Ervin could hop. Ervin was now one year and ten months, almost two.

"Ms. Rose, breakfast is ready." My maid servant now said ,standing in the door way.

"Thank you, Nina. We'll be right out." She nodded and went back to her cleaning duties.

"Miss, would you like me to bathe Taylor right now or later on?" Alvita asked.

"Later on, Alvita. Let's go eat come on." I put Taylor to my hip and grabbed Ervin's hand in mine. We walked to our dinning room table.

The living room was in complete view from where we sat. It was a big living room that was all I had to say. Leather couches, two flat screen TVs', a surround system, some tables that matched the couches, lamps that matched the couches' colors, a fish aquarium that Taylor was obsessed with, and a coloring table for kids were all set up in the living room.

It wasn't like my old house, but it was better than nothing.

I sat Taylor in her high chair next to me, Ervin on the one opposite side of Taylor. Nina brought us our plates then their was a knock on the door. My usual guests.

"Morning, Rose!" He said, kissing my cheek, Taylor's, and Ervin's. He didn't do it as a sign of affection. He did it a sign of a good brother.

Christian sat down on the other side of the table. "Pancakes!" He exclaimed.

Dimitri walked in after him. He too kissed all of us. "Gooding morning, Rose." He sat down next to Christian on the other side of me. Dimitri and Christian had made up a routine over the last few months to come over and eat breakfast and to see how the kids were doing. I was grateful for that.

We ate breakfast ,talking about the kids. "So how are your girls, Christian?" I asked when we were done. He was playing with chubby Taylor but when I asked, he stopped. I usually didn't ask questions about his life, anything that involved Lissa.

He got that adoring look. "They are great. Arianna is now almost four, Kristin is now three, Evon is two, and Lissa is pregnant again."

I smiled. "That's good to hear." And that was.

I turned to Dimitri. "And how is Yaritza doing?" I had recently learned that Dimitri and Yaritza couldn't conceive. Yaritza had gotten an infection that messed up her reproductive system. Dimitri and Yaritza couldn't have kids anymore. I mean, she got pregnant but her the babies usually died after the second month of pregnancy.

"She is not doing good." I nodded ,understanding completely. I would have been sad too if I hadn't been able to have kids. I sighed happily. We continued to talk about that and whatnot.

I was so caught up in my conversation that I wanted to shoot my phone when it rang. I sighed as I answered my new phone, the Droid. "Yo, what's up?"

"Rose, Ivan called said he wasn't going to make it to the clinic."

"But what the hell today's my day off! I have nobody to watch the kids!" That was a lie. They had their nannies I just didn't want to go to work.

"But, Rose, we need you here. Why did you become a vet if you don't even come to work?" Over the span of a year, I had gone to school and got my license as a vet. I had opened up a clinic of my own and hired the most sought out vets to work there.

"Lidia. . ." I had no choice but to go to work. "I'll be there in a thirty minutes."

I stood up. "Christian, Dimitri, I'm sorry but I have to kick you guys out. I mean, you guys could stay if you want to , but I have to go to work."

"Alvita! Nina!"

They were standing before me in less than ten seconds. "Yes, Ms. Rose?"

"I want you two to take Ervin and Taylor to the mall buy them whatever they want and then take them to the park. Got it?" I handed them both some of my credit cards. "Buy something for yourselves too. Oh, and do not go out without their guardians or you two are fired got it?"

"Yes, Ms. Rose."

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Rose? Can I go with your kids too?" Christian asked. "We have, well I have nothing else to do later on."

"Yes."

In ten minutes, they were ready to go. I kissed their foreheads as they left. "Remember, mommy loves you both." The guardians and my staff and Christian left soon after.

That left Dimitri and I alone. Which was awkward. I walked around the house looking for my damn purse. I had my wallet, I just needed my purse.

"Looking for this?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I got expertise with Yaritza."

"Cool."

He looked at me intently as I rummaged through my purse for my keys. "Rose?"

"Yes?"

He took a huge breath. "I still love you."

"That's good to know, Dimitri, but I got to go." Damn, where were these keys?

"Rose, I still love you. I watch those kids and realize they are living without a dad."

"No shit, Dimitri. I know they don't have a dad."

"I could be their dad, Rose. I love them as if they were my own. I would be their father, if you let me, Rose." He walked to me and unexpectedly kissed me.

I pulled away and slapped him hard. "You bastard! How could that? You married to Yaritza! Did you forget the promise you made to her on your guys' wedding day?"

"Yeah, just like Adrian forgot his promise to you not so long ago." It was an awesome comeback but coming from him, it didn't sound so good.

My jaw dropped. I slapped him again. "Go to hell, Dimitri! I never want see your worthless ass again!"

He grinned and handed me my keys. "I know you still want me, Rose."

I walked up to him and looked him up into his eyes. "_You_ were back then, _Adrian _is now."

"I can't believe you still love that asshole, after what he did to you."

"Yeah, well, no one said love was easy or fair. You especially better than no one should know that!" I walked out the door and slammed it.

I didn't cry. I didn't have it in me to cry. I just got into my car and did what I always did. I though about everything else except anything that involved _love._

On my way to my animal clinic, I spotted that green sign. "Oh, hey Starbucks!" I pulled into the drive through.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks, how may I help you?"

I looked at the menu and ordered. "Can I get a sweetened passion iced tea with raspberry syrup and a slice of pineapple bread."

"Okay, is that all?"

"Yes."

I paid at the second window and left finally to the clinic.

When I arrived at the clinic, Lidia was having some argument with a client.

"What is going on here?" I said.

"I have waited two hours for you guys to check my dog and still nothing."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Look lady, if you don't want to wait any longer, the door is over there. And your dog could die for all I care. Or you could stay like all the good clients here. So what is it?"

"I must stay. My dog needs to be checked."

_Exactly! _ I almost burst out laughing. "Lidia, who is up first?" I asked.

"Mr. Ivarra."

Mr. Ivarra was an usual client here. He was an awesome old man and I loved caring for his pets. "Mr. Ivarra, how are you doing?" I asked, when I was ready to see his yellow lab.

"I am doing great, Rose. How are your kids?"

"They are fine ,those trouble makers. So how is Tina?" His wife was one of the nicest old laities I hade ever seen.

"The doctor said she was doing better and she is."

"Good, good."

"And so how is my dog doing?"

"He will need his monthly shots but other than that he is fine." He left and went to the nurse to set up another appointment.

I treated and cared for all my client's pets that day quite well that day. The only problem I had, was a I had to do an emergency operation. On a cat. Come one, guys, I hate cats! And they hate me. Although I was dhampir, the animals liked me well.

I was up to my last client. I gasped when I saw who it was.

She came in and I swear I wanted to cry in that second. She looked very different. The only that made me recognize her was her green eyes. She had way too much weight and I had thought that I had lost weight. She made me look fat. If I was a size three, she was probably a size one or zero. "Rose. . ." she said softly, looking at me.

"Yaritza!" I hugged her. I think she needed it.

She hugged me back hard. "I heard what happened with Adrian and you. Damn, that Rika and Andre for doing that to you."

"Don't worry about that." I pulled away. "Yaritza you are not okay."

"How could I be, Rose. My marriage with Dimitri turned into a total disaster since I can't have kids."

"It's not. Yaritza you have to move on. So you can't have kids, I don't have a husband, my kids don't have a dad, and look at me I'm great." Not true! I cried for Adrian every damn night.

"You're strong, Rose. I am not. Dimitri sill loves you. You could get back with him."

"But I don't love him; I still love Adrian. My hearts still belongs to him just as his still belongs to me." Somehow, I knew that.

"Look, if you're having problems with Dimitri then you can come live with me. I'm sure Taylor and Ervin would be glad to see you."

"I wish, Rose. But I can't. I have to get back to Dimitri." Okay, I was not getting this girl. First, she wanted to leave Dimitri and now she wants him.

She shook her head. "I don't know what I am doing here. I don't risk you stealing my man too." She left without glancing back.

I forgot all about her as I got ready to go back home.

I arrived to the house after forty minutes after that.

"Mommy!" Ervin screamed when he saw me walk in through the door. Taylor crawled as fast as her legs allowed her to me. It was very cute to watch.

I picked both of them up into my arms and kissed them. "Hey, precious." I said to Taylor who was now giving me one of her sloppy kisses. "Hey, panther!" I said to Ervin. A panther was Ervin's favorite animal.

"Lady Rose, it is good to have you back in the house." Nina said coming from the other side of the room.

I went to go sit on the couch taking off my black boots. "So how was everything at the mall today?"

"It was great. Ervin wanted a tractor thing, and of course we had to but it for him. Alvita and I thought an outfit was super cute for that little monster, Taylor, so we bought it for her. And we bought ourselves something, like you asked, Ms. Rose."

"Good, Nina, good." She nodded and asked if she was excused.

"Mom! Mom!" Ervin exclaimed.

"What is it, honey?" I asked, stroking his hair.

"Come with me! I want to show you my tractor!"

"Okay, but first, did you eat already?" I asked, putting on my motherly face.

"No, I wanted to wait for you." That threw me back for a little while.

I kneeled to look at him. "Why would you do that, darling?"

"I wanted to wait for you." He repeated. I loved this child. I would die if anything happened to him.

"Thanks, baby, but what if I didn't come home? Would go on without eating?" I said, teasingly.

"No, Mommy, we don't say that. Of course, you'll be here just like I will be here for you. I am not like daddy."

I hugged him to me, practically crying. Trying to make the mood a little fun I said. "Come on, lets go eat, kids!"

We ate dinner and then it was time to put them to bed.

"Ervin, go with Nina and wash your face. I'll be in your room soon."

"Rose, do you want me to take Taylor, too?" Nina asked already reaching for my monster daughter Taylor.

"No, Nina, I'll take her." With that, she sauntered off with Ervin in her hands. I sat down and started playing with her favorite toy. A pig, obviously. Every time she threw it, it would _oink, oink! _She laughed every time it did that. It was wonderful.

I laid down watching her play. She saw me laying down and crawled to me. That little monster! She fixed me with her sloppy kisses all over her face. "Mama!" She lifted her self on the table.

Barely last week, she started to walk her baby steps. It was so cute, but she would be such a trouble maker now. I watched her make her steps when there was a knock at the door again.

I heard Divan open it.

"Rose, I came to talk to you." Dimitri said, walking through the door. He was wearing that annoying duster of his. It was not that cold but still he wore it.

I turned my back on him and called out to Nina. "Nina, come get Taylor!" She was here in less time to seek her out. Sometimes, I felt like overworked Nina. But I think she was happy to do the job. After all I paid her a decent amount of money.

I turned back to Dimitri who was standing wearily in the living room. "What is it you want to talk about with me? But make it quick cause I am about to pass out at whatever given moment." I said, sitting down; my feet were killing me, my eyes were about to close at any second.

He sat down next to me. "I wanted to say, that I'm sorry for saying those things to you earlier."

I waved a hand. "Don't worry about it."

"No, no. I claimed that Adrian had been ass but in that moment I was the one being an ass."

I said nothing.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

I didn't know why I started crying but I did. "Of course, how could I not? You were that tall, mysterious badass Russian that made everyone else look so unbadass. How bout you, do you remember?"

"I would have been crazy not to." He looked at me intently and sighed in desire. "I remember the first I met your brown eyes. You were like no one I had ever met, Roza."

Tears fell from my eyes. I had the two most important people in my life, Dimitri and now Adrian, taken from me. How could that not hurt anyone? Good thing I was a strong person, cause if I was not, I would have been dead a while ago.

He continued. "It's just that it still hurts me."

"What does?" I was not liking where this conversation was sure to go.

"What hurts the most it that we were so close, so close to being together, Roza." Dimitri was not a fan of a lot of words but this explained everything he was trying to say. That we needed to be together, that he wanted me and him together. He wanted that but there was only I thing I wanted. . .

"Yeah, we were. But I think it was best that we didn't get together."

He looked surprised. "Why?"

"With you, I would have been able to live my life like I was living it with Adrian. I mean we would have gotten married, but I knew someday we would want something more. And we couldn't give each otherthat. Although we are apart now, I am glad that Adrian gave me the chance to live the best years of my life with him. And I know you love Yaritza, no matter what you say."

"I do. I do love her."

"You see when I fell in love with you, it was instantly. Automatic. When I fell in love with Adrian, it was different. He got the chance to know me and I got the chance to know him. You knew me instantly. I know that's happened with you and Yaritza. She got to know you and you got to know her. With you and me we connected as soon as you saw me. Honestly, that would have never worked out."

"As confusing as that sounds, I understand what you are trying to say."

"And now, you see. I can't live without Adrian; you can't live without Yaritza."

"That's right." He grinned at me all of a sudden. "You know what? I am going back home and going to make things right with Yaritza."

"By the way, I saw your noodle today."

"Yaritza?"

"Who else would be your noodle?"

"You. . ." I slapped him in his arm. "What did she want?"

"Me, apparently." My face fell, thinking about what she had said.

He caught on immediately. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing really. She just wanted to tell me that. . ." I stopped there. I didn't want to make their marriage shittier than it was already. "Forget about it; I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright, well then, goodnight." He got up and kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Dimitri." I said, as he closed the door behind him.

I sighed. I went to Ervin's room where Taylor and Nina were laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, while I leaned on the wall.

"Mommy! Taylor is!"

"What did she do now?" Taylor was always coming out with the most ridiculous things. They were funny as hell though.

Nina excused herself. That left my kids and I in my bedroom. Taylor was making us laugh until Ervin fell asleep. I laid him on my bed, on the left side. I slept in the middle of him and Taylor.

Taylor was the hardest to sleep. After like an hour ,it felt like, she finally fell asleep. Her cute snores was all you heard. I got comfortable and pulled the covers over the three of us. And for that first time in a while, I didn't cry while I fell asleep. I would make it as long as these two angels stayed with me.


	21. We Believe You

**_RICHELLE MEAD OWNS ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT THE ONES I CREATED. . . _**

**_THANKS FOR ALL WHO REVIEW.  
_**

I got the biggest surprise of my life on this very depressing night.

There was a knock on my apartment. "Stay here and watch Taylor." I told Ervin, who was watching a movie on the TV.

Someone knocked a little bit louder. I walked by a mirror on the way to the door. I wiped the tears and fixed my hair but there was nothing I could do about the swollen eyes. I tossed the door open.

"Hey, can I—

I closed my open jaw. Vera and Jack stood there. I wanted to close the door. The Ivashkovs had accused me of cheating and even told me of what I was going to die.

As it was, I did try to close the door. "I've heard enough!" I said. Tears splashed out of my eyes.

Before I could close it, Jack spotted the door with his foot. "We're not here to judge you, Rose. We are here to help. Let us in."

I stepped aside, letting them in. I wiped the tears. What happened to that wild and reckless Rose? Some tears escaped Vera's eyes. "Oh, Rose!" She threw her arms around me.

I let her hug me. I really needed the comfort of someone. Everyone had turned on me even Lissa. The only one who hadn't turned on me was Christian. He came over everyday to make sure I had eaten and that the kids were okay. Taylor even began to call him Daddy! at times. He was truly a miracle.

She pulled away, only to hug me again. "Rose. . ."

I pulled away this time and I let her go. "I'm sorry. Can I get you guys anything?"

"No, thank you." Jack said. He turned to me. "Rose, how are the kids?"

"They are fine."

"Where are they?"

"Inside the room."

"Can I see them?"

"Sure."

He gave me a quick hug before going to my bedroom.

Vera looked after him adoringly. Her eyes went back to me. "So how is everyone?" I asked, knowing that she knew which _everyone _I was asking about.

"He's not so good, Rose. He started drinking again. He is not the same Adrian he used to be. It's like a whole thing of darkness surrounds him. He needs you and I know you need him."

"Yeah, but Vera he hurt me too bad. I don't know if I can forgive him."

She squeezed my hand. "Rose, you are a good person. I know you can find it in you to forgive. If you love each other than why are you guys like this? Apart?"

"I don't know, Vera. But let's not talk about it please."

"Okay." She wiped a tear that had escaped my eye. "I'm sorry, Rose, I'm sorry that we didn't come here for you earlier but it's just that we couldn't find you. And then when we finally found we were hesitant to come."

"Vera! Forget about it. You guys are here and that's all that matters." I closed my hand around hers and she squeezed her thank you. I changed the subject. "How is David? Why didn't you bring him?"

"He is with Paul and Sara. By the way, they are coming too."

"Them?"

"Yeah. Rose, we all love you and the kids. Sara, Paul, Jack, and I are the only ones who never believed Andre's façade. We believe you, Rose. We are on your side, sweetheart."

"Thanks."

"So what have you done of your life, Rose?" Vera asked.

"I don't know if Adrian ever mentioned that I was going back to school. But I went back to school and became an awesome vet. I opened up my own clinic."

"That's good, Rose. I am glad that you are well and that you have such an amazing career." She smiled so kindly at me.

I could have started crying again, I don't know why, if not for the knocking on my door. "That must be Paul and Sara." Vera went to the door.

"Hey, come on in." She said to Paul and Sara who stood in the doorway with their kids.

"We brought food!" Exclaimed Paul, who was always hungry.

I laughed, something I had not done in over a year. "Of course! Where food grows, Paul flows!" I got up and went to go hug him and Sara and Max and Caleb and Ian and David.

"Rose! I missed you!" He hugged me again. "So where is Lukie and Albeit?"

Paul liked to call my kids by their middle names. "Yo, here they are!" Jack said, carrying Taylor in one hand and Ervin in the other.

I laughed again; I wanted to burst out crying though. "Thank you all for believing in me!"

It turned out that Paul had brought Chinese food. We all gathered around my small dinner table and ate. Ervin and the kids ate inside the living room. Christian joined us not so long after. He had a surprise for me.

"Rose! I am so sorry!" Lissa yelled and pulled me into bear hug.

"It's okay, Lissa!" We cried and made up.

All through the night, we talked about inconsequential things. Paul and Jack and Christian some suggestive jokes that I was glad the kids were in the living room. I laughed like I had not laughed for about a month now. I loved my family. I knew that I could move on as long as Paul, Vera, Jack, Sara, and Christian and now Lissa stayed with me. I could move on.

The night finally closed and it was time for all of them to go. Lissa and Christian didn't want to go but they had to go back to their children, their four girls. Paul and Sara and Christian and Lissa left and said they would come back tomorrow.

Vera and Jack were going to stay here with me and help clean and stuff like that. "Thank you guys for staying. You really are great people. I am glad that I met you two." Vera rushed to me and hugged me. Hell, so did Jack.

Jack looked at his watch. "Rose and Vera, why don't you two have some girl time? I'll watch the kids." He offered.

"Want to go catch a movie, Rose?" Vera asked.

"I would love too but I am really tired; I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Alright, then. Um. . .okay." She studied me for a minute. "Rose, go to bed early. We'll watch the kids for you."

"No, you guys are probably tired. I'll be fine."

Jack looked at me in fatherly way. "Rose, we aren't asking you we are telling you. Now go."

Vera pulled my hand and led me to my bedroom. "Goodnight, Jack!" I yelled before she took me away completely.

"Jeez, Vera. Since when did you turn so motherly?"

"Since I had to push out a damn kid out of me! Now get ready for bed." She pushed me into my bedroom.

I went to my bathroom which held my usual pajamas and sleeping tools. I walked out of the bathroom like five minutes later. I slipped under the covers. I started shivering. It was the usual reaction when I went to bed. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Rose, you know that."

"When Taylor and Ervin go to sleep can you bring them in here with me?"

She didn't answer instead she slipped in bed with me. It sounded weird, I know. But it didn't feel weird; she was already like a sister to me. Scratch that, she was my sister.

"Yes, Rose. I'll tell Jack to bring them in later on."

She was quiet for a couple of seconds. "Rose, would mind if we took the kids on a trip to see their father? Maybe that will clear his head. He really is messed up, Rose."

"I wouldn't mind. No matter what big an asshole he is, he's still their dad. Of course, you can take them. But you have to promise to bring them back."

"We're not those kinds of people, Rose. We will bring them back, I will bring them back. You have nothing to worry about. Can I take them tomorrow?"

"Um. . . sure."

"Alright. Now go to sleep. I'll be here in the morning. Don't worry Jack and I will help you with everything and we'll be here for you. You just sleep."

I was too tired to object. I fell asleep soon after. I didn't dream about anything and I was thankful. . . .

When I woke up, it was to the smell of pancakes. I looked to my right and noticed Taylor sleeping next to me. I could hear Paul's, Vera's, Jack's, Christian's, Sara's, Ervin's voice out there.

There was a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Rose?" Vera said softly. "Are you awake?"

I yawned. "I guess that is a yes." Vera said and chuckled.

I stretched and yawned again. "Thank you for letting me rest."

"No problem. You needed it." I nodded. "So, when do you want the kids ready?"

"Like in an hour or so. Now, come one. Time to eat breakfast."

"Wait, let me go brush my teeth." I painfully got out of my bed and into the bathroom.

I splashed my face with cold water, trying to fully wake up. I then brushed my teeth than studied myself in the mirror. I looked a lot better than I had last week that was for sure.

_**Adrian's POV**_

Shot of Whiskey. Look at the clock on the wall. Another shot of Whiskey. Look at the door. Drink. Drink Drink. . .

That was what my life revolved around lately.

_Rose, why did you have to go?_ I imagined what her response would be. _Because you kicked me out. . ._

I missed Rose, that was a fact. But did she miss me? That was what I didn't know. It hurt worse that she had taken our children with her. Oh, hell, why did I send her away? The world seemed too glum without her. I needed her or my world would never right itself. I needed her ,yes. . . but I couldn't have her.

I was sitting on the window ,with a built in couch, that Rose used to love to sit in and read before she had found out she was pregnant with Taylor. Through this window, you could see the space our house had come with, you saw the whole world. The night looked so sad, or maybe I was making it look sad. Hell, maybe I was the one sad. Who wouldn't be so sad and boring when their whole life had been taken away from them? One second it was perfect, the next, she was gone. . .

Car headlights flashed ahead, on the driveway. I recognized them immediately. Who couldn't recognize Paul's truck's lights? Behind them was driving Paul and Vera, who were always here for me. And tried to help me get through life.

It surprised me when another car was driving behind Vera's and Jack. It was a black SUV.

I stared at it until it disappeared. That meant that it was in front of the house now. I stayed where I was. I didn't want to move right now. I loved this spot; it reminded me of the good memories of Rose and I and Ervin. This very same spot was where we had made Taylor, too. That's why this was so valuable.

Damn it, Adrian Ivashkov! Why did you have to send her away? Damn you, Andre Ivashkov! For breaking me and my Rose apart. And damn you, Rika Irvani! For helping Andre. They said Ivashkovs were good for nothing; in that moment, I believed them.

"Adrian!" Vera called out.

"In here." I hadn't yelled loud enough but she heard me nonetheless, cause she walked in with. . . Taylor. . .in her hands.

Taylor started squirming and giggling when she saw me. I couldn't help it. I started copying her movements. I stole her out of Vera's arms and hugged her to me. "Oh, my baby, I missed you so much!" I had missed her so much that tears literally fell down in bucketful fills.

"Daddy!" Ervin said and hugged my leg since I was so busy hugging and kissing Taylor. I shifted Taylor to one arm and lifted Ervin in my other. I kissed his forehead. "Hey, little guy! I missed you."

"Me too, Daddy!"

"Papa!" Taylor said and kissed my cheek sloppily. She was such an adorable baby. To me, she looked like Rose. She still had the exact same color of my green eyes.

I looked over at Vera who was wiping tears at the emotional scene in front of her. I sent a silent thanks to Rose wherever she was for giving me these two wonderful kids. I hope in the future she gave me more.

The night suddenly didn't seem so glum anymore. I didn't feel so sad anymore.

Vera, Jack, Paul, Sara, and their kids were all there. My parents arrived soon after; they wanted to see their grandchildren, too. I was happy now but I knew it wouldn't last for forever. But right now, I just had to _live in the moment_.

The time came when Vera had to take my kids back. I was sad but what could I do? "I wish they could stay here with me." I said, looking at my kids.

"I could call Rose and try to convince her. I can't guarantee you anything." Vera said.

"But you would try. . ." I looked adorningly at my daughter cradled in my arms, playing with pig keychain.

"Jack, let me borrow your phone ,sweetheart." Jack handed her his phone and Vera dialed the number fast.

"Yeah, it's me. No, no. The kids are fine. I promised you ,didn't I?" Vera said.

I could barely make out Rose's voice from the other end. "No. Adrian was just wondering if the maybe you could let Ervin and Taylor stay with him tonight?"

"Yeah, he's still their dad. Plus, if anything their nannies are here. Guardians are here. I'm gonna be here."

"So yes or no?"

The other end of the line quieted a little. "Rose, I wouldn't let that happen. Of course not. Okay, so yes! Alright. . ."

Vera looked at me. "She said, 'if you let anything happen to them, she will personally come and kill you and feed you to the dogs!' Got that, Adrian?"

Knowing Rose, she would do that. "Yes, Vera. Nothing will happen to them. And tell her thank you." I wanted to steal the phone from Vera in that instant but that would probably be bad.

"You can go cuddle up with a dog!" It seemed like Rose needed someone to cuddle up with since she didn't have the kids right now. If I'd known where she was I would have been her cuddling mate. . .

_Thank you, Rose. . . _

_**Rose's POV**_

Ugh! Vera was making this so hard! "Yeah, he's still their dad. Plus, if anything their nannies are here. Guardians are here. I'm gonna be here." Why was she so on Adrian's side now?

"I don't? Why?"

"He's still their dad. Plus, if anything their nannies are here. Guardians are here. I'm gonna be here."

"So yes or no?"

"I'm scared that you might take them away. I'll die you know that. . ."

"Rose, I wouldn't let that happen. Of course not."

"I know you wouldn't, Vera. Okay, then I allow it."

"Alright. . ."

"Tell Adrian if he lets anything happen to them, I will personally come and kill him and feed him to the dogs!" I head Vera say that to him.

"Wait, who is going to cuddle with me tonight?"

"You can go cuddle up with a dog! Don't worry I called back up not a while ago. They texted me not so long ago."

I put a hand to my face. "Oh, I'm scared." Someone knocked on the door. "Oh, Lord! They're here!"

"Alright, gotta go!" Vera said and hung up.

I went to the door to find the _SEXYBITCHES _standing exactly one the steps of my apartment/penthouse, their blues eyes flashing at me. They weren't really bitches, people just called them that. Vanessa and Melissa. They were both nieces of my Father, Abe Mazur. One was from his older brother, one was from his younger sister. In other words, they were my cousins. I had recently met them but they were great people ,just a little too wild.

They were the same age. Melissa was a couple of months older than Vanessa, though; Melissa was born in August; Vanessa was born in October. Melissa Mazur was tall and had light brown hair, the same color as Taylor's. Her eyes were light blue. They were the kinds of eyes of that flashed when there was a challenge going on. Melissa was the mean one; she loved being called _SEXYBITCH007_.

Vanessa Mazur had the exact same color of hair color that Melissa had. The eyes were the same, except that Vanessa's were a little bit lighter. Vanessa had the same height as Melissa. Vanessa was the nice one; she loved it when she was called _SEXYBITCH69_. All the time, people confused them as twins. Sometimes, I confused them as twins too.

In their hands, they were carrying some movies, magazines, popcorn, a duffle bag in each of their hands, all thing that were required to do a slumber party. We were too old for that but what the hell!

"Yo, Rose!" Melissa said, using her usual language. "Hello, Rose!" Vanessa said in her tone.

They both hugged me and let themselves in. "So what are we doing tonight?" I asked once they were in. They were the kind of people that made everything better.

"We are going to do each other hairs—

"No! We are going to play _Truth!_" Melissa finished for her.

"What in the names, is that?" I asked.

"First, you have to change into your pajamas!" Vanessa said perkily. Vanessa was the perky one; Melissa was the spicy. Vanessa was more like Lissa was; Melissa was more like I was. You know, sexy body, bitchy. . .

"Okay, why aren't you guys wearing your pajamas?"

"We weren't going to come here looking like freaks!" Melissa said, looking horrified.

"Alright, I'll change into that. While you change into yours." I walked into my room and slipped into my regular sleep wear. It was a black silk like gown. I put the matching black robe over it.

When I walked out, Melissa and Vanessa were changed. Vanessa was wearing a pink night gown with pink feathery slippers. Melissa, on the other hand looked like the sexy bitch she was born to be. She wore a corset like top ,that lifted her boobs and very tight booty shorts. Her slippers were a pair of black stilettos.

"Okay, so how do we played that wretched game?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"Okay, we sit in a circle around that." Vanessa pointed to a pile of cards and pink dildo was sitting.

"That is gross. . ."

"I know that's what makes it fun!" Vanessa said.

"You're gross, Vanessa!" Melissa said to her cousin.

"Okay and then what?" I asked.

"When you have that _thing _in your hands, you pick out a card and ask that question; we have to answer with the truth." Melissa said. Melissa and Vanessa would come out with most ridiculous so I was not surprised at the game. "So, who wants to start?" Vanessa said in her usual tone.

"I guess, I will." Melissa said picked that thing up and a card. She read from the card. "When did you loose your V-card and to who?"

"Me?. . . When I was sixteen to Daniel Sven." Melissa said, laughing.

She turned to me. "When I was seventeen to a hot Russian (Dimitri)."

"I lost it when I was eighteen! Tanner Schew."

Melissa hand the pink thing to me. I picked out a card. "Pick two guys to play dirty bad school girl with on a stranded island." I thought for a second. "The first one would be Adrian Ivashkov, duh, and the next. . .um. . .Kellen Lutz."

"My turn. I would pick Jacob Black and Edward Cullen." Said Vanessa the Twilight freak.

"Since were fantasying here, I would choose Ash Redfern and Morgead Blackthorn." Melissa, the Night World lover, said.

"Well in that case, I would choose Stefan and Damon Salvatore." Said I, the Vampire Diaries number one fan.

"My turn!" Vanessa said holding the pink wiggler. "Have you ever given a guy a blow job? I haven't and am not planning on it."

She turned to Melissa first. "Duh!"

She turned to me. I think I remember giving Adrian one once. . . "Yes." I laughed nervously.

Melissa came next to pick out a card. "Have you ever been scared that you might have been pregnant? Me? No." She looked at Vanessa.

"Yes, once."

It was my turn. "Lots of times!"

Melissa looked at us. "It's called a condom, guys! Use them."

It was my turn again. I pulled out a card. "Where was the kinkiest place you ever had sex?" I though about that. "Um. . .everywhere I have sex is kinky."

"I would say in the middle of the forest." Vanessa said and both Melissa and I gave her strange looks.

"In his parent's room." Melissa said.

We continued playing that game until we got bored.

"Movie time!" Vanessa said, energetically.

We ended up watching the movie _A Walk To Remember _a sad movie, I might add. We passed a bottle of that awesome pink drink of X-Rated. It tasted so good dunked the whole bottle by myself. We cried at sad parts and we laughed at totally inappropriate parts.

Melissa had gotten three bottles of that X-Rated stuff. We chugged them down in less than twenty minutes. We super drunk we laughed at whatever thing we saw. We went into the kitchen cause we got the Drunk Munchies. We laughed at everything in the kitchen.

We walked back out to the living room and told stories about ourselves. They weren't funny but we laughed anyways. I had the fun of my life since we were drunk. . . .

_**Adrian's POV**_

Nina, Taylor's nanny, helped me dress her. Taylor was smiling at me and giving me her baby talk. "All done, Mr. Ivashkov, may I be excused?"

"Wait a second, Nina. How is Rose?"

"She is well, Mr, Ivashkov. She is trying to cope with the fallout. At night, you could hear her cries. She rarely sleeps. But other than that she is great. Have they mentioned to you, that she opened her own clinic?"

I nearly dropped Taylor out of my hands. "What?! She did?"

"Yes. She became a vet. All that money she got passed down helped her too."

I wanted more information from this young maiden. "Where did you say was this clinic?" If I knew where this clinic was, I could sure as hell find Rose.

"That information is private and my boss will fire me if I go around telling you where she is." She lifted he chin proudly and walked out of the room. I took Taylor in my arms and picked up Ervin and then we went to our room. They fell asleep with me. Taylor on my chest and Ervin on my stomach.

I was excited for her but a little sad. It would mean less time for me and her if we ever got back together. And we would get back together, that was my vow. I couldn't leave things like this between me and her. I loved her too much for that. And deep down, she loved me just as much I as I loved her. I would find Rose soon. Nobody was going to stop me from finding Rose. And I would see her soon. . .


	22. Need You Now

The snow outside looked mysterious. Beautiful.

Taylor and Ervin spent most of their time with Adrian. I didn't really like that they were away for so long. But what could I do he still had privilege to them since he was the father. I was thinking about relocating closer to his house.

Vera and Jack had invited me to the annual Royal Masquerade Ball that I had attended with Adrian only once since the other times I had been pregnant. Of course, I accepted. But I was a little hesitant since I might see him again.

Today was Taylor's first birthday. Since Adrian and I didn't talk to each other Vera decided we do a party here for her and then they would take her to Adrian's house so that they could celebrate over there too.

Melissa and Vanessa were one of the first guests.

"Ooooh! Look at that precious child!" Vanessa gushed to Melissa, while they stared at Taylor.

Taylor's party was awesome she got a lot of gifts. She clapped and squealed when it was time to open gifts. Lissa, Paul, Vere, Dimitri, Christian, Yaritza, Melissa, Vanessa, and a couple of co-workers of mine gathered in my house to celebrate her birthday. The only person that was missing was Adrian. . .

_DRESS SHOPPING:_

"So where do you want to get our dresses made?" Vera asked, on a sunless day.

"I was thinking maybe by _**Louis Vuitton**_."

"You know what? That sounds nice." Vera said, flipping through her Cosmopolitan magazine.__

"You want to go now?"

"Sure." She sounded. . .off. I wondered why.

She followed me out the door. "What color do you want it?"

"Maybe blue or red. You?"

"Black." I grinned.

This made her sad expression fade and then she smiled that typical Vera smile. "Of course, black. Is there one piece of clothing that you own that isn't black?"

"I don't know." She laughed. In truth I did wear a lot of black, but whatever; it was my color.

We arrived to the rich people "headquarters" as Vera would call it in two hours. We got off the car and I put on my Victoria's Secret tan coat. We walked to the door and hot-looking security guy opened the door for us.

"Morning, ladies." He said.

"Morning, sexy." I said winking at him.

He smiled in return. Although I still wore the ring Adrian gave me the day we got married, I wore it on a different finger the, the middle finger.

"Damn, Rose." Vera said.

I smiled deviously at her. "What?" I walked to the escalators were the VIP shop was at. Only very rich people were allowed to go in there. I.E. Vera and I. We sure looked hot in our black lacy dresses.

A bitchy looking bitch was assigned to attend us. "What can I do for you today?" She kept staring at me in a hateful way. She probably thought I was a fake. One of those people that liked to act like they had money.

"We want to get a custom made dresses ." Vera said.

"Alright, why don't you follow me." She walked ahead of us.

I walked absentmindedly to where that lady was leading us. She led us to a big office, where a skinny looking woman was sitting behind a desk. She smiled one of those huge smiles that makes you want to slap them off their faces. "Ladies, what can I do for you on this bright and sunny day?"

"I was wondering if you could have a custom made dress for me in four days?"

"Yes, I could, but the price of it would be very expensive." The lady looked at us like, well like we didn't come from money. That bitch would see how much money we were made of. . .

"How expensive is expensive?" I asked ,looking at her.

"Um. . . about thirty thousand, depending on the dress designer and the dress design."

"You consider that expensive? Bitch, I have a mill

Vera stopped me. "So, would it be possible? For you, to do two dresses?" Vera asked in her normal nice voice.

"Yes, of course." She smiled again. "So what are looking for in the dress."

Vera went first describing the how she wanted her dress style, the color, the fabric, the designer. Her dress came out to be fifty five thousand dollars. Then next, my turn. The lady measured me. She asked what color, and whatever she had asked Vera. My dress had turned out to be one hundred and twenty five thousand dollars.

"Do you want us to pay the money now or later?" I asked looking at my nails. They seriously needed a manicure; it had been a while.

"Whenever you want." Deborah said.

"How much do I owe you?"

"With your dress, plus all additional charges. Um. . . $110,500."

"Okay, add that to Vera's and how much do I owe you now?"

"195, 755. 76."

"No, Rose. I'll pay mine." Vera was unaware of the fact that I was also rich like her.

I put my hand to stop her babble. "This time its on me."

I swiped my car and Vera and I exited the store.

"Vera, you want to get a pedicure and manicure with me?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, Rose." The day went by. Four days now. . .

_**Adrian POV**_

"Perfect fit." The man that worked for _Louis Vuitton _said as he finished helping me into the fancy black coat. In three days, it would be the Royal Masquerade Ball. I hope Vera and Jack had passed down the message to Rose. It was required that Rose be there. She was the queen after all.

I really hope that she went; I was a little nervous thinking about seeing her again.

Some girls stared at me as I made my way down the hallway. I swear they almost fainted as I smiled back at them. Back then, I would have been all over these girls. It was not back then anymore; it was now and there was only one female I wanted. The most beautiful female out there. My Rose.

I tossed the garment back over my shoulder, put on my glasses, and walked to my car.

_Soon, my love. . . _

_THE MASQUERADE BALL:_

I sighed, running a hand through my hand. I really was not used to get up so early. I walked over to the door, not really awake. How was I supposed to get ready and be aboard on the Ivashkovs' plane in an hour? Who knew, but I had to do it.

I walked into the shower and took a ten minute shower. The fastest of my life. I put on the first clothes my hands touched. After packing a small bag that held all my essentials, I, then, walked into Ervin's room. I kissed him on the cheeks. I went to Taylor's room who was already awake. I kissed her as well and handed her to her nanny Nina.

"Nina, Alvita, I don't know how long I will be gone but I trust that you will take care of my two children. If anything happens to them you will regret it. I am leaving credit cards and some cash for you if you need it. Don't go out without guardians." I told my two employees.

"Yes, Ms. Rose."

"Call me if there as an emergency!" I called, as I was going out the door. I got into my car and drove the local airport where the plane waited that was supposed to take Yaritza, Dimitri, Jack, Vera, and me to where the party was being hosted.

"There you are!" Vera said. They stood near a gate that was empty.

"So are we ready to go?" I asked, wanting get this over as quickly as possible. I really was nervous for tomorrow. I was happy at the same time since I was going to see him again.

"No, we are waiting for Lissa and Christian." Yaritza said. She looked better than she had the last time I had seen her. Which was in my clinic. Her eyes didn't look so shallow anymore. Her cheeks were the same color as they used to be. She didn't so alive, but she didn't dead either.

Dimitri looked very happy ,I wondered why. He kept glancing down at her stomach frequently and asked if she needed anything a lot of times.

I went up to Yaritza. She smiled at me. It wasn't that malice filled smile she used to give me; it was just a smile. I looked at Dimitri and he absolutely glowed. "You two look happy. What could be the reason of that?"

"Rose," Yaritza ignored my question. "I want to say that I am sorry for misjudging you. I knew I was being a butt when I went to talk to you in that clinic." She looked away. "I'm sorry. Will you forgive me, sister?"

I hugged her so hard the she started crying with emotion. "Of course, I forgive you."

"Adrian, is so blind. He doesn't realize what an awesome person who chose to get married with. But don't worry Rose, I'll get him back for you. And then you two can be happy again, just like Dimitri and I are now."

I wiped a couple of tears away and changed the subject. "So what the reason for you two being so happy?"

"Okay, Rose, I am pregnant!" Yaritza said.

"What? I thought. . ."

"You thought, so did I! I though I would never carry a real live baby inside me but I am. I am almost twenty weeks pregnant."

"And you're letting her travel on the plane in her condition." I asked to Dimitri.

He thought about that. He grimaced. "Well she makes the rules, Rose."

I laughed. Someone wrapped their arms around me. I turned to find. . .

"Lissa!" I hugged her. Man I really was giving a great deal of hugs today.

"Rose!"

"So now are we ready to board the plane?" I asked.

Vera nodded. "Come on, Jack." She grabbed his hand and mine and led us to the small plane that was waiting, alongside the borders of the snow. Why were they letting us fly when it was so snowy outside. I almost slipped on my way on to the plane; if not Vera holding my arm I would have fallen flat on my face. I heard Lissa chuckle behind me and I gave her a dark glare; Christian, blessedly, used to his element to melt the ice on the asphalt.

"Thanks, Fire-Hot-Flames." He laughed at my new nickname for him.

Someone opened the plane's door and we all crawled in. It was so cold outside that I wanted to go curl up with Hot-Fire; I'm sure Lissa wouldn't like that but I didn't care as long as I was warm. As it was, I did go sit next to him. He wrapped an arm around me. "Hey, baby, you cold?" He said in his normal Christian voice.

"Yes, my Hot-Fire, how did you know?" I said, laughing at Lissa, who was glaring at me. After a second, she laughed.

"I just know, my bitchy dhampir." He smiled.

I looked over at Lissa. He followed my gaze too. "Liss, my Spirit Freak, you know I only have eyes for you." He leaned towards her and kissed her passionately. I pretended to puke. "Okay, not so cool guys."

Lissa looked at me. "You don't have to be here. . ." She stopped cause Christian was giving her more of those kisses. "I'm out." I walked over to where I was supposed to sit and pulled out my favorite book of all times. _Night World 3 _by _L. Jane Smith. _I finished the first story in the book, _Huntress_, when five minutes after I fell asleep.

I rolled over. I hated when they woke me from wonderful dreams like the one I had been having. I pressed the green button on my _Droid_. "What do you want, Vera?"

"Wake up! I am outside your dress with the makeup lady and the hair lady." I hung up on her and went to the door. There she was standing with two ladies, holding a but load of stuff. I was supposed to be happy but I was just tired.

"Can you give me two more hours of sleep?" I asked.

"Now, why would I do that? Now get yourself in the shower."

"Since when did you turn into such a bitch?"

"I spent so much time with that it wore off on me." She called out cause I was already in the bathroom. I laughed as I got into the shower. I shampooed and conditioned my hair and moisturized my body and brushed my teeth like fifty times.

I was done in less than an hour. Which left me with four hours to change. I slipped on my robe and wrapped a towel around my hair. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the chair that the lady was pointing at. She applied some sort of material that made my hair super soft when it was dry. It was perfectly straight too; she didn't have to waist an hour with a flat hair iron.

She made me lean back, she pressed this peddle on the chair that I was sitting on so it could go back like I was laying down. She got out her Mac makeup and her brushes and whatnot. I closed my eyes and she applied eye shadow. She added a little blush. Some little eyeliner; it made my eyes look bigger and prettier. Some mascara for my lashes. At last, she smeared some dark pink lip gloss. When she finished with make up, she finished my hair. She left it down and did some sort of puffy thing; it was lifted from the back and it had a slight wave. She added a gold barrette for decoration.

I was excited now. My dress would soon be on me. I gasped in joy as she slipped it out of the garment bag.

It was such a sexy dress. This dress was made so I could die in. I loved it! It was a gold dress that went had teeny tiny train like thing at the bottom. The neckline area was split for my chest show; two straps that came down from neck covered my breasts. It was backless sort of; it had a little criss-cross thing going on my lower waist. Millions of bead like things were all over the dress. It was absolutely gorgeous. I would be freezing to death but I would look good. It made me look completely hot. I knew every male's eyes would be on me. But I was only interested in one guy.

I slipped on the silky material and sighed happily. The lady let me have some gold chain earrings. "Wow, darling, you look amazing." She said in her Scottish accent.

Vera was done ten minutes after me. It was because she kept yelling at the poor lady.

Vera looked good but not as sexy as me. She wore a purple strapless dress. It was tight all the way to her calves, where it had a slit all the way up her right thigh. It showed nothing, though. Her hair was up into a curl-filled bun.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No, wait." She looked at her makeup person. "Did you bring the masks?"

"Yes, I did." The lady went to her bag and pulled out two masks. Vera's was black and mine was gold. It was one of those easy ones that you could just slip on and off at whatever time. "Okay, now we could go."

We walked out of the room to find Jack, Christian, Lissa, and Yaritza and Dimitri standing there. All guys eyes were on me, except Jack's. "What is there something on m face?" I asked.

"Rose, you look. . ." Christian didn't have words to finish.

". . .damn sexy." Dimitri finished for Christian.

"So do you guys. All of you look great." They were dressed in tuxedoes, something I knew Christian hated wearing. Lissa's dress was casual black dress that made her look too pale. Yaritza was wearing a light green dress that made her look to dark. I wasn't going to say that to them of course.

"Thanks." They all said. "Now could we go?" Lissa put her hand on Christian's; Yaritza put her hand on Dimtri's. I was the only who didn't have a date. I was grateful when Jack offered his hand to me. "Shall we?" He asked looking at Vera and me. "We shall." Vera said.

We walked downstairs to the party.

All eyes were on me. I let go of Jack's hand went my own way. I put my clutch under my armpit and walked on to the party. My heels _clicked, clicked _as I made my way through the semi empty lobby.

I saw a lot people said hi and left them alone. I continued that for about two hours until I finally got bored. They really needed to fix the music on here; it was not prefect for me; it was all romantic, something that I currently lacked in my life. Then, at last! a good song started.

I really wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I walked around looking for someone to talk to.

"So how is Taylor?" Keith Conta's wife asked.

"She is doing good." I said, and fled. I loved this song; I hated when people interrupted me when I was listening to it.

"Yeah, that's what he was telling me, Vera told me too but I didn't believe it until now." This conversation was good but now it was getting boring. I turned around briefly looking anywhere but to the lady in front of me. I was so caught up with this conversation that I didn't notice a pair of gorgeous eyes looking at me.

I stopped dead in my tracks because this was no someone. I knew this person all too well. My eyes locked with his and the world literally blurred away. Time stopped. All that was left was me and him, and that wonderful song playing. A song that explained our whole lives right now. . .

That line _Guess, I rather hurt than feel nothing at all _ said it all. . .what I was feeling towards him. This song was perfect for him and me. I never really understood this song ,well except for now. . . I couldn't move I was paralyzed with shock at seeing him. My eyes continued on his as the song played on.

I would have went up to him and hugged and kissed him and told him that I loved him . . .

Time could not erase what I felt for and what he felt for me, that was true. All the hurt and pain went away as we looked each other in the eyes. People could separate us, but they never could stop making us feel what we felt for each other, which was a love that surpassed many other loves. It was an unconditional love, yet it was a hard kind of love.

I knew he would remain loving me until the sands of time, just like I would remain loving him until death took me away. We stayed like that. None of us made a move towards the other. But our eyes both showed passion, pain, regret, lust, sorrow, hurt, love. . .

I wanted to run to him, to his arms but I was rooted in spot. I was about to speak when he beat me to it. It was all he could say but at least he spoke.

He took a step towards me, slowly, as if he were scared I might disappear at any second, as if I were a form of me made up from his imagination. I copied him, stepping closer to him, but not too close because I was scared of what he would do to me or if the same things would come out of his mouth, the same that he used when he had caught me with Andre. He looked at me like he couldn't believe I was there, disbelieving. He took of his masquerade mask, like he wanted to take a better look; I took mine off as well. He lifted his hand and I mirrored his move until our hands were pressed up together, palm to palm. We were so in synch. He spoke but it was just my name, whispered by him like a caress.

"_Rose. . ." _


	23. I Rather Hurt Than Feel Nothing At All

"_. . . Adrian"_

After that last line of his, I finally found my voice. I wanted to fall on the ground and bawl my eyes out but that would be a very unattractive sight to see. I wanted to do so many things. . . .

We just stared at each other, not saying anything, not breathing, just staring and our hands touching. I'm sure my eyes showed him pure love and hurt. A few tears escaped my eyes. I looked at him for a little while longer, shook my head, turned around, and walked away, no, ran away. I hurt too much, it hurt too much to see him.

I burst out of the banquet hall with a lot of tears. People stared my way wondering why there were tears in my eyes.

"Rose!" Adrian's voice rang out. Everyone stared at him too. I didn't want anyone to witness the scene that was sure to develop right now.

I turned my back on him. "What do you want, Adrian? Haven't you've done enough damage?" I said. I wanted my voice to sound like I was pissed but it came out sounding like I was about to burst out crying at any second. Shaky.

The snow started falling again. It hit us and then melted in our hair. It was such a beautiful night and I would have taken pleasure in it if not for the ugly scene that was going to happen with him and me.

"I have something to say to you, Rose." He said.

"So say it! You're wasting my time!" This time, my voice did sound rough. I didn't care that everyone saw my tears.

"Rose, I need you!" He said exasperated. My tears mirrored his. "I should have realized how dumb I was not to notice that Andre was indeed coming between us."

I shook my head and laughed humorlessly. "It took you that long, Adrian?"

"I was an idiot, Rose! I love you!"

"You hurt me. . ."

"I know, and I am sorry. But you hurt me more by leaving and taking our kids with you."

I didn't know what else to say so I shrugged, letting the tears fall. I looked away, not knowing what else to do.

He looked around for a second. "Come to my room." He was not asking me, he was ordering me.

There was nothing else to do but to follow him. The elevator ride was awkward; we were so caught up in our thoughts. The doors opened and he stopped at a set of double doors. Oh, shoot. It was a room across mine. How was I so blind not to notice such thing? Maybe that was a sign of karma. Maybe we were really meant to be.

He opened the door and stepped aside and let me in. He stood in the middle of the room not really doing anything. Finally, he walked to the middle of the kitchen where a liquor stand was set up. He got a bottle of Russian Vodka and poured himself a couple of drinks.

I watched as he took drink after drink.

After a couple of drinks, I couldn't stand to watch him like this. All miserable. I walked up to him and took the cursed bottle out of his strong hands. No matter how big of an ass he had been to me, he was still my husband and one true love. I needed to help him. "Don't." I said softly.

"I can't take it anymore, Rose. I need you with me." He said. He looked at me sadly and tears dripped from his eyes.

I put my hand on his cheek. "I'm here."

That little _I'm here _seemed to do it. He looked at me for a second. He grabbed the hand that was on his cheek and pulled me close. His lips were on mine before I knew what was happening. I didn't care that I practically got drunk off his breath. I didn't care that I was supposed to be mad at him. The whole could be out there dying and burning and I still wouldn't care. I didn't care about anything as his lips were on mine and he was in my arms.

In the morning, I felt happy in Adrian's arms.

"Do you mind if I go get more clothes?"

"I will only if you promise me you won't take long."

I tiptoed to my room across the hall. I sighed happily.

I got inside my bedroom. Since I was not staying more than two days I had only brought like four outfits and underclothes. I slipped into that and then walked to the bathroom so that I could brush my hair and teeth.

I finally decided I needed a shower. It was a fast shower, since I was so eager to join him again. I put on a different outfit of clothes. It was a dark purple sweater dress with black tights underneath and my newly bought pair of heels. I slipped on my black bracelet. I sprayed some _Can Can _from _Paris Hilton. _I loved how it smelled sweet.

I walked out and to his room. I had taken a decent amount of time to change because he wore a dark pair of jeans and a black button up polo. "You took too long." He said.

"Yeah, but I'm here now."

He came to me and hugged and kissed me. "Come on, I made reservations to the restaurant downstairs. Let's go."

He took my hand and led me to the fancy restaurant on the first floor.

The hallway to our room was empty and I was grateful for that.

Once in the room, he laid me down on the bed and held me. We stayed quiet for a while.

I smiled, touching his cheek—

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV!" A female's voice yelled. Damn did that female sound pissed. Adrian pulled away to see who was disturbing our "love scene."

I thought it would be Yaritza or Vera. But, no. Rika stood there looking at with tears in her eyes. "Didn't you get enough of Andre? Oh, I get it. You had Andre and now you want to get Adrian again!"

I was mad at her for ruining my life and Adrian's.

I wanted to die when I saw she had a baby bump.

She put her hand to her stomach. "Can't you see that Adrian and I are going to have a baby? Why can't you ever leave me alone? Why can't you leave me to be happy? What have I ever done to you?"

I looked at Adrian. He was looking at Rika with an incredulous look. "What, Rika! You and I aren't going to have anything together!" He looked at me with pleading eyes. It was so heart breaking that I wanted to believe him. "Andre left Rika because she was pregnant and now she wants to rub it off on me like it was my damn kid!"

I shook my head and let pain and hurt fill my body. When was this life going to let me have a happy life? "Why, Adrian? Why did you have to do this? To us? I can't believe it." my face scrunched up in disgust.

"Rose, its not true! Rika just wants you to believe that cause she has always wanted me! I don't love her, I love you!"

I shook my head again and ran out the door. Before I was fully out the door Adrian caught me. I looked into his eyes. "I can't believe you, Adrian. I was prepared to give you another chance but you just blew it off!"

He looked at me, so seriously and intently. "Rose! I do love you! Rika is lying never have touched her in my life! It's not my baby, it's Andre. Why do you think he is not here?"

"Adrian. . ."

"Let me explain, Rose." He said so seriously that I wanted to listen but I couldn't. He leaned me against the wall.

"Explain what? Or should I say, what lie are you going to make up now? I can't believe you, Adrian." I pushed him off me.

He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eye. "Rose. . ." I took that as a chance to escape to my room. Good thing my bag was already packed, everything was packed. I picked up my purse and walked out the door to where he was standing, looking hurt and crazed.

I walked right past him. He reached out and gripped my arm. "Damn it, Rose! Listen to me!"

"Why would I want to listen to you?" I asked, heading towards the elevator. I sort of had to feel my way around because there was so many thick tears in my eyes.

"Because I love you, Rose. I love you and _only _you, Rose."

"Wow, you expect me to believe that?" I asked, damn why were these elevators taking so long. "I don't love you anymore, Adrian, not anymore after this. Now, I hate you."

He looked really upset as he looked from the ground to me; he looked like he had aged at least ten years from the time we started yelling each other. No, scratch that, he looked like he was gaining a year of age as the seconds went by. "Feel anything you want about me but don't hate me. I rather you don't feel for me than you feel hate towards me. I can't bear to live knowing that you hate me."

The elevator doors opened and I walked in. I leaned my head against the corner of the elevator. I was thankful that the elevator was empty.

I walked out of the elevator. I wiped my eyes and went to the front desk to check out. It was overly concerned old lady. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just found out some bad news." Bad, indeed.

"You feel better okay? Have a wonderful day." Since she was so kind, I tipped her a decent amount of money. I smiled at her and left to get a taxi. Vera and Jack were long gone.

I was standing on the curb, calling the airlines so that I could the next available ticket, when a cold hand touched my shoulder. I turned around to find Rika's bursting face of triumph. "I'm telling you, I always will win."

I didn't look at her as I got into. "There will come a time when you will fall in love and it will hurt. A lot." I closed the door and the taxi drove off.

I had to wait for at least thirty minutes so I could board my plane. The airport was filled with people. Some were leaving town, some coming home, while my world was crashing down. The intercom came on. _"All passengers for flight 532 please board the plane."_

I was more than happy to step out into the cold winter. I climbed into the plane and went to my seat in the first-class section. I laid my head against the window. I heard the plane start and then it took off.

I arrived home in less than an hour.

Ervin and Taylor and David were playing with Vera and Jack when I went inside the door. Vera looked at me and unaware of what had happened asked me an unwanted question. "So how did it go with you two?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I looked at Ervin and Taylor. "I don't want to talk about it." I kneeled down, down to where Taylor and Ervin played. I kissed both of them on the cheeks. I turned my face away from them so they wouldn't see my tears.

Of course ,my tears made Vera's motherly side come out. "Rose, what happened? Did he—

I looked at Vera. "I don't want to talk about it." I said, softly focusing on my children.

She nodded by her eyes remained on me. The day was so glum and I couldn't wait for it to be night already so that I could break down already. The night came sooner than I imagined. Vera and Jack left with their son, but before they left, they both hugged me and David kissed me on the cheek.

I put Ervin and Taylor inside bed with me. I kissed both of their foreheads. They looked at me sadly. Ervin asked, "What is wrong, mom?"

I tried to smile, biting my lips so I wouldn't cry in front of him. "Nothing, sweetie. Now, go to sleep before Taylor wakes up and hits you for waking her up."

He laughed gently. The he stopped. "Mommy, why isn't daddy here?"

I didn't know what to answer. So I said, "He is um. . .out being a donkey."

My little two year old boy laughed again. He threw his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you, mommy!"

"So do I, baby, so do I. Now, go to sleep."

"Okay, mommy." He was one of those kids that when their backs touched the mattress, they passed out.

Not for the first time in my life, I was thankful I had them with me.


	24. Are You Serious!

It seems to me that love and hate are the same thing. I was going through old papers when I encountered and old poem that Adrian had given to me not more than three years ago when we were still at the academy and I was so in love with Dimitri. I unfolded the crumpled paper and read it. I wondered why I had kept it.

_Love is the absence of hate._

_Hate is the same thing as love._

_And, If you love, then you'll hate, and if you hate, you will love._

_Love & hate are the same thing no matter what._

It hadn't made so much sense back then until now. I put the note aside and went inside the shower. My shift at the clinic would start soon. I stood there in the shower thinking, thinking about the times at the academy. Where my problems were only fixated on if Dimitri still loved me or if Lissa was crazy or not. When had my life become so complicated?

I wrapped a towel around my body and then went to my closet. I scanned the closet nothing was screaming _WEAR ME! _at me so I chose the first things that were visible. It was a black thermal, dark jeans, and for my shoes, my black UGG boots. I went to the kitchen and looked at the clock on the wall.

"How was your night, Lady Rose?" Lina asked, my new employee. In her hands was my usual plate of French Toast and bacon. My mouth started watering as I saw the delicious food. Recently, my appetite had grown and awful lot; I had gained at least two pounds this months. My sense of smell had gotten more defined. Almost everything grossed me out.

I had started training again with Dimitri; it was fun and hard at the same time. Yaritza was always there; her face was always dazed as she watched badass me and Dimitri train. Her stomach grew bigger everyday. She was now five months, so that meant that two months had passed since that damn party, ball, whatever you want to call it.

I finished my French toast in minutes. "Would like some more, Rose?"

"No, thank you, Lina. I have to go." I walked over the table next to the front door. There was my new Gucci bag and keys. I looked back towards her. "Can you tell my kids that I'll be here as soon as I can?"

"Will do, Rose. Drive safely." She called out as I headed out the door.

I hopped into my car. The smell of that cologne the guy I had given a ride to yesterday hit me in the face and I wanted to puke. I poked my head out the window and took a deep breath. What the hell was wrong with me lately? I hope I was not getting that _Swine Flu._ Good thing, I was going to the doctor some time next week so I could ask him about it. I didn't want to die. Yet.

My window was rolled down while I was driving so the smell of limes and lemons hit intoxicatingly good in the face. I smelled the lemonade stand before I actually saw it. Three kids had some sort of table set up in their front yard.

I parked my car on the curb next to the stand. I got off the car and followed my nose. "Hey, girls. Can I have a cup of lemonade?"

"Yes." One kid held the cup and one kid poured lots of ice in the cup and the last kid poured some lemonade into the cup. I drank the whole cup in two seconds; it was that good. I looked back to the kids. "Can I have another one?"

"Sure." They poured at least ten times until I was satisfied. I handed them each a fifty dollar bill. They squealed and laughed. "Thank you, Miss."

I smiled hugely. "No, thank you." I sauntered off to the car. Of course, drinking too many fluids makes you want to go pee. Too bad I had to wait until I got to the clinic.

I parked on the spot that said _RESERVED_. My spot. I hopped off the car and into the clinic. There was quite an amount of people waiting to get their pets checked. I grimaced at the gray mouse that I was supposed to check later on. Eeek! I hated mice more than I hated missed periods.

I walked over to Diane, my new assistant. "Is Dr. Irvine here yet?" He was an awesome co-worker.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Matt Irvine said. Matt Irvine was one of the hottest dudes ever. He was tall, almost Dimitri tall. He had beautiful blue eyes. His hair was golden brown. He was one of those gentlemen guys that were so rare.

I laughed. "With those looks, you might as well be the devil."

"Oh, my Rose, and you shall be my Evil Lady."

I put on my indistinct face. "It all about the light." I looked at the waiting people. "Now, lets focus on our job."

I walked into my office while he walked into his. My first client whatever you call them came in. "Hi, darling." I said to the cute chubby baby that reminded me of small Taylor. I looked up to her mom and she beamed at me.

"I'm sure you will be a great mother when you have your own kids." She smiled.

I thought about that. "Well, I really can't say. You should talk to them one time."

"You have kids?"

"I have a two year old boy and a year old girl."

"Why that is good to hear. But you are so song."

"Their dad didn't seem to think so when he knocked me up."

She laughed while I examined her "Ay, Rose. You are wonderful. You should bring them one day; my older son loves to meet new friends."

I nodded. "I shall bring them one day." I smiled at her and at her fluffy cat. "Your cat is perfectly fine. You might want to change the feed your feeding him. That is all."

She looked happy. "Thank you, Rose." She left the room.

I took care of cats, mostly, this day. It was horrible since I hate cats, as I've mentioned.

It was about closing time when I noticed Matt leaning up against the doorframe. He smiled when I saw him. He entered my office and seemed a little nervous. "Rose, are you busy later on tonight?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Um. . .no. Why?" I asked, not really looking at him.

"I was wondering if you would accept a dinner invitation?"

That totally shocked me. I gave a nervous laugh. "Ah. . . Sure, I guess, okay." Why was I so nervous?

He seemed completely shocked. "Alright." He looked at his watch. "Um. . . I'll pick you up around eight."

"Okay."

Thirty minutes later, I found myself dining with Matt Irvine. He was shocked at me when it was time to order. "What?" I asked, when he just stared at me.

"Whoa, you are the like the first girl I ever go out with that actually orders a steak rather than a salad."

"You make it sound like a bad thing. Besides, a girl needs to eat." I said and he laughed.

"It's not a bad thing, it's a unique thing. Just like you, Rose." He said too seriously.

I tried to lighten up the mood. "Yeah, cat haters are definitely unique." He laughed again.

Our food arrived soon after that. I ate it before he would say something else.

On our way home, he asked, "Do you mind if we make a quick stop at our house before, I take you home?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Okay." He pulled into his nice house. I was looking through my text messages so I didn't notice when the car door opened.

Giggles from a kid, came behind me. I turned to find and was shocked to see a miniature version of Matt. "Hey, cutie." I said.

"Hey, gorgeous." The five year old boy said.

I looked over at Matt. "Are my ears deceiving me or did that kid just call me. . ."

He looked behind my seat. "Be nice."

I didn't say anything on our way to our house. Nor, did he. "Can I go in?" Matt asked.

"Um. . . Sure." I said, stepping out of the car. My heels clacked against the cement as I made my way to the door. I nodded to the guardian outside my door as he opened my door. Ervin and Taylor ran to me as soon as I came into view for them. "MOMMY!" Both kids yelled.

"Hey, babies!" I kissed both their cheeks and sighed happily.

Matt's eyebrows went this way and that. "Rose, you have children?"

"Yes." I hugged my kids. "Matt, I want you to meet my babies. This is Ervin and this Taylor."

Ervin like the growing kid he was, took out his right hand. "I'm Ervin Ivashkov."

"Nice to meet you." Matt said kindly.

I looked at his shy son. "And who are you, sweetheart?" I looked at the kid.

"I'm Andy Irvine." Andy said, cheerfully."

"Ervin, why don't you take Andy and Taylor to the play room?"

"Okay, mommy." He grabbed Taylor's arm and then turned to Andy. "Yo, bro? You coming?" Oh my god, the things Paul and Jack taught my son.

I laughed softly as I watched them depart. I looked over at the grinning Matt. "You have such exquisite children, Rose."

I smiled. "I know." My smile faded. "If you don't mind me asking, where is the mother of that child?"

His face filled with pain. I walked to the couch next to me; I motioned for him to sit next to me. He sat very close to me. But not very close, per se. "So tell me."

"Avrika and I became a thing. Her parents didn't like me for her. You see, I was a bad boy back then. I drank and smoked a lot, you know. We went out secretly. At age seventeen, we found that Avrika was pregnant. Her parents kicked her out of the house so she came to live with me. Nine months later, she gave birth. Everything was well." He looked very sad of all a sudden. "Then one night, I started drinking again. She got mad at me. She threatened to leave and I remember saying that I didn't care. She left. Five minutes they called me. She had been in an accident. The accident was just around the corner; I ran there. I saw as they were carrying her out of the car. She was not going to make it. Before she died, she said, _'take care of him,' _saying that she died instantly. Luckily, nothing bad happened to Andy. I have lived with him ever since. He is my little boy."

I wiped tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no. It's okay." He wiped a tear away. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, where is their father?"

I lied to him. "He is out there, somewhere. That's all I know."

"Why, then he must be really stupid to not realize what an awesome woman he has." He looked at me; it reminded of the looks Yaritza gave Dimitri. "Rose, I could be that father that your kids long for but only if you agree to be that mother that my child longs for. What do you say?"

I looked away, shocked. "I have to think about that." I said. No, I was not going to think about that.

"If not now, will you give me a shot someday?" He asked, reaching for my hand.

"Someday, maybe." Lies. I would never give him a chance. There was only one guy out there for me.

"I think it is best for me to go." I nodded. This was an uncomfortable thing for me.

He called out to Andy. I followed them out the door. He turned to me. "Just think about it, Rose." He leaned down and kissed me right smack on the lips.

I pulled away, quickly, and he left.

The week went and flew by.

I picked at my fingers as I sat inside the room, waiting for the damn doctor. I did so many things while I waited for the doctor. I was reading an article about a new birth control pill when she finally walked in.

"Good morning, Rose."

"Back to you, doc. Tell me what I have."

"My assistants tell me you are not feeling well. But don't worry about it. It's not Swine Flu. Its something better."

"Before you tell me, I wanted to ask you about something."

"Go ahead."

I pointed to the article. "This pill, how effective is it?"

"It's number one on the chart of pills. Very effective. But Ros—

"Then can I change from my old pill to this one?"

"Rose, let me speak."

"Jeez, doctor. Alright, the floor is yours."

"I don't think that you will be needing the pill anytime soon, that is."

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"All that throwing up and back aches aren't from Swine Flu."

"Huh?" I was not getting what she was saying. "Then what do I have?"

"Rose, you are pregnant."


	25. I Love You

_**HEY YALL HEAD OVER TO MY PAGE AND LISTEN TO THAT WONDERFUL SONG THAT CAME OUT IN THE CHAPTER NEED YOU NOW! I TOTALLY RECOMMEND IT!**_

_**AND HERE IS FOR ALL READERS THAT ASKED FOR THIS. .  
**_

"Taylor! Get over here! No!" I yelled at my crazy daughter. Being a mother of two crazy-psycho toddlers and a future mother was not good. Especially at the Royal Court. I looked over at my son. "Ervin! Go get her!" He went but laughing.

I saw him grab Taylor from the arm. She was grinning as he dragged her to me. Ugh! She was such a bitch! I looked around and saw something that just wanted to brighten my day even more.

"Daddy!" My one year old girl and my two year old son yelled when they saw Adrian.

Adrian was standing next to a hot woman. It broke my heart but what could I do? "Hey, kids!"

Adrian picked Taylor and Ervin in his arms and hugged them. Taylor pointed at the female next to Adrian. "Bitch!" She yelled.

I choked on a laugh and so did Adrian. That bitch turned to look at me. She looked at Adrian. "You didn't tell me you had kids, Adrian! You liar! I hate you!" She stalked off.

I had to regain my motherly tough role. "Taylor that was not nice." I said. I looked at Adrian. "Shouldn't you be going after her?"

He looked at me for a second all humor off his face. "No, the only woman I want is here in front of me."

I looked away. "See, with that, I know you really love Taylor."

He smirked. This was like meeting him for the first time all over again. "I said woman."

I put on my philosopher look. "So you're saying that Taylor is a guy?" I asked.

"Taylor is not a guy but she is not a woman yet." He rolled his eyes. "After all these years, you still play hard-to-get."

That pissed me off. Or maybe it was the baby hormones. "How the fuck am I playing hard to get?" I really was pissed; it was a wonder that I didn't explode right then and there.

He looked scared; he knew how I got when I got pissed while I was pregnant. "You know what, why am I saying this shit?" He grabbed me from the arm. "I want to say that I am sorry. I am sorry that I acted like such a big asshole at my parents house. Will you take me back, Rose?"

"Adrian. . ." I didn't say anything else.

"Rose, I'll beg if you want me to. I will literally get on my knees and beg if that's what it takes for you to take me back again." He got onto his knees. "Take me back, Rose?" He shook his head, desperately, when I said nothing. "Rose, I am begging you, take me back. I need you and our kids and that future child I have growing in you. Will you take me back, Rose?" So serious.

I closed my eyes. "Adrian. . ."

_**Some time passed.**_

"Kids! I'm home!" I called out. Of course, when I yelled that out, they came running to me. Since they were still small, I didn't have to watch myself so they didn't hit my stomach.

"Mommy, guess who is here?" Ervin said, excitedly.

"Who, baby?" I asked, excited for him that he was excited.

"Rose, we have such amazing children." I looked up to meet Adrian's green eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I spend time with my beautiful children and my wonder wife and my future daughter/son?" He stepped closer to me and put a hand to my stomach.

"No. Only when I say so."

He rolled his eyes. "I made dinner. Are you hungry?"

Talking about food made my stomach growl and my mouth water. "It depends on what you made and if you are trying to poison me."

"I would never hurt someone I love." He said, so intently that it made my heart swell to double size.

But I wasn't going that to me him. "Really? You've done your share of hurting love ones." This conversation was getting less food related by the second.

He looked away. "Yes, I did," he agreed, "But those were mistakes. Everybody makes them. Nobody is perfect." He grinned mischievously at me. "Of course, you are rather perfect. . ." He stepped closer to me and leaned down as if to kiss me.

At the last possible second, I moved out of reach from his lips. I put a hand on his lips. "So are you going to feed me or not? I hope you don't kill me with your horrible cooking skills." I walked towards the kitchen.

He laughed and hugged me from behind. "I can't believe we are back together, here in this very same house."

"I don't want you here much but your still here anyway." I turned on the kitchen light and sniffed my way around.

All a of a sudden, scaring the shit out of me, Adrian grabbed me turned me around and leaned in until his nose was aligned to mine. "Oh, yeah? You don't want me here?" His breath was making me so very breathless. His lips were on mine.

He was so right; I wanted him here. Forever. _Ineedyou,Adrian! _I wanted to scream but wouldn't.

Gradually, I was able to pull away. "So were you satisfied?" I asked. Loving the way his hand still rested on mine. His touched caused the baby inside me move.

He smiled naughtily. He looked at me from head to toe. "For now." He said just as naughty as his smile.

I blushed and looked away. "Are you blushing, my little dhampir?"

I looked at him, my face a little bit lighter. "I don't blush. And you're going to have to choose a better fitting name cause little dhampir isn't going to work, since I am getting so big already with your kid growing in me." I changed the subject. "So what is there to eat?"

He grabbed my hand and led me to the stool. "You sit while I work."

"I thought the food was done already."

"Nope, I wanted to impress you with my ability to cook."

"Well, then, get to it, Ivashkov! Your baby is hungry!" I said ,patting my stomach.

He gave me a quick kiss before going to the stove. "So you finally admit that that baby is mine."

"Yeah, who else could it be from?"

"I could name a few Ivashkovs that would pay millions to get you into bed."

"Oh, yeah? Are you included in those few people?"

"Nah, babe, I never needed to pay; you always came to me by your own free will." He smirked, as he looked to my stomach.

"You're damn jerk, you ass!" I said, throwing the cleaning rag at him. I studied him as he laughed next to my stainless steel stove. I hadn't forgiven him completely yet but I was getting there. And of course, I would forgive him. We loved each other a lot for us to be apart. I mean, we traded insults back and forth so often but that was good. It was good because it made us realize how much we loved and needed each other.

He caught me looking at him. He smiled kindly. "What are you thinking about, my little sexy dhampir?"

"You, actually."

"Oh, I like that. Are you letting your indecent imagination run wild on all the things that I am planning to do with you later tonight?" He said huskily.

"How'd guess?" I said, sarcastically.

"I just know you, Rose."

"I was thinking about how we always fight and we tell each other shit. And I realized that is actually good, in a way."

"How in the world is that good? We always hurt the other and you think that is good."

"No, it just make us realize that we really do love one another."

He thought about it. "That's true."

My stomach growled, definitely ending that conversation. He smiled and rested his hand on my stomach. I placed my hand over his. He looked into my eyes and it seemed that indeed we did love each other. "I better hurry, my future _daughter_." He emphasized the daughter part.

"How are you sure that it is a girl?" I challenged.

"Babe, I'm always right." He said.

"So you say. Remember when we bet that our first child was going to be a girl or boy. Remember, you said that it was going to be a girl. And it turned out that you were wrong and I was right! Like always!"

He gave me a dark before turning his attention back to the food. He didn't speak for like ten minutes, no actually one minute. I was on the edge of speaking again when my _Droid _rang. "Hello, Matt. What kind I do for you so late?" I saw Adrian's eyes tighten at his name; I chuckled softly.

"Can I come over tonight?"

"No." I said, a little too rudely.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so that's why." I got off the stool and went to go stand next Adrian who was now paying more attention his rice them me.

"Why?" He asked.

"You asked for it, punk, remember that." I sighed. I leaned in to Adrian put my lips on his for a couple of seconds. "Okay, tonight, I am going to spend it with my one and only true love. And I am going to be rather distracted. So I suggest you don't arrived unexpectedly if you are rated only _R. _Cause let me tell you, honey, me and Adrian are all about _XXX._" I hung up and tossed the phone aside.

I ate dinner and that was all. After that, he left to a hotel. I wondered why; I _was _going to let him stay.

_**Some more time passed.**_

When I arrived to my house, I noticed that, strangely, there were no lights on. Not even the front porch light—which was strange because it was always on. I parked my car out in the drive way, then went inside. I heard a weird noise when I unlocked the door. Sort-of like laughing or something. Shrugging, I stepped inside my very luxurious penthouse/house.

Jack and Vera were no where to be seen. I wondered were they were. They usually were always here. Ervin and Taylor weren't here either. I wasn't worried cause I knew they were with Vera and Jack. I walked to the light switch. "Anyone home?" I called out.

The room was too dark; I couldn't see a thing. I went cold to the bone when someone spoke behind me. "I'm here."

His voice sent shivers down my spine. I turned around, and sure enough he was standing there. Adrian leaned against the wall, his hands crossed his chest. I looked at him, unhappy. "What do you want to?"

He looked extremely serious. "We need to talk, Rose."

I walked up the stairs; I was really tired; this was the only pregnancy that made me want to go to sleep all the time. He turned on the hallway light because it was too dark and we couldn't see each other. I didn't answer him until I reached my awesome bedroom and went inside. "What do you we need to talk about?"

He said only one word. "Us."

I walked into my closet to change into something more comfortable. I walked out with my favorite pair of pajamas which was small shorts and a tank top. They were really tight on me since I had gained five pounds more. I was surprised he hadn't noticed my pregnant stomach yet.

"What do we need to talk about?" I turned my back on him, although I wanted to run into his arms at the moment.

He went straight to what he needed to ask. "Do you still love me or not?"

I turned around slowly. I put a hand to my stomach. He looked at me intently, then his eyes moved down to my stomach. "Do you?" He said, distractedly, looking like he wanted me in his arms.

As it was, he did come to me all the while his eyes on my already growing stomach, where our third child was developing. He lifted his hand hesitantly, his eyes searched mine as if asking permission. He placed his hand delicately on my stomach, almost as if he were scared he would break my stomach with his touch.

Since I was so hormonal and stuff, I burst out crying. "Adrian. . .How can you ask that? Of course I love you. I want you—no, need you in my life again. I don't know how to live without you anymore. Everything is wrong without you."

He looked at me, everlasting joy on his face. He hugged me close. "Rose, I need you too. And, yes, I love you too. Like I already love our future baby." He placed his hand on my stomach. He leaned down and kissed me. It was that kind of kiss that made the world literally stop spinning.

Adrian gave me a sweet smile before hugging me very close to him. He gave me another one of those world stopping kisses. He pulled away to whisper "I love you." I took the chance to whisper that back to him.

He chuckled. "You don't know how much I missed you."

"You speak like you know how much _I _missed _you_."

He shook his head. "Rose, I want to hear it from your mouth."

"Hear what?"

"That you forgive me."

I turned to him and looked very seriously into his eyes. "I forgive all bad things Adrian. Now do you forgive me?"

"There isn't anything there to forgive."

"Yes there is. I yelled at you and misjudged you."

"It was all because of some mistake I caused."

If I didn't spot the conversation now, it would go on forever. "Adrian don't ruin this perfect moment with your glum mood. Let's rejoice that me and you are back together again.

"You're right, little dhampir." He pressed his forehead against mine. "I love you, little dhampir."

"And I love you, dream stalker."

He chuckled softly. A naughty grin over took his features. "You said we could rejoice, right?"

"Yes, why?"

He didn't say anything. He picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He laid me gently back on the bed and kissed me with everything he had in his soul. The feel of his skin on mine was almost to unbearable.

Our clothes disappeared a little after we started kissing. Adrian and I did so many things. Things that surpassed the _XXX _rating. . .

I woke up to the sound of Vera's voice in the kitchen. As much as I loved her, I couldn't stand it when she talked too loud. I looked over to my right and met three gorgeous pairs of green eyes. I rubbed my eyes and noticed it was Adrian, Ervin, and Taylor, glued to Adrian's hip, all looking at me. "Why are you guys staring at me? Is there something I should know about?" I asked ,totally confused.

Ervin came to me. "No, mommy. Daddy just wanted to show us how utterly pretty you are when you sleep."

I kissed my boy and tickled him. "And did you think I was pretty?"

"No, mommy."

"What?!" I asked teasingly. I tickled him again. "What did you say?"

"No, mommy. I thought you were beautiful."

I stopped, dead in my tracks. I looked at Adrian. "Did he just say that?"

He looked at me. "Little dhampir, see? I don't just say you are beautiful just to say it. I say cause you are. And that just proved that you really are."

I hugged my kid. Although he was almost three, I still saw him as the baby that the nurses handed to me wrapped in baby blue blankets on January 19. "Thank you, baby. And you are gorgeous just like your dad."

There was a knock on the door. "Adrian, Rose, we are waiting for you to eat breakfast." Vera said, obviously happy that we were back together again.

I smiled back at Vera. "We'll be there soon." I got out of the bed. Good thing, I had slipped some clothes back on last night or my nakedness would not have been a good sight to anyone but Adrian. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and face. After that, I walked into my closet and put on some loose jeans and a cotton shirt. I slipped on my black comfortable boots and went to join Vera and Paul and Jack and Sara to eating breakfast.

"Good morning to all!" I said brightly.

Maylin's, I didn't know she would be here, jaw dropped when she saw Adrian hugging me from behind. "Jeez, May, it's me, your brother." Adrian teased to Maylin.

She shot up from her chair and went to hug us both. "I am so happy that you guys are back together again!" She rushed out that I had trouble catching it all.

"Yeah, and not only that, May. You are going to be an aunt again!"

Maylin looked down to my stomach and touched it. "I am even more happy for you! Ah, Congrats!"

Everyone hugged us, I don't know why, and the we ate breakfast. It was my favorite things of all times. French Toast with eggs and bacon.

At one point, Paul asked Adrian something. "So Adrian did you get what you wanted last night?"

Adrian grinned very bad-boy like. "Nah, our driving was limited; there was a bump on the road." Adrian said, looking at my belly and patting it lovingly. Paul and Jack and Maylin's husband, Carlisle, and Adrian laughed so hard that the floor rumbled. I didn't really get it; I guess nobody really would understand locker room remarks when they were being said by guys. At last, all the girls laughed with them.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Everyone shut up.

Since I was the owner of this apartment, I was selected to go answer the door. I answered the door and was shocked speechless.

"Hello, Rose." The woman said, politely. It shocked me; the last time I had seen her she was all evil and stuff. The guy behind her was just as sober and serious as her.

"Andre, Rika." What were they doing here? What were they up to now? What did they want now? I guess we would soon know. . . .

_**OOOH, I WONDER WHAT THEY WANT?. . . WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS? **_


	26. We're Sorry

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)_**

Have I ever mentioned that hormones are hell?. . .

I was pissed at seeing them that I almost pushed them off the staircase that led up to my front door. I would of, like I mentioned, but _she _still had that baby stomach. Instead, I settled with talking to them rudely. "What the hell do you want? And make it quick because I got better things to do then waste my time talking to you!" I was pissed.

Adrian came to stand next to me. "Calm down," he whispered in my ear, while his hand snaked around me.

"We need to talk to you two." Andre said, very seriously.

I stepped aside to let them in. Everyone was literally looking at Rika and Andre like they were Strigoi. "Can we go somewhere more private?" Rika asked.

"Whatever you guys have to say, you can say in front of them." I said, looking straight at her.

She shrugged fine. This was so not like the Rika we were used to seeing. She looked at me first. "Rose. . ." I think she couldn't find words to start.

Andre took over for her but he looked at Adrian. "Adrian, I was always jealous of you. Always did bad things to you. This was the worst thing I have ever done to anyone. Will you forgive me, my brother?"

I looked at Adrian. He was shocked that Andre had called him brother. "One time, I read something, somewhere that there was no limit on how many times you could forgive a brother or sister." He looked lost in thought. "Although everyone that you were always that bad-boy you made everyone believe you were, I always knew that good side of you. You were Fire and I was Spirit." He looked up to his brother. "I forgive you, Andre."

Andre hugged his brother. It was very emotional to watch them. I cried big fat tears. Jack and Paul joined them a couple of seconds later. The celebration was over and Andre was now looking at Rika. "Isn't there something you want to say, Rika?"

She wiped some tears away and looked away. "Rose, I just wanted to say that I am really sorry for ruing your life. I know how it is when you really love someone and you can't really be with them because of lies and rumors. Believe it or not, I had to undergo that some years back. I'm sorry. I am not asking you for your forgiveness because I know you will never give it to me but I want you to know that I am sorry." She smiled kindly while she rubbed her stomach.

I shook my head. But not because I was saying no to her apology. "Rika, you have done so many bad things to my life. But, you know, I'm glad that you did."

"How in the world. . . Are you—

I put a hand up. "Let me finish!" I put my hand down. "They were good because it made me realize that when it's true love nothing can ever overcome it. And that's what Adrian and I have. True love. And Rika?"

"Yeah?" Tears were dripping down her face. She had a small puddle of tears on the hardwood floor.

"I forgive you but I don't ever want to see you in my life again."

She nodded sadly. "That I can do, Rose. But I have another favor to ask for you?"

"Go ahead."

She put her hand to her stomach. "This child, this child was conceived by accident, as you know. And Andre and I can't give her the life she needs. We can't give her love. And we can't be a family like you and Adrian are." She was trying to look for words. "I want you and Adrian to take of my child, Rose."

Everyone was literally holding there breath as they waited for me to answer. I turned around and my eyes met Vera's. I motioned for her to come; she came instantly. "What is it, Rose?"

I turned back to Vera. "I would more than happy to take care of that baby but I have another on the way. Vera, here would be more than happy to care for this baby." Vera couldn't get pregnant anymore. They went a doctor that was a specialist for that and had told Vera that she had gone sterile.

It was the first time that I had seen her beg. "Oh, Rika! Would let me?"

"Yes, Vera. I would very thankful if you did!"

They hugged and it was weird looking at Rika do something that was not evil related once in her life. I smiled. I was happy for the first time in my life from this point. I was truly happy.

Adrian hugged me from behind and rested his hands on my stomach. I was now four months pregnant. Everything was going well to with the pregnancy, at least according to the doctor. With Ervin the thing that I craved the most when I was pregnant with Ervin was spaghetti, with Taylor it was the ice cubes, and now with this one it was Yogurt and ice cream. I got morning sickness once and then I never got it.

I leaned my head against Adrian's shoulder and sighed.

There was another knock on the door. Sara went to go answer it. "Hey, Matt! You're just in time for the family reunion!"

His eyes went directly to me. "So he is your husband?"

"Apparently." I said, letting go of Adrian and sitting down because my feet were starting to grow. Adrian came to sit next to me. "You got a problem with that?" I asked, getting mad already.

"No, I—

He broke off. He was staring at Rika, openmouthed, and she was staring back. They looked at each other for a while and he said, "Avrika . . ."

"Matt, um, no I am Rika."

"Lie to me all you want, I still would know that you are Avrika." He came to her and gripped her arms. "Why did you leave me and Andy?" He demanded. He was gripping her so hard that it looked like it hurt. Andre stepped as if to pull her away. She just stood there, lost in Matt's eyes. "Why did you do it, Avrika?" He said through gritted teeth.

Big, fat tears leaked from her eyes. "I had to do it, Matt, I had to do it."

"Why? Tell Me. Please, explain because I am not getting you." Matt said, although a little bit calmer.

"Your parents," she said.

"What about my parents?"

"They made me leave. That entire _'accident scene' _it was all made up by them."

"How so?"

"Your parents never wanted me for you. Just like mine never like you. When I was carrying Andy inside of me they thought it as a curse rather than a blessing."

He looked hurt and miserable. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because they threatened me. They said they would take me back to my parents."

Paul cleared his throat. "Ah, guys, we'll leave you alone so that you guys can talk."

"No, no. We are the ones who need to leave." Matt said, standing up and taking Rika's hand. They left in less than ten seconds.

"That was weird." Andre said. He turned to me and grinned mischievously. "So I see Adrian created another sin in you."

I tried not to smile but I failed. "What makes you think that?" I said, sarcastically.

He smiled but didn't answer. His smile faded soon. "I am really sorry that I helped Rika break up something so special. I watched how you and Adrian loved each other and I couldn't help but covet it. I always wanted that, you see, a good wife and a good family. I thought I would have that with Rika but no. All I had was a hellish wife and kid that wasn't even mine." He looked utterly sad.

Since I was a nice, motherly woman now, I tried to cheer him up. But Adrian beat me to it. "Andre, one day you will have all this. The perfect woman, the perfect family. It will come soon, though before you know it."

I was going to add more but my _Droid _phone vibrated. "Hello?"

"Rose, hey. How's it going?" Said an all too familiar voice.

"Sydney! Oh my god! It's been forever since I talked to you! I've been good how have you been?"

"Good, good, Rose. Your dad told me where you were and then I flew over here. I was wondering if you could come pick me up from the airport?"

"Which airport? The huge one or the small one?"

"The one closet to your house."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"Alright, thank you, Rose!" We hung up.

"I am so excited." I grabbed Adrian's hand and Ervin and Taylor. "Come on! Let's go to the airport!"

"Why?" Adrian asked, once we were out the door.

"I want you to meet someone." I was really excited; it didn't take a real genius to know that. Adrian drove my new Audi to the airport. I was practically jumping up and down in my seat. . .

We arrived to the airport in less than ten minutes. That was fast. What was not fast was that airport traffic that always was accumulated here. I spotted Sydney leaning up against the wall. She looked very calm. Adrian parked on the curb and I ran out of the car. I hurried up to her and hugged her.

"Rose!" Sydney said, as I tackled her into a bear hug.

"Sydney!"

My stomach was in the way. She looked down. "Ooh, what's this?"

"Really, you have to ask?" I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come on." I led her to the car.

"No, Rose, really when did you get this?"

"Like four months or so by my husband."

"Oh, Rose! I can't believe you're married! I am glad, though."

"Me, too." I said, as we hopped in the car. "Before, you say anything, I want you to meet my husband. Adrian Ivashkov." I motioned to Adrian and motioned back to Sydney. "Adrian, this is Sydney. And these are my kids. Ervin and Taylor."

Sydney said hi to the kids. "They are so cute!" Adrian took out his hand. Sydney took it. Her eyes were wide open, I knew why. Adrian needed so little to impress people; he had all those looks to make people like him immediately. She turned her eyes on me. "Damn, Rose. . ."

I laughed. "I know." I mouthed at her.

I asked lots of questions as we drove back to our house. Questions like, _how long are you going to stay_ or _how was your flight_; good questions.

She looked out the window. "I could stay as long as I want to stay; I was assigned to you by your dad. And plus, I was kicked of the '_alchemy business.'_"

"Well, even better. I would love to have you around forever. You know what, you can become this baby's nanny!" All of us laughed at that.

"Jeez, Rose. I really missed that humor of yours!" She said, recalling the good day of when we were in Dimitri's hometown.

We arrived to the house in less time than we had needed to go to the airport. I unbuckled Ervin's seat and Taylor's seat. Adrian helped Sydney with her luggage. We walked up the stairs and inside my house. Sydney looked a little freaked of being surrounded by so many creatures of the night.

"Everyone, this is Sydney."

Everyone muttered _hellos_ and _nice to meet you_. All except Andre who stared at Sydney like a blind mind would stare at the sun for the first time. Like Dimitri and Yaritza looked at each other when they first met. Like Adrian looked at me all the time. . .

I turned on the light and kicked my shoes off as I entered my room.

I moaned as my feet made contact with the very light, soft rug of my penthouse. The bed looked extremely inviting. I wanted to throw myself on there already. I took off my gray coat and slipped of my dress. Underneath, I wore my favorite sleeping clothes; shorts and a tank top. I saw Adrian undress from the corner of my eye. I made a quick trip to the bathroom for teeth brushing and a fast peeing trip. When I walked out, Adrian was already under the covers. He pulled the covers back as I slid into the covers to cuddle with him and finally fall asleep.

He put his arm around me and pulled me as close as possible, as close as my bloated stomach allowed. It was too cold inside the room; it was always cold here. I snuggled closer to him. Back then, I could survive the cold. But we in _right now _not _back then._ I tossed a leg around Adrian, surprised I was able to still do it.

One of his hands caressed my back, while the other stroked my cheek. My eyes had been closed but when his hands went to my cheek, my eyes opened. I really loved how is eyes shined with chaste love in the moonlight. His hand sneaked under my shirt and traveled from my back to my chest until it finally rested on my belly. With his touch, our baby moved. He rarely did anything to make the baby move, just simple touch made the baby move; I had to talk to the baby and do all sorts of things to make him/her move around.

"Okay so now you want to move? Why do you always move when your father touches you but not when your mother touches you?" Adrian chuckled as he felt the baby kick under his hand. All of a sudden, Adrian let go of me and laid me flat on my back. He got of the bed and went to go turn on the heater. "Thanks, we needed that." I said, as he slipped on the bed again.

Instead of covering us with the covers again, he pulled of my shirt. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin as the cold air hit me. "What was that for?" Adrian didn't answer. He came closer to me and placed his ear on my stomach. The baby went wild.

"Hey, baby. I can't wait till you come out." Adrian said, making the baby go even more wilder. Adrian chuckled and I laughed with him. I began stroking Adrian's hair because I couldn't stroke my stomach since his body was taking over.

I though about something. "Adrian, do you really love our kids?"

He looked at me like I was retarded and I immediately felt dumb for asking that question. "Why would you ask that? It's like asking if Pamela Anderson's boobs are real."

"I'm sorry. I know you do. I was just curious."

He nuzzled my stomach and talked to it again. "Baby, can you believe your mother? I already love you and you aren't even out!"

I was very happy. The baby inside me moved in response. I laughed softly as I heard what conversation Adrian and the baby were having. "Rose, the baby and I want to ask you something?"

I closed my eyes; I was so very tired. "Go ahead, Adrian, baby."

"Okay, my love. We want to know if you want to move in back with us. You know in that big house of ours where you said you wanted to raise our all of our kids? So do you want to move back in with me, Rose?"

I laughed, recalling that day when I told Adrian I was pregnant for the first time. I really had loved that house; it was so big. I loved all the fruit trees; I loved it all! "Yes, I would."

Adrian's face left my stomach and went to my face. He kissed my lips softly much the same as he had been kissing my stomach. Tenderly. His nose glided along my cheek until he rested his lips above my ear. "Thank you, my Rose. When do you want to go back?"

"I would say now but I am too tired to move anywhere." I said. I had to pee but I didn't want to move out of this position with Adrian. Then, the baby did a bad move hitting me in the bladder area; I really needed to go pee now. "Adrian, can you go pee for me?"

He laughed. "No, but I can take you." He got off me. He grabbed my hand and scooped my up in his hands.

"Whoa, I am surprised that you can carry me. I thought I was too heavy for that."

"Rose, never doubt my inability to do anything." He said.

He took me to the bathroom and I did my thing. After I was done, Adrian carried me back to bed. This time, it was to finally sleep. He threw me on top of his chest; it was really uncomfortable so I laid sideways on top of him. Although he wasn't doing what he had been doing before, he still kept his hand on my stomach.

"I have a question for you, little dhampir." He stopped only for a second. "What do you think I am really good at? Don't lie to me."

"What I think. . .hum. . . I think you are perfectly good at making babies." I said. See what you do of that!

I felt him chuckle under me. "What makes you think that? I mean, I didn't need reminders. I already knew that I was good at that. Just look at Ervin and Taylor. All gorgeous and beautiful."

"You said it. You are good because no other man could have helped me make preciously beautiful children. So what do you think I am good at?"

He kissed me on the lips. "You are good at everything, my love, everything." We fell asleep soon after that, his arms never leaving me. I heard him mutter _I love you_ before I finally passed out completely.


	27. Tell Me

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

A month had passed since I had settled back with Adrian.

This movie was too sad. Why were they making us watch it?

Tears dripped from my eyes and I hoped no one had seen them; I saw Adrian grin at me and then he rubbed my back. From the corner of my, I saw Yaritza wipe her tears as well. Damn these pregnancy hormones. Yaritza was almost eight nine months and she was going to have a baby boy. I was five months and I, also, was going to have a boy.

I yawned hugely. I was so tired, even though I just kept gaining weight and doing nothing; the doctor had said that I gained twenty pounds in my pregnancy. I looked down at my huge belly and sighed. I looked over Adrian who so fixed on the movie that you could have thrown a brick at him and he wouldn't have noticed. I wanted to watch the movie too, but my body had other matters.

I stood up. "Babe, you can stay and watch the movie. I am going to bed."

He stood up too, kissed me on the lips and on my swollen belly. "I'll be there soon."

I sauntered to my bedroom. I walked to the closet to change into my comfy clothes. Which was a pair of spandex shorts and a spandex white shirt. I loved how the cloth would feel again my skin.

I sat down on the rocking chair on the corner of our bedroom. I needed my feet to reduce the swollenness they had. I reached for the bottle of lotion and rubbed them on my feet.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Rose?" Yaritza called out softly.

"I'm here." I lifted my feet and set them and the small ottoman near the chair. I looked back at her; she sat on the other chair. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yes."

"What is that?"

"I want to you to tell me about Dimitri."

"What? What about him?"

"I want you to tell me how he was before I met him. When you two were in love."

"I. . . Yaritza, why?"

"I want to know him better."

"Then why don't you ask him?"

"I did and he told me to ask you."

I sighed and looked down. "Okay. Where do you want me to begin?"

"From the beginning. Tell me everything."

I grimaced and hoped she hadn't seen it. "Why such an interest in my history all of a sudden?"

"I want to know. How your life was back before."

It wasn't making sense but still I told her. I told her everything from a very little detail to major things. "Lissa and I had escaped from the academy for about two years. People were after us but they never caught us until the badass Russian God came to the academy and took part in bringing us back."

"Russian God?"

I smiled. "That's what everybody used to call him. At the academy; he was that good."

"Okay. So he brought you back. . ."

"Yeah, he brought us back."

"And then what?"

"The Headmistress there wanted to send me away. To a blood whore commune, you see. I would have gone if not for Dimitri speaking up for me. Of course, for speaking up for me, he was left to some duties; Dimitri was left to be my mentor and he was in charge to train me."

"My first training with him was not so good but then with time I was getting better and better. Like him. And also with time, we began falling for each other." I looked over to her to see what her expression would be but she only nodded for me to go on. "Dimitri saved me from so many things. He didn't like it when he saw me with other guys. He was very protective of me." My face twisted into one of disgust I saw I remembered when he had caught me with that wannabe Jesse Zelkos. I shuddered as I remembered Jesse touching me. Ew.

"So he was very protective of you, huh?" Yaritza asked.

"I think that's what I said."

"Go on. Tell me about your relationship."

"Our relationship was complicated. I really never knew he loved me until someone put a lust spell on us. Unfortunately, that person was trying to get Lissa and use her unique abilities. He zapped us with that while he tried to get Lissa."

"Who was that he?" Yaritza pondered.

"Victor Dashkov."

"That asshole tried to. . ." She trailed off as she wanted to kill Victor.

I patted her leg. "That asshole is dead, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Um, so did you guys, you know?" Why was she asking that?

"No, not there. Not yet." I said, smiling gleefully, since I was the first person in Dimitri's sex life.

She gave me a weird look. "So, did you guys find Lissa?"

"Yes, luckily, your husband was a genius. He caught on soon that our desire to all of a sudden to want to go for each other was not by us but by the lust spell. I began remembering things and then it all came to me. Thank god we were bonded at the time. Because if not for the bond, I don't know where Lissa would have been right now." I grimaced.

"But our adventure was not over yet. They were keeping Victor prisoner at the academy. I went to go see him, to talk to him. It was all fun and games until his daughter showed up . . . As a Strigoi. He forced her to become a Strigoi so that he could get out. No such luck, Dimitri discovered there was a Strigoi on campus. Natalie, his daughter, was playing with me until Dimitri killed her and saved my life. Again."

"I assume that is not all." Yaritza said.

"No."

"Then start talking, girl. I want to hear it all."

"So a couple of months passed. Lissa and Christian's relationship was the reason behind whispers and rumors around the academy. No biggie, when you are in love. My own love life was so down that I sometimes wondered if it existed. Depressing, but true."

"What happened then?"

"So, I don't know if you heard, but there were a lot of Strigoi attacks and a lot of Moroi being slaughtered. We—

"I don't know of anyone who didn't hear about the slaughtering."

"Yeah, whatever. Okay, were was I?" I gave Yaritza a dark look for interrupting my story. "Alright, so the academy people freak and so then the students freaked. Then, we had to take a mandatory ski trip."

"I had better matters than Strigoi killing people. Tasha Opera. Apparently that old hag had been obsessed with our lovable huggable big Russian teddy bear, by which I mean Dimitri."

"Damn that Tasha. . ."

"I know. I heard from my mother, on Christmas, that she had offered him to be her guardian. And with that included some fringe benefits as I liked to say. She offered him a spot as her guardian and she was offering him to let her get knocked up. I had the best Christmas of my life, hearing that. You wouldn't believe." Sarcasm filled my tone.

"So as you as see, my life was horrible because of that. I was horrible. We had fun at the lodge. By the way, beside the fact that my life was horrible, I had to spend my Christmas with a black eye. Very stressful."

"We were having our fun one day, and then it was time to go to bed, to put all equipment away. I was walking alone to my room when I heard "Hey, Little Dhampir" all of a sudden. I then I met the most, um spectacular guy ever. He was leaning up against the wall, looking like a total super model but I wasn't going to admit that because there was only one guy I wanted at the time."

Yaritza laughed. "He told me about that. When he met you. After you left, Adrian came to my room. Said, he had been love struck. Very love struck."

"What?" I looked at her curiously.

"Adrian loved you from the beginning, Rose. He wasn't kidding about that."

My eyes filled up with tears. "I—wow, I never considered him seriously. You know, I always thought that he just wanted me for sex." I looked down to my stomach. "I guess not."

She laughed. "You changed him so much, Rose. Every time we would go out he would always be flirting with anything female. But then after you came into his life, it was if those females didn't exist. But we aren't talking about Adrian right now, continue your story."

"Alright, where was I? So yeah I met Adrian but I took no interest in him. And the doll bitch, Mia, since we were enemies back then, she started spreading out rumors that I had gotten drunk with him. And so my boyfriend, sort of, his name was Mason, he got mad and you know how boys get butt hurt when we talk to other guys? Yeah, Mason reacted like that. But whatever; he got over it."

"After making out with him a couple of times. It was time to sleep and guess who I dreamed about? That was the first time Adrian intruded my dreams. It was kind of annoying because he was acting all weird and stuff. But then Lissa woke me up. . ."

"Alright, so one day I was talking to Dimitri. Adrian overheard it; he was the first one to find out that I loved Dimitri. Mason, Mia, Eddie, Christian, and I were captured by Strigoi. We were really stuck in that lair and we didn't know when or if we were going to get out. But then my brilliant mind created an awesome plan to use Fire-Flame, Christian. He used his element to set us free. All of us were so close to escaping if not for the damn Strigoi getting in our way. I would have died if not for Mia using her element and saving me. I staked both Vampires; they died. We all got out except. . . Mason. A Strigoi snapped his neck and that was it for Mason. We all go had to go back to the academy; your brother tagged along. He would send me a bouquet of floweres everyday. It was not fun at all, having the attention of an overly spoiled Royal Moroi." I shook my head.

"Some time passed, and Dimitri told Tasha no to her deal. He said it was because he couldn't love anyone but me." I looked at her stomach and smiled mischievously. "But I guess that was not true." She laughed with me. "So some more time passed and then we were all set in the academy. Dimitri told me he loved me. All was well in the academy. Except your brother, who wouldn't leave me alone."

"Some dudes tortured Lissa. I got pissed. Dimitri had to take care of me. Uh. . . We went to a cabin and that is where I lost it to the Russian god. It was all sweet. But what was not sweet, was that when we walked out of the cabin's door we found out that Strigoi were on campus. We had some sort of mini-battle. We found out that the Strigoi had taken some of our people away. We made a rescue to team. At the cave, where they were keeping them prisoners, was where Dimitri lost a battle with a Strigoi and then they turned him."

"I was heart broken. I asked Adrian if he would give me money so that I could go find Dimitri. He made me promise him that when I returned that I give him a shot. Of course, I agreed. So I left the academy; I killed him and then returned. Right on the day I returned, I received a letter that said: I am not dead, see you soon. But, I completed my promise to Adrian, as you can see." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Wow, Rose, you should make your story into a movie. The old Avrika would have loved this story."

"Avrika?" Somehow, that name sounded familiar.

"Rika. Me and her used to be the best of friends. Like you and Lissa are."

"You guys don't act like that."

"When I was eighteen, she slept with my man. She got pregnant but she had an abortion. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Who can be so evil as to do that?" Abortion would be that last thing I would do. "Oh, oh I'm sorry; you don't want to talk about it."

I changed the subject and smiled. My tiredness was long gone. I leaned over to her and patted her stomach; her baby started moving in response. "So have you and Dimitri decided what to name him?"

"I was thinking to name him James Paul. He wants to name him Erick Joey. But we'll see when the baby is born. How about you and Adrian?" She asked the question but her face was scrunching up in pain.

"Yaritza, are you okay?" I asked, going to the door and calling out to Adrian or Dimitri. She was leaning against the chair and she had her eyes closed; she was making small whimpers of pain. "ADRIAN!"

He came in bursting in through the door. "Yaritza, talk to me."

She looked at me. "There is a horrible pain in my lower back and the baby is moving too much."

"Yaritza, how far along are you?"

"Like 32 weeks."

"Well, then Yaritza. Gongrats', you are going to have a baby soon."

"How can that be poss—

She was about to say more when a big gush of water came rushing out of her. Then she screamed. She turned really pale and then she fainted. Adrian caught her in time. He scooped her in his arms and then took her out to the living room.

"Dimitri, you nut!" I yelled to him. "Your wife is going to give birth soon! Get your ass up!"

He woke up and like so many times became alert immediately. He took her out of Adrian's arms. On the way out, Yaritza gained consciousness. "Wait," She began but she was rubbing her stomach. "I want Rose to go with me." Oh, hell. Not this again.

"Uh, Yaritza, I can't go in there." I said, panicking.  
"Why, not?! I went in there with you!" Another contraction must have hit her because she screamed in pain.

"You got out after five seconds! Fine, I will go in with you." I grabbed my purse and Adrian tagged along.

Since everybody was busy with Yaritza, I was allowed to drive. My crazy driving skills made us arrive to the hospital ahead of time. Dimitri and Adrian were struggling with Yaritza who was now passed out from the pain. Jeez, that girl seriously needed to grow up. I laughed, darkly.

Dimitri carried her into the hospital. They handed the papers to me. I told Yaritza to do Pre-Register but no she never listened. I grabbed the papers, nevertheless. I walked behind Adrian as we made our way to the Maternity floor.

My heels "clicked" on the tile as I made my way. Hearing all those mothers trying to give birth, made my head hurt and made me semi-nervous. Dimitri laid Yaritza down on the hospital cot. She came to her senses as the hard bed touched her back. Another nurse quickly checked her. "Oh, shoot! There is no time to wait for the doctor! The baby is half way out! I'm going to have to do this all by myself."

"I don't care what you do as long as the baby is fine." Yaritza said, holding her breath. Lucky her, she didn't have to push it out. She opened up her legs and she just had to do one small push so the baby could come out.

Her baby cried. It was like a caress around all who were watching. Babies were true miracles. Well, to me they were. Except when they had stinky, dirty diapers. Yaritza looked down into the eyes of her newborn son. I had to walk closer to her to get a better look. Yaritza looked down one more time before she handed him to his father, who was beaming proudly. As he was in Dimitri's arms, she smiled happily.

The Russian God had tears in his eyes as he admired his baby. I had to wipe tears and snot away frequently. Adrian looked happy for the new pair of parents. Moreover, he was happy for his sister. So was I.

Dimitri's son and Yaritza's, my nephew, looked mostly like Yaritza. He was like the miniature, male, version of Yaritza with brown eyes. He had that delicate nose that she had. That gentle smile of hers. Her eyes and ears took place on his features. The only thing that wasn't like Yaritza's was the baby's gently, Belikov, brown eyes. He was adorable.

"Congratulations, Yaritza, Comrade." I said, admiring the little baby. Dimitri looked into my eyes and something flashed in them but it was replaced when he looked back down at his boy.  
And then all of a sudden she screamed again. The nurse turned back to her. She checked Yaritza down there. "Oh, mother god! This could not be happening!"

"What is, Emilia?" The doctor said as he went to Yaritza.

"Doctor Wilson! It appears that there wasn't one baby but two! The head is coming out already!"

The doctor had been drinking his coffee peacefully but when he heard he spat it out. The nurses put Yaritza in the birth giving position again. This time, Yaritza did have to suffer the horrible pain of actually pushing out a child. Ha-ha! No, never mind; I felt bad for her.

I went to stand next to her and gave her words of encouragement. "Come on, Yaritza, you are doing great. Keep on pushing." I let her grip my hand Dimitri was too busy holding his baby to be here and Adrian had walked out long ago when we had heard about the second baby.

Two hours passed and still nothing. Yaritza was getting very week, maybe because she was loosing plenty of blood. "Oh, Rose, help me." She said weekly.

I was thinking of a good insult that would make her mad but I came up empty. So I just encouraged her, encouraged her until we heard a cry. This baby was making a lot more noise then the last one had been doing. They wrapped him inside a hospital baby blanket. He was all covered in blood but the joy was overtly obvious on Yaritza's face.

After ten minutes, they took both of them away. And then it hit me. Yaritza had had twins and I hadn't?! What the hell was up with that! Whatever, I was happy for her. I looked down at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good, but I am glad the my baby was fine. Both of them." She looked behind me. "Dimitri! We had twin boys!"

"I know, Yaritza, we did!" He kissed her so hard that I thought her lips would fall off at any second.

"So what are you guys planning to naming them?" Adrian said, coming inside. He smiled at me and hugged me from behind and rested his hands on my stomach.

"The first time has to be named after my favorite person in the whole world. My father."

"Didn't Vera already take that name?"

"I know, but my dad's middle name. James Rodney." She looked at Dimitri and he smiled. "And as for the other, you can name him."

"And I want to choose my grandpa's name for him. Erick Joey." Dimitri and Yaritza looked at each other platonically. The nurses came back with both her boys and Adrian, Dimitri, Yaritza, and I shared a wonderful moment with. That is until the other Ivashkov family joined us. . .


	28. Horrible Deaths

_**A/N: IF YOU GUYS WERE WONDERING WHAT ROSE'S MASQUERADE DRESS LOOKED LIKE IT IS ON MY WEBSITE! CHECK IT OUT; IT IS REALLY AWESOME!**_

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

_**Matt's POV**_

I was excited. I was going on a date with Avrika tonight. My Avrika finally mine again. I never stopped loving her for anything. I tried moving on several times but failed all those times. I couldn't forget her; she had been too rooted in me.

Tonight, everything would change.

I had forgiven her and vice-a-versa. We were going to start our relationship again for the sake of Andy. And for the sake of us.

I really wasn't paying attention to the road when I saw headlights in front of my car. A had a nanosecond of warning when I felt the heavy thud of the semi hitting my car from the front. There was a loud _bang_! I heard my skull crack and my ribs crack and my legs collapse.

The steering wheel stuck inside my chest. Blood gushed out everywhere. I was not going to make it. I didn't get the chance to show Avrika how much I loved her. Andy, I hope he would be okay.

I sat there at least ten seconds. My eyes were closing. I had not much left to live and I was grateful; it would take this pain away. _I love you Andy and Avrika_!I screamed with my mind. My world was going into blackness. Slowly, slowly, the darkness crept to me. I felt one last huge spasm of pain and then nothing. All faded to black. And there went my life. . . .

_**Yaritza's POV**_

"I was in kindergarten. Even though I was small I had status. Everybody liked me." Rika seemed lost in thought as she spoke up front. It was Matt's funeral. All eyes were on her and it was easy to see why she had had status when she was so young. "One day, we got the news that we had a new student. Poor thing looked like a mouse rather than a person. All was well, I guess. Even though we were small, we a;ready had the bullies of the playground. Once, I remember, they started ganging up on him. I was the toughest one there so I saved the kid. Poor kid; I towered over him. I asked, _'you want to be friends?' _He nodded and we were friends till then."

"Matt and I were the best of friends. As we grew up he was looking less and less like a mouse but like a bad-boy. All girls wanted him. But he only wanted one girl." Tears slipped out of her eyes. It was sad to watch my ex-best friend tell her story. She claimed that Matt only wanted one girl; I was that girl. "We started dating after some time. I really loved him and he really loved me. It was wonderful."

"My parents never liked him and his parents never liked me. I was devastated when I found out I was pregnant with his child. My parents weren't the happiest; they kicked me out of the house. I had nowhere else to go but to live with him and his family. Several months passed and I gave birth to our son Andy.. I was supposed to leave him and if I didn't his parents would take away my child. I chose to leave by my own free will."

She shook her head sadly that you had to wonder if she was really sad or not. "One night, he started drinking again. His parents had given me little to leave so they set up a scene and forced me to go. It broke my heart but I had to do it. I had to do it for my little Andy and Matt." She looked away while thousands of tears poured from her eyes. "We forgave each other and we were finally going to give each other anther chance. On his way, to where we were supposed to meet each other, he was hit by a semi." Avrika broke down on the podium and there was nobody who would go to her. Finally gathering strength, I went to her. After all, she had been my best friend of all time.

I wrapped my arms around her and she cried on me. "Forgive me, Yaritza, forgive me." I nodded and my tears were like hers. Big and fat. I led her to where she was assigned to sit next to her son. Her new baby was with her adoptive mother, Vera. Rose was not here; Adrian hadn't permitted her to come since mothers were to be in a stress free atmosphere. He had to head back soon since she would be popping out that kid at any second.

I sat next to her through out the ceremony. She just sat there, crying on my shoulder.

It started raining again. Everyone was departing. I scanned the area but Rika was nowhere in sight. . .

_**Rika's POV**_

I stood over his casket. Matt's. _Baby, why did you have to leave me? I love you don't forget. . . _

I laid my head on the casket. I reached inside my purse. I pulled out a gun. I scanned for the person I had in mind. Unfortunately, he had left. My head still laid on the casket ,a lot of tears in my eyes. I gathered my strength, I looked for someone else who would get what he deserved.

There she was, looking distracted with something. I aimed the gun and fired.

But it hit in the direction that I was not intending. . .

_**Yaritza's POV**_

Where was she? There was distant rumble or maybe it was just the thunder.

I walked off to where the coffin was. Maybe Rika would be there.

When I got there, I screamed in horror. Rika was there, all right.

There was a pool of blood surrounding her. A gun was in her hand. She looked dead. I leaned down and checked her pulse. No pulse. But a there was a bullet on her forehead. . .

I screamed again and blacked out. . .

_**Rose's POV**_

I rubbed my stomach ,looking frequently out the window. There was only one guardian here. It had started raining again. The baby hated it when it rained. It moved until it stopped raining. I didn't know where Adrian was; he just had said that he had to go somewhere.

_Damn, Adrian. Get here fast._

I walked back to the bedroom. I was laying on the bed when the baby made the mistake of hitting me too hard. I had to go pee now. I stood up and scuttled to the bathroom. I was done with my business in seconds.

I was standing in front of the mirror. There a loud thunder and all the lights when out. I was scared; the baby was scared.

To make matters worse, I felt a horrible pain in my abdomen. This was not normal labor pain; this worse. I reached for my phone. I threw it against the wall when I noticed it was dead. Shit, who was I going to call now?

Then I remembered Guardian Willett downstairs. I was about to move when the pain doubled in intensity. I gasped out in pain as something moved the wrong way in my stomach. I leaned against the wall while I tried to stand up straight to walk out the door.

I took one agonizingly small step. I was not even an inch close to the door. I screamed out in pain. It was horrible. I wanted to die in that second. My feet started to cramp up. The cramp pain was too unbearable. Without my legs supporting me, I began falling. I put out my hands in order to make the fall less hurting. Bad luck, I crashed with the ground. My stomach hit the ground. More pain convulsed through me.

I began screaming for help. I saw some blood on the floor. _Oh, no, please don't let me loose my baby. Take me instead. _

I felt the baby's head began to slide. I screamed and screamed. Oh, God, it was so painful. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I felt a hug contraction. It was so painful that my stomach actually cramped up.

I started shaking and my skin started getting hot. I was getting a fever. Nausea rolled over me. I laid my head on the tile and a hand on my stomach. The cool feel of the tile made my head a little better. But the shivers were uncontrollable. I did little pain-filled gasps as small contractions started through me.

If Adrian didn't come soon, I would give birth to our son in this bathroom and I would possibly die. Or worse, our son would possibly die. . .

_**Adrian's POV **_

I heard my sister's scream.

I ran to where Rika and her lay. A river of blood around both of them.

Oh, God, let her not be dead.

I looked around for Dimitri. I needed him fast. My little dhampir needed me. I felt her pain. I needed to get to her.

I spotted him with their two kids. "Dimitri! Get over here." He handed the kids to Ervin's nanny. He was there in ten seconds. "Take care of her; Rose is in danger!"

I ran off and to my nannies yelled. "Take the children to the house!"

I got into my Audi. I pressed on the gas like there was no tomorrow. . .

I ran all over the house. Rose was nowhere in sight. I heard a faint gasp from our bedroom. And then I heard a scream. I walked inside my bedroom. The bathroom door was open. And what I saw before me was horrible. . .

_**Rose's POV**_

God, make this pain go away please.

The baby kicked and his leg had gotten stuck inside one of my ribs. It hurt so bad. I probably had it broken but I didn't care as long as he was okay. He was scared, I knew enough for that.

I laid back against the tile. It was cold but it felt good. I had another contraction and I screamed and gasped.

That's when Adrian came inside the room. "Rose! Babe, it's going to be all right come with me." He picked me up into his arms. I was crying as he carried me. I was still too young to experience this pain. I was only twenty two. I needed to stay alive for my three kids. But that didn't stop me from blacking out. . .

When I regained conscious I was staring at a hospital light. I no longer felt pain. I did ,however, feel panic. I looked to my right and saw Adrian. "Adrian were is my baby?!"

He grinned. I wanted to choke him. He pointed at my stomach. "In there."

I looked down and noticed that my stomach was still big. I recalled what had happened. "Adrian, is the baby alright?"

"Yes, more than fine actually. He doesn't want to come out yet." He chuckled.

"All that pain for not—

I stopped. Pain was filling me once again. I squeezed my eyes hoping the contraction would pass soon. "Ow, why doesn't this pain go away?"

Adrian grabbed my hand. "The doctor said the baby was ready to come out but you weren't ready to push him out." He rubbed my stomach soothingly. "She said you've only dilated to six. She said walking would help it open up faster. She also said that she was going to provoke it if you didn't dilate today."

"How long have I been out?" I asked, while I tried to sit up.

"Two days." He said, as he helped me up. I painfully threw my legs on the other side of the bed. He helped me stand up. I needed to walk; my legs were so stiff. He slipped on my brown slippers.

"Why so long?" I asked, not really wanting to know but to hear him talk. I put a hand to my stomach and spoke to it. "Baby, you need to come out already. It hurts mommy when you move the wrong way."

Adrian chuckled and put a hand on my stomach. I put both hands on my back as I waddled down the hospital. They made me walk to whole hours. I was ready to do more but my water broke.

Adrian had a flash of joy on his face as he saw the water dripping. Finally, our baby was coming! Adrian caught me in his arms as a big contraction took me over. He picked me up in his arms and I started pulling his hair when the stupid painfully bad contractions filled me. Since I had walked at least the whole freaking floor Adrian had to carry me a good three minutes to my hospital room.

"_Oh my fucking Adrian_!" I screamed when he laid me down on the bed. A bunch of nurses came ,rushing trailing the doctor.

I put one foot one of the peddle like things and the put the other one on there. The nurses slipped the hospital gown all the way to my chest; they got frustrated at trying to slip it off so they took it off completely. I could care less for the world right now; I wanted the baby out and for him to be well.

The doctor put her gloves on and her outfit was covered by one of those white coats. I swear I almost slapped her; she was taking her time on coming over to me and taking this damn baby out.

"Okay, Rose, on the count of three I want you to push." She looked at the nurses and nodded. Luck was with me. The nurse that helped me get Ervin out was there to help me get this baby out. She pressed on my stomach and then I pushed.

Adrian held my hand and I gripped it so hard it's really a wonder why they didn't fall off. Another push and I wanted to kill him instead of breaking his hand. I didn't shout out insults like I had been doing when I was pushing out Ervin. According to Vera, if you wasted your energy on insults the pushing out part would last longer. So I kept my mouth shut like a good girl. I could get Adrian later. My main was focus was the baby.

"Rose, darling, you are doing so well. The body is out, it's just the legs still in there." The helpful nurse said; Sasha was her name. She wiped my sweat with a white towel. I rested for a second before doing one last final push. As planned, the baby came out; I was so happy.

Once out, they took him to a corner of the room and did the newborn tests they always had to do on newborn babies. I closed my eyes and rested. My hands went off the rail and landed limply against my sides.

I felt soft, warm lips touch my chapped ones. I opened my eyes and met Adrian's joyous ones. He smiled that intoxicating smile that took my breath away. "Thank you, Rose. You have giving me better things than anyone else in this life. I will find a way to repay you." His lips touched mine again. We parted our lips when we heard crying from the other side of the room.

I grinned this time. "That baby is going to be such a complainer. I'm glad you are the one who is going to take care of him." I laughed. I saw one of the nurses wipe all the blood off my baby's delicate face. After she was done with that, she wrapped him in one of those annoying baby sheets.

She was done and she was walking towards Adrian and I with a smile on her face. She held out the baby who was still crying. I wanted to cry too. As it was, I did cry. It was amazing at how much joy these little creatures brought with them. "So who wants to do the honors?" The nurse asked while admiring my baby.

I was too tired. "Give him to his father." The nurse went to Adrian and handed him his new son. Adrian had a tear here and there as he took his son in his hands. Why is it with births that everyone wants to cry? Adrian cradled the baby in his hands.

I reached up and stroked his brown hair. I looked at Adrian. He looked down once more and handed me the baby, who was now had his eyes closed. I looked at the precious baby in my hands.

His eyes went open as he was passed to a different pair of hands. He, like all my kids, had green eyes. And like my other kids, he looked like his father. He looked like Ervin, except Ervin had been a little bit smaller when he had born.

The door burst open and Ervin and Taylor ran into the room with Vera and Jack behind them. Jack was carrying David, there one year old child and Andy on his other hand. What was up with that? In her hands, Vera held a beautiful little girl which I assumed was Rika's daughter. She really was beautiful; like Taylor. She looked like Andre.

"I want to see my brother!" Ervin squealed running to me and Adrian.

Sydney walked in behind them ,holding Andre's hand. I looked at her and smiled mischievously. I couldn't believe it! Sydney and Adrian. I was glad for them; they both had had hellish lives.

Vera walked up to me and we exchanged babies. "Oooh, Rose. Ah, so cute!"

I smiled happily. "I know." I gazed at the baby in my hands. She smiled at me; she really was precious; she reminded me of Taylor so much. I want another girl. Then I remembered Andy in the room. "Hey, sweetheart." Some tears spilled from his eyes as I spoke to him. Andre hugged the kid.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Vera who was busy cooing at my son.

Vera looked down for a second and then looked around to see if Andy was hearing. "Matt died a couple of days ago and then Rika killed herself."

I nearly had a heart attack. I can't say I felt bad for Rika but I did feel bad for Matt; he had been such an awesome guy. He would truly be missed. "So your taking care of Andy?"

"Yeah, Rika left it all planned out, I guess. Her last wish was to leave her kids with me."

"Oh, God. How horrible. Poor baby."

"I know." Our expressions were like everyone else's in the room. Sad.

"Although, it is bad that she left, I am glad the you kept the kids."

"Yeah. Poor kids, though."

She nodded her consent. She handed me back my baby. As I looked down at my baby, I never wanted to let go. How had Rika done it? How had she been able to take her life away when she had two precious things in her life? I didn't have answers and I was not so interested in them. As, long as I had Adrian with me, Ervin, Taylor, and this new baby everything would be okay. Well, what was done, was done. Nobody could do anything to change that. _God be with you, Rika. . . _


	29. One Year and One More

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

_**Two months later**_

_WA! WA! WA! WA!_

Hearing that when they first come out is the most touching moment of your life; you just want to celebrate and you just want to grab the baby into your hands and never let go. But when you hear it in the middle of the night, after you finally are trying to rest, is pure hell.

For a little baby, he had good lungs. Excellent lungs. You could hear him all the away across the house. Not really, it was just right next door. He, my baby, Emmett Angelo, that's we decided to name our new crazy newborn, was like Taylor had been. Crying and eating all the time and always wanted to be held by either me or Adrian. He was now two months, duh. He looked even more like Adrian though. Why can't one of my kids look like me? If not for the ex-pregnant stomach that was left, I had to wonder if they were even my kids!

I groaned as I heard him again. And if I didn't go to him right now he would wake up Ervin and Taylor who would not be so grateful at being woken up. With his cries, he would probably wake up the whole house. I tried to wake up Adrian but he, just like me, had participated in trying to sleep Emmett. And boy had it been hard.

I tossed the blankets aside and slipped on my robe. My slippers were too far away so I didn't waste time in trying to slip them on. I turned on the hallway light as I made my way through the dark house. My feet padded their way through the archway-like hall. My eyes were semi closed; I just wanted a good nights rest. You know one of those sleeps that you wake up with a headache because you overslept. Lord love a camel on a giraffe. When would I get that chance again to sleep and not waking up until you wanted to? Being a mom comes with its duties. . .

I walked inside his dark room. The night light on the corner had had gone out. He hated the dark and he hated the rain. I reached into his crib and took him into my arms. "I'm here baby. Shh." With him cradled in my arms, I walked back to my room and Adrian's. He was not on the bed so he must be making the baby's bottle.

I laid him down on the bed for a second and slipped on the bed. Adrian walked into the room shaking the bottle that was supposed to be the baby's snack as I liked to call it. I looked down at my baby and he looked back at me with gentle eyes, the way a true son looks at his mother. A look that said I love you, I am so glad that you are my mother.

I kissed his cheeks as Adrian stole him from my hands. Of course, as soon as he left my arms, he began crying. Adrian smiled and handed him back to me. Unlike Taylor and Ervin, this baby liked to be with me rather than Adrian.

"Fine. I was prepared to help you so that you can sleep. But I guess not." Adrian was saying as he handed me the baby back.

"It's cause this baby likes me more than Taylor and Ervin ever did. Now, why don't you back to sleep?"

"In a minute." He turned towards me. "So what do you think about Sydney and Andre getting married?"

"I think that it is too soon for them to tie the knot already." I said. Earlier today, Andre had proposed to Sydney—who cried her ass off and I got to admit for a minute I did too. They were going to get married in about three months. And, like us, they were going to wait to have kids until they were married. I wondered briefly. Were they planning to have a lot of kids, like Adrian and I were planning to have? "I mean, I know there wedding isn't till in three months but still. You and I were the only ones who had to wait almost year. And another to have a baby." Emmett had stopped eating his bottle so I laid him down in the bassinet next to my side of the bed.

"That was because you wanted it that way. You wanted us to wait a year. For getting married and letting me knock you up. Because if you hadn't said so"— he threw me on top of the bed and let his body cover mine—"I would have been happy to have my baby growing inside of you before we even got married." His lips were on mine. This would be our first time doing it in like three months. I wanted to do it so badly that I took off all his clothes before he could say or do anything.

"In a hurry?" Adrian asked, once his clothes were on the floor.

I stopped kissing his neck and looked up at his face, with a scolding like look. I put my hand on his lips to cover them. "Hey, no talking. Only actions."

He laughed as I reached over him to the drawer to pull out his collection of condoms. I pulled one out and handed it to him. He groaned once it was in his hand. "Rose, please don't make me put it on. It's so uncomfortable." He whined and looked at me accusingly. "Aren't you on the pill?"

"If you weren't well informed, because of that pill, that happened." I pointed to my sleeping angle in his blue bassinet. "Now hurry! I need you in me now!"

"Rose. . ." He whined again.

"I am not asking, I am telling you to do it, Adrian Ivashkov!" I loved when I bitched at him. It made me feel like a real bitch. No, it made me feel like Rose Hathaway again.

From the time it took him to put it on, to the time it took me to take my clothes, was the time needed for him to be inside me. My head leaned back on the pillows and my eyes rolled back as he thrust in and out. My hands curled and gripped around the purple comforter. When he was done, and we were both trying to catch our breaths, I asked, "See, wasn't that easy? Just follow my orders and we will both be happy." I ran my fingers down his lips. I looked directly into his eyes. "You know I love you, right?"

He looked back lovingly and adoringly. His hand stroked my cheek. His other hand was pulling the white sheet around us because the room had gotten cold all of a sudden. But our body heat was strong enough to keep us some what warm. "I love you more."

"Hard to believe but whatever. From the looks of it, I think you just want me. You desire me." I said, running a hand up and down my still bare body.

He followed my hand with his eyes. "Of course I desire. I don't know of anyone who doesn't desire you, my beauty." His hand went over my hand where it rested on my lower abdomen. You figure where it would go next. He looked into my eyes again. "You are my lusty desire."

I raised an eyebrow at him. I had finally learned how to do it! "And you are my fuckable play toy!" I laughed.

He turned so he was on top of me again. He kissed me hard and good. "Wow, that's all you want me for?" He began kissing me in the way he kissed me when he was turned on. Rough and hard. Just like I liked it given to me from him.

I let go of him because our bantering had woken up Emmett. He started crying. Adrian reached over to him and picked him up from his bassinet. "Hey, Emmett." Adrian said as he put his son so that he would be lying next to me.

I sat up, wrapping the sheet around my body. I grabbed him and cradled him in my arms. He really was adorable. He was awake but he wasn't up for much conversation because he fell asleep soon after. I laughed when I herd him snore softly. "This kid reminds me of you. You both fall asleep fast." I laughed again.

He laughed with me this time and stole Emmett out of my arms. Adrian looked so good holding this baby. He looked good holding any baby. He was a true father. I went closer to him and he wrapped an arm around me. A huge yawn over took my body and I closed my eyes. Adrian made me lay down. His lips went to my ear. "Sleep, my love. I'll watch over my son, like I watch over you." His kissed my lips softly and I fell asleep with a smile on my face. He really did love me like I loved him.

**_Sydney's Day_**  
I knocked on the hotel's door. Adrian, Christian, Eddie were in charge of taking Andre away today. Er, until the ceremony. Lissa, Mia, Yaritza, and I were in charge of dressing Sydney up for her wedding later on. "Sydney? You in there?" I knocked louder this time.

She opened the door and she looked like hell. "Oh, hey, Rose. Just the person I needed."

Syd gave me the usual greeting hug. "So you nervous for later on?"

She shook her head then she grinned. "Not really. Like you said so many times: 'you're nervous now but later you'll be like why did get married?' So no, not really." She looked away for a second and then back at me. "Although, I do have something to ask you."

I sat on the chair. My legs were sore from last night with Adrian. "Go ahead." I grabbed myself a water bottle. I opened and drank from it.

"When do you know you are pregnant?"

I spit the water out. "What?!" When my shock was out of the way, I began speaking again. "First and foremost, have you done it with him?" She rolled her eyes, her consent of yes. "Unprotected?"

She thought back for a second and then nodded. I rummaged through my purse. "I know what you need," I said, looking through my bag, "If I can find it, you'll get your doubts answered." I pulled out the pregnancy test. "Thank god I always carry them with me. You never know what might happen." I handed her the test.

She grimaced when it was in her hand. She looked up scared. "How am I supposed to know how to use these things?"

"Ah, you have me. I have plenty of knowledge on this. Not to worry, my friend."

She still scared. "Okay, what do I do now?"

I stood up and put my hand on the small of her back. I led her to the bathroom. "First, you have to pee on it. Then, it's all a matter of time." I shoved her into the bathroom. "Now, go. Do your thing."

"How shall I know if I am or not?"

"A pink line will appear if you are. If you aren't, there will be no lines." She nodded and walked into the bathroom. Two minutes later, she walked out. In her hand, was the test. "So what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. Nothing has showed up."  
"They usually take about ten minutes. Well, these do. We'll see later. For now, our main focus is getting you ready." She still held the test in her hands. "Put that thing down! They freak me out just like missed periods do!" I shivered.

She sat down in the chair I was pointing at. "Please don't tell anyone until I know."

"Your secret is safe with me. By the way, aren't Lissa and Yaritza supposed to be here?"

"Yeah—

"We're here!" Lissa said from the room carrying Emmett in her hand and her new daughter in the other. She came to me and we hugged. It had been almost five months since we had seen each other. Poppy Sophia Ozera looked nothing like Lissa or Christian. The baby girl had hazel eyes that reminded me of Vera's. Dark brown hair that almost looked black. "Rose, all your kids are cute but this baby is the cutest! He is so like Adrian! And you know your husband is sure something!"

I laughed as I turned to Mia. Mia didn't have anymore kids beside Seth and Savannah, but she had another on the way. A girl. "Oh, Mia!" I said, as I pulled her close. It had been a long time since I seen them.

"I don't get a hug?" Yaritza said.

I looked at her. "Yaritza I see you everyday. Don't you think that is enough?"

"Fine be that way. I was going to tell you what Adrian has in mind for you and him."

I smirked. "No need. I could get out of him. I just have to complete some things you rather not be aware of." Yeah, we could bitch each other out.

"Whatever. I am not here to banter with you, I am here for Sydney." She turned towards Sydney.

I walked over to Lissa. She was struggling with two five month olds. I tried to take my son out of her arms but she handed me her daughter instead. Maybe she was bored at having to care for so many girls. She really wanted a boy. "So Lissa how is life over there at the Royal Court?" Lissa had to move the court with all her family because she was the last Dragomir but she rarely was at the court; Lissa and her family spent all their time traveling. Since Eddie was still her guardian, they had no choice but to tag along. I was originally selected as her guardian, but the queen dismissed that as soon as she found out about Adrian and me.

"Good. By the way, are you going to the Royal gathering in three months?"

"There is a Royal gathering? I wonder why Adrian never told me that."  
"Yeah. You and Adrian are required to go. After all, you are the queen and he is the king."

"Shit, I hate all this Royal mess. It is such a pain!" I said.

Her daughter cried when I said that last part. "Oh, baby, sorry. Auntie Rose is crazy." I hugged her and started rocking her. There was a knock on the door. I looked over at Yaritza and Sydney while Mia went to go answer it. The only one who wasn't doing anything.

"Hello, Mia." Adrian said, as he hugged her and patted her stomach. He walked over to Lissa and me. "Hello, cousin!" He said and hugged her as well. He looked over to me. He leaned down and gave me a kiss like the ones he was giving me last night. His lips moved to my ear. "Vera is looking for you."

"Where is she?" I handed Lissa her baby back and she handed mine back. We walked hand in hand to the door. "What does she want?"

"She is in that room. I think she wants you to help her dress Taylor up."

"Ah! That Taylor drives me crazy!"

He chuckled and leaned me against the wall. His lips went to my neck. "Just like you do."

"Adrian, there is a baby in my hands. Calm your horny side down."

"I know you want me just like I want you."

I put my hand on his lips to stop his kissing attack. I kissed one last time because we had stopped outside the door to Vera's and Jack's room. "Save it for later."

"Alright, my love. Let me take the baby. The boys need to get ready, too." He kissed me once more. "Oh, Adrian!" He turned when I called out to him.

"Yes, baby?"

"Yaritza was telling me about some surprise you had for me was that true?"

He looked at the baby in his hands. "Yaritza has a big mouth. But you aren't getting your surprise until some time passes." I laughed as he retreated, taking that as a yes.

I walked into the room. "Vera, I heard you needed me?" All our rooms were together. It was sort of a private villa for all of us at the Bellagio hotel. The chapel was just across the garden. Sydney had always wanted to meet Las Vegas. Not only was she finally meeting it, but she was getting married here! YAY! For her.

She was admiring my beautiful daughter's hair. "Rose, thank god you are here." She looked back to Taylor. "How do you want her hair?" Even though she was two, Sydney had chosen her as her flower girl.

"I was thinking maybe in ringlets. Parted in the middle."

She looked to me. "Rose! Why aren't you dressed! You know the ceremony starts in less than three hours!" I looked at her; she was all dressed and ready.

"I was about to change but I received the message that you needed me."

"Fine, do whatever you want!" She brought out her curler and turned it on.

I went to Taylor, who was practicing her ABC's. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Hey, baby!"

"Mommy!" She hugged me to her and kissed me on lips. It was our normal mother/daughter greeting. "Where is dada?" Dada is what she called Charles or my dad, what she called her granddads. Mada is what she called Arianna and my mother. It was like the Romanian way of saying them.

"My dad or your daddy's daddy?" I said, kissing both her pink cheeks.

"Both!" I laughed and gathered her into my arms.

"I don't know." Both granddaddies loved their first granddaughter an awful lot. Sometimes they fought over her. It was really funny to watch. Taylor really was adorable; she could melt even of the hardest hearts; nobody could resist her. She really was my miracle baby.

Vera made me set her down again. But Taylor refused when Vera tried to curl her hair. "I want Mommy to do it." She didn't stop saying that until she got what she wanted.

I laughed once Vera left to grab my dress from my room. I held up mind hand and Taylor high-fived me. "That is how the bitches role! Huh, baby?"

"Yes, Mommy!" She gave that delicate laugh of hers. Which made me laugh along.

In about and hour, her hair was done and she was in her dress. Now, I needed to get me ready. I slipped into my gold dress; Sydney had chosen that as her color. And she had chosen me as her maid of honor. Why always me?

In at least two hours, I was ready to go. Everyone was ready. I slipped out of the room with Taylor and Vera on my heels. Sydney looked like she wanted to pass out. She waved me into the bathroom with her. "Rose, I want you to be here for me." She got the test of the drawer and handed it to me.

I looked at it and hugged her; it was hard since she was wearing her dress. "Congrats! You can go kill Andre now! That's what I usually do when I find out I am pregnant! But don't worry you aren't pregnant."

She put hand to her forehead. "Oh, god! Are you serious?!"

"Yes! Sydney!" I hugged her again.

"Everything okay in there?" Asked Yaritza.

"Yes, we'll be right out!"

In less than five minutes, we were all set to go and Sydney was walking down the aisle. Sydney's dress was really awesome and sexy. It was a heart shaped strapless white dress. From her chest to her hips it was tight; it showed off her sexy features. She was almost as hot as me. A little above her knees, it flared out mermaid style. Sydney didn't really want a part to accompany her wedding but we made one, nonetheless. Andre and she only stayed for about two hours before they were finally boarding the plane to go to their honeymoon. I was happy for them.  
**_  
A Year Later - One More Are You Sure?_**  
I looked out the window. I was sitting in my favorite part of this house. Our house. The window seat. I liked to come out here to think.

"There you are." Adrian said.

"Did you need me?" I asked, readying myself to stand up.

He held up his hand and I stayed where I was. "No, I just wanted to see you. Be with you." He laid down and rested his head on my lap. I began stroking his hair and stayed quiet admiring the moment. "Remember when Taylor started teething and then she used to bite that table in the corner." He pointed the table.

I chuckled. "I remember. This place is magical. A lot of things have been created here. The best thing created was Taylor, though."

He shifted positions so that he was now on top. I loved it when he was on top. But I liked being on top. I threw him on the ground and positioned my legs on either side of him. He thought that I was on top of him to provide good pleasure for him, but I had better matters to tend. "Adrian, honey, there is something you need to know."

"Tell me." He said, but his lips were on my neck.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

That got all his attention. His hands went to my stomach. He laid me down on the floor so he was on top. He placed his head on my stomach. "Oh, Rose! Thank you so much, my love!"

"Your are welcome, baby! By the way, happy birthday!" He leaned his head on my stomach once more and we stayed like that for the rest of the night.


	30. Two Births

**_Disclaimer: _**

**_I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)_**

_**Three Months**_

I slipped into my favorite pair of jeans. They were my favorite because they were the only ones that actually fit me. It got kind of tiring to buy new pairs of jeans every week. I was going to stick with this pair for now. Jeez, why did designer companies make their jeans so small?!

I blamed it all on Adrian and Andre; the soon-to-be happy fathers. They spoiled their girls, Sydney and me, like there was no tomorrow. Sydney was at least three weeks farther in pregnancy than I was. I was three months; she was about to be four. In less than two months, I had gained like five pounds. But that was not the worse news, Sydney had gained about twenty. She looked more like a pig than person. We would both work out until we got our original bodies back.

I sighed ran down my small stomach. I looked over at Sydney. We still had a long way to go before these babies came out. I would enjoy my time before it came out. . .

_**Four Months **_

All was well with the pregnancies. Sydney's and mine. We were both going to have big, healthy babies, that was for sure. And we were both grateful.

I threw Adrian yet another dark look as he laughed when I stepped on that cursed scale. Seven pounds overweight! Well, hell. I needed to stop eating so much ice cream. Hell, I needed to stop eating so much! Like that would ever happen!

I walked out of the doctor's office, happy that my baby was fine.

_**Five Months **_

I was excited. Today they would tell me what I was going to have. An ultrasound was the last thing on my mind. But if it was required then I would do it. My stomach was growing and growing by each week that passed. I didn't gain as much weight but I gained, nonetheless. My pregnancy was going well and I knew that my baby was doing fine. And that was all that mattered.

I laid back against the bed. And waited till the doctor brought the annoying machine and till Adrian got here. The nurse tapped her foot as we waited for Adrian.

I wasn't going to try to make conversation but she was. "So, honey, are you excited for your first child?"

I looked at her incredulously. "This is not my first baby; it's my fourth." I said.

Her eyes widened. "But you are so young. How old are you exactly."

"I am going to be twenty three in two months."

She nodded. "And your husband?"

I smiled evilly; he hated when I called him old. "Now, he is the old one. He is almost twenty seven." The door opened. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Adrian smiled when he heard that last phrase. He came to me, his green eyes shining brightly as they looked at my stomach. He placed his hand tenderly on there.

The nurse looked at us. "Aw. . .this is quite touching." She admired us for a second longer before turning to the machine.

The nurse lifted up my teal shaded shirt and she squeezed the bottle that held the uncomfortable jelly. It felt very cool against my belly; the baby jumped in response.

She rubbed it all around. She ran the machine down my stomach up and down. She looked at me and chuckled. After a second, Adrian and I got worried. "Your baby is fine. It just doesn't want to show itself." She looked back to her screen. "Is there some way you can make the baby move?"

"Yeah, when Adrian talks to the baby." I said, absentmindedly.

She chuckled again. "Why is always when _daddy _talks and not when _mommy _talks? I remember my own daughter used to do that. Usually when they don't let themselves show in the ultrasound, it means that they are girls. Aw, how my baby used to do that! " She laughed, recalling the memory.

"Well, you never hear _'mommy's little girl.' _Always _'daddy's little girl.' _That's how I know this baby" —he pointed at my belly— "will be a baby girl. My baby girl. Like Taylor is." He smiled at me.

I put a hand to my forehead. "Oh, heaven forbid! Please, don't let this be a girl. Taylor will go wild when she finds out! You know how she gets all possessive when it comes to you!"

He seemed a little worried. Then, he smiled. "I will carry my two little girls everywhere. Like you carry your two boys everywhere."

"Was it that you want?" She asked both Adrian and I.

"I want a girl," he answered. I looked at the screen. She turned to me. "I don't care as long as the baby comes out healthy and well."

"Well! That sure got the baby moving!" The nurse said. "Now, lets look for the gender. . ." She turned back to us. "You will, indeed, have another girl! Congratulations!" Adrian and I stared at the screen, mesmerized at the small life we had created.

She printed out the ultra sound pictures. Luck was with us, she came out sucking on her thumb. It was very cute! The nurse wiped the jelly away and she handed me the pictures. Adrian helped me up and into my shoes and black coat. Once I was done, Adrian and I went home to show off our pictures of our baby girl to Yaritza who would be having another baby boy.

_**Six Months **_

The baby didn't stop moving when Adrian talked to her. It's amazing how such small things can be the most precious things in the whole world. How they could change the world.

Ervin, Taylor, and now Emmett, curled themselves next to me so each one of them could feel the baby kicking when Adrian spoke.

Emmett came the closet. He laid his head against my stomach He started kissing me sloppily on the stomach. . It was such a touching moment that I cried.

He got bored after some time. Taylor and Ervin took over. Taylor patted my stomach and the baby began moving. Adrian, Ervin, Taylor and I stayed like that until the baby got tired and stopped moving.

_**Seven Months**_

Yaritza and Vera had planned a surprise baby shower for Sydney and I. It was all great. My baby girl and her baby girl received many gifts.

Arianna, it had been a while since I seen her. "Rose! Such a delight that you are giving us another baby!" Sydney was close by so she had to repeat that line to her too. "Sydney, the first time ever that a girl that married an Ivashkov has a girl on the first baby. You were that lucky person."

The girls played games and had fun. The day was over and I went to bed to put that baby asleep.

_**Eight Months**_

My feet got swollen at whatever slight walk I would take.

I kicked of my black flats. I took of my long sleeved shirt. My jeans didn't last so long either. I kicked and jerked clothing until I was in my shorts and tank top. Although, it was somewhat cold outside, I didn't feel it. When you are pregnant, you can't tell the difference between cold and hot. Well, I couldn't.

I laid on top of the gold coverlet, the one that adorned the big bed. Adrian noticed me waddle here and tagged along. He took one look at me on the bed and went to the corner table to get the lotion. He came to sit beside me.

"You don't know how good that feels." I said, once he started rubbing all my body with the lotion. I had have gotten on my stomach if not for my huge stomach in the way. Plus, it was bad to lay stomach first when you were pregnant.

Although I was really tired, I couldn't sleep. I closed my eyes, letting the awesome way his hands all over my body take me over. "This is good but you know what would be even better?"

"What would that be, babe?"

I smiled, already imagining how it would feel down my throat. "A nice cup of Cheesecake Fantasy ice cream."

He chuckled. "Want me to get that for you? Vera brought some over last night. She knows how much you like it."

"Yeah, you go get that. And make it quick!" Three minutes later, he came back with a big bowl of ice cream. I got spoonfuls of it and swallowed it. The blueberries and strawberries were frozen, which made the ice cream taste even better. The pieces of cheesecake crust made it even more delicious.

Adrian sat next to me. I gave him a spoonful. When I was done with the bowl, I was content. Now, I could got to sleep.

Adrian's hand went to my stomach. He laughed when he felt the baby hiccup. She did that when I ate something to cold or when I got scared. The former happened all the time, since I ate ice cream all the time; the latter not so much, I really never got scared.

Adrian, surprised that he was still able to do it, set me on his lap. He hugged me very close to him and put his hands on my stomach. He put his lips to my ear, which made the baby and my heart move an awful lot. "What do you want to name our daughter, my love? What do you have in mind?"

"Um. . . Valerie."

"Valerie, that is precious. But why not Melissa? Like that cousin of yours."

"Why not Valerie Melissa?"

"If that's you want." He said. He began stroking my belly and it was not long before I fell asleep. A big, huge smile was on my face while I slept.

_**Nine Months Sydney**_

His touch felt comforting but his touch wouldn't make this pain go away. _Don't say anything. Don't say anything! Be strong like Rose advised you to be! Be strong, Sydney! _I screamed at myself internally. I rubbed my stomach and pulled on Andre's hair.

"You bastard!" I screamed, finally letting that insult out. "OW! OW! OW!"

Andre in response pressed harder on the gas pedal. I sighed in relief when the hospital lights flashed ahead of us. I would have squealed and clapped in happiness if not for the big contraction that suddenly hit in. I had to walk to the damn front doors. It was not fun, let me tell you. Andre after watching me walk just picked me up and carried me inside.

"Damn, you Andre! I hate you!" I said, as he tried to walk fast. Since I was eighty pounds over my original weight, it was kind of hard for him to carry me. His fault. Why did he feed me so many pretzels?

Before I knew it, I was pushing a baby out. "One more push." The doctor said as she looked at the baby that was coming out. I pushed and I squealed in joy as I heard a baby cry! My baby!

Oh shit! I still had to push the placenta out. So they handed her to Andre who was very teary. I was done in minutes.

I heard a scream from outside my door. _"WHY? OH, WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" _The eerily familiar voice screamed. Oh that voice.

Rose screamed again. She passed the room I was in and peaked inside. "Oh, my god! You had your baby girl! I just need mine to be out!" Her stomach was tiny; I think she was going to have a small baby.

Mine on the other hand. She weighed a total of six pounds and seven ounces. She looked like Andre. She looked like Andre's side of the family. Like Ervin. She had green eyes and semi-blonde hair. Damn! Why were these damn Ivashkovs taking over with our kids? I could now understand Rose's frustration. Well, I had my daughter; now it was Rose that needed to push out a baby. _Good luck, Rose! _I sent to her, knowing she could hear me.

Right now, I had to focus on what to name my daughter.

_**Nine Months Rose**_

_Breathe, girlfriend! _My mind screamed at me. The news of having another baby was wonderful, but when the time came for them to come out, well that was horrible.

"Take a deep breath, Rose." Adrian said.

I turned to him, a murderous look in my eye. "That is what I am trying to do!"

"Alright, just calm down and breathe." He said, too calmly. Guys never got it! They thought having a baby was all lovely and dovey. They would never know until they had to push out a baby through their pee-pees.

I took several more breaths and the doctor walked in. Shit, it was the same doctor that had helped Sydney push that baby girl out. "Rose, sweetheart, how are you?"

What a dumb question! "Who cares! Help me take this baby out!"

She chuckled. I wanted to throw her out the window. A nurse helped her get into her rubber gloves.

I screamed. Those damn contractions were what I wanted Adrian to feel. So he could finally learn how to use a damn condom. Or at least he would learn to use one while we had sex. Ow! Ow!

As it was, I did slap Adrian. I needed to make him hurt like I was hurting, right now. The nurse helped my legs on either side of the bed, on the peddle like things. I had to push like twenty times before I actually heard the cries of my baby and the placenta shit was out.

I leaned back against the pillows. I took deep breaths. Adrian smoothed my hair back from my face. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, my baby girl was in Adrian's arms. He looked happily down at her. He smiled that glowing smile of his. Similar to the one he had given me when Taylor was born. Although, I almost died when Taylor was born, I still saw that smile.

Talking about Taylor, she came running through the door. Ervin walked in behind her with Emmett glued to his side. It was cute to watch Emmett take his baby steps. He was a late bloomer; he started walking when he was a year and five months. Not walking, really, baby steps. "Let me, let me see my sister!" Taylor said.

Adrian leaned down and showed her who her new sister was. She glowed just like Adrian had. Since Adrian was hogging my new baby up, I didn't have time to see what she like. Until he handed her to me. . .

_HOLY SHOOT! _This was not my baby! I, for one, didn't have blonde hair and nor did Adrian. But my features were very obvious on her. The only that was part of her structure that wasn't like me, was the green eyes that belonged to Adrian. Valerie Melissa weighed about eight pounds. She was going to be a tall baby like her dad, considering her length measures.

Taylor looked really happy that she finally got a baby sister. Don't get me wrong she loved her brother but girls needed to stick with girls and boys needed to stick with boys.

The doctor came in again with a bouquet of pink flowers in her hands. "You and the baby are doing excellent. You can go home in a day ,at the most." She said one day but I was let free two days later. Taylor and Ervin and Emmett were excited that we would be bringing the baby home.

Adrian held the door to our house open and his other arm, he held the baby. Once were all inside, he looked down to the sleeping baby. "Welcome home, sweetheart."

_**A Month Later**_

Taylor's nursery had been gorgeous but Valerie's beat Taylor's.

The walls were painted that very light pink that almost looked white. Paintings of exquisite flowers and butterflies were on the wall. Her name was imprinted on the wall; VALERIE MELISSA IVASHKOV was written in fancy letters on the side wall. Two picture frames from when she was sill inside hung on the lower part of where here name was.

In the far corner of the room, next to the window, her bassinet was set up. It was really pretty. A veil like top covered it. A small pink bow was at the edge. The bassinet was pretty but the crib was prettier. It was a round crib with those posts or whatever you wanted to call them. A veil canopy, that you could tie at the post, came down to cover the crib.

Her closet was filled with so many pink things. This room was worth the twenty thousand dollars Adrian had spent for his new baby girl.

The family came over and they admired and cooed at their new addition to the Ivashkov family. Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Mom and Dad also came. Everyone fell in love with Val. But the girl who still held all attention was none other than Miss Taylor. Who smiled and showed off her new '_play toy' _as she liked to call it.

The day want and the night arrived.

I was perfectly at peace when my three kids, Taylor, Ervin, and Emmett where asleep in their rooms. I felt even better when Adrian brought Valerie to sleep in between us. Yay, I didn't have to wake up in the middle of the night just to go feed her.

Adrian put his hand around Valerie and I. His lips went to my ear. "When Sydney and Andre got married, I promised you a surprise didn't I?" I nodded. "Well, its almost time for me to fulfill that. . ."

**_Thanks to all who review! You guys are the best readers ever! _**


	31. Our Big Huge Surprise!

_**Here is a long chapter for all who like this story!!**_

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

**_My Surprise_**  
"Adrian, for the thousand time, where are you taking me?!" I said, already pissed that he wouldn't tell me. He promised me that he would give me anything, and, right now, it didn't seem like it.

"And for the thousand time, you'll know when we get there." He smiled a surprised smile. He waved at something behind me. I turned around to find a good looking guy standing there. An Ivashkov, I presumed, judging by his looks. Adrian went up to him and he dragged me along.

"Now where are we going?!" I asked, as I tried to keep up with him. It had almost been three months since I wore high heels. It was really hard to walk. "Adrian, slow down!" I yelled/whispered to him.

He chuckled. "Sorry, babe." Blessedly, he slowed down. He stopped in front of the guy that looked like him. "Uncle, Divis! Such delight to see you!"

The man looked at Adrian and he took one look at me. He spoke in Romanian though. It couldn't understand one bit of it. I smiled ,though, whenever he looked at me. "Uncle, I want you to meet my wife and mother of my four children."

He peered at me. He reminded me of the queen. "So you are the one that stole sonny-boys youth here?"

My cheeks went red. "I'm the one." I said, though I wasn't his first.

He hugged me. He looked like Charles now. He smelled like Adrian used to when he smoked back then. Like clove cigarettes. "Well, well! Nice to meet you! Finally!"

"Nice to meet you too." I said.

"Well, son, she sure is something. I bet your kids are just as unique as her."

Adrian smiled proudly. "Yes, they are."

"My, that is great. I hope to meet them one day. You must to come visit me in Romania."

I smiled this time. "You sure will! And we certainly will go to Romania one day." I had no clue where the hell Romania was; just that it was in Rome.

"Come! You must come!" He said.

"Yes." He said something else to Adrian but in their dialect. I stood there like and idiot. I was trying to learn Romanian but Russian stuck better with me. I needed to spend less time with the Russian god.  
Adrian and his uncle bid their goodbyes and went separate ways. I stared at Adrian. "That was my surprise? Honestly, I've had better surprises."

He chuckled. "No."

I groaned, frustrated. "Then what is it?

"You'll see."

"Adrian Ivashkov, you made me ride a plane with you without knowing where we would go. You made me dress in this ridiculous dress! And know you are dragging me along to who knows where! Can't you at least give me a clue?!"

He turned slightly to check me out in my white dress. It was a cotton dress that went along with the hot weather in this town. "Actually, you look hot in that dress, not ridiculous." He eyes traveled the length of my body. "Very hot, indeed."

I smiled. "I already know I am sexy. What I don't know is where you are taking me?!"

He leaned down to kiss my lips. His lips later went to my ear. "You'll see."

He led me to the main doors of the airport. Leaning against the wall was a guy dressed in a black suit. Adrian went up to him. I had no choice but to follow. Adrian and the man embraced. "Eli!"

"Adrian, brother, how are you doing?" They hugged once more and then turned to me. "And you must be lovely Rosemarie that I heard a lot about." He peered at me like I was some kind of abnormal diffusion.

Adrian flung his arm around me, pulling me to his side. "Yes, this is the same person I used talk about everyday. The woman of my life and, as you know, the mother of my kids." Adrian gazed lovingly down at me.

He looked at me and smiled kindly. I smiled back. "I can't believe we haven't met sooner. It is such a delight looking at you!"

Adrian rolled his eyes and looked away. That was what he pretty much did when another guy looked me over, or checked me out. "Eli, she is mine. Now, can we get going?"

On the way to the black Cadillac SUV, Adrian explained to me who the guy was. "Eli has been in the family since forever as an employee. When he was small, he helped his father with garden. Then mother promoted him as my chuffer. He is like three years older than I am."

"That's great." I said. I could have been a little more enthusiastic about it but I was just focusing on where we were going. Eli opened the door for Adrian and I. Adrian let me get in first. Then he scooted over to sit next to me.

Eli looked back at us. "Where to, Adrian?"

"To where I have planned." Adrian said.

I leaned back against the seat and enjoyed the smooth ride to wherever we were going. I closed my eyes briefly. "Is this going to take any longer? I am tired."

Adrian leaned towards me. He put his hand on my knee and it started slipping up. "Don't be tired. How am I going to accomplish all the things I want to do with you if you are asleep?" It was a rhetorical question so I didn't answer. His eyes stared at the road and went back to me again. "Besides, we are almost there." He kissed my lips. "We good?"

I nodded, cursing the time it was taking us to get there.

Twenty minutes, I was happy. We were there. But it was in the middle of nowhere. It was somewhere, though. Eli opened the door for both Adrian and I. Adrian got my Louis Vuitton duffel bag and got his black bag out of the back of the SUV. Eli bid us goodbye and left.

Walking through the thick vegetation in high heels was not easy, let me tell you. I slid them off and padded my way to where Adrian was standing. He grabbed my hand and led me forward. "Are you planning to camp out here?" I asked when we had walked far enough. There was nothing in site.

He ignored me. "Rose, look." He pointed to an enormous house in the middle of the green vegetation. This place was a forest/jungle. The house was awesome; we had to give it that. "The house that I grew up in."

I don't which mom in there sane mind would have allowed that. It was all mostly glass. He walked to nearby wood porch and set the luggage down. He tossed all the stuff he had in his pants on the table. He grabbed my hand again and led me forward.

I kept pace with him. This was the one place I could be free. When nature surrounded me I was free. I laughed joyously as I ran through the green plant community. Adrian laughed behind, trying to keep up. "And that's not the best part yet, my little dhampir love!"

"What is there better than this?"

He ran a little bit faster and caught up to me. He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me to the side, showing me something I had seen before but now. It was beautiful.

The pool was crystal clear. You could see the sand it had for the ground. Not a single rock was stuck in the sand. Except, big boulders. But that was not the best thing of all. Two big waterfalls were streaming down the upper level of the pool. It was so awesome. I turned to Adrian. "Wow, I can see why you grew up here."

He smiled hugely. "Yes, I grew up here. My parents were always on the road and they always left me here with Paul, Jack, and Yaritza. And when they were old enough, they moved away. I stayed here with my second mother Alina. I've been her all my life. The only time that I wasn't here was when I lived at the academy."

I asked a question I always wanted to know. "Why were you at the academy, anyways?"

He looked away for a second and back at me. His eyes devoted pure love as they locked with mine. "For you, Rose. You never believed me but I fell in love with you at first sight. I saw you and then I realized it was you I wanted to be with forever."

"Well, you certainly are getting your forever." I said, smiling. I changed the subject. "So is this your surprise?"

He looked away again. "This is part of it." He intertwined his fingers with mine. "A couple more steps and we'll be there."

He pulled me alongside him. He took me to the water; we went across boulders, through this flower canopy tunnel like thing, until we finally made it to our destination. Two necklaces, with multi colored beads and shells, were on the ground; it was set up almost underneath the waterfall.

I looked up at him. "What's this?" I asked, not moving.

"This is a Lamaea." He pronounced it La-MAY-ah.

I raised an eyebrow at him. I still couldn't believe it could do it! I little help from the Russian god was all it needed. "And am I supposed to know that? What is it?"

His hand caressed my cheek. "It's a Romanian tradition where a married couple renews their vows in the presence of nature rather than the presence of god. I want us to renew our vows Rose."

It all came to me. The white dress. That should have been obvious. "Okay, Adrian."

He went first. I looked up into his eyes wonderingly. As he said them, he slipped on one of the necklaces on me. "My beloved Rose, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was one of the best days of my life, for you have become not just my lover and companion, but also my best friend. I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life." There were cheesy yeah, but they were sincere. Tears flowed out of my eyes.

I didn't know what to say but I spoke from the heart. "Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you."

I paused to think of the rest. I had a good heart that was for sure. "I love you, Adrian; I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go."

I said more words than I expected. "I promise you, Adrian, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my husband, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

He brought me close and kissed me. This was much like our honeymoon. He laid me down on the rock. It was really uncomfortable. He must have noticed that because he took off my dress and pushed me and him into the warm water. I laughed and he kissed my neck and shoulders and lips and everywhere he could reach. I slipped out of his arms and swam to the cave near the waterfall. He followed me.

I came up for air when I was laying on the rock that formed a bench. He stayed away for a while, admiring my nakedness. The extra water that fell from the waterfall created a miniature cascade inside the cave. A hole in the rocks let sunlight peek in so that it wasn't completely dark.

His eyes shined as he looked me over. My gaze was making him come closer. His lips soft lips found mine and they stayed there for about two minutes. He pulled away and looked at me in the eyes. "I love you, Rose."

"Oh, yeah? Prove it." He did.

Our lips attacked each other, passionately. We were already naked so we didn't need clothing removal. My legs opened by their own counsel. His lips ran down my legs and up to my lips again. Goose bumps were left by the soft touch of his lips. This was the part of life that all people should get to live. . .

About two hours later, we finally got out of the water.

I slipped the cotton dress over my wet body. The shine was still shining and we had to go inside because Adrian was probably hurting because of it. I suggested we go to a less sunny area. Like his bedroom inside the house.

The walk to the house was a quiet one.

It was when we were on the wood porch that he spoke. "Rose, you are gift from god. I don't know what good I did to deserve you." As he spoke his eyes ran from my head to the toes of my feet.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down to kiss his lips. "Well, if I am a gift from god then you are an angel that belongs under the wings of god."

He kissed me once more and he didn't break the kiss until we were lying on his old bed from the old times. He broke the kiss when he realized when we weren't alone. "Don't mind me." Said an old motherly lady that was obviously laughing.

My cheeks turned red. Adrian slipped off my body and went to the lady and embraced her. "Alina, its been forever!"

"Adrian, darling, I am so happy to see you again after five years!" She turned away for a second and called out to someone. "Divana!"

A couple seconds later, a naïve looking girl burst through the door. "Mother you called?"

"Yes, Adrian is here!"

Divana turned to Adrian and she went up to him and hugged him. By the looks she was giving him, I got the impression that she liked him. Sorry, sweetheart, but Rose Hathaway stole Adrian Ivashkov; he's mine and only mine.

I got off the bed and went to go stand beside Adrian. I wasn't trying to be possessive but I just wanted to be introduced to these interesting newcomers. Adrian rested his hand lightly on my waist. "Is this your lovely wife?" Alina asked. I saw Divan do a double take when she heard about the wife part.

"Yes, this is Rose. Rose this is Alina." Alina embraced me in similar way she had hugged Adrian. Adrian turned me to Divana. "Divana this is my wife."

She didn't give me a mean look but she didn't hug me either. She smiled nicely. "Hello, Rose."

"Hey, Divana!" I said, a little too overly cheery.

It awkward with me and her standing there. Alina stepped in and grabbed her daughter away. "Come on, Divana. We got chores to do." She started to walk out of the room but then stopped and turned back to us. "Just tell us when you want dinner ready."

Adrian didn't look at them he just looked at me. "We'll tell you."

"Oh, dear, we better go now. . ." She said and then they left.

I chuckled and put my hands on his lips. "Wait, I am really hungry. You got to feed your girl before you can do anything with her."

He moaned a little. "Rose, but I need you now."

I smiled wickedly. "Didn't you get enough of me earlier? Hurry, I am hungry!" I walked over to my duffel bag and pulled out another cotton dress. I slipped the old dress off and walked to the door. "And, can you give me a tour of the house?"

He put his arms around me and pulled me close. "Sure. Now come on, let's go get something to eat."

It was a little scary walking down the glass stairs with high heels on. I felt like I would break the glass with the tip of my heel. Adrian just chuckled the whole way. We entered the kitchen and I was glad to see that it wasn't all glass.

Alina and Divana stood in the kitchen.

"Ladies, sorry to disturb you but the wife is hungry." Adrian announced.

Divana smiled. "What is it that you want to eat?" She asked.

I looked at Adrian. "What do you want, babe?"

I turned back to Divana. I had a sudden desire for seafood. "Some shrimp sounds good." I told her. I sat on one of the black stools in the state of the art kitchen. Adrian sat next to me and put his hand over mine.

The phone rang. Alina answered it. "Hello?" She smiled and looked over at me. "Who asks for her?"

She handed me the phone. "Vera is looking for you."

"What's up?" I asked.

"Hey, Rose. Taylor wants to speak with you." The other end of the line revealed a crying child. "  
"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I miss you, mommy." She said, weeping.

"I'll be there soon, sweetheart. Love you ,okay?"

"Okay. Where is daddy?"

"He is right here, butterfly. Want to talk to him?"

"Yes, mommy. Love you, too." I handed the phone to Adrian who had a conversation with his princess for about three minutes.

Alina standing next to me asked, "Was that your daughter?"

"Yeah. My Taylor. She is a wild one."

"Is that your guys' only daughter?"

"Oh, how I wish she were! No, she is the second child out of four."

"So many kids! But they are blessings from our dear god. Are you two planning to have more kids?"

Adrian answered that one. "Well, none of our kids were planned. But if Rose wants another one later on, then yes, we will."

Divana was done cooking my food. I was surprised at how fast she did it. I looked down and my stomach rumbled. It was a plate of fettuccini Alfredo with big huge shrimp. She looked over to Adrian. "Do you want some, too, Adrian?"

He smiled at her. "Please." He said.

She handed the plate to him and looked at me. "Is there anything you want to drink?"

Adrian answered for me. "Divana fix her and me some X-Rated Tiara." She did them in a matter of minutes.

An X-Rated Tiara turned out to be a mixture of X-rated and pineapple juice. I jugged my down immediately. "This is good." I commented.

"My favorite drink of all times." He said, as Divana poured him and me another drink.

We ate dinner and I was surprised to find that it was dark outside. I sighed happily when stomach was full. Adrian patted my stomach. "Look at that, that stomach is waiting for it to be used again. It needs another baby in there."

"In your dreams, honey." I said sweetly.

"Oh, Rose." He stood up and made me get off the stool too. "Well, Rose, I am going to dream some more. Goodnight. Feel free to join me whenever." He kissed my lips and kissed Alina's cheek.

I turned to see him climb up the stairs. He winked when he saw me looking at him. I love you, he mouthed. I smiled back at him.

I turned back to Alina and Divana. "You have a fine boy there, Rose. He is completely amazing." Divana said, wholeheartedly.

I smiled at her. "I know. I couldn't think of a better man that could be as good as a husband and father the way he is. He is the best man ever!"

"That we know, Rose, that we know." Alina said. "He is great."

"How long have you known him?"

"Long enough to embarrass him." I raised an eyebrow at her. "See, Mrs. Ivashkov was a good mother. But she attended to her business more than to her children. Adrian and Yaritza and Jack and Paul were like my children. I love them all. I was in charge just to raise Adrian."

We continued to talk more about Adrian and then I bid them goodnight. The room was dark but Adrian was no where in sight. I didn't care, I just wanted to sleep. I was fumbling with the button on the back of the dress when Adrian helped me unbutton it. "You know, all you have to do is say the word, and I will help you."

He slid the dress of my shoulders and it fell to the ground. His lips went to my shoulders. "You are beautiful, my Rose. Giving you what you want is what tonight is about. I am open to suggestions."

I turned around and faced him. His lips traveled from my shoulders to my lips. He kissed me passionately before he lifted me in his arms. The bed felt comfortable as it hit my back. All thoughts of sleeping vanished as he made love to me that night. . .

I lay back against the pillows as I tried to catch my breath. He propped himself on one elbow. I was completely naked, except for the white sheet that covered my private area. His soft hand smoothed its way all over my body. Up my chest to my lower abdomen and back up to my cheek. He kissed my nose softly. As he stroked my skin, he started speaking. The dialogue wasn't directed at me, he was just stating things. "You know what a man can't really understand?" He asked as his lips neared the tops of my boobs.

"What is that?" I asked, running my hand across his smooth, bulky chest.

"A woman."

"Why do you say that?"

"They are mysteries that you just can't understand. A touch of the hand is all it takes to please her, at times. Other times, you have to take it slow. Hold her all night long. There is so many ways a man can go wrong, heaven should know. When I hear you sigh, I know I am doing something right. I don't know what I did to ear a love like this." He ran his hand from my shoulder, down to my foot, and back up again. His hand left a trail of goose bumps where it went.

It didn't make sense but it did, somehow. "That is exactly right." For me, it applied only. What he had said, that was exactly true. He lips searched all my face until they found mine again. He shifted his wait again. And we made love for the second time that night. .

_Oh, baby, I love you. . . _

_**The Big Surprise**_  
The thick nausea woke me up; it disturbed the wonderful dream Adrian and I had been sharing. Sweat started rolling down my face and neck. It wasn't the kind of nausea that announced that Strigoi were nearby. No, this was different, something else. But all too familiar. . .

A second went by and it faded to the point that it was barely sensible. Another second went by. I burst out of bed. I put a hand over my mouth to cover it. I felt the cool feel of the tile under my feet. As I made my way towards the toilet, I got horrible pain in my back. That kind of pain that used to get when I was pregnant with my third baby, Emmett.

The pain made me want to sit down on the cool ground but the sickness didn't go away. There was a knock on the door. Adrian's soft voice spoke from behind the door. "Rose, are you alright, baby?" He knocked once more and didn't wait for an answer; he walked right on in. He went to where I kneeled, throwing up, not caring that he was watching.

I coughed once more and pushed myself up. I brushed my teeth and sat on the ground again. Adrian waited till I was done so that he could speak again. "Babe, you okay?" He sat down next to me.

I took a huge breath. "No." I brought my knees closer to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

He unwrapped my arms around me and set me on his lap. I leaned my head against his shoulder. He let his head rest on mine. My eyes closed briefly as he ran his hands through my hair. I need to know something and he seemed like the ideal person to get the answer from. "What day is it?"

"The twenty fifth."

"I don't expect you to know, but when was the last time we had unprotected sex?" I asked, trying to count in my head. Yup, ten days late.

"I don't—wait, you trying to imply something? Are we having another baby?" His tone was happy. He looked afraid to hop. Last time he had asked for another kid, I had slapped him so hard that Russia probably heard the impact. I'd told him that no more kids in his future. Oh, shit. Why had I said that? Karma was a real bitch.

I shrugged. "I don't know. That is why I am asking you!" I said, climbing of his lap, going to the cabinets of the bathroom, where I kept my secret stash of tests.

Ten minutes later, I wanted to shove the pregnancy test up his ass.

He hugged me close. "It's going to be okay. You'll breeze through it, just like you breeze through everything." He kissed my nose, my cheeks, my lips and my stomach.  
I pushed him away and stalked of to the bedroom. I was really tired. I went next door to bring Valerie here with me. She was now four months.

I laid her down between Adrian and me. I didn't want to see him right now, much less speak with him. Well, I guess I could a handle another pregnancy like he had said. . .

Two months later  
Adrian and I were laying on the bed when it happened.

All kids were at nap time so they didn't really disturb Adrian and me. I looked down at my stomach as Adrian started stroking it. "My stomach is huge already."

"No it is not. This stomach is small compared to when you were pregnant with Taylor."

I smiled. "I gave birth to a monster. Taylor was so precious and beautiful. She still is."

"I have to admit, from all of our kids, Taylor is the prettiest. I don't know of anyone who doesn't love her."

I put a hand to my stomach as I felt my baby move. Adrian put his hand on there again and that is when it happened.

There was horrible pain pulsating through my stomach. I screamed out in pain. It lasted about three seconds and then it went away. But it didn't fade completely; I still felt it. "Rose?! Are you okay?" Adrian asked, lifting me off the bed. "No, you aren't." He said, as I gasped when small convulses of pain hit. "Come on, we are going to the hospital."

I was starting to get dizzy. The world started spinning. "Adrian?! What's wrong with Rose?!" Vera asked when she saw us rushing down the stairs.

"I don't know!" He said. "I am taking her to the hospital. Take care of the kids!" He yelled and was out the door. He buckled me in the car. I heard his door slam as he started the car. My hands were on my stomach; the pain was worse there. Tears were falling out my eyes in large amounts. He put a hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be alright, my love, I won't let anything happen to you or our baby. I promised you, didn't I?"

Once at the hospital, he carried me as we made our way inside. The nurse helped me into the ultra sound room, where they would see what the baby had first. I started puking inside the room because the nausea was very uncomfortable. Only water like liquid came out of my mouth. Adrian watched me with worried eyes.

The nurse started the machine and turned it towards her so we wouldn't see what was happening. She gasped and stood up. "Let me go get the doctor." She stammered out and left.

I turned to Adrian, who was as crazy worried as I was. We stared at each other until we heard the doctor come in; we peeled our eyes of each other and placed them on her. She smiled but I could see the worried in the back of her eyes. "Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov."

Adrian was polite and muttered good morning back at her. "What is wrong doctor?" I asked. I was impatient; I wanted to know what was wrong.

She turned to the screen as she ran the device over my stomach. "Hmm. . .Interesting." She laughed. Her laugh relieved some of my stress. It relieved my stress but it didn't make the pain go away.

I was loosing it, though. "Is there anything wrong?"

She looked at me and turned the monitor to Adrian and I. "Well there is a problem but nothing is wrong with the baby."

I felt like ripping my hair out. Why wouldn't she just tell me?! "What's the problem?"

She ignored the question. She fixed her steady gaze on me, a smile teasing the corners of her lips. "Were you aware that you are expecting twins?"

Adrian nearly choked to death. I, whatsoever, was having a moment of tears and joy. "What?! You're kidding, right?" Adrian asked when his coughing attack stopped. He looked at me with complete joy in his eyes.

"Yes, it is true. Look here." She pointed at the screen. Two fetuses appeared on the screen. It was such a wonderful sight to take in. More tears slithered down my cheeks. Adrian couldn't place his hands on my stomach because it was covered in jelly so he settled with intertwining our fingers. When she was done printing pictures of the babies, she turned off the monitor and turned to me with a chastising look. "Nothing is wrong with the twins, but there is something wrong with you."

Adrian looked at me and back at the doctor. "What is wrong with, Rose?" He said.

The doctor looked at her clipboard. "You have lost five pounds since you were here last week. And if you don't start eating, there will be something wrong with your babies." She started on her doctor lecturing. "You are not getting enough nourishment; therefore, the twins are malnourished. When you are pregnant with twins, you are supposed to be gaining at least one pound a week. At least a pound. And you are loosing them rather than gaining the weight. That could likely result anemia, and could likely result in the loss of one fetus. And once you start eating again, that pain will go away." She looked back to her clipboard and wrote something down on the white pad. "I am prescribing these vitamins for you. They will help with nourishing the twins correctly. The rest will be on you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to care for. Don't forget, this isn't a normal pregnancy, you need to come in weekly to check on the babies."

Once she was out, Adrian helped me up. "Oh, Adrian! I can't believe it!"

Adrian kissed me several times. "Me neither!" He shook me a little. "You need to start eating Rose! I can't risk loosing you or the babies."

"I'm sorry, Adrian. And I promise that I will eat as much Valerie eats. You know that girl eats a lot."

He chuckled. "That's all I ask for."

We went home and told Jack and Vera the whole story after Vera made me eat a big plate of steak and rice and mashed potatoes.

"I am so happy for you guys that you can't even understand how happy I am." Vera said.

With one person knowing, the whole world knows. All day long, Adrian and I got calls from everyone we knew. Congratulations was what we heard from all callers. Ervin, Taylor, Emmett, and Valerie gathered around Adrian and me. They were ecstatic when they found out. Well, Ervin and Taylor were since they were the only ones who knew what was happening. I was happy.

**_Three Months Later_**  
I laughed as Adrian tried to carry me out of the car. "Am I too heavy for you, lover boy?"

He chuckled along with me. "No. Actually, you were much heavier for me when you were expecting our little monster Taylor." Monster was adapted as a nickname for Taylor. She hated it at first but then she got used to it.

Adrian finally got me out of the car since my foot was asleep. When it woke up, I spoke. "Adrian put me down! You look ridiculous holding an elephant in your hands!"

He put me down and wrapped an arm around me. "An elephant?"

"Yeah I am so fat people consider me an elephant."

"You aren't fat, you are well proportioned. Plus, you have two babies in there." I chuckled as he opened the door for me.

The only made us wait ten minutes before letting us in one of the clinic's rooms. The ultra sound for gender checking was today. I couldn't wait to see what I was going to have. Either two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl. I wanted to a boy and a girl but Adrian wanted two girls.

The doctor walked in the room. "Hello, Rose, Adrian."

"Hey, Dr. Luna." Adrian and I said.

"How have you been feeling Rose? Is the pain gone? Or do you feel any at all?"

"Nope, I don't feel anything. Except the babies' kicks. I think are going to make great guardians." I said.

"See, what you need was a healthy diet." She turned on the monitor and had her assistant apply some of that jelly on my stomach. She asked a random question. "Has anyone else from the family had twins?"

"His sister."

"Were they identical?"

"Yes." Adrian answered.

"Well, then you are probably expecting fraternal twins."

"Um. . .what does that mean?" I asked.

"That you are more likely to have twins of the opposite gender than of the same gender." She placed the device on my stomach again. "Oh, hey! We got the first one. Okay, we have a boy. But where is the other baby?" She searched my whole stomach until she was satisfied. The steady heartbeat of the twins' made me all teary. "I was right. The other is a girl."

I screamed in joy. Adrian was just as happy as I was. The doctor printed out the pictures for us and handed them to the happy father. She wiped the icky stuff of my stomach and left the room.

"I still can't believe are having twins. Much less, that one is a boy and one is a girl." I took a picture out of his hand. I looked over at him. "Let's go show them off to Yaritza who is going to have another boy!"

"Evil, little dhampir!" But he agreed nonetheless.

Vera and Jack were parked outside Yaritza's and Dimitri's house. We would share the great news to them as well.

I got of the car and stumbled to the front door. I was about to knock when Yaritza opened the door. "Jeez, Rose, you don't have to knock. I already knew you were coming."

I smiled and hugged her. We laughed when our bellies bumped each others. "Pretty soon you two aren't going to be able to touch each other." Jack said from behind Yaritza. Emmett was in his hands. Jack hugged me as well.

Vera came out of the kitchen holding Valerie. "So what are you having, Rose?"

I squealed joy. Adrian answered for both of us. "A boy and a girl."

Vera almost dropped Valerie as she jumped in joy. She came to me and hugged me. "Ah, Rose!"

Yaritza looked at me with mean eyes, but I could tell she was happy. "Why do you always get the best things? Two boys and two girls." She came up to me. "Come here, girl! I am happy for you!"

"Thank you, Yaritza!" Bid badass Russian came out of the hallway that led to the rooms and hugged me. "I am also happy for you, Roza." Roza, a nickname he hadn't used in forever.

"Thanks, Comrade."

Sometime passed, and the guys left to go do their own things. Yaritza, Lissa, Vera, Sara, Sydney, Mia, Breeanne, Donia, Maylin, Arianna, my mother, and I sat in Yaritza's big living room.  
I asked Yaritza something. "So Yaritza, when are you going to give us the news that you are expecting a girl?"

Yaritza shrugged. "They just don't come out, Rose." The whole room laughed.

I laughed. "I was reading in a magazine, that these doctors have some weird theory on baby genders."

"What is that theory?" Lissa asked.

"Okay, they say that while you had sex. If its more hormones involved then it is a girl. And if more testosterone is involved then it is a boy."

"How so?" Maylin asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Do I look like a geneticist?"

She smiled and let it go. Vera finished for her. "So you're saying that when Adrian and you created that, there is an equal amount of hormones and testosterone; therefore, you created a baby girl and a baby boy?"

"Something like that. But like I said, I am not a geneticist."

"Girls, too much information!" Sydney said from the corner of the room. We remained like that the whole evening, talking about girl stuff until the guys came back.

_**Twins Birth**_  
I was not crazy; I was not going to push out two kids. So I was going to schedule my appointment to get my C-section for two days from now. I was now nine months and I would be popping out the twins at any second.

I argued with the nurse at the hospital. "The doctor told me I needed that day! The twentieth!" I yelled at her.

"I know you do, but there are no more rooms available for that day." She said, frustrated.

"You better have me down for that day or else I will have you fired! Remember, my name is Rose Ivashkov. Put me on that list, sweetheart." I said and walked out of the hospital.

"Damn, these fucking people!" I said as I made my way to the car. I had to wait till next week to have my kids! Damn. . .Why couldn't they just give me a room two days from now?

I couldn't wait till next week and I would have my twins.

_Two Days Later_

No, this can't be happening! No! I was supposed to wait till next week to get a C-section. But no, these kids were impatient; they wanted to come out now.

Adrian gasped when he saw the water drip out of me and land on the bathroom floor. "It's time?" He asked, stupidly.

"No, Adrian I just spilled some water from my water bottle." I gasped in pain. "If you don't stop that stupid act right now, I will kill you!" I yelled at him.

He scooped me up in his arms. But we couldn't go to the hospital just yet; there was no one to watch the kids. Adrian speed dialed Vera's number. "Vera! I need you here now! Come watch the kids!" He turned to me. "Baby, calm down. Vera will be here in less than ten minutes. Wait till we get to the hospital."

"It is not good to hold a baby in, you idiot!"

"Alright, just breathe."

"That is what I am trying to do!"

Five minutes later, Vera burst through the door with Jack and her kids behind her. "Good luck, Rose!" She called out.

Adrian and I arrived at the hospital in less than three minutes.

The put me in a wheel chair. They wheeled me to the Maternity Floor. They took me to a big spacious room. The nurse that denied me a room the other day was there. I looked over at her. "I thought was no more rooms left for today." I said.

She looked scared at me. Woman that were about to give birth were scary things. Believe it or not, I knew. The doctor was ready already.

They injected me with the epidural and I leaned back as the medicine took over. They made me put my legs on the peddle things and the doctor checked me. "Oh shoot! Rose, I want you to give me one big push. This baby is almost out."

I took a deep breath and leaned forward and pushed.

I heard a cry and they took the baby away for the newborn tests. "Alright, Rose, the boy is out and we need the girl. Push."

I did several more pushes before I heard the wails of my new daughter and leaned back and cried. A nurse cleaned the blood of me and another cleaned the sweat.

The twins came out great and they were put into our arms. They put the boy in Adrian's hands and they put the girl in my reams. The tears ran out of Adrian's eyes and mine; we couldn't care less of who saw them; we were celebrating for our babies.

"What do you want name her?" The nurse asked.

I turned to Adrian. "You choose." He thought about it for a second. "Zoey Adelina Ella-Rose Ivashkov" Whoa! That was a long name but whatever.

"And the boy?"

"Your turn." He said. "Damon Adrian Kyle-Dimitri." I said. We enjoyed our twins for a little longer and then we heard a commotion at the door.

The whole Ivashkov gang came rushing in. The twins were passed from pairs of hands and hands.

Adrian came to me. He put a hand on my cheek. "You are my hero, my love."

I smiled. "And you are my love, my love." I replied and admired the twins again.

**_THANKS FOR REVIEWING!_**


	32. Unique Kids

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)

* * *

**_

_**A Couple Days Later**_

Since Damon and Zoey were born big, healthy babies, they were free to go like three days later. I had to stay an extra day because I decided I wanted no more kids; I got my fallopian tubes burned. It hurt like hell, but it was worth. No more annoying pills to take, no more annoying condoms to buy. YAY! Since it had been four days since I had given birth, I was put on bed rest until the cut on my stomach healed and I healed. It was boring.

Adrian walked in the room feeding Zoey. I decided not to breast feed this time; two kids being breastfed was not easy let me tell you. Adrian leaned down and kissed my forehead. He knew how much it had hurt to push out two kids and to get a huge gash on my stomach just to stop having kids. He was being very nice to me. "Hey, baby. How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday, that is for sure." I smiled and held out my arms for Zoey. He handed her to me instantly. "What a beautiful daughter we have." Zoey and Damon looked not like Adrian but not like me, either; it was a combination of the two. Zoey and Damon were like the new generation of the Ivashkov/Hathaway generation. The both had my shape of eyes; the color was not green but blue green. They both had Adrian's straight nose. Damon and Zoey were going to be tall like Adrian was. Their lips were like Adrian's and mine mixed together: pouty and sexy. The hair color was a shade lighter than Taylor's. All in all, they were sexy twins that looked and Adrian and I put together.

I loved all my kids but right now these twins were the owners of my heart.

While I stroked Zoey's cheek, Taylor came rushing in. "Mommy!" She squealed.

"Be careful; don't hurt your Mom." Adrian said.

Taylor made a face when she remembered about Mommy's cut. My cut. I turned to her. "What's wrong, monster?"

She held a paper in her hands. "I have my Christmas wish list here." I handed Zoey to Adrian. She handed me the paper and I read it.

Taylor Alba's Christmas Wish List

Nintendo DS

A dog

More sisters

Lot of dolls

Tickets to see Garth Brooks

They were all okay except number 3 & 5. I looked at her. "How do you even know who Garth Brooks is?" Adrian laughed when he heard.

"Uncle Dimitri and Jack always listen to him."

"They do." I said. I had to admit that Garth Brooks was awesome too! I didn't know who in there sane mind didn't like Garth. "And give me a reason why daddy and I should give you those gifts?"

Her answer was automatic. "Because you love me and I love you both."

"Is that all?"

"And I am good to Valerie; I share my toys with her."

"Baby, Christmas, isn't in like at least three months." I kissed her cheeks and smiled. By this time of year, I would be getting a lot of lists. After all, that was what Christmas was all about to children. We had the best Christmas with Adrian's family and mine.

_**Six Months Later**_

Christmas came and went. That's how Taylor liked to say. The twins were now six months and they were the healthiest kids ever. They were in the age that they just wanted to crawl everywhere rather then being held by us. But there was a slight problem.

Damon and Zoey were not dhampirs.

As it crazy as it sounds, its true. We found out on the day after Christmas:

_I noticed the ring on Dimitri's hand and I remembered why he had it on. "Dimitri, does that ring ever run out of Spirit magic?" _

_He nodded. "Yes, I have to go back to Russia to get new rings every once in a while."_

"_That's crazy. What Spirit can accomplish." _

"_No, its still amazing what my spirit feels for you."_

_I gave a _what the fuck _look. "You know, Dimitri, I think that lady that does that Spirit rings needs to work on your harder because you are definitely turning crazier day by day. Tell me, have you lost your mind?" _

_In seemingly fast movement, he grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the wall. "Yes, I lost my mind over you." He put both hands on my cheeks. It was scary; his eyes flashed to red and then back to brown. His strength was returning. His skin started going down lower in temperature. "I need you." _

_I looked to his hand to see why the ring wasn't working. I noticed it then; the ring was dissolving. I had to do something. Something that didn't involved killing him, staking him. I couldn't do that; part of me still loved him. I tried reasoning with him. "Dimitri, come back to your senses." _

_He still remained all evil like. He kept coming at me. There was nothing I could do without killing him. I was going to die unless a Spirit user came here in time. It made it worse that Zoey and Damon were watching. Who was going to protect them while I was dead._

_I tried again. "Dimitri. . ." I didn't know what to say anymore. Zoey and Damon crawled closer to me. They began crying when they saw Dimitri's hands on me. Well, Damon began crying. Zoey just kept coming closer, closer to Dimitri, her aquamarine see green eyes intent on him. It looked like a look more of an adult than it looked like a baby's. _

_I turned back to Damon, who still cried. His mouth was open enough for me to notice the small fangs he had. The sight of his fangs made me forget about everything, made me forget that Dimitri wanted to kill me. "What the hell?" _

_Zoey kept on coming to the monstrous Dimitri. My mind was still fixed on Damon's fangs so I didn't have enough mind left for me to register what happened next. Which was, Zoey neared Dimitri so much that he almost tripped over her. She lifted up her little hand and touched his leg. With that touch of her hand, Dimitri stopped acting so indifferent and turned back to the Dimitri everyone loved. _

_That meant, that meant. . . Zoey was a Spirit user. Just like her father. Damon was her bond mate just like Adrian and I were. _

That was not it; Adrian and Lissa had done their share of studying with the twins and noticed that Damon saw ghosts like I did too. Damon and Zoey were bond mates but both of them were Moroi. All my kids were bonded, in fact. Ervin and Taylor were bond with a one way bond. So was Emmett and Valerie. But the most interesting pair of bond mates were Damon and Zoey.

There bond was a two way bond. Lissa and Adrian would be working with all the kids to help them develop their abilities. I loved my kids and wouldn't wish that anyone took them away from me. Yeah, they were unique kids.

* * *

_**Thanks! Reviews Are Appreciated!!**_


	33. My Return To Hunt You

_**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! HERE IS CHAPTER 33. . .I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_

_**Anyway, although I am really a Dimitri/Rose fan, I think you should all read the story Love Bites by xrozaxdimkaxbelikovx; it's really good! Well, I thought it was good! You guys should give a try. Oh, and don't forget to read Deeply Scarred Soul co-written by Awesomeful! Thank You All! You are the best!  
**_

_**-Sexybitch007**_

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

* * *

"It's been a while. What did you expect, Comrade?" I asked Dimitri. We had began training again.

"You're good, Rose. You always were one of the best. I will always believe in you, Roza." There we go with the Roza name again. Yaritza did a double take when he called me that. Adrian merely smiled.

"That's deep, Comrade." I kicked him in leg and he flinched. Damn, first time ever! "Ha! Got you!"

I kicked him once more and cornered him. I punched, kicked, and slapped until he was on the ground. Adrian and Yaritza laughed.

"How do you like being beat up by a girl, babe?" Yaritza yelled at Dimitri.

Dimitri stood up and went to the center mat. "Sush it, Yaritza." He pointed to the center of the mat. "It's your turn, darling!"

She looked scared for a second then smiled. Yaritza walked slowly to where he was standing. I stood next to Adrian. I wanted to watch this.

Yaritza punched Dimitri; he barely even felt it. I laughed. "I know you can do better, Yaritza!"

"Yeah. . .well. . .this. . .man. . . is. . . not. . .easy!" Yaritza said.

"You would know." Adrian said.

I laughed. I took Adrian's hands and led him to the other room. I needed him to learn to fight.

We went inside the room and he sat on the bench for weight lifting. As he lifted up the weights his hands flexed. It was so sexy. The sweat rolling off his arms was even sexier. He caught me looking at him. He winked but continued his work.

I walked over to him and put my hands around him. His man scent made me breathless. I wanted to eat him up. I put my lips on his and he took over from there. He laid me down on the bench, which was quite uncomfortable if you asked me. His hands wrapped around my waist.

I laughed as lips went down my neck. I hated when he did that; I was really ticklish there. "Adrian we are not in an appropriate place to show some PDA."

"Yaritza and Dimitri are in the other room. I think are going to be busy for quite a while like you and I are."

I pulled away slightly. "Can we go to a suitable bed? Or can we go to the ground at least?"

He fell to the ground with me on top of him. His slipped off my shirt and tossed it aside. He unhooked my braw and admired me. He switched spots with me. He was on top now. Our clothes were all off in a matter of minutes.

"Are we actually doing this?" I asked as he made my legs open and felt him nearing the opening.

He put a finger to my lips. "Don't interrupt."

He shut my mouth with his lips. And then we had sex on the gym floor. . .

I was putting on my shirt when Yaritza walked in on us. It was embarrassing since I was the only one shirtless. She grinned at me. "I am loving the sex hair!"

I blushed and Adrian chuckled. "Loving yours too!" I said back to her.

She grinned evilly. "I know. You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah." Adrian said.

We got all of our bags and equipment and headed to our cars.

On the way home, Adrian pulled into a fancy jewelry store. "I'll be back in a second." He said and hopped of the car. Ten minutes later, he came out holding a black velvet box.

"What is that?" I asked, when he was sitting next to me again.

"A present I thought I'd give you." He held out the box to me.

It felt a little heavy in my hands. I opened the box and almost screamed. An awesome silver stake was laying on the cushiony material of the box. The base of the stake, where you held from, had the words _GUARDIAN HATHAWAY _scribbled in fancy cursive. There was a sort of X like thing made by molnija marks on the actual staking part.

I threw my arms around him. "Baby, this is awesome!" I kissed him very passionately.

He shrugged but I could see that he was happy that I had liked it. He kissed me once more. "I thought you might need one. You never know what might happen." That was true; nobody know what the future was. . .

_**A Couple of Days Later**_

Damon and Zoey and all my kids were some crazy kids.

I laid on the bed, my eyes closing. Too soon, I would be out. Being a mother of six crazy kids was very tiring. You would think that the boys would be the wildest but no the girls were much wilder than wild. Valerie almost had thrown Zoey off the stairway. If not for Ervin standing next to her, Valerie would have thrown her off.

Adrian came walked in through the door with Zoey in his hands, who wouldn't leave him alone. I didn't mind but sometimes I wanted to hog Adrian all to myself without the interference of her, Taylor, or Valerie. And Adrian felt the same, when Ervin, Emmett, and Damon hogged me.

I threw my hand over my eyes. "Get that _thing _out of my sight!" I said.

Adrian sighed. "Sorry, baby, but she wouldn't sleep in her crib." My eight month old girl laughed and squealed when Adrian laid her in the middle between him and me.

"You're a real bitch!" I said and tickled her stomach.

She giggled her baby laugh. "_Mommiii._" She said. Her first word. Ahh! And it had been my name and not Adrian's.

I swallowed. "Are my ears deceiving me or is that really what I am hearing?" I asked Adrian, who was just as shocked as I was.

Adrian and I spent most of our night making her talk. Or trying to make her talk. After a while, she fell asleep. Adrian took her back to her room and came back to join me on the bed. He hugged me so close to him that I had trouble breathing. "Oh, Rose, I love you!"

"Like I do?"

"More than that!" He didn't let me answer; his lips attacked mine fiercely. His clothes went off by my consent and I took off my clothes before he asked me to even do it. He was in me before I knew it.

When we finished our little scene of affection, I found my voice again. "You know what I was thinking?"

"What is that you were thinking?"

"Can't you read off my mind?"

He shook his head. "Nope; I only read your mind when I get the chance." He laughed. "Now tell me, what is it that is on your mind?"

"I want to go back to my Vet clinic."

He nodded. "That's what I been thinking for a while now. When do you want to go?"

A huge smile was on my face before I fell asleep in his arms. "The sooner the better."

_**More Days Passing**_

I tried to unlock the door to my old penthouse but it was open. I wondered why it was open. Wasn't it supposed to be lock. Then, I remembered about my old staff. How were they supposed to go out if the door was locked.

"Oh, hey. It's open." I said to Adrian who juggling three small girls in his hands. Taylor, Valerie, and Zoey would never leave him alone.

"I can see that." He said.

I laughed and stepped aside so that he could go in first. I struggled with Damon in my hands and ushered Emmett and Ervin inside. The interior was the same. I really didn't expect anything else.

I sat my ass down on the awesome leather couches. Adrian set his girls down on the floor. He came to join me but of course his girls joined him also. I looked over to my boys who currently were playing with Ervin's ex toys.

My old staff—which consisted of Alvita, Nina, and Lina—came running through the kitchen door when they heard the kids make noise. "Rose! Taylor! Ervin!" Alvita squealed.

Taylor and Ervin ran to her. "Nana!" They said and threw their arms around her legs. Alvita was the best person ever to my kids (beside Adrian and I).

"Kids! Kids scattered all over!"

Adrian smiled. "That's right."

Alvita peered at him. "And you must be Adrian Ivashkov. The one Rose never stopped talking about when she lived here."He looked at me; that was something I hadn't told him. "The one and only." He said, smiling kindly at her. "I hope the thing she said about me were good. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression of me."

Alvita looked at me. "Don't worry, son. She said nothing but good things about you."

"Yeah, if saying that he was the world's greatest heart breaker apply to being good." Said a voice from the kitchen. It was Nina and behind her was Lina. I jumped up from the couch and hugged them both; they had been there for me at my times of depression. Those times when I needed Adrian. They and my kids helped me get through this hard life. They saved my life. And for that, I was more than grateful.

"I missed you two so much. You two should come work for me again." Alvita cleared her throat as she held Taylor. "And you too ,Alvita."

She spoke for all of them. "Of course, my Rose. But, first, introduce us to the new babies."

I pointed at Emmett. "That's Emmett Angelo. Over there we have Valerie Melissa. And the twins Damon and Zoey."

"Wow, twins!" Lina exclaimed. "You have very beautiful children and husband." Alvita, the elderly woman, said. Adrian blushed a little at her comment and appraisal; it was the first time I had seen him blush.

I laughed. I looked over at Alvita. "What have done to my husband to make him blush as so?"

Alvita shrugged. "I'm just stating a fact that I know how been repeated millions and millions of times by other girls. You are one lucky woman, Rose. Anyone would want to be in your spot."

Lina nodded and Nina spoke. "That is so true. You have looks, money, and brains. What else do you need? Oh, and you hot a sexy husband. What more could you want?"

I went to go sit back down next to Adrian again who was struggling with Zoey and Damon. I took Zoey out of his arms. "Nothing, I need nothing more as long as I have this." I waved my hand around in a circle that included all my kids and Adrian.

It was the middle of the night when I got the sudden urge to go to that clinic now. I got of the bed where Adrian and Zoey, cuddled, sleeping. I dressed to perfection in my black killer boots.

I drove to through the semi lighted streets until I got there.

I parked outside the dark clinic.

This was supposed to be a night clinic. It shouldn't have been dark. At least one of my workers should have been here. The walls were very dusty. The windows were dirty. Trash would be the word to describe this place accurately. My heels clicked ominously as I walked to the front door. I didn't have to unlock the front door; the doorknob was open, which not something. I had spent almost a million dollars on this damn clinic! I mean, I spent a million dollars from Adrian's money.

The only thing that was functioning was the clock on the wall. It tick-tocked with the rhythm of my heels. It was freaky just being here.

I felt the nausea when I heard her voice. "Hell, Rose. Good to see you again."

I turned around to see her red eyes. Rika stood there, looking bloodthirsty. Her red eyes seemed to look right through me. My purse, where was my purse? Where was my purse? Shit, my stake was in there, the one that Adrian had given me not so long. I was in deep shit now. I tried to distract to her; I could deep in her eyes that she wanted me dead. "Rika, what are you doing here?" My voice was shaky.

She spoke with completely weird answers. "You know this is the place where Mattie used to work. Even though he is gone, his presence is still here."

"Uh. . .I used to work with him so I know he used to work here." My purse was still hung on my arm; I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it earlier. Inconspicuously, I tried to search inside my purse looking for my stake. I sighed in happiness when my hand folded around the cool base material.

She gave me a look of irritation but she proceeded in her speech. "Matt always loved animals. That was his passion like I was his passion. He devoted everything he had to the animals and me. At times, I got irritated with him for spending so much time with animals but he never listened or care. But he would make up for that lost time later."

If I was going to die, I was going to die normal Rose Hathaway style. If I died, I hope Lissa or Adrian were there so that they could bring me back and so that I can develop yet another shadow kissed ability. "So he loved animals?" I looked at her, currently stopped in her talk, look up and down her body with a pondering look on my face. "Hmm. . . I could see why he loved you too."

She laughed but it wasn't a humorous laugh. It was an evil laugh; it chilled my bones and cooled my skin. I felt her chilly laugh literally go down my spine. Her red eyes studied me very intently. "Ah, Rose. You were always one of my favorite people. I could see why Matt was very infused with you."

"He was but I wasn't; I had someone better in mind."

She came to me and had her hands around my neck before I was aware of anything. "You little bitch! Because of you, he left me millions of time. And because he was thinking of you, he crashed!"

"You think he was thinking of me when he died?" She was a psycho freak alive and she still is psycho freak dead. . .or undead.

"I know he was." I gripped the stake harder in my hand. I had to get her away from me though; she was too close to my body. But I let her talk so more. After all, this was the last thing she would do after she left this world. For real this time.

I got my chance when she leaned away from me and cocked her head to the side. Her eyes seemed to be trying to catch something. "Do you—

My chance! I gripped the stake harder and dove it into her now unguarded chest. The stake slipped smoothly through her chest. The pointy top of the stake ripped her skin open. I struggled a little to get it past her ribs and whatever was in the way to get to her actual heart. She just stared at me. And looked to my left and saw what had caught her attention earlier.

At least twenty Strigoi were standing a little farther back then where her now limp body was laying. And that's when it hit. A stake needed to be filled with magic in order to kill a Strigoi completely. My wasn't filled with magic.

I looked at her weak body and back at the approaching Strigoi. Oh, shit. What was I going to do now?

All exists were blocked. There was no way to escape now.

_I love you, Adrian! _was all I though I as I socked the first Strigoi.

* * *

**_Remember, Reviews are appreciated!_**


	34. Happy Life

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

* * *

I thanked god that I had started training with Dimitri again not so long ago. Because if I hadn't, I would have been long gone. Dead. After a couple more kicks and punches and cutting his head off, the Strigoi was dead. I would have celebrated but there were nineteen more Strigoi. Dimitri had trained me to use whatever I could find as a weapon; I had found a machete lying around so I was using that as a decapitating utensil. The Strigoi snarled after I removed my machete from out of his heart and proceeded to taking out his head.

After six more Strigoi, I was exhausted. I could take on a couple more but I was indeed going to die here.

I was weakening bit by bit. I was about to fall at any second; I was going to die.

_Adrian, please take care of our children. And don't forget that I love._ I sent through the bond. He wouldn't hear because the bond had gone one way. The only way to get it back to two way was if I let him drink my blood regularly. I don't think that would ever happen.

_I'm gonna die and I can't do anything to at least try to stop it._

Then, like a burst of lightning, he arrived, staking Strigoi after Strigoi like the way I used to remember he used to stake, in the way he had taught me. Like the Russian Badass he was. I was falling to the ground falling. "No, Rose, don't go out on me yet!" The same words he had used when Natalie had been throwing me around. He couldn't aid me and kill the evil Vampires at the same time so he settled with killing them first and then coming to help me later.

And then I remembered. The ghost. The ghost that had once helped me rid him off me back in Russia. I needed them now; I needed their help right now. They were the only ones that could help Dimitri and I.

"Come to me." I called out, sort of summoning with my mind. Nothing happened at first. "Come to me; I call for you!" I said louder. Some Strigoi looked over my, looking at me like I was a freak. I was surprised they didn't come for me yet. One by one, the dead spirit started showing themselves. I was surprised Mason was still among them.

The looked at me as if to say _what do you want now?_ To answer their question, I pointed over at Dimitri who was struggling with many Strigoi. It was clear he was loosing the battle; I couldn't bare to loose him again. "Get them. . ." I said, trying to stay alive. I need to stay alive for Adrian, Ervin, Taylor, Emmett, Valerie, Damon, and Zoey. And everyone else whom loved me and I loved back.

The ghost got rid of the Strigoi in seconds. Dimitri just gaped at them. When they were done, I thanked them and made them depart. "Thank you. You may depart." I said as I watched them vanish one by one as they first appeared.

Dimitri stood like an idiot for a second longer before coming to me. He lifted me in his arms. Tears dripped out of his eyes. I felt like my job was done here, that it was time to go. I reached up to stroke his hair. "How did you know I was here?"

He started stroking my hair like I was doing to his. "I could always sense you, Roza. No matter how far, no matter what. You know you will always be my Roza." He lifted me up in his arms and carried me out to his new Audi that Yaritza had purchased for him. It was an awesome silver car. I hope I didn't stain it with all the blood that was gushing out of my forehead.

He took of his shirt and made me hold it against my head. The pain in my skull was too hard to ignore so I passed out.

When I woke up, a strong hand was intertwined with mine. I opened my eyes and met the gorgeous, anxious eyes of Adrian. His eyes were tear stained as if he had been crying for a while. Aww, my poor husband has suffered the most by my fault. I was always getting into trouble.

He shook his head. "This is the last time you do something as reckless as this!" He sort of yelled at me.

"I'm fine." That was what I seemed to say every time I got hurt or anything. I looked around. "Where are the kids?"

"They are not allowed in here but they are in the main lobby with Vera. Everyone is worried sick for you. They barely leave the hospital. And remember to thank Christian again; he saved your life again."

I remembered the big gash on my forehead. "He donated blood to me again." I stated.

"Yes, I owe that Fire so much now." His forehead creased to wrinkles. "Belikov told me some of the story, but you have to tell me the whole story."

Trying to think made my head start hurting. Plus, I couldn't really remember anything just killing and Dimitri. I stopped trying to remember when I realized that he had saved my life again. I really owed Dimitri a lot. I'd have to thank my Russian god and fire-hotness later. I shook my head at Adrian. "Not right now, okay? I just need to feel alive again. And I need your help on feeling alive again."

"My little dhampir, how can I help you?"

"I want those sexy lips to kiss these simple lips of mine." He smiled once and his soft lips were overpowering mine. The way his tender lips moved over mine made me forget about everything like always. I don't know of a girl who wouldn't kill to be kissing these lips right now.

"Better?" he asked when we were done kissing each other. His lips went to mine again.

The door burst open. Yaritza and Vera ran into the room. "Sorry to disturb you Adrian. . ." Yaritza said, coming to hug me. "But we need to see Rose!" Vera finished for her. Vera and Yaritza hugged me so hard that it was kind of difficult to breathe. "Rose! Damn we almost lost you again, girl!" Vera said. Tears were falling out of Yaritza's eyes. Those pregnancy hormones were the cause of those tears.

"Wipe those tears of that face; I'm still alive."

It made her cry more. "Barely." But her crying finally stopped.

The whole Ivashkov crew and Mia, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, my father and my mother came dashing in after these two were done talking with me. They all came running in to me. I was given hug after hug. I got an exceptionally long hug from Dimitri who whisper "I'm glad nothing bad happened to you" in my ear. I admit that I still loved him; I didn't know of anyone who forgot their first love. A first love was such too deep in you. I smiled at him. "Thanks, Comrade."

He smiled this time. "No problem, my Roza." I still got a that feeling that I used to get whenever he used to call me Roza back then. Although I was twenty five years old, I still remembered that winter when it was him and me and I knew he remembered them too. When we so madly in love but we could never show our feelings or else we would get in trouble.

Adrian and Yaritza looked curiously at the two of us. They would never understand how it had been for Dimitri and I. Hell, neither would we, Dimitri and I.

My last two days in the hospital passed very quickly. I was glad when the nurse came in told me I was free to go. I hated the hospital and I wanted to spend one year at least without coming back. That would be the greatest gift ever. But of course, with the luck I had, I think I couldn't last a month without coming back to the hospital.

"Ready to go?" Adrian asked handing me my coat and Zoey who was clapping her hands.

"Yes." I said taking her out of his arms.

He wrapped an arm around me and led me outside the hospital room's door. I walked painful since my ankle was sprained again. It was hell trying to walk down the small steps that lead to the main entrance. I tripped over my own feet and I would have fallen flat on my face if not for Dimitri standing there next to Yaritza. "Careful, Roza." He said, fixing my stance.

"Thanks, Comrade." I smiled at him. Adrian and Yaritza looked curiously at us again.

Adrian came back to me and hugged me to him again. His new Camaro was waiting by the curb, engine running. Adrian lifted me up and put me inside the car's warm seats. Zoey was riding with Yaritza and Dimitri in the other car. I wanted to see my baby; I wondered why Adrian had put her over in the other car. Erik and James, Yaritza's twins, were crazy over Zoey; they often fought over her. They did everything together. One time, I had caught the two boys and Zoey eating mud and dirt. Another time, Erick, Joey, and Zoey had be eating, or trying to eat some barely dug up worms. Yes, Zoey was a crazy girl. Like her mother.

Adrian looked over at me and smiled when he saw that I was smiling. "Why are you so smiley?" I loved when he smiled; it was just so breath taking. But it was better when he smiled during sex. _That _was really breath taking.

"I am smiling because of Zoey." I laughed recalling the worm incident. "Remember that time when we caught her eating that worm?"

He laughed with me. "And she started crying when you pulled that worm out of her mouth." He laughed even harder. "That was the laugh of the year."

"It was." I agreed. We continued trading back funny stories from the twins back and forth.

I stopped laughing when I noticed that we weren't heading to the house anymore but to the house he had recently bought on the outskirts of town. I had never gone to that house ever before. But from the way Yaritza and Vera talked no stop about it, I knew it was beautiful.

I looked to my left, outside the tinted window. The house was gorgeous, indeed. A vineyard house.

It was surrounded by grass the way a vineyard house was supposed to be. Rows and rows of grapevines were planted there. The house was no where in sight but I could see the road that led to it. Adrian drove up to the big iron gates. He punched in a code and the gates opened. He grinned over at me. "Cool, huh?"

I smiled like he was smiling. Wickedly. "Very cool." And then I amended. "Like you."

He smiled cheekily. "If you want to tell me those comments say them when we are alone and not when we are in public." He looked around. "Not when the security cameras are watching us."

I cocked my head to the side. "Don't you moderate those?"

"No. The guardians do." He smiled cheekily again. "But if you want they could watch if they want."

I felt the very uncomfortable feel of the seat as he pressed closer to me. I decided to wait. I leaned away from his kiss. "Okay, I'll wait."

He straightened himself and began driving again. The road to the house was full of trees and. . .green. Different types of plants were scattered all over. Flowers were on the side of the road. It was a quiet ride; he probably wanted me to admire in silence. It was a very beautiful house. It could see why Yaritza and Vera talked non stop about it.

We stopped in the front of the house.

He went over to my side of the car and opened the door. He kissed me a couple of times before lifting me out of the car.

He carried me inside. The front door was made from that old kind of wood, the one that didn't break so easily. The door itself was antique. The door opened by itself and cute stood there. "Sir, Adrian. Welcome back."

"Thank you, Shultz!" Adrian said while he tried to get me inside the house.

"Well this must be your wife. Your daughter Taylor sure looks like her." Shultz leaned down to look at me better. Adrian set me down but still kept a hand around me for support. Shultz reached out a hand out to me to shake with mine. "Nice to meet you. . .Mrs. Ivashkov." He chuckled. "Good god, how many Mrs. Ivashkovs are there?"

I smiled. "Well there are a lot of Ivashkovs in this world."

He smiled. "And you just brought six more into the world."

I looked over at him. "It was Adrian's fault. He didn't how—

"Little dhampir, what do you say of taking a tour of the rest of the house?" He knew what I was going to say. _He didn't know how to use a condom right_. Was what I would have said.

I smiled over at Shultz, who's real name was David. "We'll talk about it later." He nodded and left us to do our own thing.

Adrian walked me all over the house.

He took me to the big kitchen. It had granite counter tops. There was a mini table bar ,located in the middle of the kitchen, with four stools aligned by it. Three lamp things hung from the ceiling in order to fill the room with light. All the cabinets and drawers were painted white. The dinning room table was in a separate room beside the kitchen. It had a big twelve person dining table. It was all gorgeous.

We passed the living room as we made our way to the master bedroom. The living room was simple; that how I liked my decoration. It had this retro theme to it; I had to change that soon. I really didn't like retro.

Adrian was eager to get me in bed because he didn't say a word as we made our way to the bedroom. He stopped us when we reached a pair of wood double doors. He smiled wickedly as he opened them. The room was awesome; we had to give it that. It was very spacious. In the middle of the room, was the awesome king sized bed with a brown comforter on top. My favorite thing about it was the lots of pillows. A picture of Adrian and I sat on either wall. The other favorite thing was the set of glass doors that led outside, outside that held millions of trees.

Adrian set me on the bed. He laid down on top of me, being careful not to disturb my ankle. He unbuckled his jeans and belt.

I laughed. "A little eager, huh?"

He kissed me, hard. "Yes. Always eager for you."

I kissed him again and he slipped of my tan cotton dress. I tore at his shirt and tossed it on the ground. He had gotten a tan over the past few weeks, which added more sexiness to his sexy muscles and body. He unhooked my braw and he, like me, admired my naked body. His lips traveled down my throat and kissed all his way down to my clit.

I moaned very loud as he gave me butterfly kisses there. His tongue moved this way and that. My hands buried in his hair, pushing him down to make him stay a little bit longer there. I was all wet when he was done but the best part was yet to come.

He teased me before going in me. He began thrusting in and out. Our breaths mingled; our heartbeats reached the point till they were at the same pulse, at the same beat. His member got even harder and his thrust became even faster; he stopped when he ejaculated in me. That feeling, just added more pleasure to my orgasm.

He looked lovingly into my eyes as I tried to catch my breath. "I never asked. What did you think of this house?"

"It's amazing." I wrapped the sheet around me tighter and snuggled closer to him; his warm body helped against the cool wind the blew outside. "This it, this is our happy life." Was the last thing I said before he kissed me again and made love with me again.

* * *

**_Reviews are appreciated! _**

_**Thanks a lot**_

_**-Melissa B **_

_**(Sexybitch007)  
**_


	35. Sinless Heart Epilogue

_**Some time later**_

Its amazing how time can pass so fast.

I slipped on the white dress that Adrian had chosen for me to wear for our fifth year wedding anniversary. I didn't know why, but he wanted to celebrate it. Arianna and Charles, his parents, were celebrating their twenty fifth wedding anniversary today as well. They wanted to celebrate at the vineyard so Adrian and I let them.

The white dress was a simple cotton dress with red flowers on the bottom. I put on a lot of accessories. On my feet, I wore white flats. Simple makeup was the last thing I needed in order to be complete. I stood in front of the mirror in front of the bed; I looked hot.

Adrian must have read my mind because he said the same exact thing as he walked inside the room. "You look so hot."

I modeled the dress for him. "You think so?"

He came to me and hugged me from behind. "I know so, babe." He kissed me passionately, the way he did when we shared our first kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled and grabbed my hand. The whole Ivashkov gang, his family, waited outside, sitting on white colored tables covered with white table cloths. This was a party where everyone was supposed to wear white. Everywhere you looked you saw white. White flowers, white clothes, white cake.

Lissa stood up and hugged me when she saw me going her way. She, like me, had gotten her tubes burnt. She now had five kids: Adriana, Kristen, Evon, Poppy, and ,at last, she finally got her boy; Christian Angel, that looked exactly like Fire-Hotness. Hence the reason the named him Christian. The that little boy was so cute, with his black hair and blue eyes that he made everyone fall in love with him.

I took him out of Christian's arms, who had hugged me like Lissa had; it had been a while since we had seen each other. "My hotness, how is it going?" I asked Christian as he handed me his boy. Christian was literally going psycho over the fact that he had a boy.

He laughed when he heard the name I had used for him. "It is going great, Rose." I smiled and handed him back his son.

"That's good to hear." Adrian answered for me.

"There is my best man!" Christian said, embracing Adrian. "How is life treating you, my man? How are the old days treating you?"

Adrian gave Christian a dark look; he hated when people called him old. I admit, he was old. But not too old. "Hey, I wouldn't be talking. You are going to enter those days pretty soon."

Christian nodded, serious. "Yeah, it's amazing how time can pass so fast."

"My exact thoughts, hotness." That was true. It never stopped to amaze me how time passed so fast. And how short life could be.

Christian wrapped an arm around me. "That's cause we are always on the same page, my sexy." I laughed and left them so that I could go to the next table.

Stan gave me a smile as Adrian and I sauntered over to them. "Yo, Alto. How does it feel to have those wrinkles and the gray hair?"

He gave me a wry smile. He stood up and hugged me. That was new; Alto had never liked me. "It's good to see you, Rose."

"Thanks, Stan." It was the first time I had ever used his first name rather than _Alto. _

On the other side of him, Tasha stood up and hugged me as well. "Rose, it is good to see you, too."

"Thank you, Tasha." We chatted a little bit longer about kids and then Adrian and I moved on to a different table.

Mia and Eddie sat there. Eddie did a double take when he saw me. In his lap was where his new daughter was sitting. Mia and Eddie had had one boy and two girls: Seth, Savannah, and Josephine, the new baby. "Rose! Adrian!" He said standing up to embrace Adrian and I.

Mia copied Eddie and she hugged both Adrian and me. "Good to see you guys again after so long."

"I know." More chat and then we moved to the other table.

Dylan and Breeanne with their two kids sat there. Unlike everyone else's kids, these kids were very educated. Kevin and Kyle hugged Adrian and I. Breeanne and Dylan did the same. "Finally five years of marriage." Breeanne said. Breeanne reminded me of Rika at times; they were both always jealous of me. Maybe because I was hot and they weren't.

I moved on because I really didn't like Breeanne. Dylan was awesome though.

Daren and Donia. That family was great. The always joked around; the were the perfect family. Like Adrian and I were. David, Daniel, and Drew were the most fun kids ever too! We hugged and chatted about a lot of things and then we moved to the next table.

Maylin and Carlisle.

Their three kids Anthony, Michael, and Melvin were out there ,scattered all over the house. "Rose, tell me your secret. What do you do to maintain that body?" Maylin asked at one point.

"A lot of love, is all it needs." I said, jokingly and left to the other table, since in the next table sat one of my favorite couples.

Sydney and Andre.

They had been the least sex starved since they only had had two kids. One boy and one girl. Miles and Kimberly. Those two were cute kids. "Sup, Sydney!"

"Hey, Rose!" Andre and Sydney both said.

Andre kissed my cheek and Sydney kissed me each as well. Adrian kissed Sydney's cheek and hugged his twin brother. We talked some more and moved to the other table.

Adrian and I walked hand in hand to Yaritza and Dimitri ,who shared one table with their three kids. Erick, Joey, and Eli, their new baby. Just like most of the Ivashkovs, Yaritza had had three boys. "Looking good, Rose. I am loving that post-baby body. I whish I had mine back." Yaritza had been a size five but when she had her last kid, she went to a size nine. And from the looks of it, she was going to stay that way for a time.

"Yes, Rose is definitely one fine momma of six kids." Dimitri said ,winking at me. Dimitri was now almost forty years old; thirty seven years of age. Yaritza was not so apart from him; she was nearing the age of thirty five. Adrian and Yaritza were totally cool with him saying those comments. It wasn't like I was going to for Dimitri ever again.

"Thanks, big daddy." I laughed and moved on to the next table.

Vera and Jack.

Andy, Matt's kid, David, their biological son, Sienna, Rika's daughter. "ROSE! My bitch! Congratulations on your fifth wedding anniversary!" Vera screamed.

"Vera! My best friend! Thank you!" I said, equally happy as her. I loved Vera to death. She was like the sister I always wished to have. Lissa was my best friend but Vera beat her all the way. I loved Vera to death just as much as she loved me. We did everything together, we talked about or private lives too.

"I haven't seen you in like ten years, my bitch!" Vera said, hugging me once more.

I raised an eyebrow; it still didn't stop to amaze me that I could raise an eyebrow. "My bitch, I missed you too." I chuckled. "But it is since this morning that we hadn't seen each other."

She laughed as well; Adrian and Jack were chatting about something privately. "Where are your kids?"

I waved a hand. "Scattered all over." I looked around. "Where are yours?"

She smiled, like I had. "Scattered all over." She changed the subject. She leaned closer to me. "So what song did you finally decide on?"

Today, as the people who were in charge of the part assigned, we were supposed to dedicate a song to our man or woman. Vera and I had decided on a very good song for our men. "The second song!" I loved that one and it fitted Adrian perfectly. And I'm sure it fit Jack perfectly as well.

"Hell yes! We agree!" We chatted some more about our lives and then Adrian grabbed my hand and led me to the other table. We were almost done with the whole family, we just needed the parents of this part of Ivashkov family.

Charles and Arianna sat at the main table. Their heads were leaned in towards each other. Their hands were intertwined and their eyes were lost in each others. On the other side, I could see my mother and father in the same position as Charles and Arianna were. I smiled over at them and Adrian and I walked over to them before finally going over to talk to Arianna and Charles.

I leaned on Adrian's shoulder. "It's good to see you together, mom, daddy." That last word was forced out. After all, I was his little girl.

"Good to see you too, Rosie." He said, using the name that everyone used on me lately. I gave a dark glare. My mother laughed and then I reached out to hug her. "Hey, mommy." God, I felt three all over again; that was when I called one of my teachers mommy on accident.

"Hey, Rosie." Adrian chuckled when he heard me take a deep breath to calm me down. I had heard, from my mother, that her and my dad had said their vows and now they were officially married. We talked some more and then Adrian and I went back to the happy couple.

Adrian walked behind the table and I followed. He hugged his mother tenderly and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, mom. And I love you ,dad."

I hugged them both. "I, like Adrian, love you too, mom and dad-in-law."

"Oh, Rosie! We of course love you back! You were the only one who filled us with lots of grandchildren. The way we always dreamed of."

I nodded. "So how does it feel to have been married for twenty five years?" Adrian asked.

"It wasn't easy but in the end it was worth it." Charles said, kissing Arianna softly on the lips.

"Five years down, twenty to go." I muttered. Everyone laughed. Adrian kissed me softly. More chat and then we walked over to the table that we were assigned to.

The night passed over us before we knew it.

Arianna and Charles were called up to dance a romantic that Vera and I had chosen for them.

This song was a good song for guys to dedicate to their wives.

This part was the part that Adrian had actually sang to me once. The last part, however, was the best, in my opinion.

After they danced, it was the Dedicative Hour; where everyone dedicated songs to each other. The song Vera and I had chosen for our guys was up first. Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood.

Ha! The last line was perfect for Adrian.

That was how I had been before with Adrian.

Everyone dedicated songs and then Adrian pulled me into his arms for our dance. He chose the song _Amazed _by _Lonestar. _This song was very sweet. Since I spent my whole time with Vera and Jack, they licensed to Country music all the time. After a while, it stuck with Adrian and I. And it wasn't long before it stuck with us.

Dancing with him, I remembered the first time that we had met.

I how I loved. . .How I loved Adrian!

Adrian tipped me back and kissed me hard and deep. Everyone clapped. The kids were tired, I had heard. The party was awesome. And now, it was time to rest. Well, for the kids to rest.

Adrian and I said good bye and good night to our whole family. They all hugged us and bid us good night. They were staying here, here in this very same house. I was glad for that; the whole family was reunited for once. We would come back later to join them at their bonfire sort of set later on. When your whole family was reunited and well, that was the best feeling that you could ever experience.

"Ervin! Taylor! Emmett! Valerie! Damon! Zoey!" People laughed as they heard me call out for my six kids. Before, I would have said there was no way in hell that I would've had six kids, but now, I couldn't live without them. Yes, they are crazy kids, but I love them like that. And so did Adrian; it was something to be happy about.

Ervin arrived first, half dragging Valerie. Taylor walked towards Adrian and I with Emmett's hand stuck on hers. Damon and Zoey arrived hand in hand. Those two were always together, no matter what they were doing. They did everything together. And that was nice.

Yaritza flashed some more pictures of Adrian and I standing next to our kids. We called it a night after that.

We went inside the cool house.

Adrian and I walked inside Ervin's room first. He was the easiest to sleep. I undressed him as Adrian handed me his _Batman_ pajamas. Ervin was seriously going to have the same hot body as Adrian had. He was going to be a sexy man. I carried my five year old and placed him on his bed. Taylor, Zoey, and Valerie kissed him on the cheek. Emmett just said, "Good night, brother."

Adrian and leaned down and kissed his forehead. I smoothed his hair. "Have a good night, my baby."

"You too, mom, dad." No more _mommy _or _daddy _anymore. Wow, he really had grown up. I smiled one last smile at him and closed his room.

Next up was Valerie. Unlike Taylor, Val preferred to sleep in silk gowns. Adrian and I had bought her pink silk gown earlier this month. She wouldn't sleep without it. Adrian peeled the covers back and picked her up and tucked the blankets around her. "Good night, my baby."

"Love you mommy, daddy." She said and fell asleep. Adrian and I chuckled. Adrian spoke up. "She reminds me of you; you both fall asleep fast."

I smiled. "I sleep fast but you sleep faster." I teased.

We closed the door on her and then we walked to Emmett's room.

His room was awesome. It had some glow in the dark paint all over. Adrian changed him while I watched. He slipped his spider pajamas on. Emmett kissed Adrian's cheek and kissed his forehead. He didn't say anything; he was a kid with a little words. I kissed him one last time and left the room.

Taylor was after him. She changed into her pajamas. It was a long sleeved pink shirt and shorts, what I liked to sleep in too. She kissed Adrian and me in the forehead. She slipped under her covers. "Have a good night, mom and dad. Dream about me."

"We will ,monster." Adrian said. He and I knew perfectly well that we wouldn't be dreaming about anyone tonight but ourselves. Hell, we might not be even dreaming at all. The only thing we would be doing late on was. . .each other. Hell yes!

Zoey was cheering gleefully as we walked to her room. Since Adrian was such an overprotective father and husband, he made Damon and Zoey share rooms. It was kind of weird, how their room was decorated.

One side was painted blue with light brown and dark brown lines. His side of the room had his whole name painted on the wall, like all my kids had. _Damon Adrian Kyle-Dimitri Ivashkov, _it read on his side of the room. His square crib was a dark wood color. You know that cherry wood color. His favorite blue, soft blanket already waited for him, folded neatly on the bed.

Zoey's side of the room was painted pink and purple; half the wall was pink and then a light green line dived the other half which was painted purple. Like Damon, her name

was on the wall. _ Zoey Adelina Ella-Rose Ivashkov_ was written in italics with fancy cursive on her side of the wall. Her crib was the same color as Damon's but her's had butterfly instead of stripes. Her favorite pig/cuddle toy leaned against one side of the crib.

Adrian took Damon away to change him. I took Zoey and put her on her changing table. Her cute baby body suit waited at the edge of the table, folded up neatly, the way I liked the employees to fold our clothes. Zoey clapped her hands as I undressed her; a bad habit of hers, she loved to walk around everywhere in just her diaper. Damon was a little more educated than that. I slipped on a light, cotton shirt before slipping her into her warm body suit.

I put her down into her crib and the first she did was grab her cotton filled pig. I pulled the covers up to her and undid her ponytail. I looked into her sea green, sea blue eyes. They were really beautiful eyes. Sometimes, I whished that I could trade eyes with her. I leaned down to kiss her plump cheeks.

Adrian came to stand next to me and kissed her as well. We looked down into the crib for a minute to admire her. She was so adorable.

I left Adrian and her to enjoy their moment.

I walked over to Damon's crib. He looked very cute asleep. I stroked his smooth hair and kissed his forehead before walking outside with Adrian.

Adrian and I went back to join our family. We chatted, joked, and laughed before the urge to rip each other's clothes off was too much to bare. We sneaked out of the party area without anyone noticing. Because if they had, no clothes ripping for a while. Luckily, as mentioned, we didn't. Yay, for us! Less hurrying this way.

We slipped into our bedroom through the double doors of the room. Vera and Lissa had helped redecorate the room. Now it had a relaxing theme to it. The cover for the bed was white with miniature silver squares on it. Pillows were scattered all over the way I liked it. Vera had gone to extremes and bought a fountain so that I could be installed on the wall. So, when you looked right, water gushed down from the ceiling of the room to the floor where the water landed in a small pool. The sound of it, was really relaxing; it made you want to stay in bed all day; a couple of times, Adrian had allowed me to stay in bed for the whole freaking day. Lissa had made us paint the whole room white, so that it matched all the furniture. Pictures of all the kids were hung on each wall. A picture of Adrian and I, a huge portrait of him and me on our wedding day, hung on the wall next to the fountain.

"Beautiful." He muttered as he saw me in the moonlight.

I was not shivering of the mild wind blowing through the open window but of what the feel of his lips on mine were making me feel.

The soft touch of his lips was what I wanted to feel every day when I woke up. His gorgeous green eyes was what I needed to see, in order for my day to be better than it usually ended up being. The smooth feel of his skin was all I wanted to feel every night. _He _was what I wanted for the rest of my life. And sure as hell was I going to get it as he was going to get me. . .

The hours passed, and before I knew it, I was falling asleep.

The stirring of the other side of the bed woke me. When I finally woke up completely, I noticed that Adrian wasn't with me anymore. It took me a moment to realize where he was; that old willow tree. It was an old tree that him and I loved to be under. Nobody knew about this tree, except him and me.

He looked gorgeous standing under the willow tree. There was no moon tonight; the only light that was gleaming was the stars that shined up above. The light danced on his brown hair. He looked thoughtfully at the sky, his hand resting on the tree.

Since I was a very sneaky girl, I caught him by surprise.

I put both my hands to cover his eyes. "Guess who?" I asked, making my voice lighter, like Vera's.

"A hot woman?" He asked.

"Great guess." I said and he turned. The rising sun made his green eyes sparkle like the fading stars that shined in the semi dark nighttime sky. His green eyes dazed me and left me incapable of speech. I was about to speak when he beat me to it. "Come here." He grabbed me from my waist and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and he began kissing me like raindrops fall into a cold river. His lips moved passionately all over mine. This was the part of my life that I had always awaited for my whole life. "I love you."

I wondered what it was that we shared?

Love.

Was it love?

What is love?

Was it passionate affection for someone? Was it strong feelings towards someone? Was it good one day and bad another day? Did it 'walk through fire without thinking?' Did love run deep enough to the point that it that it hurt? Was it necessary? Can loving someone be a mistake? Is it worth taking? Is it worth feeling that pain and hurt that came with it?

Did love include _we always get what we don't want_? . . ._or we always want what we cant have. . ._?

Love was all those things. That was a fact that we couldn't deny. Or escape.

I realized then, that love was what Adrian and I had, indeed. I looked up to Adrian, and ,for once, we agreed entirely. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against Adrian's chest. His strong arms went around me. We stayed like that for the whole night. We had been star-crossed lovers and now we were the inseparable lovers. Adrian and Rose, the inseparable lovers. . . Inseparable lovers. Like it would be till the end. . .

Till the end.

_Forever. . . _


End file.
